Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo?
by Maah Cullen
Summary: (ADAPTAÇÃO) - Aos seus vinte e poucos anos, cansados do drama de suas tentativas amorosas, Bella e Edward resolvem fazer um pacto, uma promessa de dedinho: se casariam um com o outro se nenhum dos dois estivesse em um relacionamento sério quando chegassem aos 30. Sexo será inevitável. A amizade será testada. Seus corações estão preparados?
1. Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, você se casa comigo?", de Karina Halle. Vou mudar poucas coisas, porque curti! :)**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

.

Era para ser só uma promessa de dedinho.

Edward Cullen é alto, robusto e incrivelmente bonito, um piloto de helicóptero com sotaque escocês e charme de sobra. Isabella Swan é bonita, engraçada e uma mulher de negócios ambiciosa – e irresistível. Os dois são melhores amigos desde sempre, mas alguns relacionamentos não podem ser classificados ou domados depois que surge a primeira faísca de desejo.

Aos seus vinte e poucos anos, cansados do drama de suas tentativas amorosas, Bella e Edward resolvem fazer um pacto, uma promessa de dedinho: se casariam um com o outro se nenhum dos dois estivesse em um relacionamento sério quando chegassem aos 30. Naquele momento, entre uma cerveja e outra, essa ideia lhes pareceu um jogo divertido, no entanto, com os anos se passando e amantes indo e vindo de suas vidas, o pacto começa a lhes cobrar uma resposta.

Sexo será inevitável. A amizade será testada. Seus corações estão preparados? O pacto está prestes a mudar tudo!

* * *

 _ **HELLOOOOOOOO, lindezas! Como vocês estão?  
Estou bem, lidando melhor com a rotina maluca da minha vida. Victor (com 4 anos) está muito melhor com as terapias para espectro autista, e a Isadora (com 2 anos) tem um gênio indomável que puxou do pai. São as coisas mais preciosas da minha vida *-***_

 ** _"Se nada der certo até os 30, você se casa comigo?" já está adaptado quase até o fim, então teremos postagens semanais e regulares, ok? Nos vemos nas sextas-feiras, a partir do dia 09/11, beijos!_**

 ** _M_** _arcella **B**_ _onifácio._


	2. 24 Anos

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, você se casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UM**

 **.**

 **24 ANOS**

 **.**

* * *

– E AÍ, VOCÊ QUER SE CASAR?

Estou tão envolvida com o que deu errado no meu encontro de hoje à noite que mal escuto o que Edward está dizendo. E isso é dizer muito, porque normalmente ele tem toda a minha atenção, não importa o que aconteça. Acho que o jantar desta noite com o sr. Cara de Cu foi demais para mim. Ou seja, que tipo de cara usa uma gravata Ascot e cutuca o nariz na sua frente?

– Bella? – ele me chama no seu leve sotaque escocês, e por fim desvio os olhos das bolhas da minha cerveja para olhá-lo. Às vezes ele me faz pensar por que me dou ao trabalho de olhar para qualquer outra pessoa, de tão lindo que ele é.

Ele também é meu melhor amigo. E estou absolutamente certa de que ele acabou de me pedir em casamento.

– O quê? – pergunto, tentando me assegurar de que não me enganei.

Ele sorri para mim. Preferia que não sorrisse. Às vezes, o sorriso dele rouba o ar dos meus pulmões. Não é exagero. É confuso, violento e abrupto, e preferia que isso não acontecesse porque, _porra_ , gosto de respirar.

– Perguntei se você quer se casar. – ele repete, e percebo que talvez tenha ocorrido uma conversa de extrema importância sem que eu soubesse. Também, Edward e casamento... Essas coisas não combinam.

– Hã – digo, desejando não sentir o calor subindo pro meu rosto. – Me casar? Com você?

Ele dá de ombros e toma um gole da cerveja do seu jeito descontraído. O bar está muito quieto a esta hora da noite, exceto pela música, a agressiva "King for a Day" do Faith No More, que Jacob sempre toca quando quer que as pessoas vão embora.

Jacob Black, o dono de _The Burgundy Lion_ , meu ex-namorado e melhor amigo de Edward, está dando uma geral, limpando as mesas e lançando olhares irritados para o grupo de quatro pessoas que está no canto, as únicas outras almas que sobraram no bar a dez minutos do fechamento.

– É, comigo. – Edward diz por fim em tom casual, como se estivéssemos resolvendo que filmes ver no final de semana. – Mas também estou dizendo em geral.

Olho para ele por alguns segundos. Como sempre, parece autoconfiante, passando os dedos ao longo da barba, enquanto me encara de volta. Edward e eu somos próximos, tão próximos quanto se pode ser num panorama puramente platônico de homem e mulher. Mas mesmo assim, nunca discutimos de verdade tópicos como este. Nossas vidas amorosas de merda, sim. Mas casamento e futuro, o que de fato queremos da vida? Não.

– Vamos esclarecer as coisas – digo, mas não consigo encontrar as palavras para continuar. Respiro fundo. – Você está me pedindo em casamento?

Ele suspira e se recosta na cadeira, um braço forte pendendo por cima do encosto, os dedos brincando com as pontas do meu cabelo recém-pintado de preto retinto.

– Baby Blue – ele diz, seu apelido pessoal pra mim, originário do fato de que, quando nos conhecemos, eu tinha o cabelo azul, da cor das águas caribenhas. – Conte-me de novo sobre o seu encontro.

Lanço-lhe um olhar prolongado.

– Prefiro não, caubói. – Meu apelido para ele, uma vez que ele tem os traços bem definidos e a testa franzida de um jovem Clint Eastwood. Além disso, ele sabe ser um idiota chauvinista, como a maior parte dos pistoleiros estereotípicos.

– Tudo bem. E eu prefiro nem discutir o porquê de meus cinco últimos encontros terem terminado comigo me masturbando no chuveiro.

 _Por faaaaaavor!_ _Não me faça pensar em você se masturbando no chuveiro_ , penso, ou as coisas vão ficar impróprias muito rápido. Pelo menos na minha cabeça. Mas, também, minha cabeça é sempre imprópria. Lá dentro, o tempo todo é como uma página Pinterest com homens tesudos seminus.

– E aí? – ele continua, forçando minha atenção de volta para suas palavras, e não para imagens indecentes. – Você não começa a se perguntar se isto um dia vai acabar ficando um pouco mais simples? Você é bonita, inteligente, eu sou bonito, inteligente... – ele faz uma pausa e sorri para si mesmo –, é evidente. Estamos indo pros 25 este ano... E se tivermos que continuar lidando com isto? Toda esta merda que nunca dá em nada.

Levanto uma sobrancelha, sem muita certeza do que fazer com esta sua faceta. Está tirando sarro de mim ou sendo autêntico? Ele sempre tem esse sorrisinho debochado, seja qual for a merda que esteja dizendo, e já me puxou o tapete não poucas vezes.

– Bom, gosto de pensar que minha vida pode seguir por uma trilha mais otimista – digo a ele.

Ele sorri e concorda com a cabeça.

– E deveria. Deveria mesmo. Olhe só pra você.

 _Olhe só pra mim?,_ penso, imaginando o que exatamente ele vê.

– Mas se o planeta estiver cheio de uns putos idiotas? Então, o que – ele para de falar e olha ao redor do bar, antes de se inclinar para mim, e só então presto atenção em seus olhos verdes e vejo que está bêbado. – A gente funciona bem um com o outro. Você sabe que isto faz todo o sentido.

Não sei o que pensar.

– Você está bêbado, Edward.

– Sou um homem que tem um plano.

– Desde quando os planos da sua vida envolvem casamento?

Ele dá de ombros e passa a mão pelo cabelo espesso, acobreado.

– Você deve estar entre os meus melhores amigos, Baby Blue, mas você não sabe tudo a meu respeito.

– Pelo jeito, não.

Sua boca se curva em um semissorriso.

– Mas, quando formos casados, haverá muito tempo pra isso. E também pra sexo.

Tudo bem, agora posso ver que isto é uma espécie de brincadeira, como a maioria das coisas na vida dele.

– E se eu nunca quiser me casar? – observo, tirando da mente a imagem de nós dois num sexo quente e suado. – Quando foi que falei em casamento ou bebês?

– Nunca, mas isso não significa que não tenha pensado no assunto. Por que outro motivo você sempre teria encontros?

– Porque gosto de transar, oras.

Ele ri.

– Outra prova de que formamos um par perfeito.

Comprimo os lábios, encarando-o. Acho que preciso de mais um drinque. Edward lê meu pensamento. Levanta-se do banquinho do bar e vai para trás do balcão. Jacob não está prestando atenção, e mesmo que estivesse não diria nada.

Edward e eu tínhamos 21 anos quando começamos a trabalhar com Jacob, que na época tinha 23 anos, em The Burgundy Lion. Depois de um tempo, Edward e eu partimos para coisas maiores e, com sorte, melhores, enquanto Jacob acabou comprando o lugar. Ainda nos resta um tantinho da mentalidade de empregado; acho que Jake jamais nos cobrou uma bebida.

Edward pega duas garrafas de Anchor Steam na geladeira e as passa para mim.

Estamos na nossa onda anual de calor do outono em São Francisco, e ele enrolou as mangas da sua camisa cinza amassada, exibindo os braços fortes e bronzeados e as citações de Charles Bukowski tatuadas na parte interna. Está com uma bermuda cáqui, que realça sua bunda firme. Nos pés, traz os Keds pretos gastos que, se não me engano, tem desde que nos conhecemos, mas que combinam com ele.

Se for errado vez ou outra desejar seu melhor amigo, não quero estar certa.

– Então, o que diz? – ele pergunta enquanto se senta ao meu lado. – Que tal esta proposta: se a gente não encontrar ninguém até os, sei lá, 30, a gente se casa?

– Está falando sério?

– Estou. – Ele confirma com a cabeça e empurra a cerveja para mim. – Beba e depois talvez você diga sim. Tenho que confessar que você está ferindo um pouquinho o meu ego nesta questão.

– Não é uma má ideia. – digo a ele, e acredito nisso.

Edward Cullen é divertido, gentil, inteligente, bonito e ambicioso. É formado em Administração, e está quase tirando seu brevê de piloto de helicóptero. É um pedaço de bom caminho que qualquer garota se consideraria sortuda de agarrar. Só que também é egocêntrico, pretensioso, arrogante e comedor. É difícil conseguir qualquer emoção verdadeira dele, exceto intensidade. Ele tem essa maneira de olhar para você, para a vida, como se estivesse tentando te empalar viva. Leva a vida pelo lado egoísta, pode estar apaixonado por uma coisa (ou por alguém) num minuto e, no minuto seguinte, ficar indiferente. É um cara complicado, e eu me sinto honrada de chamá-lo de meu melhor amigo.

Apesar disso, casamento, porra, um relacionamento, é uma situação completamente nova em se tratando dele, e não estou pronta nem louca pra me ver casada. Sim, acho que ele é lindo; sim, a maneira como ele me olha, às vezes, provoca umas maluquices no meu estômago; sim, penso com frequência em dormir com ele. Quero dizer, mais do que deveria.

Esse tipo de compromisso, me casar com ele, porém, não daria certo. Por sorte, sei que Edward está só brincando.

Dou um longo gole na minha cerveja, deixando-o um tanto nervoso enquanto espera, enfio o polegar naquela ferida do seu ego antes de concordar com a cabeça e dizer:

– Tudo bem.

– Está falando sério?

– Acho que sim.

Ele sorri o bastante para fazer surgir aquelas covinhas secretas.

– Sou um homem de muita sorte, Isabella Swan.

Reviro os olhos.

– É o que vamos ver. Se tudo der certo, quando chegarmos aos 30, nós dois vamos estar em relacionamentos sérios, e não vou ter que acalentar a ideia de cuidar da sua roupa pelo resto da vida.

– Ou cuidar de mim. – ele acrescenta com uma piscada, o que só me provoca outra revirada de olhos. – Dê o dedinho para selar isto. Você sabe que não quebro esses juramentos.

E é verdade, não quebra. Talvez esteja falando mais sério a esse respeito do que eu pensava. Engulo em seco e estendo meu dedo mindinho. Ele passa o dele em volta do meu, e sinto o toque quente e suave de sua pele.

– Se nenhum de nós estiver num relacionamento sério quando estivermos com 30 anos – ele diz, olhando-me tão fixo que não posso deixar de prender o fôlego –, casaremos um com o outro. Concorda?

Recupero a voz:

– Concordo.

Ele, então, puxa minha mão em direção à sua boca e a beija. Meu pulmão fica ainda mais sem ar.

– Acho que acabei de fazer o melhor plano B da minha vida – diz, seus lábios movendo-se pela minha pele, antes de ele soltar a minha mão e pegar sua cerveja, fazendo-a tilintar contra a minha. – À nós.

Articulo as palavras, mas elas não saem.

– Inferno, eles levaram a vida toda pra ir embora – Jacob diz ao vir até nós. – Quantas vezes preciso dizer "fechamos daqui a pouquinho" até que eles peguem a deixa?

– Vai ver você devia sacar uma arma – Edward sugere. – Ou, melhor ainda, devia cantar.

– Cale a boca – Jake lhe diz. – Já fui backing vocal uma vez e nunca me recuperei.

Edward e Jacob costumavam fazer parte de uma banda local, com Edward na voz e na guitarra solo e Jacob no baixo. Embora fossem bons, não eram bons o bastante para seguir em frente. São Francisco tem um cenário independente bem competitivo.

– Sabe de uma coisa? – Edward diz com os olhos brilhando.

– Vale a pena saber? – Jacob pergunta com um suspiro enquanto vai para trás do bar para começar a limpar o balcão pela milionésima vez.

– Bella e eu vamos nos casar – anuncia, radiante.

Jacob me encara para avaliar a legitimidade de Edward.

– É verdade – digo, embora não pareça sincera.

– O quê? – Jake pergunta, olhando agora para nós dois.

Gostaria de dizer que não há um traço de dor riscando sua testa, mas não posso ter certeza. Às vezes esqueço que já fomos namorados, o que é meio ridículo. Aconteceu apenas alguns dias depois de termos começado a trabalhar em The Burgundy Lion; Jacob e eu nos demos bem e acabamos namorando durante um ano. Edward era seu melhor amigo, e foi assim que o conheci.

É óbvio que o rompimento foi bem tranquilo, porque Jacob e eu continuamos bons amigos, mas, pensando bem, fui eu que rompi com ele e, embora ele tivesse agido como se fosse algo mais ou menos mútuo, sempre me perguntei se o tinha magoado mais do que pensava.

– Você sabe que gosto de fazer plano B – Edward prossegue. – Então, fizemos um pacto. Se nenhum de nós estiver num relacionamento sério quando chegarmos aos 30, a gente se casa.

Jacob olha para nós atônito antes de prender uma mecha do seu cabelo preto embaraçado atrás da orelha.

– Esta é a ideia mais estúpida que já ouvi.

Edward levanta o queixo.

– Ah, não fique com ciúmes, cara.

Jacob ri com desdém.

– Não estou com ciúmes. Vocês dois casados? A mulher mais cri-cri com o maior galinha do mundo? Ah, divirtam-se.

– Ei! – digo, indignada.

Não sou tão cri-cri assim.

Edward, entretanto, não se ofende.

– Ah, nós vamos. Então, por que você não abre um champanhe pra celebrar com a gente?

Jacob lhe lança um olhar penetrante:

– Por sua conta?

Ele dá de ombros:

– É seu presente de pré-noivado pra nós.

Jacob suspira fundo, como se tivesse algum peso sobre os ombros, mas concorda. Ele sempre cede a Edward.

– Tudo bem – diz e traz da geladeira uma garrafa de vinho frisante, que é aberta com um floreio e servida em vidros de conserva.

Brindamos o pacto uma vez mais e depois entramos na nossa conversa normal sobre bandas, filmes, shows de TV, hóquei (Jacob e Edward são fanáticos pelo San Jose Sharks). Dou um gole na minha bebida e não posso deixar de me sentir um tantinho aliviada. Em cinco anos, todos os namoros e conflitos podem terminar. Em cinco anos, existe a mínima possibilidade de que eu possa me casar com meu melhor amigo.

Eu me pergunto se cinco anos é tempo suficiente para eu mudar de ideia.

* * *

 _ **Esse Edward é a coisa mais linda do mundo, já vou adiantando... rsrs**_


	3. 26 Anos

**Personagens de Stephenie Meyer. Estória de Sarah MacLean.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOIS**

 **.**

 **26 ANOS**

 **.**

* * *

 _Isabella_

O sol infiltra-se pela janela do meu quarto, destacando os pelos escuros dos braços e pernas do homem ao meu lado. Prefiro homens peludos, mas ele não parecia ter tanto pelo ontem à noite, no bar. Mas, também, eu estava muito bêbada. Acho que estava fazendo a dança do robô antes de ele me abraçar e beijar. Resmungo e rolo para longe dele, que não se mexe um centímetro. Não consigo me lembrar do seu nome. Nem mesmo tenho certeza de que fizemos sexo até avistar uma camisinha atirada a meio caminho entre a cama e a lata de lixo. Nojento. Responsável, mas nojento.

Ontem à noite foi minha festa de aniversário no Tiki Lounge, o que explica não apenas meu caso de uma noite e uma dor de cabeça animal como a guirlanda de flores jogada na beirada da cama. Sinto uma pontada de decepção. Queria entrar na nova idade com algumas regras novas (como parar de beber tanto nos fins de semana e parar de dormir com caras ao acaso), e parece que meu primeiro dia dos 26 foi um fiasco total.

Saio da cama devagar e pego uma camisola na gaveta; visto-a e a cubro com um roupão. O cara peludo continua dormindo. Por um instante temo que esteja morto, então vejo suas costas subindo e descendo.

Uma vez no banheiro, dou uma boa olhada no meu reflexo no espelho. Sei que, provavelmente, pareço igualzinha para os outros, mas algo em mim mudou. Meu rosto tem um resquício de tom dourado do verão, porém está um pouco inchado e flácido; meus olhos são castanhos e redondos, mas estão um pouco enrugados nos cantos. Meu cabelo foi cortado reto noutro dia e estava acobreado e sedoso, entretanto, agora parece oleoso e cansado. Acima de tudo, tenho o ar cansado. E não por ter passado a maior parte da noite bebendo Mai Tais, recostando-me bêbada nos meus amigos e dançando com caras estranhos, mas porque estou cansada.

Estou pra lá de fodidamente cansada de trabalhar em prol de um objetivo e nunca chegar lá de fato. Achei que, aos 26, já estaria com tudo resolvido, porém é como se estivesse apenas na metade do caminho.

Aos 26, queria estar morando em meu próprio canto, mas ainda divido um apartamento com minha amiga Rosalie. Vamos encarar, São Francisco é obscena de tão cara e, sem a segunda parte do meu plano, não posso de fato viver por minha conta.

A segunda parte do meu plano é que eu teria deixado o meu trabalho de administradora da loja de roupas All Saints para abrir minha própria butique.

Isso não aconteceu. Na verdade, meu sonho nunca pareceu tão improvável. Tenho medo de dar este salto: de garantir aluguel, de assinar um contrato, de fazer minhas próprias compras, minhas vendas, minhas promoções, de contratar. Ainda que sempre tenha sonhado com minha loja própria, ainda que isso seja a coisa que farei quando for mais velha, parece que, quanto mais anos passam, mais assustador é fazer algo a respeito. Os devaneios transformam-se em dólares e em um milhão de possibilidades de fracassar e ainda ter de pagar por isso.

Não quero fracassar. Mas também não posso ficar na maciota deste jeito.

Estou na cozinha fazendo um enorme bule de café, mesmo sabendo que no meu estado de ressaca vou querer tomar uma única xícara, quando meu celular toca. Atendo ao primeiro toque, falando baixinho para não acordar o cara adormecido.

– Olá, velha senhora – o sotaque charmoso de Edward vem pelo telefone. – Como está se sentindo nesta manhã?

– Como um cocô.

– Imaginei – ele diz. – Por falar em cocô, quem era aquele cara que estava com você ontem à noite?

Suspiro e apoio a testa na mão, debruçando-me sobre o balcão.

– Também gostaria de saber. Ele está na minha cama no momento, dormindo como se eu o tivesse drogado.

Há uma pausa, e então Edward pergunta:

– O que aconteceu com "chega de transar à toa" e "meus 26 vão apresentar uma versão totalmente nova"?

– Bom, o que você fez ontem à noite? Pelo que me lembre, ficou com a língua enfiada até a garganta de uma garota minúscula.

– Língua na garganta, pau na boceta, é tudo a mesma coisa – ele diz enquanto faço um som exagerado de recriminação pela escolha de palavras. A verdade é que qualquer coisa que ele fala parece sexy. Chame de gíria escocesa ou o que for. – Além disso, no meu aniversário, nunca fiz investidas tão idiotas quanto você.

Isso é verdade, porém Edward nunca precisou mudar nada em relação à sua vida. Agora ele tem seu brevê de piloto de helicóptero e foi contratado por uma empresa charter local. Seus pais são figurões abastados, e sei que compraram para ele um apartamento na Russian Hill, onde mora sozinho. Nunca na vida ele disse que dormir com garotas é um problema. Na verdade, parece que _não_ dormir com elas é que é um problema.

– Seja como for – ele diz –, vai rolar um ligeiro café da manhã? Brunch? Almoço?

– Claro – confirmo, calculando com que rapidez consigo me arrumar. – Fico pronta em meia hora, mas não sei bem em quanto tempo dá pra me livrar do cara.

– Deixe isso comigo – Edward diz e desliga.

Ah, merda. Tenho medo do que Edward tenha planejado. Já foi diabólico mais de uma vez.

Vou até o quarto e dou uma espiada. O cara continua dormindo e roncando de leve. Pego um jeans preto e uma camiseta longa com tachas e vou para o banheiro. Quando saio do chuveiro, penteio o cabelo molhado para trás, num coque, e passo uma maquiagem leve no rosto. Ainda me sinto um lixo, mas pelo menos as faces e os lábios têm uma cor.

Quando saio, me surpreendo ao ver o cara em pé, de cueca, olhando a rua abaixo pela janela. Ele se vira e sorri para mim, surpreso. É fofo, tenho que reconhecer, mas não a ponto de querer que fique.

– Ah, oi... Que vista incrível você tem! – Ele indica a janela.

Franzo o cenho. Minha janela dá para um restaurante mexicano simples e uma bicicleta enferrujada acorrentada para sempre a um poste.

– Hã, obrigada – respondo, tendo total consciência de que não me lembro do seu nome.

– Você foi demais ontem à noite – ele diz com um sorriso ansioso e dando um passo em minha direção.

– Demais de caos? – proponho, dando um passo atrás.

– Demais de quente – ele corrige.

 _Charmoso_.

– Que tal uma segunda rodada? – pergunta, tentando agarrar minha mão.

Diabos, não.

– Querida, cheguei! – ouço a voz de Edward interromper o momento e solto um leve suspiro de alívio.

O sujeito franze o cenho confuso enquanto a porta do meu quarto se abre e Edward aparece.

– Uau, quem é este? – Edward pergunta, sorrindo, enquanto olha o cara de cima a baixo.

Sua compleição alta, o peito e os ombros largos engolfam o batente da porta ao se recostar nele, parecendo casual, mas completamente masculino em sua camiseta preta e jeans escuro. Como sempre, os Keds estão nos seus pés.

Olho para o sujeito, esperando que ele diga seu nome, já que eu não posso.

– Sou Paul – ele diz, olhando para nós dois. Está assustado. O fato de Edward ser muito maior do que ele não ajuda.

– Paul... – Edward repete, depois se vira para mim. – Então, você já terminou com ele? Já é a minha vez?

– O quê? – Paul explode, tomado pelo medo.

– É – Edward diz, cruzando os braços. – Sabe, a Bella e eu temos essa coisa de gostar de compartilhar. Ela vai e aí eu vou. Você não se incomoda, não é?

O sujeito fica cor de beterraba e gagueja:

– Hã, hã, acho que é melhor eu ir embora.

Edward levanta as mãos:

– Não, não, fique. Nós dois podemos ficar com você ao mesmo tempo, se for mais fácil... desde que você não se incomode de ficar por baixo.

Agora, Paul está pegando e vestindo seu jeans. Nem mesmo liga para sua camiseta, tal é o seu pânico.

– Edward – previno, e Edward sorri, abrindo caminho, enquanto Paul passa por ele às pressas e vai para o corredor. Ouço-o pegar seus sapatos e fechar a porta da frente ao sair.

– Rude – meu amigo diz. – O puto nem agradeceu.

Reviro os olhos.

– Sabe, eu poderia fazer com que ele fosse embora sem problemas.

– É, mas então qual seria a graça?

O engraçado é que é raro Edward precisar fazer alguma coisa para afugentar os homens da minha vida, além de apenas existir. Vários dos caras com quem namorei tiveram grandes e sérios problemas com o fato de Edward ser meu amigo. Simplesmente não conseguiam entender como podíamos ser tão íntimos e mesmo assim nunca ter acontecido nada entre nós.

Na verdade, também não consigo explicar isso, além do fato de ter namorado Jacob antes. Embora eu trabalhasse com Edward, só o conheci de verdade através de Jake e, bem, uma vez que você conhece o melhor amigo do seu namorado, ele permanece nessa categoria. Mesmo agora, anos depois de eu e Jacob termos terminado, seria errado dar em cima de Edward.

E, é claro, ele é meu melhor amigo e não penso nele desse jeito. Apenas tenho aquele desejo ocasional, lembra?

– Então, pra onde? – pergunto enquanto pego minha bolsa e jogo a camiseta de Paul no lixo.

– Está a fim de dar uma volta de helicóptero?

Levanto a cabeça, pega de surpresa com essa ideia.

– Vamos chamar Jacob? Porque senão ele vai ficar muito magoado.

Jacob está sempre reclamando que Edward ainda não o levou para voar. Ele também não me levou, mas não parece justo fazer isto sem Jake. Somos "os três amigos", embora nos últimos tempos pareçamos reduzidos a dois.

– Ele está trabalhando, Baby Blue – ele diz descontraído. – Você sabe que ele sempre está. Seremos só eu e você.

Gostaria de poder esconder o agito do meu coração. Limpo a garganta:

– Tudo bem.

Uma hora depois, estamos em Marin County, de onde Edward levanta voo.

Infelizmente, estamos em terra. Não há helicópteros disponíveis assim tão de última hora, então acabamos num bar litorâneo em Sausalito. Admito que estou um pouco decepcionada por não ver Edward em ação, contudo, estou feliz só de saborear um Bloody Mary em grande companhia, com uma vista maravilhosa.

– Você sabe que, quando formos casados, vou te levar pro céu sempre que quiser – Edward comenta, depois de estarmos sentados há algum tempo olhando as ondas baterem na praia, o horizonte da cidade ao fundo.

Não posso deixar de sorrir.

– Ah, a gente ainda vai se casar?

– Os 30 chegarão logo.

Olho para ele, irritada.

– Ei, acabei de fazer 26. Me poupe.

Ele dá de ombros.

– Só estou te lembrando. Um pacto é um pacto.

– Certo – digo, tomando um grande gole de Bloody Mary. Gostaria que o restante da minha vida seguisse um pacto desses. Olho para ele de esguelha. – Você me levaria à hora que eu quisesse?

– Claro – ele diz. – Você seria minha esposa. E você vai amar um C&A.

– C&A? Como a loja de roupas?

– _Caralho_ e _A_ _eronave_ – ele diz, sorrindo. – Caralho na altitude. Chupada enquanto voa. Nada melhor.

– Não me diga que você já fez isso... – comento, e me encolho ao pensar nele sendo chupado por algumazinha no ar.

Ele estende o braço por sobre a mesa e dá um tapinha na minha mão.

– Você vai ser a primeira.

– Ah, que romântico – digo secamente, e ele ri.

Lá se vai mais um ano.

* * *

 _ **Esse cara é impagável lol**_

 _ **Viajei no feriado e só agora tive acesso à internet, mas ainda estamos de pé com todos os capítulos adaptados e postados regularmente às sextas-feiras. Beijos e bom fim de feriado pra quem está podendo curtir :D**_


	4. 27 Anos

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

 **.**

 **27 ANOS**

 **.**

* * *

 _Isabella_

Acho que estou apaixonada por James Geary.

Na verdade, sei que estou apaixonada por James Gary. Até o som do nome dele provoca essa coisa no meu sangue, faz com que ferva um pouco, deixa a minha cabeça toda zonza. Vinte e sete vai ser a melhor idade de todas!

Estamos em meados de outubro e São Francisco está passando por mais uma onda de calor. Estou usando shorts de couro preto no meu trabalho na All Saints, tentando ignorar os pequenos sinais de celulite que, sob a luz errada, aparecem na parte superior da minha coxa. Ainda estou na faixa dos 20, a vida ainda é boa. Posso ignorar o fato de que minha própria pele maldita esteja me traindo.

Às vezes, me pergunto se preciso virar vegetariana, talvez comer mais couve e nozes e menos bolo e coquetéis de frutas. Ontem, quando fiz 27, tomei a decisão deliberada de começar a usar creme noturno, sérum e filtro solar bom. Pode ser que meu pai tenha a pele mais escura por causa da sua herança mediterrânea, mas eu sabia que não estava isenta.

Também decidi que precisava começar a fazer ioga e treinar para maratonas. A da cidade foi há algumas semanas, e todas as mulheres em forma e magras faziam suas corridas sem esforço pelo parque Golden Gate ou seus sprints subindo as escadas para o Twin Peaks. Eu costumava levar a vida numa boa, sem levantar um único peso, mas agora meu corpo está começando a acrescentar gordura extra nas minhas coxas, na barriga e nos seios. Com a parte dos seios dá pra conviver, porém sinto que, se não fizer alguma coisa logo, vou virar uma bolha com seios grandes.

Em parte só quero ir levando, levando, como sempre fiz, mas não dá mais.

Tenho objetivos. Claro, ainda sou gerente da All Saints, mas sinto como se minha própria loja estivesse bem ao meu alcance. E minha vida amorosa está, enfim, onde deveria estar.

É claro que o James não é perfeito. Ele é contador em um grande escritório no centro da cidade, então é muito bem-sucedido, só que trabalha demais e não tem aquela mentalidade sonhadora. É bonito, com uma aparência americana bem cuidada, que é ótimo, embora suas orelhas sejam um pouco grandes e pontudas. E adora falar sobre golfe, quando eu preferiria que falasse sobre hóquei.

Apesar de tudo isso, é difícil achar uma falha. Quero dizer, outras falhas. Ele é bem bom na cama, e temos um monte de assuntos para conversar. Acima de tudo, é confiável, e é disso que preciso neste exato momento, em especial quando o restante da minha vida está meio que em suspenso.

Meus pais estão se separando e provavelmente vão se divorciar, outro tranco do ano passado e uma surpresa total. Sempre pensei no divórcio como algo que arrebentava as famílias dos meus amigos no ensino fundamental, com efeitos prolongados no ensino médio, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse acontecer depois do tumulto da adolescência. No entanto, de repente, ou pelo menos parece que de repente, Charlie decidiu que queria se livrar da minha mãe. Fez as malas e se mudou para Oklahoma.

Ainda não sei o motivo. Renée também não sabe, ou pelo menos diz que não sabe. Perguntei a ela se meu pai se apaixonou por outra pessoa, perguntei ao meu pai se ele encontrou outra pessoa, mas a resposta é sempre a mesma: mudança. Ele precisava de mudança.

Não consigo entender como você pode ser casado com uma pessoa durante 35 anos, e então, do nada, precisar de mudança. Por que aos 35? Por que não aos 30? Vinte? Depois de tudo que minha família passou com meu irmão, Nate, e os anos e anos lidando com isso e seguindo em frente... Por que justo agora?

Por isso, agora passo os fins de semana com minha mãe em Petaluma, por culpa. Meu pai raramente telefona ou manda e-mails. Talvez também sinta culpa. Detesto ver o quanto minha mãe está triste, o quanto a casa está vazia, o quanto minha mãe está cansada da vida.

Vai ver é por isso que eu, de fato, me dei bem com James, para mostrar a ela que eu poderia ter alguém e fazer dar certo, mesmo que ela não conseguisse. Os homens confiáveis são os que permanecem, e é com esses que você se casa. Não com alguém como meu pai, ao que parece.

Além disso, tanto faz o que ela pense. Amo James Geary.

Desde que comecei a namorá-lo, há alguns meses, tenho visto menos Jacob e Edward, e mais minha amiga Angela Price. Na verdade, fui para a escola fundamental com Angela, embora não tivéssemos ficado amigas então, e nos reaproximamos quando frequentamos o Art Institute durante um ano, ambas em merchandising de moda. James gosta de Angela e não gosta de Jacob nem de Edward. Vou supor que seja porque um é meu ex-namorado e Edward por ser meu amigo íntimo. E por ser Edward.

Mas finalmente, finalmente, por ser meu aniversário, consegui planejar jantar com eles. Termino meu expediente – hoje de apenas quatro horas, a maioria delas organizando as roupas nas araras e mexendo com papelada – e corro para casa, feliz por estar dirigindo em vez de num ônibus.

James já está no meu apartamento, servindo-se de um copo de vodca pura. Não sei bem por que ele bebe a vodca desse jeito, um copo de vodca pura tem que ser a bebida mais merda de todas, mas ele tem 33 anos e imagino que a pessoa saiba o que quer nessa idade.

Ele está usando uma camisa de listras fininhas, calça justa e sapatos lustrosos. É tudo de designer e cai muito bem nele. Ele pertence ao mundo dos magros e parece estar ficando mais enxuto enquanto eu estou engordando, mas no momento temos um bom equilíbrio. Moderei minha tendência a me vestir provocante, e me vejo usando mais manga comprida para cobrir minhas tatuagens nos pulsos (o nome do meu irmão em um, a palavra "acredite" no outro). Parecemos um bom casal, em especial agora que meu cabelo está tingido de um loiro avermelhado parecido com o dele.

Somos bons. Somos confiáveis.

Enfio uma regata de seda sob o meu short e dou um jeito no rosto bem a tempo de Jake e Edward chegarem. Não percebo o quanto estou nervosa até sufocar um grito quando eles batem à porta. Gostaria que minha colega de apartamento viesse conosco ou pelo menos estivesse em casa. Rosalie tem o dom de dissipar a tensão, e sinto que as coisas vão ser um tanto desconfortáveis hoje à noite.

Ou muito desconfortáveis.

E são, pelo menos da parte de Jacob e James. Jake entra e me faz um breve aceno de cabeça, me deseja feliz aniversário e depois acena com a cabeça para James. Seu maxilar está tenso e seu comportamento é bem parecido com o de James, cheio de suspeita antagônica. Eles se olham como dois leões em relação ao resto de uma refeição, e estou um tanto surpresa de ver isso em Jacob, que costuma ser uma figura discreta na retaguarda.

Talvez seja porque, para começar, ele parece ter essa maneira hostil em relação a si mesmo. Tem cabelo preto comprido, tatuagens e alguns piercings. Ao contrário do que parece, não é durão ou rebelde. Na verdade, é um baita de um sentimental, que se preocupa muito com o que cada um pensa, mas é preciso conhecê-lo para saber disso. Vou admitir, foi esta a primeira coisa que me atraiu em Jacob: a pessoa que pensei que fosse. A realidade de cada um de nós não funcionou muito bem juntas.

E tem o Edward. Ele irrompe na sala e me apanha num enorme abraço de urso, me apertando com força. Cheira a sálvia e alguma coisa amadeirada. Seus braços parecem aço quente. Parece tão incrivelmente seguro que de repente lamento um pouco não tê-lo visto por tanto tempo.

– Feliz aniversário atrasado, Baby Blue – ele murmura no meu pescoço, e fecho os olhos.

Quando nos separamos, percebo que Jacob e James estão olhando para nós. Os olhares suspeitos apenas se aguçaram.

– Obrigada – digo a ele, limpando a garganta, como se tivesse perdido o controle por um momento, enquanto ele caminha a passos largos em direção a James, com a mão esticada.

– Prazer em vê-lo de novo – Edward diz a ele.

James demora um instante para reagir e apertar sua mão de volta, de maneira rápida, leve e impessoal:

– Igualmente – ele diz, e depois comprime os lábios.

Vamos a um bar speakeasy em Japantown. Edward "conhece" a hostess e conseguiu nos garantir uma reserva, quando o normal seria esperar semanas. Achamos a porta sem placa ao lado de uma lanchonete suja inundada por uma luz verde e rostos tristes. Não há batida secreta, mas um número de telefone que se deve digitar.

Alguns minutos com nós quatro esperando do lado de fora, bem desconfortáveis, enquanto alguns sem-teto passam com seus carrinhos de supermercado cheios de cobertores e latas de cerveja, e a porta se abre. Aí está a hostess, em toda sua alta glória e belas pernas.

– Ei, Edward – ela diz, piscando os olhos maquiados em excesso. A maquiagem, porém, é de bom gosto, então parece sensual, e não vulgar, e não sei por que isso me incomoda mais ainda, ou até mesmo por que isso chega a me incomodar.

Edward a olha de cima a baixo com aquela sua olhadela matadora, aquele sorriso meio enviesado.

– Irina – cumprimenta. – Que tal?

Adoro a maneira como ele pronuncia certas palavras.

Ela põe a mão no quadril, exibindo o corte do vestido sobre as coxas elegantes. Nada de celulite.

– Estou muito bem. Sem esperar que você me telefone nem nada disso.

Esfrego os lábios um no outro, escondendo um sorriso. Quem diz uma merda dessas?

Pelo jeito, Irina diz. Edward apenas sorri para ela.

– Bom, isso conta como uma visita?

Irina estreita os olhos, nada impressionada.

– Por aqui.

Ela nos leva por um corredor estreito e escuro, tão comprido que começo a pensar que talvez seja um subterfúgio inteligente, uma maneira de atacar Edward com seus artifícios femininos, até ouvirmos conversas abafadas e uma batida surda.

À nossa direita, se abre uma sala pequena retangular, toda cheia de crânios dourados, bancos baixos de veludo branco, e barmen jovens no estilo steampunk sacudindo drinques de cores fortes. Nada a ver com o clássico bar speakeasy que eu tinha em mente, mas mesmo assim muito irado. Irina nos leva a uma mesa nos fundos, e James e eu garantimos o lado do sofá.

Você pode me levar para o bar ou restaurante mais lesado, e eu vou ficar feliz de verdade se puder me sentar no lado do sofá. Não preciso nem beber. Sentar é um dos prazeres da vida mais subestimados. O estofamento de veludo parece extra-acolchoado e me sento imediatamente, recostando a cabeça no encosto fofo antes que ele suma na parede de crânios. Suspiro, feliz.

– Sabia que você ia gostar – Edward diz, ao se sentar a minha frente. – Achei que essas mesas gritavam "Isabella".

– Os crânios são o máximo – Jacob comenta, olhando ao redor.

De todas as pessoas aqui, é ele quem mais se encaixa, equilibrando-se entre o roqueiro intenso e o hipster deliberado.

James não diz nada por um tempo, depois faz um aceno de cabeça para o bar:

– Eles têm vodca Perkele – diz, articulando o nome de sua obscura marca finlandesa favorita.

Isso é o máximo que James dirá sobre este lugar. Definitivamente não é seu ambiente, e suas olhadas sutis agora mudaram de Jacob para Edward.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de Edward ter me pagado dois Martinis (obscenos, inescrupulosos) de aniversário, James foi até o banheiro e Jacob saiu para fumar um cigarro. Estamos sós. Senti falta disso.

– Não acho que seu namorado vá muito com a minha cara – Edward me diz, depois de dar um gole na cerveja, a garrafa num vaivém entre suas mãos grandes.

– James? – pergunto.

É esquisito ouvir se referirem a ele como meu namorado, em especial vindo da boca de Edward (que, depois de dois Martinis obscenos e inescrupulosos, parece muito superior à de James).

– Você tem outros namorados de que eu deveria ter conhecimento? – ele pergunta, levantando a sobrancelha perfeitamente arqueada.

– Não. De qualquer modo, nenhum dos caras com quem eu saio gosta muito de você.

Ele sorri. É um puta de um sorriso arrogante.

– É porque todos sabem que um dia a gente vai se casar?

Estreito os olhos, meu coração se acelera.

– Não. Não mencione isso a James, ok?

Ele parece surpreso:

– Por que não? É verdade.

Aperto os lábios e procuro o batom na minha bolsa de mão.

– É verdade, Bella. – Edward repete. Enquanto passo o batom magenta, ele franze o cenho para mim. – Não me diga que você espera mesmo estar com esse babaca daqui a alguns anos.

Fulmino-o com o olhar.

– Olhe, sei que ele não parece... bom, o meu tipo de cara, mas estou apaixonada por ele, então, sim, espero mesmo estar com ele daqui a alguns anos. E não chame ele de babaca.

Ele pisca depressa, e o músculo ao longo do seu maxilar esculpido treme.

– Você está _apaixonada_ por ele?

– Não aja como se isso fosse terrível – digo, ainda que a expressão do seu rosto esteja me fazendo sentir algo horroroso por dentro. – Tinha que acontecer. É bom. De verdade, é bom. Estou feliz.

– Está mesmo?

Inclino a cabeça, enquanto o analiso. Diante dos meus olhos, o aspecto sofrido em sua testa contraída desaparece, o pulsar do seu maxilar cessa. Ele relaxa. Volta a ser meu melhor amigo Edward. Não sei muito bem quem era o outro cara, mas acho que gostaria que ele tivesse ficado ali um pouco mais.

– Tudo bem – ele retruca. – Você está feliz, dá pra perceber, então, foda-se, fico feliz por você, Baby Blue, fico mesmo. E ele é um puto de sorte.

Ainda o estou observando.

– Você queria mesmo se casar comigo? – pergunto. – Ou apenas queria se casar?

Um esboço de sorriso forma-se em seus lábios:

– Agora você nunca vai saber.

James volta do banheiro, e me recosto em meu assento, lançando-lhe um amplo sorriso. Sinto-me como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada, ainda que não tenha feito nada.

Edward bate a palma da mão na mesa, pede licença e se levanta. Contemplo sua estrutura alta e musculosa enquanto ele se retira, presumivelmente indo procurar Jacob. Noto que a maioria das cabeças femininas se volta à sua passagem. Meu coração dói como se tivesse sido queimado por uma água-viva, mas passo por cima e olho para James.

James é um fofo. É confiável. É um pilar na minha vida. Não vai a lugar nenhum. Estou apaixonada por James Geary. 27 anos ainda vai ser a melhor idade!

* * *

 _ **Pensa numa guria quadrada (pra algumas situações)!**_

 **Aninha E. Potter:** _Ahhhhh, danada! hahaha Eu imagino mesmo que algumas pessoas corram para ler, mas eu prefiro deixar claro a obra que estou adaptando, do que esconder o título para "obrigar" o leitor a acompanhar, e até evitar qualquer tipo de acusação de plágio rsrs. Espero mesmo que continue acompanhando!_

 ** _Barbara Gouveia:_** _Tudo bem, flor? Talvez daremos graças a Deus aos planos B rs._

 ** _Victoria Perkins:_** _Você ainda não viu nada kkkkk Esse Edward é um barato._

 ** _Nanda Soares:_** _Ele é impagável. Prometo que você ainda vai rir bastante e passar muita raiva também lol_

 ** _Até semana que vem, meninas!_**


	5. 28 Anos

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, você se casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

 **.**

 **28 ANOS**

 **.**

* * *

 _Edward_

– Fala, pentelho – a voz do meu irmão ecoa pelo celular.

– Fala, pentelho – digo a ele, limpando a garganta. Percebo que estou ficando doente. Parece que rasparam minha laringe com arame farpado. Não é disso que preciso no momento. – O que manda?

– Bom, pensei em te desejar uma porra de um feliz aniversário, seu puto.

– Certo – digo, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça que ele não pode ver.

Tiro as chaves do jeans e abro a porta do meu jipe. Ao fundo, um dos helicópteros está levantando voo, e entro depressa no jipe para ficar mais fácil ouvir Jasper.

– Você está no aeroporto? Não vá me dizer que está trabalhando no dia do seu aniversário!

– A maioria das pessoas precisa trabalhar no dia do aniversário – observo.

Claro, Jasper não trabalha de jeito nenhum, apenas fica flanando de carro por Manhattan, como um playboy ultraprivilegiado. Alguns poderiam dizer que não sou diferente, mas pelo menos tenho uma carreira. Jasper tem se escorado a vida toda no dinheiro e no status dos nossos pais. O engraçado é que ele é o mais velho, deveria me servir de exemplo. Acho que, sob certos aspectos, serviu: quando terminei o ensino médio, jurei que me tornaria o oposto de Jasper.

– Você devia tirar o dia de folga. – Suas palavras são pontuadas por um bocejo, e posso imaginá-lo com os braços esticados acima da cabeça. – Você já falou com a mamãe e com o papai?

Suspiro e me recosto no banco. É abril e está um gelo. Mesmo tendo me mudado para São Francisco no começo dos meus 20 anos, ainda não me ajustei a seu clima bipolar. Em Nova York, as quatro estações estão numa ordem adequada. Em Aberdenn, Escócia, onde cresci, é a mesma coisa, numa escala mais amena.

Aqui, é quente no outono, frio no verão e nublado a maior parte do ano. Fico tentado a ligar o jipe e acionar o aquecedor, mas posso imaginar Isabella caçoando de mim por causa disso.

– Não, faz algumas semanas que não falo com eles – digo.

E nós dois sabemos que isso significa que não tenho falado com meu pai há algumas semanas. Minha mãe nunca telefona, o que é pra lá de bom.

– Espero que não se esqueçam do seu aniversário – Jasper diz de um modo que significa que espera que esqueçam. – Pelo menos você tem um bom irmão.

Reviro os olhos:

– Pois é.

Assim que desligo, mando uma mensagem para Isabella.

 ** _O que você vai fazer no próximo fim de semana? Quer dar uma volta?_**

Ela sabe o que isso significa, já voou algumas vezes e adora. Meu outro melhor amigo, Jacob, também adora, mas, quando o observo, não tenho a mesma excitação que tenho com ela. Todo o seu rosto se ilumina, e ela se remexe no banco como uma criancinha. Além disso, ela seria um grande anteparo entre mim e meu irmão, que trará sua namorada para um passeio de helicóptero, e tenho certeza de que teria algum assunto para conversar com Alice. Bella se dá bem com todo mundo, praticamente, enquanto Jacob pode ser um pentelhinho emo.

Ela não demora muito a responder.

 **Claro, Jake vai?**

Agora me sinto um pouco culpado por não convidá-lo. Mas é uma questão de espaço.

 ** _Não, meu irmão vai estar na cidade com a namorada, então pensei que seríamos só_ _nós quatro._**

Há uma pausa de efeito antes que ela responda.

 **Como dois casais?**

 ** _Não sei, está a fim de dar?_** Mando de volta.

 **Cale a boca** , ela responde. **Tudo bem. Acho que vai ser bom. Ainda está de pé o Lion hoje à noite?**

Fecho os olhos e apoio a cabeça no encosto do banco. Não posso me imaginar celebrando nada no momento. Na verdade, só quero dormir. Por fim, digito de volta: **_Acho que não vou._**

Ela responde: **Mas é seu aniversário.**

 ** _Sei disso. Mas acho que estou ficando doente. Vou ficar em casa, ver um filme e pegar leve._**

 **Você está ficando velho** , ela escreve de volta.

Pode ser que eu esteja. No passado, eu sairia e entornaria umas cervejas, doente ou não. Mas agora isso parece um tanto atroz. Gostaria é de convidá-la para assistir a um filme comigo. Normalmente teria feito isso mesmo, mas meu convite sempre incluiu Jacob e às vezes sua amiga Angela. Mas não os quero lá, só quero ela.

Alguns anos atrás fiz um pacto com Bella de que casaríamos um com o outro se, aos 30 anos, não estivéssemos em relacionamentos sérios. Ela só faz 28 em outubro, e temos alguns anos à frente, mas há um mês Bella terminou seu relacionamento com a merda do seu namorado traidor, James. E eu não tenho saído com ninguém há dois meses.

Agora quero fazer 30 anos. Agora quero, enfim, começar alguma coisa.

O fato é que sei que Isabella acha que todo esse pacto é uma piada, uma brincadeira que inventei e com que eu nunca iria até o fim. E por que ela pensaria diferente? Romance, até mesmo sexo, nunca foi uma possibilidade para nós. Desde que nos conhecemos, nunca fomos nada além de bons amigos. Só que isso não é bem verdade. Desde que pus os olhos nela, com aquele jeans apertado, regatas sobrepostas e rasgadas que mostravam apenas a porção certa de carne, o cabelo com aquele azul maluco, ser seu amigo foi a última coisa que me passou pela cabeça.

Eu queria trepar com ela, queria muito.

Mas foi com Jacob que ela namorou, e fim de papo. Então nos tornamos amigos.

O desejo de trepar com ela, porém, nunca foi embora. Fiz o possível pra guardar isso comigo. Dar em cima da garota do seu melhor amigo é impensável. É uma coisa que simplesmente não se faz. Mesmo quando o relacionamento deles desmorona e você se vê no meio do desastre, ainda assim é uma coisa que nem mesmo pode passar pela sua cabeça.

Principalmente quando nos tornamos tão bons amigos.

Principalmente porque, às vezes, acho que Jacob ainda é apaixonado por ela.

Principalmente quando ela acha que sou o maior comedor do planeta.

Ela não está errada. Se algum dia, contudo, eu tentasse começar alguma coisa séria com ela, ela nunca mais pensaria assim. Sob certos aspectos, o pacto é estúpido. Trata-se apenas de adiar uma coisa que eu poderia resolver agora mesmo. Mas tenho medo de partir para a ação, no caso de Jacob ainda estar apaixonado por ela. Tenho medo que ela me rechace, dizendo que nunca pensou em mim dessa maneira e que não quer estragar nossa amizade. Tenho medo de foder com duas amizades de uma só vez.

Então, o pacto está em banho-maria. Mais dois anos e vou peitá-lo. Apenas mais dois anos até que tudo mude, para melhor ou para pior.

Minha garganta parece horrível agora, está ardendo e inchada. Vou para meu apartamento, e quando entro começo a ter calafrios. Tomo um banho quente, tentando me aquecer, depois me enrolo num saco de dormir que tiro do armário. Cheira a inseticida e a pinheiro, e uma lembrança de Jake, Bella e sua colega de apartamento, Rosalie, vaga na minha cabeça.

Estávamos acampando na montanha, perto de Muir Woods, e Bella e eu estávamos juntando galhos para o fogo. Eu estava bêbado, daquela maneira que você não consegue censurar nada do que diz, quando a verdade escapa sem que você possa detê-la. É uma bebedeira perigosa, e cheguei muito perto de me aproximar de Bella, de lhe dizer como me sentia de fato.

Acho que ela também percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, porque o assunto da nossa conversa foi abruptamente para Rosalie.

– Você acha que ela é um tesão, não acha? – ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros.

– Claro.

Digo isso porque Rosalie _é_ um tesão. Em forma e no estilo mignon, tem a pele cremosa e longos cabelos loiros. Também é simpática, se bem que um pouquinho energética demais. Mas não é Isabella.

– Acho que ela gosta de você – Bella disse.

– A gente está na quinta série, por acaso? Ela te disse isso no recreio?

Bella me olhou por um instante antes de esfregar os lábios um no outro e dizer:

– Tudo bem, acho que ela quer trepar com você. Assim é melhor?

Eu não conseguia entender o que ela estava fazendo. Era um teste, e ela queria que eu dissesse que não estava interessado? Ou ela estava mesmo tentando me juntar com Rosalie? Isso não a incomodava nem um pouco?

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia – disse a ela, porque era verdade.

Aproximei-me de Isabella. Ela tem esses grandes olhos chocolates que ficam do tamanho da lua. E naquela noite ficaram maiores que isso.

– Acho que vocês formariam um casal fofo – ela disse rápido, então deu meia-volta e voltou para junto do fogo.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, transei com Rosalie contra uma árvore e na minha tenda na manhã seguinte, depois de Jacob sair para preparar o café da manhã. Não formamos um casal fofo. Rose e eu só saímos algumas vezes até eu me afastar e ter que evitar o apartamento de Bella por um tempo. Além de foder com Rosalie, senti como se tivesse fodido com mais alguma coisa.

Foi naquele momento que pensei que qualquer possibilidade de algo entre Bella e eu tivesse acabado. Depois disso, decidi tirá-la da cabeça. Transei com mais garotas, tornei-me o comedor que ela sempre pensou que eu fosse. Fiz o possível para me concentrar nela apenas como amiga.

E funcionou. Mas, aí, a vida se intrometeu. Aos 25, já estava enjoado e cansado daquele desfile de meninas que não significavam nada para mim. Não queria isso na minha vida. Tinha crescido com uma mãe ausente e dependente de remédios, um pai frio, os dois nunca demonstrando amor um pelo outro, muito menos pelos dois filhos. Cresci numa classe alta com corações mortos, moral indolente e ambição cruel.

Não queria me tornar alguém como eles. Queria algo real, puro e verdadeiro, e que se foda se isso soar como uma bobagem submissa porque eu precisava de alguma coisa na minha vida que a fizesse digna de ser compartilhada. Queria Isabella. Minha melhor amiga. Ela era minha Baby Blue e eu era o seu caubói.

Então surgiu um pacto, um pacto bobo e ingênuo.

Levo o saco de dormir para o sofá e me enrolo dentro dele. Estou prestes a ligar a TV quando a doença me derruba.

Acordo, mais tarde, por causa do toque do celular. Há baba por todo canto. Enxugo a boca às pressas e atendo. É Bella.

– Ei, Bells – digo, mas sai um som abafado.

– Edward? Você está bem?

– Estou, me desculpe – digo, tossindo de leve. – Só caí no sono por um tempinho.

– Como está se sentindo?

– Um trapo.

– Quer que eu vá até aí?

 _Quero_. Preciso demais que você venha. Endireito um pouco as costas.

– Você vai usar um uniforme sexy de enfermeira?

Pausa.

– Você não presta.

– Tá, mas, falando sério, uniforme de enfermeira?

– Quer que eu vá até aí ou não?

Sorrio.

– Quero, quero. Vou estar no sofá.

– Por favor, esteja vestido.

– Não prometo.

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, ouço a cópia da chave de Bella na porta, e ela aparece segurando duas sacolas de mantimentos. Parece agitada, o rosto um pouco vermelho, uma confusão de cabelo (atualmente) loiro escuro comprido. Parece que acabou de fazer sexo, e tenho uma imagem sua largando as sacolas e vindo até o sofá, levantando a saia de franjas para montar em mim.

Tento arrumar minha calça por dentro do saco de dormir de um jeito que não fique muito óbvio.

– Você parece um lixo – ela diz antes de levar as sacolas até a cozinha.

Posso ouvi-la remexendo ali, como se fosse a casa dela, guardando as coisas nos armários, colocando a chaleira no fogo. Quando volta, tem uma xicrinha de plástico cheia de um líquido azul.

– Você está me drogando? – pergunto.

– Estou, com Nyquil – ela diz. Empurra-o à frente do meu rosto. – Beba ou morra.

Pego a xícara, desconfiado.

– Se bem me lembro, na última vez que tomei Nyquil, morri de vez.

– Isso porque você queria ficar chapado com isso. Agora beba.

Bebo de uma vez o desagradável xarope azul e relaxo de volta no sofá. Tenho que reconhecer, é bem agradável ter alguém cuidando de você, especialmente alguém com uma bunda tão linda quanto a dela. Parece que fica melhor a cada dia. Ela some de volta na cozinha, e então vem com uma caneca cheia de chá fumegante.

– Tem limão e mel aí dentro – diz.

Está pronta para dar meia-volta mais uma vez e ir para a cozinha, porém agarro sua mão.

O movimento faz com que pare, e ela olha para o pulso.

– Apenas relaxe, Baby Blue – digo e a puxo em minha direção. – Pare de se agitar por minha causa.

Ela sorri e suas bochechas ficam rosadas.

– Me desculpe. É o hábito.

Aceno para ela, solidário. Pobre Bella. Quando era garota, tinha um irmão mais novo com doença autoimune. É muito raro ela tocar no assunto. Na verdade, fiquei meio surpreso de ela ter aludido a isso agora, mas o que sei é que ele era a estrela da família, um gênio, cuja doença foi piorando com o passar dos anos. Morreu de pneumonia quando ela tinha 18 anos, e ele 14. Imagino que tenha passado muito tempo cuidando do irmão.

Solto sua mão, ciente de que a segurei por mais tempo do que deveria.

– Sente-se. É uma ordem.

– Sabe, talvez sua enfermeira a domicílio seja meu presente de aniversário pra você.

Levanto uma sobrancelha.

– Então, cadê o uniforme?

Ela suspira, mas sossega, sentando-se na ponta do sofá, junto aos meus pés.

Uma mecha de cabelo cai sobre sua maçã do rosto, e a contemplo por alguns minutos, me perguntando se vai afastá-la. Não gosto de como a mecha obscurece seu rosto, mas ela faz muito isso de se esconder atrás do cabelo. Tem o rosto muito expressivo, o que faz com que seja fácil de ser lido.

– O que você quer fazer? – pergunto, colocando as canelas e os pés no seu colo.

Ela olha para eles fingindo desdém.

– Não vou massagear os seus pés, se for isto o que estiver pensando.

– Não estou pensando nada. O que quer assistir? TV? Tenho Simpsons em DVD, todas as temporadas, American Horror Story, uma merda esquisita estrelada por Clive Owen.

Bella vira a cabeça e me olha com curiosidade. Só então que me dou conta de que ela sabe exatamente o que tenho; já veio ao meu apartamento um milhão de vezes e fizemos muitas maratonas de DVDs. Só que Jacob não está aqui agora, e estou tagarelando feito um idiota.

Pego o chá, numa tentativa de me ocupar. Se o vidro de Nyquil estivesse aqui, era provável que eu tomasse outra dose.

– Vamos ver o que está passando na televisão. – Ela pega o controle remoto e passa pelos canais.

Olho suas mãos, pequenas e macias, seu esmalte verde-escuro iridescente aplicado com tanta precisão. É um camaleão com o cabelo. Fico pensando se já usou essa cor. Quem sabe que cores teve antes de eu conhecê-la. Ainda que a conheça há anos, tem muitas coisas que ainda não sei a seu respeito, e muitas que quero descobrir.

Depois de um tempinho, pergunto:

– E aí, já encontrou um imóvel?

Ela desvia os olhos de uma propaganda chamativa:

– Imóvel?

– Pra sua loja.

Ela pisca várias vezes:

– Ah, não.

– Bella... – começo.

– O quê?

– Deixe-me te ajudar.

Ela franze a testa de leve:

– Me ajudar?

Suspiro e me sento direito:

– É, te ajudar. O que está te impedindo de fazer isso? Tempo? Dinheiro? Posso te ajudar nas duas coisas.

Ela solta uma risadinha ácida:

– Não, não pode. E mesmo que pudesse, não é esse o problema.

– Então, qual é o problema?

Ela volta os olhos para a TV, rodando o controle nas mãos.

– Não sei. Mas sei que tenho que descobrir sozinha. – Aperta os lábios e, finalmente, empurra a mecha de cabelo para atrás da orelha. – Por que será que, de todo mundo que conheço, você é o único que me pergunta sobre isso?

Ergo a cabeça:

– Sou?

– É – ela confirma. – Meus pais ainda pensam que é uma espécie de sonho maluco; os outros só concordam com a cabeça quando conto que quero abrir meu próprio negócio. Você é o único que me pergunta a respeito, que me incentiva a fazer isso.

– Bom, imagino que todos precisem de uma pessoa assim na vida, que nos lembre o que podemos fazer – digo a ela com honestidade. – Acho que você é mais do que uma gerente de uma loja de roupas que vende peças que só alguns tipos andróginos do Saturday Night Live usariam. Deveria ter sua própria loja. Você se interessa por roupas, é ótima com pessoas, até com as que detesta. Tem um ótimo estilo, gosto... – Faço uma pausa. – Acho que isso te faria feliz. Você merece ser feliz.

Ela engole em seco e me encara por um bom tempo. Espero que meus olhos transmitam tudo o que acabei de dizer, porque é em que acredito. Isabella é ambiciosa, forte e inteligente, pode ir longe. Só precisa de um empurrãozinho, e de alguém que esteja disposto a empurrá-la. Quero ser esse alguém.

É um tanto curioso, porém, que eu seja a única pessoa que ela tenha para fazer isso. Em parte é lisonjeiro, mas também é exasperante. E Jacob? Quando os dois estavam juntos, ele não a encorajava a ir atrás dos seus sonhos? Afinal de contas, ele mesmo acabou sendo proprietário de um pequeno negócio. E seus outros namorados ou amigos? Eles não se importavam, não viam seu potencial?

Ela volta a prestar atenção na televisão sem dizer mais nada. Depois de alguns minutos, para no filme Up – Altas aventuras, da Disney-Pixar. É evidente que ainda não o viu, então não digo a ela que já assisti e que não é bem um longa-metragem divertido e leve.

Não demora muito para que a cena trágica do começo do filme comece a tocar meu coração e me fazer torcer pelos personagens. Veja bem, posso ser machão e tudo mais, mas aquele pobre velhinho do desenho sempre me comove. No entanto, fico surpreso ao ouvir uma fungada. Olho para Bella e vejo lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

– Ah, Deus do céu, você está chorando! – observo.

Sei que é uma coisa péssima de dizer, mas só a vi chorar uma vez e foi logo depois de se separar de Jacob, quando ela estava morrendo de culpa.

Ela olha para outro lado e começa a enxugar as lágrimas de um jeito frenético com a base da mão.

– Não estou, não.

– Ah, está sim. – Não consigo deixar de sorrir. – Você é muito gracinha! – exclamo, e me estico, agarrando-a pelos braços e a trazendo para cima de mim.

– Pare com isso – ela diz meio rindo, meio chorando. Ela se apoia no meu peito e se ergue. Vejo-me enxugando as lágrimas que restam, meus polegares deslizam com cuidado sobre suas bochechas. – Era triste – ela murmura, temerosa de olhar nos meus olhos. Está constrangida e intimidada, justo comigo.

Não digo nada em resposta. Só olho para ela. Parece tão incrivelmente vulnerável que está fazendo meu coração palpitar agora, e não só o meu pau.

– Bom, era – ela continua, franzindo o cenho como se não soubesse muito bem por que continuo olhando para ela. – O velhinho perdeu a esposa e agora não restou nada.

– É – digo, mas mal chega a ser um sussurro. Não estou pensando no filme de jeito nenhum.

Os olhos dela são muito castanhos e imensos, e sua boca é perfeitamente cheia. Penso em correr meu polegar pelos seus lábios, antes de tirar com um beijo o sal que há sobre eles.

Eu devia fazer isto. Porra, se devia.

Engulo com dificuldade. Sinto minha garganta fechada, mas não por causa do resfriado. É por causa do desejo e do medo.

– O que você está olhando? – ela me pergunta, e sua voz treme um pouco.

Vá em frente e dê a porra de um beijo.

– Estou vendo duplicado – sussurro.

Isso destrói o encanto. Ela quase parece aliviada.

– Ah – diz. – Você está chapado.

Dou um sorriso de desapontamento:

– Nyquil.

Ela se endireita e sai de cima de mim, instalando-se de volta no sofá.

– Bom, se você dormir, vou te deixar sossegado.

Preferia que não deixasse, mas não digo em voz alta. Recosto-me nas almofadas enquanto o filme segue num clima mais feliz. Logo, ela está rindo e provocando de outras formas o meu coração. Queria ter mais drogas para sufocar essas sensações, de qualquer modo, contudo, não demora muito para que eu caia num cochilo.

Mais dois anos... Só que muita coisa pode mudar em dois anos.

* * *

 _ **Oi!**_

 _ **Desculpem, estava internada com problemas respiratórios. Esse tempo maluco de esquenta/esfria/esquenta/esfria que baqueou. Estou aqui, estou bem e esperando mais reviews rsrs. Beijinhos!**_


	6. 29 Anos

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, você se casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO**

 **.**

 **29 ANOS**

 **.**

* * *

 _Isabella_

CONSEGUI. FINALMENTE, CONSEGUI!

Brumas & Plumas finalmente ganhou vida!

Levei uma semana inteira para aceitar o fato de que as portas se abriram, pessoas vieram, compraram coisas. Compraram coisas. De mim! Eu consegui mesmo. Tenho e trabalho na minha bendita loja de roupas.

E foi a tempo. Pelo menos foi o que pareceu. De certa maneira tinha programado para que a inauguração coincidisse com meu 29º aniversário – na semana anterior, na verdade. No último ano, era como se eu estivesse com fogo no rabo e enfim andasse com as coisas. Se não fosse pela insistência de Edward, não sei se teria acontecido.

Acho que parte do impulso foi o fato de ele com frequência me oferecer dinheiro para me ajudar no negócio. Dinheiro não era a raiz do problema. Eu tinha economizado bastante ao longo dos anos e meu pai tinha me dado uma boa quantia quando terminei o ensino médio, com a ideia de que eu entraria numa faculdade cara. Em vez disso, cursei uma escola de arte por apenas um ano e guardei o restante da grana.

As ofertas de Edward, porém, eram muito sinceras e solidárias. Às vezes, parecia ser o único a me lembrar de buscar meus sonhos. Acho que era por ter se empenhado tanto na busca dos sonhos dele. Era bom ter alguém para deixar orgulhoso. Minha família tinha sonhos diferentes para mim, desejados para meu irmão. Às vezes, eles pareciam esquecer que aqueles eram os sonhos dele, unicamente dele, e haviam morrido com ele, portanto.

Uma loja de roupas jamais fez parte desses planos. Mas era o que eu queria, ainda que eles não o quisessem. E, desde que Edward começou a me cutucar a esse respeito, decidi partir para a ação com vontade, com a cara e a coragem. Queria mostrar a ele que poderia fazê-lo sem seu dinheiro, mas com seu apoio. Queria mostrar a meus pais que ainda estava viva, ainda estava aqui, e fazendo algo que valia a pena.

E fiz.

Foi difícil. Trabalhava em horário integral na All Saints e preenchia minhas noites com pesquisas, planejamento e economia. Quase nunca saía. Tornei-me uma ermitã antissocial e, mesmo quando me enturmava, era com pessoas da indústria: compradores, designers, vendedores, fabricantes, modelos. Enchia cada minuto livre da minha vida com coisas e pessoas que poderiam me ser úteis.

No entanto, de alguma maneira os dias de trabalho duro se transformaram em semanas de trabalho duro, que se transformaram em meses de trabalho duro. E então, deu nisto.

Nunca senti tanto medo como no dia da inauguração. Medo de que não viesse ninguém, que ninguém se importasse, que as roupas não saíssem das araras, que minha caixa registradora permanecesse fechada, que as comidinhas e o champanhe que eu tinha exposto não atraíssem nem as pessoas que tivessem passando ao acaso. Sentia-me como se todo aquele trabalho, todos aqueles sonhos estivessem concentrados naquele único dia. Claro, é mais do que isso. O dia transcorreu bem, as pessoas apareceram, serviram-se do meu champanhe e dos meus salgadinhos baratos. Roupas foram compradas. Minha vitrine foi admirada. Recebi cumprimentos. Não foi a inauguração dos meus sonhos, mas foi a inauguração do começo dos meus sonhos.

Já era alguma coisa.

Edward e Jacob compareceram, é claro. Edward trouxe a namorada.

É... Namorada.

Tanya Denali.

Ainda não acredito, apesar de tê-la conhecido. É simpática, o que me surpreendeu. No desfile de mulheres que Edward teve ao longo dos anos, parecia que eram todas iguais: altas, magras, com pernas longas e elegantes, cabelo loiro digno de um comercial de xampu, sorriso falso cheio de porcelana no lugar de dentes. O meu oposto, para ser honesta. E Tanya, apesar da aparência, não é exatamente assim, tão boneca de porcelana. Tem uma boa altura e , embora seja magra, também é atlética, tem cabelo loiro liso e uma pequena quantidade de sardas em sua pele leitosa. Veste jeans e camisas de flanela, nada muito divertido, mas cai bem no seu estilo.

Ele parece feliz, contudo. Fico feliz por ele. De verdade, juro que fico. E ela também é boazinha, o que significa que vai tratá-lo bem. Acho que agora que estamos mais velhos, ele está começando a pensar em fincar raízes com alguém que não seja eu.

Talvez, no fim das contas, aquele nosso pacto não venha a ser necessário. Talvez será só eu, solteira na linha de chegada, enquanto Edward e Tanya se encaminham para um casamento extravagante e mínis Gerard Butler.

Uma batida na vitrine da loja me tira do casamento fofo, e por isso revoltante, que acontece na minha cabeça. Olho e vejo Jacob acenando para mim do lado de fora. Segura uma grande sacola cheia de coisas e sorri envergonhado. Vou até a porta, curiosa. Eu deveria ter ido para casa há uma hora para me arrumar para a noite (parece que Jake tinha planejado algo em The Burgundy Lion), mas o tempo me escapou por entre os dedos. Isso tem acontecido muito, ultimamente. Às vezes, não saio da loja antes das dez da noite.

Destranco a porta e recebo uma brisa fria de Sutter. O nevoeiro está começando a se formar e os altos dos prédios do outro lado da rua estão desaparecendo sob ele.

Jacob sorri radiante enquanto me olha com intensidade:

– Achei mesmo que você ainda estaria aqui.

Ainda estou um pouco surpresa em vê-lo, mas abro mais a porta e faço sinal para que entre.

– Eu sei. Sinto muito. Um dia vou pegar a manha de fechar. Ou vou ter sucesso suficiente pra contratar funcionários que façam isso por mim.

Ele entra. Cheira a chuva, e seu cabelo preto, que chega até os ombros, está molhado, grudando no pescoço e na gola da sua jaqueta de brim.

– Está chovendo lá em cima? – pergunto.

Ele mora no Haight, perto do parque Golden Gate, onde o clima é sempre um pouco diferente do que aqui embaixo. Ele faz que sim com a cabeça e percorre a loja com suas pernas compridas antes de pousar a sacola no balcão, justo em cima de toda a minha papelada.

– Então, o que é tudo isto? – pergunto a ele, cruzando os braços.

Ele mexe na sacola e tira uma garrafa de vinho tinto, do tipo caro, francês, com toda a poeira falsa sobre ela, um cobertor xadrez, e algumas pequenas embalagens de plástico de comida para viagem.

– É seu aniversário.

Franzo o cenho:

– Não estou entendendo.

– Edward está com Tanya. Eles não vêm – Jacob diz, e então me olha com atenção.

– O quê? – pergunto, sentindo uma pontada de mágoa nas entranhas.

Ele levanta a sobrancelha diante da minha reação:

– Ela está com suspeita de apendicite. Eles estão num pronto-socorro fazendo exames.

– Ah – digo, sentindo a mágoa se transformar em culpa. – Puxa, que chato! Ela está bem?

Ele dá de ombros.

– Provavelmente não, mas tenho certeza de que, se o apêndice for um problema, eles o tiram fora. Enfim, somos só eu e você. Achei que isto seria muito mais divertido do que estar no Lion.

Vejo o que parecem ser os apetrechos para um piquenique romântico. Em nosso namoro, Jacob nunca me fez nada tão simpático quanto isto. Me pergunto o que aconteceu que fez ele mudar. Além disso, não tenho grande certeza de que ficar sozinha com ele seja mais divertido do que estar no Lion.

– Não fique tão desconfiada – ele me censura, desviando o olhar, perturbado. – É seu aniversário, não é? Posso fazer uma coisa simpática.

Ah, sim. Agora isto está mais parecido com o Jake que eu conheço. Temperamental e ultrassensível.

– Claro que pode – digo. – Só estou surpresa. Não me lembro da última vez que nós dois fizemos alguma coisa a sós.

– Eu sei. Por isso que achei que poderia ser legal.

Ele tira o cobertor da sacola e o estende no chão, sob o balcão, bem entre um suporte de bijuterias que passei meses procurando e um tabuleiro de itens de compra de impulso, como band-aids com bigodes e elásticos de cabelo em panos estampados de oncinha, que por algum motivo estão na moda de novo. Tira o vinho, duas taças e abre as tampas das embalagens. Aponta para o cobertor:

– Você pode se sentar, sabe?

Sento-me e olho o banquete. Uma embalagem tem morangos cobertos com chocolate; outra, vários queijos e compotas, e outra, vieiras envoltas em bacon. Tudo o que eu mais gosto.

– Uau! – digo. – Estou impressionada.

– É seu último ano na faixa dos 20. Você tem que sair por cima.

Dou um rápido sorriso, nada acostumada a vê-lo tão cuidadoso. É óbvio que meu relacionamento com Jacob ficou muito diferente depois que terminamos.

– Bom, obrigada.

– Não tem de quê. É pra isso que servem os amigos, não é? Olhe, aqui está – ele diz, e me serve uma taça de vinho, depois coloca um garfinho na minha mão e empurra a embalagem de vieiras na minha direção.

– Você fez isto? – pergunto, olhando o arranjo elegante.

Ele sacode a cabeça, parecendo embaraçado.

– Não, comprei no Whole Foods.

Confesso que fico meio aliviada. Tenho certeza que Jacob é um bom cozinheiro e tudo mais, mas a ideia de ele cozinhar alguma coisa só para mim, ainda que seja como amigo, não parece muito certa.

Como uma das vieiras e me delicio com o invólucro balsâmico:

– Está uma delícia!

– Ótimo. – Ele sorri.

Dou um gole no vinho e digo a ele que também é bom. É só comigo ou está ficando mesmo um pouco esquisito aqui? Não importa. Não tem nada de errado no fato de dois amigos celebrarem um aniversário juntos. Não passa disso, mesmo sendo um tanto estranho.

E logo fica mais fácil. Talvez sejam as taças de vinho ou apenas o fato de conversar com Jake sobre dúvidas nos negócios, mas começa a lembrar os velhos tempos. Depois de terminarmos as vieiras e passarmos para os queijos, o assunto muda de música para algo um pouco mais pessoal.

– Você não estava a sério naquele pacto com Edward, estava? – ele pergunta de supetão. Quando olho para ele, porém, vejo seu maxilar travado numa linha determinada.

– A sério? Não. Na verdade, não. – Não mais do que admitiria para ele, em todo caso.

– Ótimo.

– Por quê?

– Ah, você sabe. Não gostaria de te ver magoada, caso realmente contasse com isso.

– Por que eu ficaria magoada?

Ele dá de ombros.

– Edward é um galinha, você sabe disso. Ele gosta de você, Bella, mas como amigo. Não gostaria que você começasse, sei lá, a pensar nele de alguma outra maneira e estragasse o que vocês dois têm só porque ele gosta de flertar e fingir o tempo todo. Ele nunca falou a sério em relação àquele pacto. Mas ele está sério com a Tanya. Não me surpreenderia se eles se casassem antes de fazer 30 anos.

Sinto-me como se tivesse perdido o ar. Esfrego os lábios um no outro e recupero o fôlego, chocada de como isso me faz sentir.

– Isto seria ir rápido demais pro Edward. Só faz um mês que estão juntos!

– É, mas estavam dormindo juntos há alguns meses, antes disso.

Meus olhos se desviam. Isso é novidade para mim.

– Estavam?

Ele confirma com a cabeça e me olha como se eu fosse pra lá de estúpida.

– Ela é recepcionista na empresa de charter. É claro que eles estavam trepando desde o primeiro dia.

– Eu não fazia ideia – digo baixinho.

Meu coração está diminuindo o ritmo, batidas descompassadas no meu peito.

– Bom, talvez vocês não sejam tão íntimos como você pensa – ele diz, e é mais uma estocada no meu coração. Ele me serve depressa outra taça de vinho. – Tome, beba. Você deveria estar sorrindo, pouco se lixando para Edward.

– Ele é meu amigo.

– Tão amigo quanto eu. Não é bem da sua conta com quem ele namora, desde que ela não seja uma psicótica tarada. Até agora, ela parece boa gente. Eu aprovo. – Ele me olha com expressão inquiridora. – Você não?

– Claro – digo, mas as palavras saem de um piloto automático.

Sei que Jacob não tinha má intenção porque, para ser sincera, o que ele disse não deveria ter me machucado de jeito nenhum. É verdade: Edward é um amigo, foi isso que sempre foi e que sempre será. Com quem ele namora não deveria ser da minha conta, não dessa maneira. Acho, entretanto, que andei mentindo para mim mesma por tempo demais, porque estou meio que sangrando por dentro, bem em frente a Jacob, e me esforçando para não mostrar o sangue.

Ele me observa atento, como se o tempo todo tivesse suspeitado de alguma coisa. Depois, inclina-se para trás, aparentemente satisfeito, e diz:

– Agora, acho que o verdadeiro mistério é o motivo de você ainda estar solteira.

Rio, quase derramando meu vinho:

– Não é um mistério, Jacob. Você é quem mais deveria saber disso.

Algo lampeja em seus olhos:

– Eu gostava de estar com você.

– Não é disso que estou falando – corrijo-o. – Me referi ao fato de nós dois termos nosso próprio pequeno negócio, agora. Eu me lembro do duro que você deu pra ter o Lion. Não sobrava muito tempo pro Edward, pra mim ou pra qualquer outra pessoa. A mesma coisa acontece comigo. Simplesmente não sobra tempo.

– É verdade. Mas, antes disto, você não parecia... estar com alguém. Não de um jeito sério. A não ser com aquele babaca do James.

Não me dou ao trabalho de corrigi-lo nisso. James acabou se revelando um grande babaca e um mulherengo, e não o pilar confiável que eu desejava.

– E com você – ressalto.

Ele sorri, e por um momento me vejo de volta a quando nos conhecemos.

Jake estava limpando canecas, e juro que havia um refletor do palquinho dentro do Lion, cuja luz incidia exatamente nele. Ele era tudo o que eu sempre quis após o ensino médio, mas não conseguia encontrar, ou não tinha peito de me aproximar: alto, atlético, músculos firmes, cabelo preto comprido. Para culminar, tinha alargadores nas orelhas, um anel no septo nasal, e tatuagens pretas e drásticas. Era a imagem gritante do garoto problema, e garoto problema era um sonho que se tornava realidade para esta sossegada garota de Petaluma.

Na época, Jacob era dois anos mais velho que eu e atuava como gerente do bar.

Estendi-lhe meu currículo e fiquei ali, constrangida, enquanto ele dava uma olhada. Lembro-me da chegada de Edward, vindo pegar uma bebida para alguém, e quase não acreditei nos seus músculos, no seu olhar intenso, no seu andar ultramasculino e no seu sotaque escocês ultrassexy. Não conseguia acreditar na sorte de ter dois tesões trabalhando naquele bar.

Só por isso, tinha certeza de que não conseguiria o trabalho. Nenhuma menina tem tanta sorte.

Mas Jake olhou para mim, sorriu, e caí de quatro. Seu sorriso é quase grande demais para seu rosto e faz alguma coisa com seus olhos negros, faz com que quase cintilem. Mais tarde eu descobriria que isso esconde a humilhação que ele traz bem guardada. Ele disse "Parece bom. Quando você pode começar?". E foi assim. Meu primeiro turno foi na noite seguinte; na semana seguinte Jacob e eu estávamos namorando.

Ele de fato era, então, tudo o que eu procurava num namorado. Além do seu visual provocante, que eu exibia como uma condecoração, era músico, e a banda da qual fazia parte com Edward era muito boa, mesmo que eles sobretudo tocassem no Lion e fizessem covers.

Ele era inteligente e divertido à sua maneira silenciosa. Também era muito bom em me deixar pisando em ovos. Era temperamental e perdia fácil a compostura, geralmente por nenhum motivo. Em certos dias, se um cara apenas olhasse para mim de um jeito torto, acusava-me de estar gostando dele. Mais tarde, essas acusações se tornariam mais exageradas, e parecia que, para ele, eu estava tendo um caso com metade da cidade.

No final, Jacob estava apenas carente e possessivo demais. Quero dizer, gosto de um cara que sente ciúmes, não me entenda mal, mas ele também era assim com as minhas amigas. A única pessoa de quem eu podia ser amiga era Edward, mas isso porque ele estava sempre rodeando nós dois. Por isso, terminei com Jacob. Ele tinha algumas pendências que precisava resolver em relação à sua infância. Tinha sido abandonado pelo pai alcoólatra e abusivo, e eu não podia se r a menina no cabresto. Queria ter minha própria vida, ser eu mesma, sem ficar o tempo todo tensa.

Namorar com Jacob tinha me cansado.

Sim, o sexo era bom (ele tinha um piercing no pau que parecia tocar o ponto certo todas as vezes), mas não foi suficiente para nos salvar.

Ele ficou magoado. Sei que ficou. E, por causa disso, eu tinha certeza de que seria despedida. Pensei que nem lutaria contra isso, porque me sentia péssima em relação a tudo. Mas, para crédito de Jake, ele não me despediu. Agiu como se o rompimento tivesse sido mútuo. Talvez, sob certos aspectos, isso fosse verdade; fazia um tempo que estávamos brigando, nos atracando.

Mantive o emprego. Foram uns dois meses esquisitos, mas durante esse tempo Edwardw agiu como um anteparo entre nós. Pude então conhecê-lo um pouco mais, embora não tivéssemos começado a sair juntos até parecer que Jacob havia superado a nossa história. Até lá, foram várias mensagens de texto e mensagens engraçadas no Facebook.

O tempo cura tudo, ou pelo menos faz com que as feridas criem cascas. Jacob conseguiu seguir em frente, e de maneira lenta, mas firme, nós voltamos a ser os três mosqueteiros. Havia alguns problemas de transição, é claro. Esforcei-me conscientemente para não falar de outros caras, e Jake pareceu fazer o mesmo em relação a qualquer mulher que namorava (não foram muitas). Com o tempo, tudo entrou na rotina.

Fazia quase sete anos que Jacob e eu havíamos deixado de ser um casal e nos tornamos amigos. Levou sete anos para que tivéssemos de novo um encontro a sós. Ele limpa a garganta e se serve de uma taça de vinho.

– Você diz que não tem um mistério, mas não acredito.

– Tudo bem. – Endireito o corpo e dobro as pernas debaixo de mim. – Por que você está solteiro há tanto tempo? Só houve uma... Qual era o nome dela? Emily, se não me engano.

Ele enfia o cabelo atrás da orelha e dá de ombros:

– Sei lá. Sou ocupado.

– Eu também. E talvez você seja um pouco meticuloso.

Ele me desfere um olhar cortante:

– Você também.

– Não tem nada de errado nisso.

– Não – ele diz, baixando os olhos para o cobertor. – Não se isso não te impedir de seguir em frente.

Minha testa se contrai:

– Eu estou seguindo em frente, Jacob. Finalmente, na verdade. Isto – indico a loja – é tudo o que sempre quis.

– E amor?

Reviro os olhos.

– O amor pode mostrar sua cara quando quiser. Até lá, estou feliz com o jeito que as coisas estão.

– E quanto a sexo?

Dou-lhe uma olhada:

– Sexo? Isso é totalmente diferente. Não sou pudica, Jake, você mesmo sabe disso.

– Não, não é – ele diz, sorrindo consigo mesmo. Depois, me dá uma rápida olhada, e seus olhos parecem ficar mais escuros. – Você pode ter sexo, e não amor.

Antes que eu tenha chance de dizer qualquer coisa em resposta, ele se inclina abrupto para a frente, derrubando a taça de vinho, e me beija.

Estou chocada demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mesmo assim permito. Seus lábios e sua língua são tanto familiares quanto desconcertantes, suas mãos no meu rosto me levam de volta no tempo. Tenho de admitir que, embora há anos eu não pense em Jacob desse jeito, não é terrível. É, de fato, um tanto agradável. Mas ainda quero saber o que está rolando.

Afasto-me, atenta, agora, ao vinho infiltrando-se no joelho do meu jeans.

– Uau – consigo dizer, recuperando o fôlego. Logo me ponho a agir, pressionando guardanapos na mancha vermelha que se espalha no cobertor.

– A gente cuida disso depois – Jacob diz às pressas, e seus lábios estão mais uma vez nos meus. Seu beijo é desesperado e penetrante, impulsionado por algo que não entendo.

Ou talvez entenda: solidão.

– Jake. – Seus lábios movem-se rápido ao longo da minha mandíbula e pelo meu pescoço. – Não tenho certeza de que isto seja uma boa ideia.

– Claro que é – ele sussurra contra mim, a mão apertando meu seio, meu delicado sutiã de renda não oferecendo qualquer resistência. – Desejo você e você me deseja.

Isso não era bem verdade. Ponho a mão em seu peito e o encaro. Seus olhos estão vidrados de luxúria e mal podem focar os meus.

– Jacob – volto a dizer num tom mais duro.

– O quê? – Ele tira o cabelo do rosto, ansioso. – Bella, veja... É só sexo. Nada mais.

Franzo o cenho para ele.

– Estou falando sério – ele diz, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo e me puxando para perto. – Só sexo. Já fizemos isso tão bem antes, por que não podemos fazer de novo?

– Porque poderia mudar a nossa amizade – observo.

É um tanto óbvio. Pouco me importa o quanto é comum as pessoas dormirem com seus ex, as coisas ficam confusas, especialmente quando você ainda encontra seu ex toda semana.

– Uma noite não vai mudar nada pra mim – ele afirma. – Vai mudar pra você?

Não sei ao certo. Sei como me sinto em relação a Jacob. Também sei que dormir com ele poderia ser tão confortável quanto um velho e quente suéter. E gosto de suéteres aconchegantes em dias frios.

– Não – digo, sentindo-me ceder. – Não vai mudar nada pra mim.

Ele dá um daqueles sorrisos rasgados que iluminam seus olhos escuros como fogos de artifício.

– Em nome dos velhos tempos, então.

Ele se levanta e apaga as luzes da loja antes de voltar para mim no cobertor.

Atacamos a comida e o vinho. Não ligo para o que dizem os filmes, não é tão divertido como parece. Enquanto ele tira minha camisa pela cabeça, rezo para que não a jogue no vinho; quando chupa meus mamilos, me preocupo que o brie e o queijo azul acabem grudados nas minhas costas. Tenho medo de que minha pele e minhas roupas acabem manchadas com um molho.

Só relaxo depois que estou nua e virada de quatro. Provavelmente ajuda o fato de o seu pau deslizar para dentro de mim como uma segunda pele, e aquele seu maldito e incrível piercing atingir todos os pontos certos. Nenhum outro cara conseguiu ativar o ponto G como ele, e ainda que o piercing seja uma espécie de enganação, a esta altura estou pouco ligando.

Fico enlouquecida e excitada, e nos meus momentos mais desenfreados não estou nem um pouco pensando em Jacob... mas em Edward.

Faço tudo o que posso para não gritar seu nome, mesmo vendo seu rosto com clareza, suas mãos rudes, mas elegantes, ah, tão masculinas, na minha cintura, suas coxas musculosas pressionando contra mim.

Mas é o diferente, impulsivo e bastante tatuado Jacob na minha realidade fodida. Alguém por quem qualquer mulher teria dado seu seio esquerdo para estar junto, mas para mim ele não é isso. Só um homem é. E eu queria que não fosse.

Depois de transarmos, levo minhas roupas até o banheirinho no fundo da loja e lavo a meleca da minha pele. Comprei um novo sabonete de lavanda e sálvia de uma marca cara só para este banheirinho, e acabo rindo de como ele está sendo usado.

Acabei de batizar a minha loja.

Enxugo-me com uma toalha de mão felpuda e depois me visto. Minha camisa tem uma manchinha de vinho que terei que atacar amanhã com enzimas. Por ora, estou meio bêbada de Syrah e orgasmos. E a realidade está começando a se infiltrar como mofo num canto escuro.

Acabei de dormir com meu ex-namorado e meu atual amigo, Jacob Black. Ele pode ter dito que era só por uma noite, mas as vieiras, o queijo, o vinho e os morangos (Deus do céu, ainda tivemos morangos cobertos com chocolate!) revelam algo mais. Talvez eu esteja interpretando demais esta noite toda, mas espero que tudo possa voltar ao normal de imediato.

Preciso do normal. Não preciso de mais uma dose de mim mesma aos 21. No ano que vem, passo pros 30, e não vou voltar para trás, especialmente não para o pau de Jake, não importa a competência do seu piercing.

Quando saio do banheiro, sinto-me um pouco como um potrinho assustado, sem saber como agir perto dele. Só quero seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Jacob é tão imprevisível que não tenho certeza de nada. Está de pé sobre o cobertor, sem camisa, mas de jeans, contemplando a bagunça. Olha-me de um jeito cômico.

– Acho que não pensei direito nisto.

– Tenho certeza de que o queijo e o vinho sairão na lavagem – digo a ele, e lhe mostro o braço nu enquanto corro a outra mão por ele. – Saiu de mim com facilidade.

Agora ele tem um ar de orgulho:

– Acho que fomos tomados pelo momento.

É. _Momento_. Ou um monte de planejamento e vinho. Um dos dois. Dou de ombros:

– É pra isso que servem os momentos.

Depois, limpo a garganta e vou até o cobertor, abaixando-me e juntando as embalagens. Infelizmente, os morangos estão esmagados. Jogo tudo no lixo e lanço a Jacob um olhar enquanto ele enrola o cobertor.

– Bom, agradeço a visita. Foi divertido. – Talvez isso fosse um pouco abrupto, mas quanto antes as expectativas tiverem um fim, melhor.

Ele para na metade do que está fazendo e me olha em dúvida, como se não estivesse certo se estou mentindo ou não. E não estou. Foi divertido. É bem o tipo de diversão que prefiro não ter com ele de novo. Espero não precisar lhe dizer isto.

Merda. Ele continua me encarando. Eu sabia que isto era um erro. Estúpida solidão, suéteres velhos e aconchegantes.

– É, foi divertido – ele diz devagar. – Quer uma carona pra casa?

– Não me diga que você veio dirigindo – repreendo-o.

Ele sacode a cabeça:

– Vim de táxi. Vamos, fica mais barato se a gente dividir.

Finjo precisar de um tempo para pensar, e digo:

– Ainda tenho que terminar algumas coisas aqui. Acho que vou pegar o último ônibus.

– Posso esperar.

 _Não, não pode._

Sorrio de modo a acalmá-lo.

– Vou levar um tempo. É papelada. Você sabe como são essas coisas. Falo com você amanhã.

É como se uma nuvem negra tivesse se instalado sobre a loja. Seus olhos param de brilhar e seus lábios se contorcem com falsidade.

– Tudo bem. Falamos depois. – Suas palavras são duras e breves.

E, como num passe de mágica, Jacob, sua sacola, seu cobertor, seu pau com piercing e suas motivações obscuras deixam a Brumas & Plumas. A porta fecha-se à sua passagem.

Solto um gigantesco suspiro de alívio, seguido por nada além de total arrependimento.

* * *

 _ **Quem não faz merda (ou muita merda, como no caso da Bella) às vezes, não é mesmo?**_

 _ **Obrigada às meninas que fazem questão de deixar uma review, vocês me deixam super feliz :)**_


	7. 29-1

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, você se casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

 **.**

 **29 ANOS**

 **.**

* * *

 _Isabella_

Em minha primeira semana dos 29 anos, e segunda como proprietária de um pequeno negócio, me pergunto se estraguei uma das melhores amizades que já tive. Não, não entre mim e Jacob, ainda que ele tivesse sido a causa.

Estou falando entre mim e Edward. Mandei-lhe uma mensagem de texto a respeito de Tanya, logo depois de ter dormido com Jake, mas não recebi resposta. Depois, chegou segunda-feira e tentei de novo. Sem resposta. O Facebook, o velho e bom Facebook, me disse que ele estava on-line comentando posts, e a página de Tanya disse que sua cirurgia havia transcorrido bem ("A porra do apêndice horroroso se foi", dizia seu status), mas eu não estava recebendo nenhuma resposta.

Então, comecei a me preocupar. Comecei a pensar que talvez Jacob tivesse contado a Edward o que acontecera, talvez distorcesse a história para parecer que eu o havia seduzido e estragado nossa amizade, que agora Edward já não pudesse conversar comigo por uma questão de solidariedade, que tudo tivesse dançado.

Na terça, porém, Edward me telefonou do nada, perguntando se eu queria assistir a um filme com ele e Jacob, e comer alguma coisa antes. Pediu desculpas pelas mensagens, quando toquei no assunto, mas disse que tinha acabado a bateria do seu celular e que estivera com Tanya o tempo todo nos últimos dias. Além disso, ela usa um Android.

Ele tem um iPhone. (Eu também).

Eles não podem usar o carregador de celular um do outro. Mas nós podíamos, e assim fazíamos. Mas não que isso signifique alguma coisa.

Estou supertensa quando Edward para o jipe junto à calçada. Enquanto desço a inclinada entrada de carro de casa, recebendo a onda de calor do outono que me faz suar nas botas de fivela de couro cor de oliva (novidade na loja), jeans e blusa com manga morcego, vejo Jacob no banco de passageiro.

Isto vai ser esquisito.

Para minha surpresa, no entanto, ele sai, levanta o banco e vai para trás, no momento em que chego à porta.

– Obrigada – digo, tentando não analisar seu rosto para ver como está se sentindo e o que mudou entre nós, se é que mudou alguma coisa.

– Tranquilo – é a resposta de Jake, o mesmo tipo de resposta que teria me dado na semana passada, antes do sexo.

Isso significa que está tranquilo? Assim, em todo sentido?

Entro, ponho o cinto e olho para Edward. Está sorrindo para mim, suas covinhas aparecendo no rosto com barba de três dias, os olhos cintilando naquele jeito de caubói de Hollywood, que sugeria ter uma vida secreta escandalosa quando as câmeras não estavam filmando.

– Baby Blue – ele diz naquele maravilhoso, tesudo, que-sorte-eu-tenho-de-ouvir-este sotaque. – Feliz aniversário, porra! Sinto muito não ter podido estar lá.

– Não se preocupe com isso – digo, dando um tapinha na sua perna. – Estou feliz que Tanya esteja bem.

Ele pisca e liga o jipe.

– Foram uns dias puxados, sem dúvida. Mas ela deve ir pra casa amanhã. Ela meio que me obrigou a sair de perto dela.

Sorrio, apesar desta notícia.

– Bom, ela é esperta. Você precisa relaxar pra poder ficar no seu melhor pra ela. E ela precisa descansar.

Bobagem total, mas soa bem e parece funcionar, porque ele faz um aceno com a cabeça. Olha para Jacob pelo retrovisor:

– Espero que você tenha cuidado da nossa gatinha no aniversário dela.

Meus olhos arregalam-se só por um instante, e sei que estou prendendo o fôlego, esperando que Jacob diga alguma coisa, estrague tudo. Mas ele apenas diz:

– Cuidei. Cara, ela é bem chata quando você não está por perto.

E então sei que tudo está bem. Edward não sabe que dormimos juntos. Jake não guardou rancor. Somos capazes de transar e seguir em frente. Tudo voltou ao normal. _Tudo voltou ao normal._

É ruim demais que agora meu normal tenha Edward atrelado a alguém sem apêndice.

Contudo, agora sou bastante adulta para deixar isso de lado.

•••

Quando soa uma batida na porta da loja às 15 para as 10 (hora em que abro), não posso evitar o rosnado baixo que escapa dos meus lábios. Estou sempre correndo a esta hora da manhã e não costumo tolerar clientes madrugadores que chegam antes da hora. Levanto os olhos do fundo de caixa que estou separando e refreio o rosnado.

Em vez disso, ele se transforma em algo mais sexual. Há um modelo masculino em frente à minha porta. Pelo menos, é o que parece. Na verdade, nunca tive tanta certeza da profissão de uma pessoa ou de seu propósito de vida.

Dou uma rápida olhada no espelho contornado de pedras da parede (apenas 325 dólares, compre um enquanto dá) e deduzo que, apesar de ainda estar com o sonolento rosto matinal, não pareço tão mal. Meu cabelo foi tingido na semana passada em camadas, platinado em cima, rosa clarinho nas pontas, e todas as aulas de spin que ando fazendo, para contrabalançar minha bunda que progride a passos largos, parece ter dado um ar saudável ao meu rosto.

Vou até a porta, destranco-a e abro só uma frestinha.

– Só abrimos daqui a quinze minutos – digo ao cara, minha cabeça entortando para trás para olhá-lo.

Olhos azuis e grandes me encaram de volta.

– Me desculpe – ele diz. – Sei que estou bem do adiantado, mas só queria uma chance de conversar antes de você abrir.

 _Bem do adiantado?_ Com certeza é do norte da Califórnia.

– Tudo bem – digo, prestando atenção para não sorrir como uma idiota enquanto avalio brevemente sua compleição levemente dourada, ágil, o cabelo loiro que cai sobre a testa. – No que posso te ajudar, então? Na verdade, não trabalho com roupa masculina.

– Mas você tem planos de fazer isso? – ele pergunta.

Dou de ombros:

– Se tudo correr bem. Abri a loja na semana passada, então ainda não tenho muita certeza do que estou fazendo. – Com vontade de provocar, olho para ele através dos cílios e digo: – Não conte pra ninguém.

Ele sorri. Seu sorriso é irregular, mas bonitinho.

– Não vou contar, não se preocupe. – Depois, desmancha o sorriso e esfrega a ponta do nariz, ansioso. – Bom, meu irmão Nick começou uma linha de roupas masculinas há alguns meses. Estou dando uma mão pra ele, procurando alguém que queira vender.

Ele mexe atrás dele numa bolsa de carteiro que acabei de notar e tira um envelope grande. Tenta passá-lo para mim, mas deixa cair. Está um pouco atrapalhado, desastrado, mas gosto disso. Pega o envelope, e desta vez eu o tomo de suas mãos trêmulas antes que o derrube de novo.

– Então, seu irmão te pôs nesta roubada? – pergunto, tirando um catálogo e dando uma olhada. Foi feito às pressas, mas as fotos são profissionais. São do cara com quem estou conversando.

Aceno o catálogo para ele:

– Você é modelo.

Eu sabia.

Ele confirma com a cabeça, parecendo um pouco tímido.

– É. Pelo menos estou tentando ser. Estou fazendo isto pra dar uma força pra nós dois, entende? Ele achava que talvez, se encontrasse a loja certa, ele poderia fazer uma linha exclusiva. E eu seria o modelo.

O engraçado de estar saindo dos 20 anos é que fragmentos do mundo adulto lentamente se infiltram na sua vida cotidiana. Talvez seja ao separar dinheiro para uma aposentadoria, ao ficar em casa sábado à noite porque quer acordar cedo para poder ir para a academia, ao ter encontros com seu contador, ao tomar suplementos de ômega 3 e cálcio, ao tornar um creme noturno caro parte do seu programa diário, e assim por diante. Não acontece de uma hora pra outra, mas, quando acontece, você dá de cara com "Uau, acho que agora sou um porra de um adulto. Olhe pra mim!".

Este é um desses momentos. Admitamos, provavelmente era uma reação atrasada ao dia da inauguração, mas este rapaz bonitão e sorridente estava me perguntando se eu queria uma linha masculina exclusiva na minha recém-criada loja de roupas, e que se foda se eu não me sentia como se enfim tivesse chegado lá. Mas isso não significava que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo.

– Então – digo, tentando encontrar as palavras certas –, você posaria com as roupas que eu estivesse vendendo com exclusividade?

– Depende se as outras lojas derem um retorno pra gente, eu acho.

Meu coração acelerou-se com a perspectiva de competição.

– Quais são as outras lojas?

Ele dá de ombros e coça a parte de trás da cabeça, no maior charme.

– Não sei ao certo. Entreguei meu material pra elas, e não o contrário. Mas as donas não eram tão lindas como você.

Minhas bochechas ficam quentes e me vejo encarando o chão, envergonhada.

– A propósito, me chamo Mike – ele diz, estendendo a mão. – Mike Newton.

– Bella Swan – digo, retribuindo o aperto. Sua mão é quente, os dedos longos e elegantes.

– Mike e Bella – ele diz. – Soa bem junto.

Ergo a testa. Afinal, quem é este modelo atrapalhado, nervoso, mas atrevido, que está parado à minha frente? Não sei, mas quero mesmo descobrir. E isso significa levar sua oferta bem a sério.

– Tem razão – concordo devagar. Enquanto as sensações de "você é tão adulta" e "você não tem ideia do que está fazendo" competem dentro de mim, abro mais a porta e faço um gesto para dentro. – Ainda temos alguns minutos antes de abrir. Por que você não entra pra gente conversar?

Seus olhos se iluminam:

– Mesmo?

– Com certeza – digo. – Estou sempre em busca de bons negócios.

Um olhar intenso passa entre nós com essa última palavra, e ele entra na loja. Tenho a sensação de que o trabalho de sempre está prestes a adquirir um significado totalmente novo.

* * *

 _ **Lá vai, a caçadora de passarinhos...**_


	8. Bem vindo aos 30

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, você se casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

 **.**

 **30 ANOS**

 **.**

* * *

– Você sabe que horas nasceu? – Tanya me pergunta antes de dar um gole no seu gim-tônica.

– Não faço ideia – respondo. – Saber isso significaria que tenho uma mãe que se permite coisinhas significativas como essa. Ou uma mãe que presta atenção.

Recosto-me na cadeira e inspiro o ar marinho. Está uma delícia lá fora, um desses meses de abril que exalta ar fresco e sol provocante. Não há nevoeiro, e a baía ofusca à nossa frente, a água iluminada de dentro. Não parece ser meu aniversário. Isso é uma coisa boa. Durante um ano temi a contagem regressiva até 30, e parece que fui arrastado para dentro dele, chutando e berrando.

– Talvez você possa perguntar para ela amanhã – ela diz.

Fico olhando os veleiros fluírem para lá e para cá. Não quero pensar no fato de que meus pais chegam à cidade amanhã de manhã e que tenho um brunch programado com eles. Não quero pensar no fato de que há anos não os vejo, e que esta é a primeira vez que eles vêm à Costa Oeste para me ver. Não quero ouvir suas expectativas e as pequenas maneiras como os decepcionei. Só quero ficar sentado neste pátio, bebendo todas as cervejas com minha linda namorada, e entrar nos 30 como se não fosse grande coisa.

Foi por isso que originalmente descartei qualquer festa da "virada dos 30" e toda aquela merda estúpida. Quero que hoje seja como qualquer outro dia. Mas sei que não é. Nada poderia mudar ao passar de 29 para 30, contudo posso sentir a agitação, a conversão, em algum lugar lá no fundo, como se estivesse pouco a pouco me transformando num lobisomem ou num vampiro que não brilha. _**(Ri demais quando li isso a primeira vez hahaha).**_

Não tem nada a ver com o pacto que fiz para mim mesmo. Não, essa merda agora está liquidada. Tenho Tanya e é sério. Toda aquela cláusula: "se não estivermos num relacionamento sério quando fizermos 30"? Bom, Tanya é meu relacionamento sério.

– É – digo a ela, embora saiba que não vou perguntar coisa alguma para minha mãe.

Tanya me olha curiosa, a testa franzida, e posso sentir que vem chegando uma pergunta, a pergunta que a está atormentando desde que contei que eles vinham.

– Então, vão ser só vocês três? –pergunta.

Concordo com a cabeça e engulo o resto da cerveja.

– Eu te convidaria, mas, você sabe, é complicado.

Sei que ela andou esperando um convite, ou pelo menos uma explicação de por que minha namorada de seis meses não vai conhecer meus pais, mas isso é tudo o que posso lhe dar. A questão é: não sei bem o que é mais complicado, se meu relacionamento com meus pais ou se meu relacionamento com ela. Talvez não estejamos tão sérios quanto gosto de pensar.

– Eu posso lidar com coisas complicadas – ela diz, e sei que está magoada. Na verdade, é extremamente fácil perceber, ela estampa seus sentimentos na manga de sua blusa, no rosto, por toda parte.

Estendo o braço por sobre a mesa e dou um tapinha em sua mão.

– Baby – imploro. – É só que pra mim é mais fácil desse jeito. Não se preocupe com isso, você não está perdendo nada que valha a pena.

Ela cruza os braços, ressentida.

– Mesmo assim, gostaria de conhecer seus pais, sabia? Descobrir um pouco mais sobre você, de onde você veio.

– Você sabe de onde eu vim – relembro a ela, com paciência. – Nasci em Aberdeen, Escócia, meu pai era diplomata, minha mãe costumava criar cavalos de raça. Ele conseguiu um trabalho na ONU, a gente se mudou pra Nova York. Fim da história.

– É porque eu tenho que chamá-lo de sua excelência?

Dou uma olhada nela. Ouvi isso o tempo todo, em especial quando estava no ensino médio. Fui espancado mais de uma vez por causa do trabalho do meu pai, até que aprendi a bater de volta.

– Ele não é embaixador da Grã-Bretanha – explico. – Está alguns passos abaixo disso. Ninguém precisa chamá-lo de sua excelência. Graças a Deus.

Seus olhos se arregalam:

– Mesmo assim, parece importante.

– Acho que sim – digo, e começo a olhar em torno, procurando a garçonete. Outra cerveja, ou seis, seria ótimo agora. – Acabei me acostumando com isso. Ele estava em algum conselho de segurança, e foi diretor adjunto de uma coisa ou outra antes disso.

– Uma coisa ou outra? – ela repete.

Suspiro e passo a mão no cabelo. Sinto a garganta apertada só de falar neles; não sei como vou sobreviver amanhã.

– Não sei. Passei a maior parte da adolescência bebendo, fazendo sexo e andando de moto. Pra mim, tanto fazia no que meu pai estivesse envolvido. Ele era parte de um mundo, e eu de outro.

– E seu irmão?

– Ele fez a mesma coisa. Mas, de certa forma, foi ele quem acabou se safando. – Sacudo a cabeça para mim mesmo. – Ainda se safa. – Olho para ela discretamente e vejo que está ansiosa por mais informação. – Vamos lá, vamos tomar mais uma rodada. A comida estava ótima, mas a cerveja está caindo ainda melhor.

Talvez seja a conversa sobre a vida da minha família ou as duas canecas extras, contudo, quando deixamos o restaurante e caminhamos pelo Pier 49 e entramos no Embarcadero, não tenho mais vontade de ir para casa.

Meu celular toca. Assim que vejo o número de Jacob na tela, sei que estou salvo.

– E aí, cara? – pergunto a ele, soando mais alegre do que pretendo.

– Ei, já jantou? – ele fala alto, e posso ouvir batida de música atrás dele.

– Já, acabamos agorinha. Onde você está, no Lion?

– É, mas estamos indo pro Kozy Kar mais tarde. Você devia vir. Afinal, é a merda do seu aniversário e tudo mais.

Dou uma olhada em Tanya. Ela está me encarando ansiosa, talvez até com um pouquinho de agressividade. Tinha ficado extremamente feliz quando eu disse que queria passar meu 30º aniversário só com ela, e sei que, se mudar os planos, vou ouvir. Por sorte, estou acostumado com essa reação dela, que raro me impede de fazer alguma coisa.

– Tudo bem – digo. – A gente vai dar uma passada em casa e te encontra lá. Às 8 da noite? Sei que aquele lugar fica cheio cedo, e quero ficar no vagão felpudo.

Tanya me dá um soco na barriga. Solto um pequeno "uii", que Jake não parece escutar.

– A gente se vê, então. Feliz aniversário, coroa.

– Vai se ferrar, Jacob. – Desligo, e então olho para ela sem acreditar. – O quê?

– Qual é!? – ela exclama. – Você disse que esta noite seríamos só nós dois!

– É, bom – digo, esfregando a mão na barba cerrada do meu maxilar e evitando seu olhar –, as coisas mudaram. Agora me deu vontade de sair.

– Era pra ser a _nossa_ noite – ela diz entredentes.

Franzo o cenho para ela:

– Dá um tempo. É para ser a _minha_ noite. Acabamos de ter um jantar incrível, Tanya. Agora, a gente vai pra casa fazer um sexo incrível antes de ver meus amigos incríveis.

– Pode esquecer a história do sexo – ela escarnece.

Levanto as mãos, na defensiva.

– Tudo bem, espere aí. Nada de sexo na porra do meu aniversário? Isso não é justo.

– A escolha é sua. Sexo ou os seus amigos – ela diz, numa voz cantada.

Parece que está brincando, mas sei que não está. Regula sexo como um menino gordo italiano acumula Nutella.

– Isso não é mesmo justo – digo a ela. – Você sabe que fico impotente contra sexo.

– É por isso que você quer se encontrar no vagão felpudo?

Reviro os olhos:

– Você viveu aqui a vida toda e nunca esteve no Kozy Kar? É uma instituição de São Francisco, como Pete's e The Giants e Kirk Hammett. Todos os assentos do bar são em velhos colchões d'água, Kombis e carros de verdade. O chão é feito de revistas pornôs. Revistas pornôs!

– Parece uma maravilha – ela diz, seca.

– E é! – exclamo. – Vamos lá. Acabei de fazer 30. Que seja pornográfico.

– Pode ser pornográfico, mas não comigo – ela reage, indignada.

Ixi. Às vezes ela me dá vontade de arrancar os cabelos. E não quero fazer isso. Meu cabelo é bonito e acobreado, e me disseram que é fácil começar a cair nesta idade.

– Tudo bem – concedo, sabendo que ainda vou tentar sair depois que a gente transar.

E funciona. Depois que voltamos para casa, arranco suas roupas e dou um trato nela. Uma hora depois, quando estamos no sofá e massageio seus pés enquanto assistimos à TV, meu celular toca.

– Não atenda – ela diz.

– Podem ser meus pais – digo a ela.

– Mas está dizendo que são seus pais no visor? – ela observa, e posso sentir seu olhar.

– Pode ser uma emergência – continuo e atendo.

Ouço-a resmungar consigo mesma "Por que ele não manda só uma mensagem?".

– Ei, cara – digo a Jacob.

Ele me conta que agora tem um monte de gente esperando por mim, pra eu dar um pulo lá ou é o fim da nossa amizade. Faz uma porção de ameaças como Tanya, mas, como bom amigo que é, nunca fala a sério. Suplico para Tanya:

– Podemos ir, por favor? Meu melhor amigo gostaria muito de passar meu aniversário comigo. Vai chorar se não formos. E vice-versa.

– E quanto à sua _melhor amiga_? – ela pergunta, e noto a farpa nas suas palavras.

Embora no começo tivesse sido simpática com Bella, Tanya nunca foi muito sua fã, apesar de Bella lhe dar descontos nas roupas e ter tentado conhecê-la melhor em inúmeras ocasiões.

– A Bella está aí? – pergunto a Jacob.

– Ainda não – ele responde –, mas está chegando.

– Tudo bem. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

– É melhor mesmo, porra – ouço-o dizer antes de desligar.

– Edward! – Tanya grita, puxando os pés para longe de mim, como se de repente eu estivesse radioativo. – Te odeio.

– Não, não odeia – gemo. – E você não precisa ir. Eu te deixo em casa.

– Como se eu fosse te deixar ir sem mim!

Encaro-a com olhos semicerrados, o maxilar tenso. Lembro-me de falar de maneira calma e clara:

– Tanya, não tem essa de me deixar fazer alguma coisa. Sou dono do meu nariz, entendeu?

Olho-a fixo, até ela ceder.

– Desculpe – ela resmunga, e posso vê-la se eriçando toda. Talvez, alguns caras não dessem a mínima para sua escolha de palavras, mas isso sempre me irrita. Tanya tem esse aspecto controlador que não me entusiasma. – Tudo bem, vamos.

A vitória é minha.

Logo, nosso taxista monossilábico nos deixa na avenida Van Ness, e ficamos um tempinho na pequena fila do lado de fora. O ar agora está gelado, mas ainda estou aquecido na minha jaqueta acolchoada e não me incomodo de esperar. No passado, teria dado uma gorjeta ao porteiro ou usado alguma característica de estrangeiro, acentuado meu sotaque, para conseguir pular a fila, mas agora não sinto essa pressa. Fico contente apenas em esperar.

Talvez esteja mesmo envelhecendo.

Assim que chegamos à porta, o leão de chácara me deseja feliz aniversário. Dentro, vejo Jacob e Bella no bar. Eles se viram para mim, levantam suas bebidas no ar com sorrisos estridentes, e súbito tudo está certo no mundo.

Aquelas duas pessoas são o que de fato preciso.

– Já era hora! – Jake grita para nós.

Está bêbado, e quando bebe fica um carinha divertido, superemotivo, encosta-se em você e diz o quanto te ama. Espero um monte disso hoje à noite. Ficaria ofendido se não acontecesse. Aperto sua mão e dou um tapa em suas costas. Fiel a seu comportamento de bêbado, ele me dá um grande abraço de urso. Sinto a cerveja do seu copo espirrar no meu pescoço.

– Finalmente, você está tão velho quanto eu – murmura.

Afasto-me e digo:

– Mas o legal da coisa é que você sempre vai ser mais velho.

Ele me encara.

– Vai se foder.

Percebo que Isabella está me olhando com aqueles seus olhos grandes de Bambi. Uma das coisas que mais amo nela é que não faz ideia do quanto é especial. Mesmo agora, aqui no bar, apesar de estar parada com os ombros retos e confiante, com sua calça skinny de lavagem ácida e uma camiseta maluca com as alças presas atrás do pescoço, parecendo ser a pele esfolada de um tubarão, é muitíssimo mais do que pensa.

– Feliz aniversário – diz para mim com um sorriso contido.

Ela também teria me abraçado, mas está se mostrando tímida, reservada. Franzo o cenho, e então flagro seus olhos indo rápidos até Tanya e voltando. Tanya, que está parada atrás de mim, imagino que com uma expressão pouco acolhedora.

– Obrigado – agradeço caloroso, e parece esquisito parar nisso.

Passo o braço em volta de Tanya e a empurro em direção a eles, forçando-a a ser simpática. Ela diz oi, dá um sorriso, mas continua evidente que não queria estar aqui. Ela gosta que as pessoas saibam quando foi incomodada, principalmente quando diz respeito a mim. É como se esperasse ganhar um troféu Namorada do Ano só por me deixar sair de casa.

– Você conhece a Leah? – Jacob grita de repente, como se só então lhe ocorresse.

Na verdade, não, e ando esperando por isso há algumas semanas, desde que Jacob me contou que estava saindo com alguém. Ele se lembraria disso, mas está bêbado, e da maneira que olha para Bella, sinto como se estivesse perguntando mais para ela do que para mim.

Antes que qualquer um possa dizer alguma coisa, Jake põe as mãos ao redor da boca e grita "Leah!" para o outro lado do bar. Pode ser que o cara seja ruim de canto, mas com certeza sabe gritar. Acho que todas as cabeças do bar se viraram para nós antes de continuarem a conversar.

Surgida da escuridão dos pisos de revistas pornôs e das kombis pouco iluminadas, vem uma garota que não podia ser mais adequada a Jacob. Em primeiro lugar, está coberta de tatuagens, seus lábios vermelho-sangue têm um piercing, o cabelo é preto e seu visual é durão, de couro. Também está usando óculos sexy de secretária, que exibem seu delineador gatinho. As lentes são grossas, então ela deve precisar mesmo deles, ao contrário de todos os hipsters da cidade.

Em segundo lugar, ela vai direto até Jacob e dá um tapa na sua bunda, com força, dizendo em voz alta:

– Ei, deus do sexo, sentiu a minha falta?

Jake parece dividido entre se sentir orgulhoso e constrangido. Acho que está um pouco dos dois. Ele nos dá uma olhada rápida, nervosa.

– Edward, Bella, Tanya, esta é a Leah.

Agora ela está mascando chiclete, a boca cheia e aquele chiclete só estalando lá dentro. Mas está sorrindo, ainda que esteja avaliando todos nós. Já está me deixando em estado de alerta. Eu aprovo.

– Prazer em conhecer vocês – ela diz, e percebo que tem um sotaque de Jersey. Ainda mais adequada. Tenho fé de que essa rockabilly pode martelar algum juízo em Jacob, quando não estou por perto.

– Igualmente – digo a ela.

– Você é o aniversariante – ela observa.

– Sou – confirmo com a cabeça.

– As bebidas são por minha conta! – ela grita do nada e então bate as duas mãos no balcão, exigindo a atenção do barman. Ele a olha, cauteloso, enquanto ela grita algo sobre Jägermeister.

Estremeço. Acho que essa bebida deveria ser proibida depois dos 20 anos.

– Ela é uma graça – digo a Jacob com um falso sotaque aristocrático.

– É uma mão de obra – ele admite, esfregando a parte de trás do pescoço.

– Dá pra perceber.

Acho que minha causa anti-Jäeger não vai pegar até eu ter 31. Todos nós tomamos uma dose do líquido demoníaco antes de irmos até a Kombi do bar.

Para minha surpresa, só a amiga de Bella, Rosalie, está aqui; nada do seu namorado, Mike. Fico um pouco para trás e a puxo pela manga:

– Cadê o Mike?

Seus traços delicados parecem tensos por um segundo, depois ela relaxa:

– Está em Los Angeles neste fim de semana. Coisas de modelo, você sabe.

– Ah, é, e como sei – digo caçoando. – Todos aqueles dias que passei no circuito, exibindo meus culhões pra estranhos.

Ela me olha, apertando os olhos, sem achar graça.

– Ele é modelo, não um ator pornô.

– Claro, claro – digo.

Gosto de cutucá-la em relação a Mike, é um dos meus passatempos favoritos.

O cara é gente boa, eu acho, mas não é dos mais espertos. Na verdade, é três anos mais novo do que Bella e ainda tem muito que crescer. Quem sou eu para falar? Sou imaturo feito um bebê, mas, honestamente, ele não é bom o bastante para ela. Não acho que alguém seja. Mas isto é o amigo superprotetor dentro de mim falando. Ela parece feliz.

Enquanto ela me dá um soco rápido no braço, aponto com a cabeça para Rosalie:

– O que ela está fazendo aqui?

Bella fala baixo, dando as costas para a amiga que está cumprimentando Tanya, enquanto todos se sentam:

– Ela precisava dar uma saída.

Rosalie é mãe solteira de um menino de dois anos. No passado, antes de engravidar e ser deixada a ver navios por seu ex galinha, eu costumava vê-la bastante, mesmo que não frequentássemos o mesmo tipo de ambiente.

Sinto o perfume floral e fresco de Bella enquanto ela se inclina e sussurra:

– Além disso, está apaixonada pelo ginecologista. Então estou fazendo uma ofensiva preventiva antes que aconteça alguma coisa, tentando mostrar a ela que existem outros homens por aí. Homens que não são pagos pra olhar pra sua vagina.

Dou uma olhada em Rose, no seu vestido sedoso, o cabelo loiro. Parece deslocada no vagão felpudo, mas me sinto grato que seja ela quem esteja aqui, e não Mike.

– Devo agir como eu mesmo e destruir suas esperanças de que existam homens bons? – pergunto, aproximando-me mais, esperando sentir a porra daquele perfume doce de novo.

Bella revira os olhos:

– Limite-se a ser simpático, caubói.

Não posso deixar de sorrir. _Caubói_. Há meses ela não me chamava assim. Faz com que me sinta querido e talvez um pouco excitado. Quero aproveitar essa sensação, mas percebo que não posso. Nunca posso. Sento-me à mesa ao lado de Tanya, ignorando a fúria em seus olhos azuis. Ela quer que eu saiba que está puta da vida por alguma razão, provavelmente por conversar com Bella. Talvez tenha me flagrado tentando cheirá-la. Não seria a primeira vez.

Jacob me passa uma cerveja vinda do nada, e a engulo de uma vez. A cerveja está uma maravilha esta noite, vinda direto do barril, e meus 30 estão começando a se fazer sentir.

É um puta alívio estar aqui com os meus amigos, especialmente quando parece que não temos feito isso com tanta frequência. Jake está com Leah, Bella com Mike, e, é claro, eu estou com Tanya, e começo a me preocupar se este é o começo de como as coisas vão passar a ser. Conforme envelhecermos e ficarmos mais envolvidos com quem nos é importante, com nossas vidas, tentando tirar o máximo desses anos que passam rápido, acho que os laços que nos unem vão se tornar mais esgarçados.

Não quero chegar aos 40 casado com Tanya, com dois moleques, sem ninguém à minha volta, apenas umas duas pessoas que eu costumava amar, costumava conhecer. Não quero perdê-los. Mas, conforme olho ao redor da mesa, fico me perguntando se é isso que acontece na vida. A idade nos aproximou, a idade nos separará.

Tudo bem, isto fica por conta de eu estar bêbado e ultradramático. Estou prestes a sugerir que tomemos outra bebida (nada da porra do Jäger desta vez, desculpe aí Leah), mas Tanya vira-se para mim e geme:

– Edward, estou com dor de cabeça.

Ela sofre mesmo de enxaqueca de vez em quando, então, não posso ter certeza de que não esteja inventando para que eu a leve para casa.

– Tudo bem – sussurro de volta. De qualquer modo, imagino que ela esteja me poupando de uma tremenda ressaca amanhã. Olho para todos, demorando-me um segundo a mais em Bella. – Me desculpem, seus frouxos, temos que ir andando.

Jacob solta uma exclamação de desgosto:

– Qual é, cara? Você acabou de chegar.

– Faz uma hora – observo. Ele está bêbado demais para notar a passagem do tempo.

– Exagerei na dose? – Leah pergunta a Jacob, tentando ficar quieta, sem conseguir.

– Nada disso – digo a ela. – Tenho que encontrar meus pais amanhã, então preciso encerrar a noite.

– Seus pais estão na cidade? – Isabella pergunta, surpresa.

Encaro-a e reconheço seu olhar. É quase o mesmo de Tanya quando lhe contei que seríamos só eu e eles. Diabos! Será que Bella também queria conhecê-los? Ela já conheceu o chato do meu irmão e agora quer ver o restante da família? De uma hora para outra, meus pais são as pessoas mais populares do pedaço. Para todo mundo, menos para mim.

– Estão, foi coisa de última hora. Por causa do meu aniversário.

– Bom, me conte depois como foi – ela diz.

Por um momento é como se tivéssemos de novo na minha casa, fazendo hora no sofá, conversando sobre nossas famílias. Ela sabe quase tudo a respeito deles e do nosso relacionamento, assim como sei o mesmo em relação à família dela. Sinto falta disso. Esta noite me mostrou que estou sentindo falta de uma porção de coisas.

Tanya me cutuca, sinal de que quer dar o fora daqui.

– Farei isso – digo a Bella, enviando-lhe um olhar significativo. Se houver a necessidade de um desabafo, ela será a primeira que vou procurar.

Antes que Jacob possa tentar se espremer para fora da mesa e me impedir, passo o braço ao redor da cintura de Tanya e a levo para fora. Aceno para todos por sobre o ombro, e ouço Jacob me chamar de "frouxo".

De volta ao apartamento, depois de o táxi ter deixado Tanya, vou para a cama. Ainda cheira ao sexo de horas atrás, enquanto minha boca tem gosto de cerveja e já estou com dor de cabeça. Não estou nem um pouco preparado para amanhã, e, deitado ali no escuro, minha mente dá voltas e mais voltas.

Tudo está mudando. Não estou em lugar algum, mas estou em algum lugar que não é onde quero estar.

Realmente não sei o que quero. Mas sei que não tenho o que quero.

* * *

 _ **Os 30 chegaram! E agora, como isso irá se abater sobre eles?**_


	9. A Porra dos 30

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, você se casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SETE**

* * *

 _Edward_

– EDWARD MASEN CULLEN.

Sim, meu pai, com seu carregado sotaque de Aberdeen, acabou de me chamar por meu nome completo. Não me lembro de tê-lo ouvido se dirigir a mim desta maneira desde que eu era um pirralho, quando brincava com seus herdados barcos de madeira e quebrava os mastros por diversão.

Forço um sorriso, tão falso quanto o dele, tenho certeza.

– Papai – digo, não querendo fazer a mesma coisa.

Ele poderia tentar ser visto por mim como um quase político, uma autoridade, mas continua sendo apenas a porra do meu pai. Não sou Jasper, não vou me relacionar com ele da maneira que ele quer, da maneira que todos os outros fazem.

Meu pai percorre o chão de mármore do hotel a passos largos, parecendo elegante e saudável. Parou de fumar há alguns anos e assumiu um estilo de vida que exigiu bastante tênis, raquetebol e rodadas de golfe, todos seguidos por um excesso de scotch. Embora eu tenha herdado a sua altura, ele nunca foi de criar músculos como eu. Mas corre como um boneco de corda. Duvido que conseguisse ganhar peso, mesmo que tentasse.

Aperta minha mão, firme, e retribuo com uma firmeza ainda maior. Ele nem ao menos pisca, apenas sorri como se estivesse feliz de verdade por eu estar aqui.

– Bom te ver, filho – diz, os olhos claros quase cintilando.

Sua pele agora está bronzeada, o que significa que anda viajando mais para St. Barts e outros lugares esnobes, onde os ricos e privilegiados fingem que não pegam câncer de pele. Fico me perguntando se ele leva mamãe nessas viagens ou se a deixa em casa. Dou uma rápida olhada no lobby e reparo que ela não está. Fico aliviado, mas aquela conhecida pontada de culpa atinge o meu peito, como sempre acontece quando fico feliz por ela não estar por perto.

– Cadê a mamãe? – pergunto, sem querer retribuir o sentimentalismo.

Seu maxilar contrai-se por um instante.

– Está tirando um cochilo – diz animado demais, e aquela expressão calma volta ao seu rosto. Sempre o político.

– Você quer dizer que ela vai dormir até mais tarde? Ainda é de manhã.

Ele põe a mão no meu ombro e me guia em direção aos elevadores.

– Vamos tomar um brunch, está bem? Temos muito que conversar.

Meu peito se aperta. Era disso que eu tinha medo, que meu pai tivesse alguma coisa séria para conversar comigo e fosse esse o motivo da sua vinda. Não tenho ideia do que ele vai dizer, tudo o que sei é que não vou gostar, e por alguma maldita razão sempre passo um mau bocado no que diz respeito aos meus pais.

Em parte foi por isso que me mudei para São Francisco, para começo de conversa. Ou talvez tenha sido esse o motivo fundamental.

Pegamos o elevador para um restaurante no último andar. O edifício não apenas fica em Nob Hill como também se trata de uma estrutura alta, então temos uma vista alucinada da cidade. Hoje há um nevoeiro se movendo na altura da Golden Gate, cobrindo as colinas de Marin; fora isso, está um dia ensolarado e lindo.

Sentamos entre hóspedes elegantes, que comem com parcimônia seus ovos beneditinos a 30 dólares, e percebo que estou um tanto malvestido: jeans cinza e uma camisa preta de colarinho, com zíperes nos bolsos do peito, algo que Bella me deu um dia, dizendo que tinha muitas em estoque e que era tarde demais para devolver.

Era mentira dela, o que eu adorei. Só queria que eu ficasse com a camisa. Agora, é minha camisa preferida.

– Você parece feliz – meu pai considera, e percebo que estou sorrindo.

Desfaço o sorriso e limpo a garganta:

– A vida é muito boa aqui.

Ele levanta uma sobrancelha crítica:

– Tem certeza?

Ele nem precisaria ter perguntado isso, sei muito bem o que aquela sobrancelha arqueada significa. Confirmo com a cabeça e me ocupo com meu café, puro e normal:

– Tenho.

– E agora você tem uma namorada?

– É.

– Tamira?

– Tanya.

– Conheci uma vez uma Tamira – ele diz, com um olhar sonhador. Nunca vi meu pai com expressão nem remotamente sonhadora. É um tanto perturbador.

– É, Tanya. – Nem me dou ao trabalho de corrigi-lo.

– Você a ama? – ele pergunta, assumindo uma expressão séria.

– Claro que amo – respondo enquanto tenho a sensação de que minha garganta está se contraindo. Devo tê-la queimado com o café. A verdade é: nunca disse a Tanya que a amava porque não tenho certeza disso. – Faz seis meses que estou com ela.

– Isso não significa nada.

Dou uma olhada em meu pai, sem saber onde ele está querendo chegar com esta conversa. Desde quando ele me questiona sobre minha vida amorosa? Se alguém precisa ser questionado, é Jasper.

– Bom, seja como for, estou feliz – garanto a ele.

– E como é que ela não está aqui com você, agora?

Puxo minha orelha, distraído:

– Eu só... Não me pareceu certo.

– Entendo – ele diz, e acho que ele está inferindo coisas demais. Depois, ele sacode a cabeça: – Que falta de educação! Até agora, nem te desejei um feliz aniversário. Feliz aniversário – diz, e tira um envelope do paletó. Passa-o por sobre a mesa. – Isto é da minha parte e da sua mãe.

Os presentes de aniversário não deveriam me deixar desconfiado, mas tenho uma sensação ruim em relação a este. Olho para ele, posso perceber o formato de alguma coisa lá dentro. Não acho que seja dinheiro, embora não seria a primeira vez que eles me dariam isso.

– Vamos lá – ele diz, empurrando-o com um movimento do punho, as abotoaduras captando a luz. – Não vai te morder. Só se faz 30 uma vez, sabia?

 _Graças a Deus_ , penso. Pego o envelope e o abro com cuidado. Uma chave cai sobre a mesa. Ergo uma sobrancelha para meu pai:

– O que é isto?

– Seu novo apartamento – ele diz.

Não é fácil me desconcertar, mas desta vez meu pai me deixou mesmo perplexo. Começo a me perguntar se ele está no seu juízo perfeito.

– Não estou entendendo.

Ele dá uma risadinha e toma um elegante gole de chá, que saturou de leite e açúcar.

– É seu presente de aniversário. Sua mãe e eu decidimos fazer alguns investimentos. Um deles é um apartamento pra você. Fica no Upper West Side, na Broadway, perto do teatro Beacon. Você pode se mudar no mês que vem.

Sinto minha confusão se transformar, aos poucos, em uma espécie de raiva surda.

– Me desculpe, mas... Eu moro aqui, certo? Em São Francisco. Tenho um apartamento aqui.

Ele me encara por um tempo.

– Sempre dá pra vender ou alugar, não é permanente. – Suas palavras são sucintas.

– É, mas eu sou permanente – digo a ele. – Meu trabalho está aqui. Você sabe o duro que dei pra conseguir esse trabalho? Acha que é fácil conseguir um emprego de piloto de helicópteros?

– Tem mais do que lugares suficientes como esse em Manhattan – ele diz com tanta calma e condescendência que falta pouco para eu virar a mesa e sair ventando. – Você não teria problemas em conseguir outro trabalho, ainda melhor. Eu me encarregaria disso. – Ele faz uma pausa para beber seu chá e estala os lábios. – E, se isso já não fosse mais negócio para você, melhor ainda. Tem todo um mundo por lá, apenas esperando o filho de Stewart Cullen.

Meus maxilares travam-se e é preciso um grande esforço para falar:

– Então, tenho certeza de que Jasper vai deixar vocês orgulhosos.

– Ah, deixa disso, Edward – ele diz de repente, os olhos faiscando, transparecendo aquele seu temperamento viperino. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Jasper é um inútil. Você é o filho com quem temos uma chance, quem nos dá esperança.

– Esperança do quê?

– De ser nosso filho.

Minha cabeça dá um tranco para trás, confusa:

– Eu _sou_ seu filho.

– Mas não parece, não acha? Agora, coma sua comida. Está esfriando.

Não tenho vontade de comer. Só quero me afastar quilômetros dali. Pensei ter conseguido isso me mudando para cá, mas acho que me enganei.

– Agora, antes que você comece a ficar todo nervoso – ele diz isso baixinho –, pense só na sorte que tem. Nós te ajudamos com seu apartamento aqui, na sua fase de treinamento. Na verdade, ajudamos você em tudo, até pouco tempo atrás. Você nunca nos agradeceu, mas tenho certeza de que se sentiu grato. Agora, isto também é te dar uma força. Um apartamento lindo e grande em Manhattan, só pra você. Quantos rapazes podem dizer que têm isso? Apenas uns poucos privilegiados, e você é um deles.

Limpo a garganta, tentando estabilizar as batidas do meu coração.

– Não vou sair daqui. Reconheço tudo o que vocês fizeram, agradeço o apartamento, mas não fazia ideia desses planos. Não tenho vontade de deixar a vida que tenho nesta cidade. É o meu lar.

Seus olhos faíscam sombrios:

– Tudo bem. Bom, a propriedade é nossa, é sua, caso mude de ideia. Mas não acho que seja justo termos vindo até aqui pra te dar a boa notícia e você nem mesmo agradecer pessoalmente sua mãe.

Aí vem a chantagem injusta e inesperada:

– O quê?

– Quando terminarmos, vamos subir até o quarto e você vai agradecer a ela. Também vai dizer que se sente honrado com tal privilégio, e que está pensando com seriedade na mudança.

Quase pulo da cadeira.

– Mas isso é mentira.

– Todos nós mentimos – ele diz, e empurra para longe o prato dos ovos que mal foram tocados.

Instantes depois, estou preso numa subida de elevador esquisita para ver a minha mãe em seu quarto de hotel. Como eu desconfiava, as cortinas blecaute estão fechadas e apenas um abajur está aceso, mas pelo menos ela não está mais na cama. Está sentada em uma poltrona, muito bem composta, segurando um copo de alguma coisa escura. Parece café, mas sei que não é.

Meu relacionamento com minha mãe não é muito melhor do que o que tenho com meu pai. Na verdade, acho que é um pouquinho pior. Quem me criou foi minha babá, enquanto minha mãe criava cavalos e erguia copos brindando a nada. Quando nos mudamos para Manhattan, ela substituiu os cavalos por mais bebida e comprimidos, e desde então a situação é mais ou menos essa.

Pelo menos, meu pai tentou cuidar de mim, preocupou-se com o caráter que eu estava formando, quis que eu desse certo, ainda que apenas segundo sua concepção. Minha mãe... Na metade do tempo, não tenho realmente certeza de que ela saiba quem eu sou. Não acho que alguma vez ela tenha me abraçado.

– Elizabeth – meu pai diz, enquanto para bem à sua frente, toldando sua visão do vazio que estava contemplando no meio do quarto. – Edward está aqui.

Ela leva alguns segundos para olhar para mim, depois mais alguns segundos para que seus olhos se abram mais, num reconhecimento débil. Apesar de bêbada, está linda. Talvez um pouco magra demais, mas pálida, pescoço esguio e elegante, até em pijama de seda.

– Edward, meu menino – diz. – Feliz aniversário. – Sorri e faz uma pausa. – Quantos anos você fez mesmo?

– Trinta, mamãe. E obrigado.

Ela aquiesce com polidez e dá um gole no seu drinque. Os olhos voltam a ficar vagos. Acredite em mim, ela fica muito melhor assim, em seu torpor matutino calmo e doce, do que na espécie de raiva demoníaca, à la exorcista, em que entra mais tarde, quando já bebeu todas e odeia o mundo.

– Eu estava contando ao Edward sobre o presente – meu pai acrescenta, e mostra a chave, balançando-a para ela como se minha mãe fosse uma criança. – Lembra-se? Do apartamento? Ele está muito interessado.

Qualquer que fosse a minha indignação em relação à mentira se foi. Minha mãe nem mesmo vai se lembrar disto no fim do dia.

– Que maravilha. – Sua voz é agradável, mas monótona. Está dizendo as palavras, fazendo seu papel, sem assimilar nada, nem mesmo a mim.

Não fico muito mais depois disso. Conversas triviais desconfortáveis transformam-se em despedidas desajeitadas, todas pontuadas por promessas de manter contato, "refletir" sobre as coisas.

Quando saio do quarto, meu pai diz grave:

– Filho, lembre-se, se for fincar raízes em algum lugar, deveria pelo menos saber o que vai estar disposto a cultivar.

Não me permito nem mesmo pensar a respeito. Ao chegar em casa, está um puta de um caos, e é apenas uma 1 da tarde. Preciso liberar minha mente desses malditos grilhões que esta manhã estenderam suas garras enferrujadas sobre mim. Ando pelos cômodos, olhando para as coisas que sei que eles me compraram no passado. Mando uma mensagem a Jacob e segundos depois ligo para ele, mas o celular cai direto na caixa postal.

Batendo meu celular de encontro à coxa, penso em Tanya, mas não quero responder suas perguntas, não quero passar um dia com ela fingindo que está tudo bem, que sou o homem que ela pensa que sou, aquele piloto durão que não se preocupa com nada. Não quero que ela veja meu rosto e a marca que sei que meus pais estamparam ali, mesmo num encontro tão breve.

Começo a mandar uma mensagem de texto, penso melhor e ligo para Bella.

Ela responde no terceiro toque:

– Ei – diz alegre, e algo no som da sua voz parece um bálsamo na ferida.

– Ei – digo, e limpo a garganta. – O que você está fazendo neste exato minuto?

– Estava indo até a loja fazer algumas compras pra amanhã.

– Ah.

Uau. Até aos domingos, com a loja fechada, ela continua trabalhando. Estou orgulhoso dela, e decepcionado por estar ocupada.

Há uma pausa.

– Quer vir junto?

Contenho-me:

– Não, não, tudo bem.

– Você não teria me telefonado se estivesse tudo bem. Sei com quem você estava nesta manhã – ela diz. – Vamos lá. Pego você daqui a meia hora.

Ainda que eu não queira me intrometer no seu dia, me vejo concordando e não demoro muito para estar na rua, esperando por ela, batucando os dedos na coxa, ansioso. Seu Mazda 6 vermelho, comprado no dia em que conseguiu o empréstimo para abrir o negócio, encosta, e ela buzina, mesmo me vendo ali. Acho que é por gostar do som. Abro a porta do passageiro e entro, impactado pelo cheiro familiar dela, e vejo uma garrafa de Wild Turkey no assento, presa com o cinto de segurança.

– Huum – digo, acenando para a bebida com a cabeça enquanto me inclino à porta. – Não sabia que alguém já estava calibrado.

– É pra você, caubói – ela diz. – Sei que está necessitado.

– Você é a melhor amiga de todas. – Sorrio para ela.

– Como se eu não soubesse.

Ela me observa entrar, abrir a tampa e dar um gole direto da garrafa, e só então põe o carro em movimento. A caveira de pelúcia, pendurada no retrovisor, balança para lá e para cá, enquanto ela dirige com habilidade pelas ruas de mão única de São Francisco. Não existe nada mais sensual do que assistir a uma mulher que maneja bem um câmbio; uma saia curta, pregueada, que revela coxas exuberantes também ajuda. Minhas bolas se contraem ao imaginar como seria correr as mãos por aquela pele macia.

Sinto seus olhos em mim e levanto o olhar. Ela volta a prestar atenção na rua. Um sorrisinho surge no seu rosto. Ela acabou de me pegar dando uma checada nela, e parece ter gostado.

Levo um segundo para lembrar que isso não é correto. Sabe como é, ela está com Mike, e eu com Tanya. E tem o fato de sermos amigos. Mas nunca fui outra coisa além de incorreto.

– Quer conversar sobre isso? – ela pergunta, e por um instante acho que está se referindo à checada que dei nela, por um instante quase quero falar a respeito. Então, me dou conta de que se refere a meus pais.

Olho para a garrafa em minhas mãos:

– Talvez daqui a pouquinho.

– Pelo menos você se divertiu ontem à noite?

– Me diverti enquanto estava lá.

Ela abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois a fecha. Seus lábios têm um leve brilho rosa, que me faz querer mordê-los. Na verdade, ela está linda e radiante, apesar de também ter ficado bebendo até tarde ontem à noite.

– Você está ótima – me vejo dizendo para ela.

Poderia jurar que ficou ruborizada, e só isso me dá vontade de dizer mais coisas boas a seu respeito. Mas tenho medo de, se começar, não conseguir parar.

– Sabe como é, apesar da bebedeira, e de estar se aproximando da meia-idade – esclareço depressa.

– Hah, hah. E aí, como é ficar mais velho?

– Um saco. – Dou de ombros.

– Dor nas costas? Fratura no quadril?

– Coisas do tipo.

– Não vejo a hora.

Afundo-me no banco e olho pela janela, conforme as casas estreitas e as fachadas das lojas passam rápido.

– Outubro chegará antes que a gente se dê conta. Você sabe que tem seis ou sete meses pra mudar de ideia a respeito de Mike.

Isso chama sua atenção. Ela vira a cabeça para me olhar incrédula:

– O quê?

– O pacto. Você se lembra.

Ela esfrega os lábios um no outro, piscando algumas vezes, parecendo incrivelmente atraente.

– Claro que me lembro... Eu só...

Dou de ombros da maneira mais casual possível.

– A oferta continua de pé, Baby Blue. Você tem quase 30 anos, e então estaremos com a mesma idade. Se até lá você acabar chutando o garotão pra sarjeta, sabe onde me encontrar.

Ela esquadrinha meu rosto o tempo que lhe é possível, até quase bater na traseira de uma caminhonete à nossa frente. Ao se recobrar, pergunta:

– E Tanya?

– Eu desistiria dela por você – digo, olhando-a com insistência até que ela se vê forçada a me encarar de novo, mesmo que apenas por um segundo. – Eu deixaria _tudo_ por você.

Embora ache que esteja sendo absolutamente sério a esse respeito, não sei o quanto de bem isso me fará se ela souber disso. Então, sorrio para ela, um grande sorriso forçado, até que ela acaba devolvendo o sorriso. Agora ela acha que estou brincando. Gostaria de estar. Mas pelo menos estou salvo.

Estamos salvos.

– Que tal você continuar aí, tomando o seu uísque, caubói? – ela diz, e num piscar de olhos sinto nossa porta de comunicação se fechando. É o melhor. Tem que ser.

E eu estava feliz, juro por Deus que estava, até meu pai começar a plantar sementes de dúvida na minha cabeça. Porque o que ele disse sobre minhas raízes, e ter algo que valha a pena cultivar, bom, isso até que era verdade. Por que ficar em São Francisco a não ser que visse meu potencial aqui? Não apenas com minha carreira, mas a coisa toda: amor, casamento, crianças, todo esse tipo de merda que você ignora a vida toda até ser forçado a encarar.

Pouco depois chegamos à loja dela. Estou recostado no balcão, tomando pequenos goles de um uísque deliciosamente ardente, sentindo-me relaxado, folheando um catálogo masculino. Para minha infelicidade, Mike é o modelo em cada uma das páginas. Passado todo esse tempo, não consigo entender o que ela vê nele. Sei que é bonitão, ou pelo menos é o bastante para ser modelo, mas se veste como adolescente, como se estivesse saindo para surfar, é raro usar sapatos e ri como uma hiena.

Bella é uma mulher batalhadora, inteligente. Não é possível que eles tenham o que dizer um ao outro, o que me leva a pensar que seu relacionamento é unicamente baseado em sexo. Sei que não há nada de errado nisso, mas até o fato de pensar no assunto me faz querer vomitar.

– Então, como foi? Como estavam seus pais? – Bella pergunta, olhando para mim por sobre uma arara de roupas. Ela decerto percebeu a careta no meu rosto e achou que eu estava pensando nisso há pouco.

– Ah, você sabe – digo. – Horrível.

Sua testa se franze, preocupada:

– Ruim assim?

Suspiro e ponho a cabeça nas mãos:

– Sabe o que é engraçado? Quando eu era mais novo, pensava que meu relacionamento com os meus pais mudaria, evoluiria. Sabe como é, deixaríamos essas besteiras de lado. Mas nada mudou. – Levanto os olhos para ela, sabendo que posso lhe contar qualquer coisa. – Eu os vejo diferente agora. A maneira como penso neles, me relaciono com eles, mudou completamente. Mas eles ainda me tratam como um adolescente sem rumo. Ainda acham que não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo da vida, que preciso deles a cada passo, que eles têm o maldito direito de interferir e me controlar.

– O que estavam tentando fazer?

– Me convencer a mudar.

Seus olhos se arregalam:

– Pra onde?

– Nova York. Compraram um apartamento e querem que eu more lá.

– Mas por quê?

– Acho que porque meu irmão não está se saindo bem como eles queriam – digo, com um alçar de ombros. – Não sei. Meu pai é uma dessas pessoas muito preocupadas com imagem de família, herança e toda essa merda. Ele pode enumerar pra você nossa árvore genealógica e os famosos Scots que foram nossos ascendentes. Todos nessa linhagem Cullen parecem ter algo a ver com política, ou algum outro papel de poder e coisas do tipo. Meu pai, é óbvio, tinha esperança em Jasper, porque é o mais velho, mas ele só joga tempo fora. Então, agora ele está percebendo que eu sou tudo o que resta. Quer que eu seja como ele.

Ela devolve uma jaqueta para a arara e vem até mim, os braços cruzados sobre seu peito cheio. Tento não olhar para seus seios.

– Sabe, a maioria dos pais ficaria bastante entusiasmada de ter um filho piloto de helicóptero – observa.

– Bom, não tenho a maioria dos pais. Pra ser sincero, eles não veem isso de jeito nenhum como uma conquista. Não é intelectual nem prestigioso o bastante.

– Me corrija se eu estiver errada, mas tenho total certeza de que é preciso ter cérebro pra fazer voar uma dessas coisas.

– Bella, você está dizendo que sou inteligente?

Ela me lança um sorriso insolente:

– Maluquice, hein? É melhor você dar valor à minha generosidade enquanto ela dura. Por falar em... – ela para de falar e desaparece no depósito, nos fundos.

Enquanto está remexendo por lá, acalento a breve fantasia de segui-la, trancar a porta e encurralá-la contra uma das prateleiras. Quero me pressionar contra ela, só para que saiba o que provoca em mim. Quero enfiar as mãos debaixo da sua camiseta fina e envolver seus seios, apertando-os até que ela gema; depois, tirar sua camisa e chupar seus mamilos, que com certeza são perfeitos e rosados. Quero contar a ela todas as coisas obscenas que me vêm à cabeça, ser verdadeiro, cru, sem reservas. Quero vê-la corar com minha boca suja, e seu corpo arquear de desejo.

Deus do céu. Vou para detrás do balcão, mais para ter certeza de que minha ereção esteja escondida, e tento ignorar o crescimento do desejo. Tenho que parar de pensar nela desta maneira, mas há anos e anos que digo isso a mim mesmo. Tenho medo de um dia não conseguir me conter, o que provavelmente arruinará um dos melhores, senão o melhor, relacionamento que já tive.

Mas, porra, e se ela sentir a mesma coisa? E se me quiser bem dentro dela, fodendo-a com vontade 24 horas por dia, como eu quero?

Por um instante alucinado, juro que vou fazer isso. Vou entrar naquele depósito, beijá-la que nem louco, fodê-la de encontro à parede e fazer com que saiba como me sinto. Respiro fundo e me preparo.

Consigo fazer isto.

Ela sai do depósito segurando uma grande caixa, com um sorriso sem graça. O momento passou. Não farei nada. Sou um covarde. Uma porra de um covarde excitado.

– Aqui está – ela diz, colocando a caixa no balcão com um ruído surdo. – Seu presente de aniversário.

Levanto a caixa. É pesada.

– Você não devia – digo-lhe, sentindo-me mal que ela tenha se dado ao trabalho e, ao mesmo tempo, sensibilizado pelo mesmo motivo.

Ela dá de ombros com descontração.

– Que seja. Chegou à loja há pouco tempo, e na hora pensei em você. Deixei guardada, esperando o seu aniversário.

Olho para ela, que batuca na tampa da caixa.

– Abra logo, está bem?

Levanto as abas e espio lá dentro. É uma jaqueta preta de couro.

– Puta merda – digo, tirando-a devagar da caixa, como se fosse feita de ouro.

Levanto-a. É sensacional, e eu não sou um cara muito chegado em moda. É estilo motoqueiro, com tiras contrastantes nas mangas, apenas um detalhe que basta para deixá-la interessante.

– Olhe as costas – ela diz.

Viro-a. Na parte de trás do pescoço, num bordado pequeno em prata, está escrito: "E. Cullen". Olho para Bella, perplexo com a personalização.

Ela cora e desvia o olhar, tímida.

– Não me olhe assim.

– Assim como? – murmuro.

– Como se fosse uma grande coisa. Não é. Vi a jaqueta e pensei que seria adequada para um piloto macho de helicóptero. Então mandei bordar o seu nome. Sei lá, acho que estava pensando em alguma coisa tipo Top Gun. Talvez a gente devesse começar a te chamar de Iceman.

Ela está tentando minimizar o gesto, e talvez eu devesse deixá-la, mas imagine se isso não tem o maior significado para mim. Meu coração dá uma cambalhota no peito. Isto simplesmente fez valer muito a pena o fato de sair da cama nesse dia infernal.

Como é que eu pude algum dia me afastar desta mulher?

Fico sem fala, pensando em alguma coisa para dizer. Mas só a pura verdade vai servir:

– Muito obrigado. Significa muito para mim.

Ela dá um soco lento no meu braço:

– Não tem de quê.

Visto a jaqueta, admirado que sirva como uma luva, e tomo um gole do Wild Turkey para botar minha cabeça de volta no lugar. Espero que fique por lá.

* * *

 _ **É difícil se controlar, né, Edward? Vai ficar ainda pior, baby. Aguarde!**_

 _ **Gente! Viajei na maionese, e jurei que hoje era sexta-feira hahahah Desculpe :D**_


	10. Happy 30s, Baby Blue

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OITO**

* * *

 _Isabella_

Você sabe que seu dia não tem condições de correr bem quando acorda com água pingando na sua testa, como uma espécie de tortura chinesa.

Abro um olho bem na hora em que outra gota o acerta.

– Que porra é esta?

Enxugo depressa o rosto e me sento longe das gotas. Olho para o teto, onde uma bolha gigante se formou e dentro da qual a água começa a correr, caindo direto na minha cama.

Puta maravilha. Comprei o minúsculo apartamento no distrito de Mission, há dois meses, e ele já está caindo aos pedaços. Antes, eu morava de aluguel, então bastava chamar o senhorio e ele que lidasse com o problema. Agora, o apartamento é meu, então é meu problema enfrentar o impacto das tempestades de outono que têm caído.

Feliz porcaria de aniversário de 30 anos para mim. Aqui está uma nova década cheia de responsabilidade que você não se lembra de ter pedido.

Suspiro e saio da cama, desejando que Mike tivesse pernoitado e assim pudesse me ajudar. Depois, me lembro de sua tendência a desaparecer quando a merda pesa (como qualquer coisa que não seja posar para uma câmera), e sei que chamar Edward seria uma ideia melhor. Pelo menos, aí está um homem que põe a mão na massa.

Mas não o chamo. Sei que a namorada dele me detesta, e não imagino que meu pedido de socorro cairia bem. Além disso, o apartamento é meu, minha responsabilidade. Tenho 30 anos, agora. Só preciso levantar a cabeça e lidar com isso. O surpreendente em fazer 30, além de ter um despertar tão grosseiro, é não ser tão devastador quanto pensei que seria. Acho que 29 foi muito pior, assim como acho que 39 vai ser pior do que 40. Quando aquele ano mágico-terrível se aproxima, você já fez as pazes com ele.

No entanto, não parece que eu vá fazer as pazes com o fato de ter comprado um imóvel com vazamento. Imagino que seja meio culpa minha, já que optei pelo menor e mais barato em uma área duvidosa, mas comprar uma propriedade em São Francisco é impossível. Se não fosse pela minha mãe consignar a hipoteca (os bancos não gostam muito de autônomos), e pelo fato de ter sido uma venda particular por meio do sobrinho de uma amiga de mamãe, eu não teria conseguido comprá-lo.

É um lar, embora não bem o tipo de lar que imaginei ter aos 30. Tem 55 metros quadrados, um quarto com uma saleta do tamanho de uma caixa e um terraço ainda menor, que dá para uma linda igreja e sem-tetos em bancos de praça – anos-luz da casa vitoriana de três andares, historicamente admirada, envolta em tons de sorvete, com quintal nos fundos, na qual eu esperava terminar. Também esperava ter um bando de filhos correndo pela casa, um marido e vizinhos que aparecessem o tempo todo. Talvez o cunhado gato do meu marido ensaiasse The Beach Boys com sua banda underground na garagem.

Agora que parei para pensar, acho que os meus 30 eram baseados em episódios da série Full House. Não eram muito realistas.

Pego rápido um balde de metal debaixo da pia e o coloco sobre a cama. A primeira gota cai com um plim satisfatório. Isto vai ter que ser suficiente por enquanto.

De qualquer modo, meu alarme despertaria em meia hora, então tomo uma ducha e me apronto para o dia. Levo um bom tempo para secar o cabelo com o secador e depois ondulá-lo, mas, já que mais tarde vou para o Lion, para as bobajadas do meu aniversário, vale a pena. Meu cabelo está enfim com o melhor corte e a melhor cor, uma coisa realmente sofisticada e (queira Deus) sexy. Chega um pouco abaixo dos ombros, num tom chocolate profundo e brilhante, com reflexos vermelhos que, por algum motivo, deixam meus olhos maiores e mais castanhos.

Fico parecendo mais velha, mas não de um jeito negativo, embora eu tenha a sensação que destaca ainda mais minha expressão franzida, de quem está sempre puta.

É quinta-feira, então vou para o trabalho e olho minha lista de currículos.

Depois de um ano de loja, decidi contratar ajuda. Teria feito isso antes, mas não dava para pagar enquanto estava tentando economizar para dar entrada no apartamento. Além disso, acho que tenho problema em delegar tarefas. Se continuar cuidando de tudo sozinha, entretanto, minha saúde vai pelo ralo. Mal consigo ir à academia depois do trabalho, então agora meu corpo de novo oscila. Com frequência faço minhas refeições no balcão durante o horário de trabalho, engolindo às pressas comida pra viagem, que provavelmente não é tão saudável quanto parece, e, quando chego em casa, estou cansada demais até para transar com meu namorado. Eu costumava gostar de transar, portanto, isso diz muito.

Além disso, Mike ainda é um modelo. Ele também está me dando nos nervos nos últimos tempos, mas acho que estou avançando contra tudo e contra todos de tanto estresse e sobrecarga. O foda é quando você está se matando de trabalhar, tentando tocar um negócio e sua vida (e talvez um e outro sejam a mesma coisa), e seu namorado não faz a mínima ideia do que significa dar duro. Ele vai a sessões de fotos uma vez por semana e passa o restante do tempo bebendo e comendo em festas e eventos exclusivos, exibindo seu belo rosto e seu corpo sem camisa no Instagram. Na maioria dos dias, dorme até as 11. Note bem, ele tem 27 anos, não 17.

Tiro todas minhas reclamações da cabeça enquanto me esforço para neutralizar minha cara emburrada e tento atrair clientes com os descontos que dei nas peças do outono. Devo estar sendo cri-cri, porque estou cansada e ninguém gosta de trabalhar no dia do aniversário.

Por sorte, recebo uma saraivada de postagens no meu mural do Facebook, além de textos e mensagens de todos os tipos de pessoas, o que me faz sentir querida e confusa. Tem uma de Leah, namorada de Jacob, e outra do próprio Jacob. Edward acaba me mandando uma mensagem mais tarde, dizendo que queria me ligar, mas não tinha certeza se seria adequado. Não sei bem se ele quer dizer que me ligar no trabalho poderia ser inadequado, ou simplesmente me ligar em geral. Considerando o pouco que o tenho visto, em parte por causa da minha agenda estúpida, espero de verdade que não seja a segunda opção.

Minha mãe me telefona quando a loja está fechada, mas meu pai nem ao menos me mandou uma mensagem. Não digo isso a ela, já que só serviria pra irritá-la, mas magoa. Eu me lembro da regularidade com que meu pai costumava me ligar quando eu era mais nova, porque era superprotetor e preocupado com Ollie, e o quanto isso me deixava puta. É curioso as coisas que você passa a apreciar.

Estou quase de volta ao apartamento, atrasada como sempre, e esperando ter tempo suficiente para dar um jeito no rosto e achar algo pra vestir antes de ir para o bar, quando Mike me telefona.

– Ei, aniversariante sexy – ele diz. – Já está em casa?

– Quase – digo, atravessando às pressas um sinal amarelo na rua Gerrero.

– Não vá pro Lion – diz rápido. – Venha até a minha casa.

Tento não parecer irritada. Ele mora nos confins do Judas, perto do zoológico, numa casa que divide com dois outros modelos e que cheira a roupa suja. Detesto ir lá, embora talvez tenha que ir mais vezes se não mandar consertar o vazamento no meu apartamento.

– Mike...

– Só pra um drinque. Os caras querem te desejar um feliz aniversário.

Reviro os olhos. Tudo o que os seus amigos fazem é encarar os meus peitos e a minha bunda. Provavelmente querem me comer.

– Por que eles não podem vir ao Lion como todo mundo?

– Por favor, Isabella – ele diz, parecendo um menininho. Depois, acrescenta baixinho: – Quase não te vejo. Seria bom ficar sozinho com você antes de ter que te dividir com todos os outros.

Suspiro. Não estou acostumada a essa sua tática de me fazer sentir culpa, muito embora ele tenha mencionado há pouco que seus colegas de moradia estão lá.

– Tudo bem, estarei aí em 45 minutos. Só preciso dar um tapa no visual.

– Você está sempre ótima, baby – ele diz.

– Tá, tá.

Desligo o celular. Vou para casa, checo o balde na cama e descubro que está quase cheio, então esvazio e o recoloco no lugar. Isto é tudo o que posso fazer agora. Depois, visto um vestido azul forte e um pouco cintilante, que revela meu leve bronzeado e consegue disfarçar todas as áreas que estão um pouco flácidas demais. Meu cabelo conseguiu, de algum modo, manter o penteado e as ondas, e só dou uma borrifada de spray por garantia. Coloco cílios postiços discretos e escuros, e dou uma passada de batom magenta. Vejo-me esperando que Mike não queira transar, para não ter que me arrumar tudo de novo, e então fico envergonhada.

Gente, pensei que o impulso sexual de uma mulher aumentasse com o passar da idade e não que diminuísse. Encolho-me com esse pensamento, mas mesmo assim dirijo-me até o carro e enfrento o trânsito maluco até Sunset, onde estaciono perto da 46a com a Vincente.

A casa de Mike é um sobrado simples, com uma escada até o segundo andar e uma garagem embaixo. É comum, em especial porque nela mora um bando de caras, mas por ser muito próxima ao zoo e à praia, sei que o aluguel é absurdamente alto, como tudo mais em Sunset. Antes de comprar meu canto, por algumas vezes imaginei meu futuro com ele e pensei se deveria convidá-lo a morar comigo.

Ajudaria com a hipoteca e, a longo prazo, ficaria mais barato para ele, mas não acho que poderia encarar isso. Não que eu queira viver sozinha pelo resto da vida; só acho que jamais poderia viver com ele.

Esse pensamento me deixa um tanto racional e me leva a parar no primeiro degrau. Às vezes, quando me pego pensando assim, me pergunto por que me dou ao trabalho de ficar com ele se não vejo futuro para nós. Mas a ideia de ficar sozinha de novo e o panorama amoroso da cidade, principalmente agora, me deixa pirada, e detesto pensar em mim como alguém que desiste fácil.

Respiro fundo, me obrigo a ter pensamentos mais felizes, como a taça de vinho que mal posso esperar para tomar, e meus amigos, que verei mais tarde, e subo a escada. Bato na porta e ele aparece segurando uma cerveja.

– Você está o maior tesão – diz enquanto me olha de cima a baixo.

Passa um braço à minha volta e me puxa para junto dele. Já está bêbado, o que me deixa puta, porque isso significa que terei que dirigir no meu aniversário. Uma corrida de táxi daqui seria cara pra danar, e não acho que ele pagaria. Ele me beija de leve nos lábios e depois pega a minha mão, me levando para dentro da casa. Está escuro, a única luz vem da cozinha, no final do corredor.

– Por que está tão escuro? – pergunto, olhando ao redor na sala de visitas. – Cadê o Paul e o Jared?

– Sente-se – ele diz, praticamente me empurrando para o sofá. – Vou te trazer uma bebida.

Vejo sua silhueta desaparecer no corredor.

– Nada muito forte – digo. – Acho que sou eu quem vai dirigir.

– Não, não vai – ele grita de volta.

Está a maior escuridão, até as cortinas estão puxadas, bloqueando todas as luzes da rua. Inclino-me no sofá e acendo o abajur ao meu lado.

Por uma fração de segundos, meus olhos se ajustam à luz, e então não consigo acreditar no que estou vendo. Parece que todas as pessoas que conheço estão em pé à minha volta, algumas agachadas, outras encostadas na parede. Edward, Jacob, Rosalie, Nicola, Leah. Estão todos rindo, imóveis. E, então, Edward grita:

– Surpresa!

E mais alguém grita:

– Feliz aniversário, gostosa!

De repente, estou cercada por todos os meus amigos.

Também acho que tive um leve enfarte. Levo um momento para me lembrar de respirar, e depois soltar um grito de surpresa.

– Que diabos?! – exclamo com a mão no peito, olhando para todos eles.

Percebo que Paul e Jared estão aqui, bem como Emmett, o novo namorado de Rosalie, Caroline e Dan, que trabalham para Jake no Lion, e Angela, minha ex-colega do All Saints. Esta é uma das coisas mais sensacionais que já me aconteceram. Uma coisa muito simples, juntar numa sala um punhado de pessoas que conheço, mas com o maior significado.

Rose me puxa para um abraço:

– Sua cara estava incrível.

Jacob me bate nas costas:

– Foi muito difícil não contar nada. Não acredito que você caiu nessa.

Meu coração está acelerado pela emoção, e Edward se aproxima.

– Feliz aniversário, Baby Blue.

Antes que tenha uma chance de me abraçar (ou talvez essa nunca tenha sido sua intenção), Leah agarra meus pulsos e me puxa.

– Espero que você não tenha mijado na calcinha – ela diz, enquanto me dá um abraço apertado, e eu rio.

– Foi por pouco – brinco, e então Mike está ao meu lado, me estendendo uma taça de vinho.

Olho para ele com os olhos brilhando. Não posso acreditar que ele realmente tenha planejado isto para mim. Sinto uma pontada de culpa pelos meus pensamentos recentes. Preciso tratá-lo melhor; ao que parece, ele está cheio de surpresas.

Alguém coloca "Trampled Underfoot" de Led Zepellin, uma das minhas músicas favoritas de Zep, e a noite começa a bombar. Agora, o Lion está fora de questão. O lugar da festa é aqui, onde sempre deveria ter sido. Vou para a cozinha ajudar Rosalie e Mike a tirar algumas entradas da geladeira.

Depois que Rosalie sai com uma tigela de pasta de espinafre e alcachofra, agarro Mike pela cintura e o trago para junto de mim.

– Obrigada – digo com sinceridade, olhando para ele. – Obrigada, obrigada. Você não faz ideia de quanto isto significa pra mim.

Ele me dá um sorriso tímido, de menino.

– Não por isso. Achei que era uma boa ideia, mas tudo partiu do Edward.

Será que ouvi direito?

– O quê?

– É, ele me telefonou há algumas semanas e disse que tinha uma grande ideia pro seu presente de aniversário, mas precisava da minha ajuda. Queria usar a minha casa porque assim você ficaria menos desconfiada, e eu disse, claro, legal. Foi tudo ideia dele. – Ele estica o braço e aperta a minha bunda. – Mas meu presente de aniversário vai vir mais tarde, não se preocupe, baby.

Estou surpresa demais para prestar atenção nessa promessa.

Foi tudo ideia de Edward?

Edward fez tudo isto... para mim?

Solto Mike e o vejo com novos olhos. Ele não parece nem um pouco envergonhado, ou mesmo enciumado, que outro cara tenha feito tudo isto. Na verdade, nunca vi Mike com ciúmes de Edward, nem uma vez sequer. Eu costumava gostar muito disso, mas agora começo a especular se um pouquinho de ciúmes não seria saudável.

– Mais vinho? – ele pergunta e tira a garrafa da geladeira, completando minha taça antes que eu responda. – Aqui está, à porra dos 30, sua balzaca – diz em tom de brincadeira.

Meu olhar se fixa nele enquanto deixa a cozinha para se juntar ao restante da festa.

Fico recostada no balcão, bebendo meu vinho por um tempo, tentando entender tudo. Edward fez isto por mim. Tenho certeza de que para algumas pessoas não é nada de mais; os amigos dão festas surpresa o tempo todo, e ele é meu amigo. Mas, por alguma razão, mexeu comigo e de um modo maravilhosamente carinhoso.

Decido ir ao banheiro. Sigo pelo corredor, me afastando da festa e virando a esquina, dou de cara com o homem da vez: Edward. É surpreendente como o roçar do meu corpo contra o dele libera um tonel de borboletas dentro do meu estômago.

– Desculpe – Edward diz com um sorriso atrevido, me olhando com intensidade.

Agarro seu braço. Adoro um bom braço forte em um homem, e o dele é perfeito. A pele ainda pouco bronzeada pelo verão, pelos o suficiente para deixá-lo masculino, mas sem exagero, as frases tatuadas na parte de dentro (Ela é louca, mas é mágica. Não há mentira em seu fogo*), e músculos para usar. Você pode imaginá-lo cortando lenha com facilidade ou agarrando seu quadril ao pegá-la com força por detrás.

Começo a pensar que talvez agarrar o seu braço tenha sido uma má ideia. Solto-o e então, pelo que parece ser a primeira vez, não sei o que lhe dizer.

– Edward – falo, e depois me interrompo, mordendo o lábio como uma colegial imbecil.

Seus escuros olhos verdes perscrutam os meus. Eles podem ser malditamente intensos algumas vezes, e tenho medo do que estejam procurando, e do que ele esteja prestes a deduzir.

– Mike te contou? – pergunta com cautela.

– Contou. – Faço que sim com a cabeça.

– Eu não queria que ele contasse – ele diz, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

– Por que não?

Ele dá de ombros, franzindo a testa:

– Não sei. Não pareceu certo. Queria que você pensasse que era tudo ideia dele.

Sacudo a cabeça de leve:

– Por quê?

Ele fica calado, o pomo de Adão sobe e desce no seu pescoço largo, e por um instante imagino como seria mordê-lo ali, só uma mordiscada gentil, ou duas. Aposto que ele tem gosto de sálvia e testosterona.

Seus olhos pousam nos meus lábios:

– Porque isto é o tipo da coisa que o homem da sua vida deveria fazer pra você. Não o seu amigo.

Algo no meu peito está se aquecendo, me arranhando por dentro. Não sei se é coisa da minha cabeça ou o quê, mas algo neste corredor escuro está mudando. O ar à nossa volta está ficando elétrico, como antes de uma tempestade de verão, e a tensão parece densa o suficiente para nos dar um choque.

– Então, por que você fez isso? – pergunto, e agora minha voz não passa de um sussurro. Seja o que for que estiver acontecendo, tenho medo de que, se falar alto demais, desaparecerá, quebrando o encantamento.

Ele me encara intenso, deve estar sentindo a mesma coisa. Olha para os meus lábios como se quisesse devorá-los. Talvez queira me sentir tanto quanto quero senti-lo. Isso seria impossível, claro. Então, ele mais uma vez estende a mão para o meu rosto.

Ah, Senhor, tenha piedade.

Com aquele mesmo olhar, põe os dedos nas maçãs do meu rosto e sobe devagar por elas, até prender meu cabelo atrás das orelhas. Seu toque é como uma tocha, disparando fogos de artifício, dando vida à minha pele.

– É muito ruim essa história do pacto – ele murmura, enquanto mexe com o meu cabelo, esfregando as mechas entre os dedos. Fico muito feliz por ter dado um bom trato nele nesta manhã, porque o sorriso que brinca no canto dos lábios de Edward me diz que gostou do resultado.

Limpo a garganta de mansinho, muito alerta a tudo: à proximidade entre nós, à maneira como ele toca o meu cabelo, à maneira como vou me perdendo em seus olhos.

– O que tem ele?

Ele sorri triste e retira a mão. Mas não recua nem desvia o olhar.

– Hoje você faz 30 anos. E está com outra pessoa.

– Você também. Aliás, onde está Tanya? – pergunto e na mesma hora me arrependo. A menção ao seu nome faz Edward se empertigar.

– Não pôde vir. Tinha outros planos. Sinto muito.

Eu não. Ela também não apareceu no meu último aniversário. Tudo bem que estava no hospital, mas mesmo assim. Ele solta um longo suspiro e passa a mão pelo próprio cabelo.

– Ouça, Bella... – Ele chega ainda mais perto. O calor entre nós aumenta e a tensão vira uma corda esticada.

– O que está rolando aí? – uma voz retumba.

Nós dois viramos a cabeça de imediato, e vemos Jacob parado no corredor, de braços cruzados. Não parece satisfeito. Na verdade, parece prestes a nos matar. Sinto como se estivéssemos fazendo alguma coisa errada. Talvez porque lá no fundo eu queria fazer uma coisa errada. Ou talvez porque Jake pareça magoado e desgostoso.

– Nada, cara – Edward responde. – Só estou desejando à aniversariante um feliz aniversário.

Jacob continua a nos encarar, e dou um passo consciente para trás.

– Mike me contou que foi tudo ideia do Edward. Você sabe, de fazer a surpresa. Então, só estou lhe agradecendo.

Edward me desfere um olhar assassino, e por um instante não tenho ideia do que isso significa. Jacob levanta as sobrancelhas, chocado, e pergunta:

– A ideia foi sua?

Ah. Então Jake também achava que tinha sido de Mike. Fico me perguntando por que diabos Edward não lhe contou.

Edward lhe lança um olhar exasperado:

– Grande coisa. – Me dá uma rápida olhada. – Falo com você depois. – E volta para a festa.

Agora estou só com Jacob e não posso deixar de lembrar o que aconteceu entre nós há exato um ano. Espero que ele não traga isso à tona.

– Do que mais vocês estavam falando? – Jake me pergunta. Está tentando mostrar indiferença, mas há um tom de suspeita em sua voz.

– Nada – digo. – Só estava agradecendo, só isso.

Ele me olha com ar desconfiado, o bastante para que eu diga:

– Qual é a tua, Jacob?

– Não sei – ele diz, enquanto passa por mim para ir ao banheiro, e eu me lembro que foi por isso que vim até aqui, para começo de conversa. – De onde eu estava, pareceu muito mais do que um agradecimento.

Olho pra ele com um uma expressão maluca.

– Que seja. Pare de ser tão esquisito.

– Não estou sendo esquisito – ele diz na defensiva, e agora posso ver as engrenagens atrás dos seus olhos castanhos. Está se lembrando do meu último aniversário, sei disso.

– Ótimo – retruco antes que ele tenha chance de tocar no assunto. Sei que seria algo com frases como: "Sempre se saindo bem no seu aniversário" ou coisa parecida. Nunca discutimos o que aconteceu naquela noite, e quero que continue assim.

Desisto do banheiro, deixando que ele o ocupe, e me apresso pelo corredor de volta à cozinha, onde me abasteço de mais vinho. Quando minha taça não tem mais uma gota, estou me sentindo muito bem em relação aos 30 anos, e faço o possível para excluir tudo mais da minha cabeça.

Não penso em Jacob.

Não penso em Edward.

Pelo menos, tento não pensar em Edward. Mas, quando mais tarde descubro que ele também fez a playlist que estamos ouvindo, com todas as minhas músicas favoritas (muitas do Zeppelin), não consigo evitar.

Não posso parar de pensar nele.

Não posso parar de pensar no pacto.

Na manhã seguinte, acordo com uma ressaca furiosa. Não é bem como pensei que entraria nos meus 30, mas, mais uma vez, a esta altura era de se esperar. Claro, eu costumava conseguir traçar uma garrafa de vinho branco e alguns coquetéis sem me sentir mal demais, mas agora estou mal. Talvez as ressacas sejam mais difíceis de lidar aos 30.

No lado positivo, não acordo ao lado de ninguém de quem me arrependa.

Mike dorme profundamente ao meu lado e ronca macio. Passo alguns minutos fitando-o com olhos enevoados, tentando acordar.

De fato, ele é um espécime bonito. Sou sortuda, sou mesmo. É errado eu ter que ficar repetindo isso para mim?

Saio devagar da cama e vou ao banheiro, a única suíte da casa. Jogo água fria no rosto e analiso meus poros por alguns instantes antes de engolir dois Advil sem água. Tenho alguns produtos de beleza guardados no armário de remédios, então passo um pouco de base hidratante e aplico blush em creme nos lábios e nas faces.

Ainda parece que fui atropelada por um caminhão.

Depois de ter vestido uma das camisas xadrez de Mike e enfiado uma de suas cuecas, desço a escada e pisco surpresa ao ver um monte de gente caída por toda parte. A última coisa de que me lembro de ontem à noite foi revelar a Leah o quanto eu amava Michael Keaton como Batman, e então alguém deve ter me levado para a cama.

A própria Leah está dormindo em um dos sofás, com Jacob no chão logo abaixo, deitado sobre um monte de casacos. O outro sofá está ocupado com Dan. Não vejo Edward em parte alguma, e me pergunto como ele foi para casa. Não consigo me lembrar de vê-lo sair, mas me lembro de sentir uma grande decepção quando ele se foi.

Tenho que dizer que estou um tanto aliviada. Pela tensão estranha entre nós mais cedo, não seria muito bom se ele ficasse por perto. Talvez eu conversasse com ele sobre Michael Keaton em vez de com Leah, e então o que teria acontecido? A bêbada e trintona Isabella poderia ser uma força a não ser menosprezada.

Na cozinha, faço um bule gigante de café, e já estou no fim da minha primeira xícara, entre mordidas em uma banana passada, quando todos os outros começam a se levantar. Eles gravitam à minha volta como zumbis, estendendo os braços para as canecas de café, murmurando coisas incoerentes, os rostos pálidos. A maquiagem pesada que Leah tinha nos olhos ontem à noite borrou por todo o rosto, mas ela é a mais animada do grupo.

– E aí, quando vamos acampar? – ela me pergunta.

– Quê? – Meu cérebro dá cambalhotas tentando imaginar a que ela se refere.

Está lento.

– Ontem à noite, conversamos sobre como é incrível acampar e que a gente devia viajar em casais, para acampar. – Ela olha para Jake. – Você não se lembra?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, embora esteja franzindo o cenho tanto quanto eu. Gente, eu devia estar muito bêbada pra conversar sobre camping. Leah não desiste:

– De qualquer modo, eu estava pensando mais sobre isso esta manhã.

– Você acabou de acordar – Jake diz a ela.

– E – ela continua – acho que conheço um lugar perfeito. Vocês já ouviram falarno Sea Ranch, logo ao sul de Mendocino?

– Claro que sim – digo a ela.

O Sea Ranch é esse resort rústico logo acima do tempestuoso Pacífico. Nunca estive lá, mas sempre passei pela região nas poucas vezes em que fui pela Highway One.

– Minha colega de trabalho tem uma casa para temporada lá, e a gente poderia usá-la num final de semana. Acho que deveríamos ir todos. – Ela olha rápido para Dan. – Menos você, Dan, porque você é solteiro e não te conheço. Mas todos os outros. Você e Mike, eu e Jacob, Edward e Tanya.

Dan dá de ombros e se serve de uma xícara de café, parecendo satisfeito de não ter sido incluído nesse grupo confuso.

– Não sei – diz Jake cauteloso. Seu cabelo está espetado em todas as direções, como se também estivesse de ressaca.

– Ah, vamos lá – diz Leah, dando-lhe uma cotovelada na barriga. – Ficaria muito barato, talvez até de graça, e seria divertido.

– Mas não é um acampamento de verdade – observo, também sem ter certeza de como me sinto em relação à coisa toda.

Ela franze o nariz, exibindo o piercing do seu septo que combina com o de Jacob.

– A esta altura, passamos do ponto de acampar. É assim que os adultos acampam.

– E o trabalho? – Jacob pergunta.

– Dan cobre a sua ausência, certo Dan? – ela pergunta, e Dan, o silencioso Dan, apenas concorda com a cabeça.

– Mas e o trabalho da Bella? – Jake acrescenta.

Ele tem razão. Sou só eu no trabalho, e não tem como contratar alguém de um dia para o outro. Não só eu estaria presa com alguém que provavelmente não seria a pessoa certa como teria que deixá-la encarregada da loja. Não vai rolar.

– Sinto muito – digo a ela. – Jacob tem razão. Sou a única funcionária. Tenho que trabalhar.

– Então, feche a loja neste fim de semana – ela diz. – Quando foi a última vez que você teve um descanso decente? Até mesmo um fim de semana?

Tento não pensar nisso porque sei a resposta. Visito minha mãe em alguns domingos. Fora isso, há um ano não vou a lugar nenhum. Uma porra de um ano inteirinho.

– Eu sei, mas é assim que as coisas são – digo-lhe. – O trabalhador é um otário.

 **..::..**

Passam-se alguns dias e estou prestes a fechar a loja quando recebo uma mensagem de texto de Edward. Não soube dele desde o meu aniversário, nem mesmo no dia seguinte. Soube que Tanya tinha ido buscá-lo enquanto estávamos todos entretidos num karaokê, e imagino que, depois disso, ela não tirou os olhos dele.

 _ **Ei, Baby Blue, Leah acabou de me mandar uma mensagem perguntando se eu e Tanya queríamos ficar no Sea Ranch com ela e Jacob no próximo fim de semana. Acho que você deveria ir.**_

Isto, pra mim, era novidade. Não achava que eles ainda iriam acampar caso eu não fosse, mas aí está.

 **Fala, caubói. Disse a Leah que não poderia ir. Trabalho.**

 ** _Ela me contou. Mas ainda acho que você deveria ir. Feche a loja no final de semana. Feche mais cedo na sexta e você só perde o sábado._**

 **Sábado é o dia mais movimentado aqui. Perderia um montão de dinheiro.**

 ** _Nem tudo pode se limitar a dinheiro. Você também precisa viver._**

É fácil pra você falar, penso.

 **Eu sei, mas escolhi isto. Sabia que teria que fazer sacrifícios.**

 ** _Você vai se acabar, Bella. Por favor, estou preocupado com você. Precisa de uma maldita folga, uma chance pra relaxar._**

Há uma pausa e percebo que ele está escrevendo mais alguma coisa. Prendo a respiração e espero. Surge: **_Eu ficaria muito feliz se você fosse. Por favor, estou com saudade._**

Inspiro ainda mais fundo. Edward não costuma ser assim. É uma pedra, impassível, insensível. Não é do tipo de dizer a ninguém, seja lá quem for, que sente saudade. Depois disso não diz mais nada, então sei que está esperando minha resposta.

Realmente, não tenho escolha.

 **O.k.** , escrevo de volta. **Vou fechar a loja no fim de semana. Só porque você tem** **razão, preciso mesmo de uma folga.**

 _ **Era isso que eu queria ouvir.**_

Solto o ar devagar e vejo a última pessoa sair da loja de mãos vazias. Com certeza, vai me prejudicar fechá-la por um dia, mas acho que meus danos seriam maiores se eu morresse cedo de tanto trabalhar. Se conseguir ignorar o sentimento de culpa, talvez, a longo prazo, tirar uma folga se provará a melhor opção. Digito rápido uma mensagem para Mike sobre os planos, sem nem ao menos saber se ele conseguirá escapar do trabalho. Mas ele consegue, claro. Só vai ter que abrir mão de mais uma festa. Pobrezinho.

Então, acho que, afinal de contas, estou indo numa viagem de casais. Uma bola se forma no meu estômago, e percebo que minhas reservas não tinham nada a ver com o fechamento da loja, mas com algo mais. É quase como se esta viagem fosse mais do que apenas uma viagem. Este é um fim de semana em que absolutamente tudo poderá mudar.

* * *

 _ **E com certeza tudo irá mudar :3**_

 _ **O James é um puto, eu sei, quem comentou sobre ele não ajudar.. Não, ele não tem vontade de ajudar. Puto(2).**_

 _ **FELIZ 2019, MOÇADA! MUITA SAÚDE, PAZ E DINHEIRO :D**_


	11. À Beira Mar

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo, casa comigo até os 30?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NOVE**

* * *

 _Edward_

– JÁ CHEGAMOS? JÁ CHEGAMOS? JÁ CHEGAMOS?

– Ai, meu Deus, é tão bonito!

– Foda! Temos que parar, gente. Gente! Ostras! Precisamos de ostras! Jake, por que não estamos parando?

– Edward, me lembre mais uma vez: por que você não trouxe a gente de helicóptero? Poderíamos ter evitado esta longa estrada pro inferno. Me sinto como o Chevy Chase com sua família sacal no filme Férias frustradas.

Aí estão Mike, Tanya, Isabella e Jacob, respectivamente, reclamando uns com os outros, enquanto subimos pela costa até Sea Ranch. Até aqui, a viagem tem sido linda, mais ainda do que quando a sobrevoo, mas a estrada é longa, cansativa, sinuosa, e, quando o azul profundo do Pacífico encontra as colinas ventosas defronte ao Sea Ranch, nós seis estamos loucos para sair do Suburban de Jacob.

Não parece que demos muita sorte com o clima, mas já deveríamos contar com isso. O final de outubro pode ser imprevisível na costa, e enquanto descarregamos nossas coisas do carro e as levamos para o rancho modesto de dois quartos, situado em um penhasco baixo, o nevoeiro está tão denso quanto o cozido da minha avó e tolda tudo, exceto alguns metros à nossa frente.

– Caramba! Que frio – Bella pragueja quando uma brisa úmida e gelada levanta o cabelo ao redor do seu rosto. Seu nariz já está vermelho, o que é uma fofura.

– Vocês não estão contentes de não estarmos acampando? – Leah grita, puxando sua jaqueta de couro junto ao corpo ao correr de volta pro carro pra pegar mais alguma coisa.

Minha própria jaqueta de couro, graças a Bella, está prestando um belo serviço me mantendo aquecido, ainda que pareça estar atravessando uma nuvem de inverno por aqui. Fico tentado a tirá-la e colocá-la sobre os ombros dela, mas Mike sai da casa e grita para ela que trará o resto. Por um instante estou quase impressionado, porque esta deve ser a coisa mais cavalheiresca que já ouvi o idiota do meninão dizer a ela até agora, mas não me deixo levar. Ainda não acho que ele seja o cara pra ela e imagino que depois deste final de semana não terei dúvidas a respeito.

Mas não sei por que me preocupo. A esta altura, não há nada que possa fazer a respeito.

Depois que trazemos tudo para dentro, temos a disputa pelos quartos e pela privacidade. Mike de imediato reivindica um quarto, e estou prestes a reivindicar o outro quando decido que Leah e Jacob deveriam ficar com ele, já que foi ela quem organizou a coisa toda. O chalé é de uma colega sua de trabalho, e não vamos pagar nada pela estadia.

Tanya queixa-se em altos brados ao meu lado:

– Não posso dormir num sofá! – resmunga, gesticulando para o que parece um ótimo sofá-cama sob uma claraboia, em frente à ampla expansão do Pacífico envolto em nevoeiro. – Minhas costas.

Ela, às vezes, tem dor nas costas. Elas parecem ter se originado da época em que tirou o apêndice, então não tenho por que acreditar que inventa essa merda para conseguir o que quer. Sabe como é, assim ela não precisa lavar os pratos, levar o lixo para fora ou ir trabalhar. Não sei quantas vezes deixei-a na minha cama e fui trabalhar, enquanto ela ficava em casa. É claro que há um mal-estar na empresa de charter por ela ser minha namorada, e agora eles têm que contratar outra temporária para cobrir a recepção.

Tanya nem queria vir nesta viagem. Quando começamos a namorar, ela era bem aventureira e esportiva. Fizemos muitas viagens de carro para percorrer trilhas, fizemos stand up paddle, até chegamos a semanalmente subir numa parede de escaladas numa academia. Mas nos últimos meses ela mudou um pouquinho. Gostaria de dizer que foi para melhor, mas... não foi. Desconfia mais de mim e do que eu faço, em especial quando se trata de outras mulheres, em especial quando se trata de Isabella, e sua intolerância atinge grau 11. Ela me inferniza mais em relação ao futuro, e, quanto mais o futuro se aproxima, menos certeza tenho em relação a ele.

Quero fazer isto dar certo. Não quero que todo o tempo que investi neste relacionamento resulte em nada. Estou numa idade em que não se espera que a pessoa ainda esteja à procura de sua cara-metade. Diabos, com exceção deste meu grupo essencial aqui, a maioria das pessoas que conheço já está casada, com filhos.

Não quero romper com Tanya e descobrir que poderíamos ter dado um jeito, que era apenas uma fase difícil, que ela poderia ter voltado a ser como era, aos dias felizes, com muito sexo. Não quero desistir. Não sem um motivo.

Meus olhos deslocam-se para Bella, e sei o que ela vai dizer para as reclamações de Tanya. Quero lhe dizer que ela não precisa fazer isso.

– Tudo bem – diz Bella, sorrindo para Tanya. – Mike e eu podemos ficar com o sofá, a gente não liga.

E ainda que tenha sido Mike quem tenha reivindicado o quarto, ele não parece se incomodar. Dá de ombros da sua maneira vaga e diz:

– É, tranquilo, cara.

– Obrigada – Tanya diz rápido, sem de fato olhar para Bella.

Isabella sabe que Tanya não gosta dela, e tenta fazer das tripas coração pra dar um jeito nisso. Quero lhe dizer que não adianta, que Tanya tem ciúmes do nosso relacionamento e, por mais que ela bajule e seja simpática, nada mudará.

O engraçado é que Isabella também não está bajulando. Só quer que gostem dela. Isso é uma coisa que comentei com ela ao longo dos anos, algo do qual ela ainda não se livrou. Tem segurança em uma porção de coisas, mas ainda clama por aprovação. Às vezes, tudo o que quero é puxá-la de lado e dizer que ela não precisa ser a filha que vai preencher o vazio deixado pelo irmão, ou ser dona do melhor negócio do bairro, a garota mais bonita da sala. Ela já é tudo isso e a única aprovação de que necessita é a sua própria.

Tento encontrar o olhar de Bella, mas ela está ocupada, trazendo sua sacola metálica para o sofá. Joga-se nas almofadas, e pula pra cima e pra baixo, sorrindo para Mike como se dissesse que, de qualquer modo, o sofá era uma opção melhor. Seus seios, que parecem mais espetaculares a cada dia que passa, sacodem para lá e para cá, e desvio os olhos antes que alguém repare. São mais hipnóticos do que uma lâmpada de lava.

Depois que estamos todos instalados, com nossas coisas guardadas, juntamo-nos em torno da grande mesa ao lado da cozinha e abrimos as cervejas e os vinhos. Já está escuro lá fora; tivemos que deixar a cidade às cinco e meia, porque Bella precisava dar o horário de fechar a loja. O mercadinho mais próximo fica em Gualala, a apenas dez minutos, mas ninguém quer sair naquele nevoeiro espesso e gelado.

Ainda bem, todos nós comemos comida para viagem no caminho para cá, então estamos satisfeitos com os potes de molho de tomate condimentado feito por Tanya e sacos de tortillas.

Por alguma razão, talvez por ser raro os três casais se reunirem como agora, é um tanto embaraçoso estarmos sentados em volta da mesa, bebendo. Normalmente, Jacob e eu conseguimos falar merda, mas ele anda esquisito e também calado. Talvez só esteja cansado e preocupado. Quase nunca deixa o bar por todo um fim de semana, e sei que está pensando na equipe que ficou no comando.

– Que tal um strip pôquer? – sugiro animado.

Tanya revira os olhos:

– Ninguém quer te ver pelado.

– Como é que é? – Ergo as sobrancelhas. – Isso é novidade.

– Eu quero – diz Leah, ansiosa.

Sorrio e levanto minha cerveja para ela:

– Aí está uma boa menina. Obrigado, Leah.

– Você não tem com o que se preocupar – Isabella diz para Tanya com um sorriso sarcástico. – Edward é o rei do pôquer. Ele vai é tirar as suas roupas.

Tanya parece irritada com isso. Sei que é por sentir que deveria me conhecer melhor do que Bella.

– Eu topo – Jacob diz, e vai até a pilha de jogos em uma das prateleiras ao lado da lareira. – Ou que tal Monopoly?

– Só se você quiser que todo mundo brigue com todo mundo – diz Leah, e todos murmuram, concordando.

Muitas brigas começaram e amizades foram postas à prova a partir do movimento de pequenos peões e dinheiro de papel. Olho para Bella e subo e desço depressa as sobrancelhas.

– Que pena que não tem o jogo Happy Days – digo pra ela, que dá uma risadinha.

Quando tínhamos 23, 24 anos, ela quebrou o tornozelo e ficou em repouso. Eu e Jacob íamos até sua casa algumas noites por semana e revíamos todas as temporadas de Friends, ainda que tivéssemos assistido à série religiosamente na adolescência. Um dos nossos episódios favoritos (além daquele do sofá novo de Ross e as calças de couro dele) foi um em que Joey sugeriu que jogassem a versão strip de um jogo de tabuleiro porque eles não tinham baralho.

Jacob, porém, tem baralho, mas, quando joga as cartas na mesa, quase derrubando uma cerveja, olha para todos nós e diz:

– Isto aqui parece um episódio de Friends. Três garotas, três caras, a maioria de nós grandes amigos.

– Bom, todos nós sabemos que Jacob e Isabella tiveram um casinho quando eram jovens e estúpidos – Leah diz, mas não está incomodada com isso. Sorri para eles seu grande sorriso com falha nos dentes e depois dirige os olhos brilhantes para mim: – E você, Edward? Também bebeu nessa fonte?

No geral, quando alguém questiona a validade platônica de minha amizade com Isabella, é fácil dar risada. Mas aqui, esta noite, é pra lá de esquisito. Posso sentir os olhos de Tanya me perfurando; Bella está ficando corada e desvia o olhar, e Jake tem aquela mesma expressão assassina de quando me pegou conversando com Bella na festa de aniversário dela.

– Você está se referindo ao Jacob, certo? – tento brincar. É uma brincadeira segura.

Leah não se impressiona.

– Não, embora às vezes eu me pergunte sobre as conversas que vocês têm tarde da noite – diz, e então agita os dedos na direção de Jake antes de se voltar para mim. – Você e Isabella nunca tiveram um caso?

– Não – respondo, depois faço uma careta. – Ela é nojenta.

– Cale a boca – Bella pressiona de volta. – Você não daria conta disto aqui mesmo que tentasse.

Tudo bem, agora fico tentado a entrar no jogo.

– É mesmo?

Bella levanta o queixo e olha para Leah:

– Nunca tivemos um caso. Tenho alguns padrões, você me entende.

– Ai – agarro o peito dramático. – Dói como uma facada.

– Amo Bryan Adams. – Mike observa, como é óbvio que amaria.

– Vai ver você só não é o tipo dele. Já pensou nisso? – Tanya diz em tom de gozação.

A boca de Bella chegar a abrir, mas para seu crédito ela deixa passar. Sou partidário de a minha namorada me defender, mas havia uma insinuação em suas palavras que beirava a sacanagem.

– Não sou nem um pouco o tipo dele – Bella diz calma, antes de tomar um último gole de vinho, como se tentasse enterrar o que mais tivesse a dizer.

Capturo seu olhar por um instante, e algo se passa entre nós, algo a ver com um pedido de desculpas da minha parte em relação a Nadine. Também gostaria de poder lhe dizer que ela é meu tipo. Meu único tipo. Mas, em vez disso, me concentro no baralho.

– Bom, isso foi quase constrangedor – Jake tripudia, mas eu o ignoro. – Então, por que não tornar esta noite de fato constrangedora jogando strip Monopoly?

– Nem pensar – diz Tanya. – Somos todos adultos aqui, não deveríamos jogar jogo de tabuleiro.

– Só porque você é uma "adulta" – Bella diz, fazendo aspas no ar com os dedos – não significa que não possa se divertir. Porra, não me sinto com 30 anos. Acabei de fazer 30, é um fato, mas mesmo assim. Sinto-me com 25. Na verdade, não, sinto-me com alguma idade indeterminada. E tudo bem. Detestaria sentir a minha idade, se isso significar que não posso mais me divertir.

– Provavelmente você pensaria diferente se tivesse filhos – Tanya observa com uma inclinação de cabeça.

Bella ri:

– Não mesmo. Ainda somos apenas seres humanos numa experiência de aprendizado que acho que nunca terá fim. – Ela faz uma pausa, respirando fundo. – Sou muito diferente da pessoa que era há dez anos, e mesmo assim tem muitas coisas que continuam iguais. Meu cérebro é o mesmo, meus pensamentos também podem ser.

– Todos nós nos sentimos assim – Leah garante a ela. – Tenho 33, e não ajo como a minha idade. Que seja. E não tem nada a ver com o fato de não ter filhos ou não ser casada.

– E não é como se _você_ tivesse filhos – digo para Tanya, observando o óbvio e me sentindo mal que ela pareça estar provocando Bella.

Ela me olha com calma:

– _Ainda_ não.

Ah, babaca.

– Tudo bem, agora as coisas estão constrangedoras – Jacob diz, quase animado.

É impossível não lhe dar razão. Todos nós pegamos nossas bebidas, e é graças ao alheamento de Mike (que não parou de entoar "Cut like a Knife") que a tensão é quebrada quando ele diz:

– E aí, vamos ou não jogar Monopoly?

Pela primeira vez, me vejo dizendo que o Monopoly é uma excelente ideia, e logo somos todos uns putos de uns gananciosos, lutando pelo melhor imóvel. Como a maioria das partidas desse jogo, esta se arrasta por horas e horas. Leah é a primeira a perder tudo, então se põe a beber e tenta armar estratégias para todo mundo.

Tanya, porém, é a primeira a desistir.

– Vou pra cama, está muito tarde – diz, enquanto reprime um bocejo e sai da cadeira.

Olho todas as casas que ela alinhou nas propriedades e seu maço gigante de dinheiro colorido.

– Mas você está ganhando. Você é praticamente o Donald Trump.

– Estou cansada – ela diz brusca, bocejando de novo.

Parece mesmo cansada, seu cabelo ainda mais loiro contra o lindo rosto pálido, e imagino que sejam 11 da noite.

– Posso assumir suas posses? Quero dizer, se esta fosse a vida real...

– Esta é a vida real. Você vem pra cama. Agora, Edward. – Ela lança um olhar para Bella, como se enfatizasse a última palavra.

Ainda me incomoda muito quando ela fica me dando ordens, especialmente na frente de amigos. Sei que é um pouco jeitão de homem das cavernas, e talvez estúpido, ser tão orgulhoso em relação a coisas tão insignificantes, como o modo com que falam com você, mas acho que, afinal de contas, tem um pouquinho do meu pai em mim.

Percebo que todos estão me olhando, especulando se vou me levantar e seguir minha namorada. Engulo em seco, e depois a olho nos olhos.

– Não estou cansado. Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco. Não vou me demorar demais.

Seguro seu olhar porque não sou homem de abaixar a crista. Mas, puta que pariu, ela dificulta as coisas. Seu maxilar inferior está tão tenso que tenho quase certeza que ela vai me morder ou pulverizar seus dentes inferiores.

– Tudo bem. – Ela vira e entra no quarto. A seu favor, ela não bate a porta.

Jacob está me olhando com uma expressão de "o que deu nela?". Nos últimos tempos, Tanya e eu não temos saído tanto com ele, então ele não tem testemunhado o declínio atual do nosso relacionamento.

Este é o declínio, certo? Foda-se, já não sei mais. Espero até que a partida recomece, com a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando pensar. Estou bêbado demais para pensar.

Quando volto a levantar a cabeça, vejo Bella me olhando. Ela não desvia o olhar. Não consigo lê-lo, embora seus olhos estejam tão grandes e castanhos que imploram para que eu tente entendê-la. Pode ser que esteja com pena de mim, lamentando que eu esteja com uma pessoa desse tipo. Pode ser que ela consiga ver o quanto estou infeliz por dentro. Ou pode ser alguma outra coisa.

 _Arrependimento_. Seus próprios arrependimentos por mim e por si mesma.

Sei que este é um pensamento mágico, mas é o que quero ver. Quero que ela perceba que nós dois não estamos com quem deveríamos estar. E, se ela já souber disso, quero que saiba que não é tarde demais. Ou será que é?

•••

Na manhã seguinte, somos todos saudados por um sol intenso e a promessa de um dia melhor.

Para mim, tinha se tornado mais promissor, ainda mais quando Tanya me acordou com um boquete, como um pedido de desculpas pelo seu comportamento na noite anterior. É difícil dizer não para um bom boquete, e ainda mais difícil ignorar um pedido de desculpas sincero. Ela não tem sido muito amistosa com eles; nós dois temos que lidar com um excesso de orgulho.

Infelizmente, apesar de o nevoeiro ter se dissipado, e lá pelo meio-dia o sol resplandecer sobre o todo-poderoso Pacífico, a energia boa não dura. Isabella e Leah querem ir até Gualala buscar alguns mantimentos, e digo que quero ir com elas. O caminho é agradável, e acho que sou um pouco superprotetor com as meninas, ainda que não devesse ser. Tanya não quer ir, e aí começa o problema. Ela não quer ir e acha que, por isso, eu também não deveria ir.

– Por que você está sempre querendo estar com ela? –pergunta, mal contendo a voz, enquanto Bella e Leah saem pela porta.

– Não é nada disso – digo a ela, ignorando a pontada de culpa. É como se estivesse espetando os meus rins.

– Você sabe que a maioria dos caras não é amigo das meninas desse jeito.

Estreito os olhos para ela:

– Desse jeito como, exatamente?

Ela me olha por um segundo e depois desvia o olhar:

– Nada. Vá, divirta-se.

Entro no assento do motorista, já que estou mais acostumado a dirigir o Suburban de Jake, enquanto Bella pega o lugar ao lado. Leah está no banco de trás com a cabeça para fora da janela aberta, como um cachorro feliz com o sol.

Há um breve momento radiante quando olho para Isabella e sinto que somos só eu e ela contra o mundo. Posso fingir que Leah nem está aqui. É apenas o rosto lindo de Bella, e aqueles olhos grandes e curiosos, enquanto ela analisa todas as colinas naturais e ondulantes à sua volta. Em outra vida, num sonho, eu teria parado o carro e transado com ela em um desses campos, deixando o litoral selvagem tomar conta de nós e trazer à tona todos esses desejos secretos.

Mas não é um sonho, e minha fantasia precisa parar por aí.

Ficamos em Gualala mais tempo do que pretendíamos. A cidade não tem nada, apenas um bando de construções dos dois lados da Highway One, mas possui aquela característica peculiar, cansada, desprotegida, que a maioria dos vilarejos da costa tem. Compramos mantimentos suficientes para um jantar, um café da manhã e dois almoços, além de toda a provisão de cerveja e salgadinhos. Depois, damos uma olhada nas lojas. A maioria está fechada por causa do inverno que se aproxima.

Meu café da manhã foi escasso, levando-se em conta que tudo que tínhamos era um pão de forma e um resto de manteiga. Então, quando Leah começa a resmungar sobre o quanto está faminta, entramos no restaurante Bone's para um lanchinho rápido com uma defumadíssima carne de peito bovino e algumas cervejas. Mesmo através das janelas sujas e borrifadas de sal, a vista do oceano por sobre as casas e colinas é assombrosa, e antes que a gente perceba o tempo escorre por entre os dedos.

Quando voltamos ao chalé, percebo que o clima mudou um pouco. Embora os sacos de mantimentos e a bebida que colocamos sobre o balcão pareçam satisfazer Mike, que remexe dentro deles como um esquilo voraz, Jacob e Tanya estão putos.

– Por que demoraram tanto? – Jake pergunta. Pensei que ele estivesse falando com Leah, mas na verdade olhava para mim.

– Tomamos um lanche – explico com um alçar de ombros, sem entender o motivo de ele estar tão bravo. É porque eu estava com sua namorada e seu carro?

– Você podia ter telefonado. – Ele me encara como se achasse que estou mentindo.

– Tudo bem, mamãe – digo a ele. – Lá não tem sinal. Nossa! Trouxemos comida e bebida pra vocês. Que tal comer um pouco e dar uma relaxada?

Ele levanta as mãos e pega uma cerveja na caixa, como se não estivesse sendo irracional:

– Só estava perguntando.

Enquanto isso, Tanya está quieta, o que é terrível. Sei que a qualquer minuto ela vai explodir. Também sei que isso não vai acontecer enquanto estivermos perto dos outros, então também pego uma cerveja e puxo um banquinho, planejando jamais deixar este assento enquanto viver.

Aguento seu tratamento de silêncio pela hora seguinte e vejo Mike fritar algumas salsichas para ele e Jake, mas aí preciso ir ao banheiro. Estou abastecido com duas cervejas e a ponto de arrebentar. Espero até ver Tanya conversando com Leah lá fora no pátio, seus rostos voltados para o sol. Então me levanto e vou. Posso mijar bem rápido. Você aprende esse tipo de coisa quando cresce com um irmão como Emmett, que se vangloriava das horas no banheiro e atormentava você com o desentupidor de privada, caso tentasse atrapalhar.

Estou puxando o zíper ao mesmo tempo em que saio do toalete, mas lá está ela, mão no quadril, camisa xadrez branca e rosa amarrada na cintura, o cabelo loiro puxado para trás, exibindo a linha entre as sobrancelhas e a leve expressão de escárnio nos lábios.

– Ei, baby – digo a ela, dando-lhe meu sorriso descontraído.

Isso só a deixa mais furiosa. Cai matando em cima de mim, falando bem alto que a estou evitando e agindo como se ela fosse um fardo, e que nunca lhe demonstro qualquer respeito. Não tenho certeza de quais partes disso não sejam verdade, mas uma delas tem que ser. E, por causa disso, meio que me sinto um idiota. E também não protesto demais.

– Quando a gente voltar pra casa, precisamos ter uma conversa – ela diz, antes de sair ventando, e seu rabo de cavalo quase bate no meu rosto.

Não posso discutir quanto a isso. Precisamos mesmo ter uma conversa. Só não sei como vai ser ou o que vou dizer. Me pergunto por quanto tempo posso deslizar pela vida com nada além de negativas. O que eu sei é que preciso escapar desta situação por um tempo. Pego outra cerveja e saio para fora, deixo meus pés me levar por uma trilha de cascalho, atravesso campos esbranquiçados e flores silvestres murchas até que estou pelos joelhos numa vegetação de dunas e o vento quase me carrega. Estou na extensão selvagem e aparentemente infindável de uma praia de areia cinza que se perde na bruma do oceano, como se não fosse nada além de uma aparição.

Sento-me num tronco e tiro a tampa da cerveja na beirada da madeira. Minha mente meio que entra num estado quase meditativo enquanto contemplo as ondas baterem na praia, vezes sem fim. O som, a força, tudo isso me leva entorpecido para um lugar onde quero estar.

– Vou causar problema se conversar com você? – uma voz familiar irrompe em meus pensamentos incoerentes.

Levanto os olhos e vejo Isabella ao meu lado e, atrás dela, o sol que se põe no horizonte. Está iluminada por trás e resplandece como um anjo. Não posso impedir o sorriso quando ele se abre no meu rosto.

– Provavelmente – digo a ela, e então aceno com a cabeça para o tronco. – Sente-se. O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela levanta a mão e vejo que está com o celular.

– Tirando fotos. Você sabe, para a loja. Como inspiração para futuras vitrines, essas coisas.

Ela se senta ao meu lado e começa a percorrer as fotos. Olho algumas tomadas artísticas de conchas, piscinas de maré e madeiras trazidas pelo mar cintilarem na tela; e então olho seu perfil, vejo mechas de cabelo chocolate se moverem pelo seu rosto. Estou morrendo de vontade de prendê-las atrás das orelhas para poder vê-la melhor.

É uma mulher muito linda. E uma grande mulher. De certa maneira, é esquisito pensar assim porque a conheço desde que tínhamos 21 anos. Éramos apenas moleques nessa época, ela com seu cabelo azul, eu com minhas besteiras. Agora ela ganhou carne, curvas de verdade que você tem vontade de agarrar, apertar e brincar, e um rosto que está mais definido e em paz do que nunca. Todos os dias, todos os anos, parecem uma evolução para a pessoa que ela é agora, a mulher sentada ao meu lado, principalmente quando voltamos para onde todos nós começamos.

Não posso acreditar que tenho feito parte da sua vida todo esse tempo. Ela olha para mim, firmando os olhos contra a luz.

– O que você acha?

Sei que está falando das fotos, mas digo:

– Acho que tenho sorte de te conhecer há tanto tempo.

Ela joga a cabeça para trás ligeiramente e sorri.

– É mesmo?

– É mesmo.

– Isso é surpreendente – ela observa.

– Por quê?

Ela levanta um ombro.

– Sei lá. Às vezes me pergunto se você sabe a sorte que tem. – Franzo o cenho para ela, que continua: – Não estou me referindo a mim. Estou me referindo à sua vida. A tudo.

– Inclusive namorada? – É uma pergunta relevante.

Ela esfrega as mãos uma na outra e se debruça para começar a brincar com areia, correndo-a pelos dedos.

– Talvez. Se você estiver feliz, então tem sorte.

– E se não estiver?

Ela faz uma pausa para refletir:

– Então, você pode mudar isso.

– Não tenho certeza que possa.

Ela olha para mim:

– Sei que a Tanya não gosta de mim. Mas também sei que raramente vejo vocês dois juntos. E você e eu... Bom, tenho andado ocupada. Você também. Não sei bem o que anda acontecendo na sua vida. Não sei como ela te trata. A gente costumava conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa... mas agora não sei nada sobre o seu relacionamento. Só sei que não se pode fazer julgamentos precipitados sobre as pessoas. Algumas parecem muito pentelhas com todo mundo, mas são solidárias, boas e leais com aqueles que amam. Se Tanya for assim com você, não daria pra eu saber, e explicaria por que ainda está com ela.

Quando ela para de divagar, volta a contemplar o oceano:

– Ou talvez eu só esteja falando sem conhecimento de causa.

– Não – digo devagar. – Isso faz sentido. Mas... Não sei de fato o que dizer. Só espero que isto seja uma fase que passe logo, entende? Um período difícil. E a gente vai sair dele. Sinto que... a esta altura da vida, você tem que estar preparado pra parar com os joguinhos e ficar sério. Precisa saber se cada pessoa que aparece na sua vida vai ficar lá a longo prazo.

Ela parece se imobilizar com isso.

– Você está sério a respeito dela? Casamento e tudo mais? – pergunta baixinho.

– Não – me vejo dizendo num impulso. E não posso voltar atrás porque é uma completa verdade.

– Mesmo que descubra que é só um período difícil?

Respiro profunda e lentamente, enquanto o peso de milhões de decisões despenca sobre mim.

– Não sei – digo e me levanto. Preciso me afastar dela e do rumo que a conversa parece tomar. – Mas sei que as coisas ficariam melhores se tivessem se resolvido de outro jeito. – Fico quieto e olho nos olhos dela. – Para nós dois.

Então, deixo-a no tronco, na praia, o vento em seu cabelo, antes que faça alguma coisa da qual possa me arrepender.

* * *

 _ **Aoooooooi pessoinhas! Esses dois... vou te falar viu! Haja paciência!**_


	12. Jogo da Verdade

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZ**

* * *

 _Isabella_

– UM TOSTÃO PELOS SEUS PENSAMENTOS – Mike diz antes de dar uma gargalhada. Olha para Leah quase caindo em cima da mesa de piquenique, e diz: – Me desculpe, Leah, você deve ouvir isso o tempo todo e achar que as pessoas estão falando com você.

– Nem tanto quanto você pensa – ela diz com ironia, e pela expressão do seu rosto sei que acha Mike um completo imbecil.

Gostaria de não concordar com isso a metade do tempo.

Estamos sentados à mesa do piquenique, junto ao chalé, em frente a um buraco de fogo que está ardendo. Está escuro aqui fora, as cervejas e os vinhos estão espalhados, bem como a mistura de ingredientes para nossas pouco entusiasmadas tentativas de fazer S'mores, as típicas guloseimas de acampamento. O vento fustiga só de vez em quando, e, embora esteja gostoso em frente ao fogo, assim que você se afasta dá para sentir aquela friagem de final de outono, vinda do Pacífico.

Eu deveria estar totalmente relaxada e no meu elemento. Adoro estar perto do mar. Adoro as qualidades calmantes e regeneradoras das ondas, a maneira como elas parecem limpar você cada vez que se quebram. Adoro o vento no cabelo, o ar fresco nos pulmões, e aquela sensação feliz de liberdade, quase surreal, que se tem quando se está ao ar livre, contemplando o céu escuro, cheio de estrelas.

Contudo, não estou nem um pouco relaxada. Pensei que neste fim de semana eu passaria o tempo todo distraída com o trabalho, com a culpa de ter fechado hoje e do dinheiro que perdi. Mas isso nem entrou na minha cabeça por mais de um segundo. Bom, pouco mais de um segundo. A verdade é que minha cabeça está toda tomada por Edward. Literalmente invadida por cada olhada, cada toque e cada palavra que ele me dirigiu. Este é o motivo de por que eu nunca diria a Mike em que estou pensando, fosse por um tostão de cobre ou por um maço de mil notas de dólares. É errado e ruim, mas não posso fazer nada.

Não consigo mais entender meu melhor amigo. Às vezes, quando ele me olha, juro que algo nele mudou. Os olhares são mais intensos, seus olhos parecem derretidos e intensos. Sexuais. E gosto disso. Amo isso. Quero isso. Quero que haja essa mudança, que isso seja algo porque então, talvez, talvez eu aja de acordo. Eu aceitaria o risco de torná-lo mais do que um amigo.

Mas aí é que está o problema. Como é que você garante que alguém sente a mesma coisa por você sem dizer a ela como você se sente? Não estamos no ensino fundamental. Não posso pedir que Jacob tente descobrir. Antes de mais nada, às vezes tenho a sensação de que Jake esteja um pouco desconfiado do meu relacionamento com Edward, e sei que não tem como ele aceitar isso. Só que, se eu contasse a Edward como me sinto e ele não sentisse a mesma coisa, isso acabaria com a nossa amizade. Acabaria com tudo o que temos entre nós, sem falar nos relacionamentos em que estamos.

No fim das contas, não tenho muita certeza de que algum dia possa fazer algo a respeito. Só estou vendo coisas que quero ver e vivendo no mundo da fantasia. A realidade é bem diferente. Minha realidade é o meigo, mas estúpido, Mike, com sua pele de bebê, luzes de morrer e um eterno comportamento de verão. A realidade de Edward é Tanya... E não posso, de fato, mencionar nenhum adjetivo positivo em relação a ela.

Agora, porém, me pergunto se Edward vai ficar com ela, caso aconteça de ele estar infeliz. Sob certos aspectos, nem consigo acreditar que ele tenha admitido isso para mim. Costumávamos conversar sobre nossas vidas amorosas, mas tudo isso mudou no último ano. Agora, é como se fosse um assunto proibido, o que só serviu para aumentar a distância entre nós.

Não que eu queira ouvir sobre ele e Tanya, em especial se estiverem felizes. E não quero mesmo ouvir sobre a vida sexual dos dois. Edward era conhecido por ser extremamente disponível a esse respeito, e hoje de manhã pude ouvir algum tipo de atividade sexual ocorrendo no quarto deles, culminando com gemidos de Edward, som que me deixou tão excitada que tive que correr pro banheiro e me masturbar antes que ensopasse minha calcinha.

Entretanto, ainda que eu não queira ouvir sobre o relacionamento deles, quero saber que ele está feliz. Que está bem. Quero me sentir íntima dele de novo. E acho que quero saber se toda aquela história de pacto foi uma coisa que algum dia ele levou a sério. Fico me perguntando se ainda vale caso fiquemos solteiros agora, aos 30 anos. Se eu terminar com Mike e ele terminar com Tanya – tudo no decorrer normal dos acontecimentos –, isso significaria que o pacto ainda seria cumprido? Ele ainda pensaria a sério em se casar comigo? Eu poderia pensar a sério em me casar com ele?

Poderíamos, pelo menos, trepar feito loucos até decidirmos o que fazer? Porque esse, esse parece o melhor pacto de todos.

– Acorda, Isabella. – Jacob acena a mão na frente do meu rosto.

Está sentado à minha frente, com Leah de um lado e Edward do outro. Mike está ao meu lado, e Tanya ao lado dele e em frente a Edward. O canto em que estão na mesa parece um pouco tenso, mas estou percebendo que o relacionamento deles é assim. No entanto, tenho evitado cruzar olhares com Edward. Desde que fomos para Gualala, Tanya tem nos vigiado como um falcão. Fico surpresa de ela não ter nos espionado enquanto estávamos na praia.

– Desculpe – digo, limpando a garganta. – Estava um pouco distraída.

– Pensando no trabalho? – ele pergunta, com uma compreensiva inclinação de cabeça.

– É – respondo. Também não gosto de mentir para Jacob, mas assim é mais fácil.

Leah debruça-se sobre a mesa e diz:

– Vamos jogar o Jogo da Verdade. Você topa?

Levanto a testa e dou um gole na minha cerveja amarga.

– Olhe, sei que eu disse que a idade não é nada além de um número, mas...

– Ah, vai ser divertido – ela diz.

Tudo parece divertido para Leah. Dos três casais à mesa, espero (e aposto) que ela e Jake irão longe. O casamento deles seria mesmo de arrasar. Dou de ombros:

– Tudo bem. Só espero que a gente tenha cerveja suficiente para enterrar toda a vergonha que virá depois.

Edward dá um tapinha no engradado que está no chão, ao lado da mesa.

– Não se preocupe com isso.

Nossos olhares se cruzam por um segundo, e depressa desvio os olhos. É mais desconfortável fazer isso do que contemplar seu rosto preocupado no escuro, o maxilar masculino iluminado pelas chamas.

O jogo, como suponho que aconteça em todos os jogos da verdade, começa bem inocente. Quando escolhemos "desafio", cacarejamos como galinhas (eu), viramos uma garrafa inteira de cerveja (Leah) ou mostramos a bunda para todos (Jacob). Quando escolhemos a verdade, contamos um ao outro que fomos pegos roubando em loja no décimo ano (eu), fingimos orgasmos quando estávamos chapados demais pra gozar (Mike, o que, de fato, não me surpreende) e corneamos durante a faculdade (Tanya).

Depois, vem uma rodada bêbada.

– Mike – Jacob pergunta –, se você tivesse que transar com qualquer uma das meninas que estão aqui, tirando a sua namorada, quem escolheria?

Meus olhos se arregalam. Estou curiosa pelo que ele vai dizer, mas mesmo assim é um tanto invasivo. Mike ri, porém, e aperta minha coxa para me tranquilizar antes de responder:

– Esta é uma escolha difícil, cara. Sua namorada é um tesão. De verdade. – Leah enrubesce constrangida ao ouvir isso. Não acho que alguma vez eu a tenha visto parecer constrangida. – Mas a Tanya tem um estilo incrível.

O quê? Ei, dá um tempo. Desde quando se vestir como uma patricinha mimada tem a ver com estilo? Eu tenho uma maldita loja de roupas descoladas!

– Além disso, acho que essa pentelha é meio gostosa – acrescenta.

Agora Tanya, que estava parecendo muito superior com o comentário sobre estilo, olha fixo para ele:

– Não sou uma pentelha. Só sei o que quero.

– Claro – diz Mike –, mas você bem que poderia ser um pouco mais simpática em relação a isso.

Observo a reação de Edward, não consigo evitar. Está literalmente sorrindo. Não, está rindo. Por uma vez, Mike é perfeito.

– Isso não responde a minha pergunta – diz Jacob.

– Não posso só dizer que transaria com as duas, de preferência ao mesmo tempo?

Jake revira os olhos:

– Você ficou em cima do muro.

– Tudo bem, minha vez – diz Tanya depressa, ainda que não seja a vez dela. – Tenho um desafio pra você, Mike. Quero que beije Leah. Beijo de língua.

– Uau! – Jacob diz, fuzilando-a com os olhos. – Isto é forçar um pouco, não acha? E não é assim que o jogo funciona.

– Tem medo de que ela goste? – ela retruca com arrogância.

– Eu topo – Leah diz, cutucando Jake do lado. – Ei, cresça. É só um beijo.

– O nível de maturidade desta mesa me deixa perplexo – Edward comenta.

Agora, todos me encaram, acho que esperam que eu proteste ou pelo menos diga que é esquisito e inaceitável. O fato é que, quando imagino Mike beijando Leah ou transando com ela e com Tanya, como ele mencionou antes, não sinto nem mesmo uma pontada de desconforto. Nem ciúmes, nem nada.

– Por que vocês todos estão olhando pra mim? Não ligo – comento. Não é a melhor demonstração do meu amor por ele, mas que seja. – Beije logo. Ele é bom nisso. – Acrescento essa última parte para Leah e pisco para ela, sobretudo para irritar Jake.

Leah começa a se debruçar sobre a mesa em direção a Mike, mas Tanya dá um gritinho:

– Não, faça direito! Vocês têm que ficar de pé.

Tanto Leah quanto Mike suspiram, exasperados pelo fato de que têm que se mover. Eles se encontram na ponta da mesa, bem ao meu lado, então estou na fila do gargarejo. Mike agarra-a pela cintura, Leah agarra-o pelo rosto. Os dois dão risinhos nervosos, olhando tímidos para nós, antes do beijo. Ele começa lento e desajeitado, fica um pouco mais intenso quando dá para perceber que suas línguas estão entrando em ação, e termina num tom doce.

– Nada mal – Leah diz, limpando a boca com o dorso da mão. – Firme, mas tenro.

– Então, beijar Mike é como beijar um filé de carne?

Mike levanta os polegares para Jacob:

– Muito simpática a sua senhora.

– Senhora? – Leah repete. – Ah, cara.

Eles voltam a se sentar e o jogo prossegue. Jake não parece mais incomodado com o que houve, e, para ser honesta, continuei sem sentir nada enquanto assistia àquilo. Foi meio esquisito, como se eu estivesse observando uma espécie de experimento sem conseguir os resultados pretendidos. Será que eu queria que ele gostasse daquilo, que quisesse beijar Leah? Queria aquilo como uma desculpa para romper, para dizer que não fomos feitos um para o outro?

Acho que por causa do exagero do último desafio, por um tempo as coisas voltaram para a confissão da verdade. Estamos todos evitando riscos, agora, fazendo perguntas fáceis, aquelas que você não liga de responder com sinceridade desde que esteja entre amigos.

Então, chega a vez de Leah. Ela bate as mãos animada e se remexe em seu lugar.

– Ah, isto vai ser bom. – Ao dizer isso olha para mim. Posso ver o reflexo do fogo em suas lentes. – Quero que você, Bella – aponta para mim – beije Edward. – Seu dedo muda para ele.

Estou chocada demais para falar, mas Tanya não.

– Ele não vai beijar _ela_! – exclama com repulsa.

– Ei! – Não posso deixar de protestar, cansada da maneira como ela vem se referindo a mim.

– Mais uma vez – Jacob diz, de saco cheio –, não é assim que se joga este jogo.

Leah bate na mesa com as mãos e se debruça para poder olhar Tanya nos olhos, de forma ameaçadora, fazendo a loira se encolher um pouco.

– Por que ela não pode beijar Edward? Você me fez beijar Mike, o namorado dela. Acho que agora ela deveria beijar o seu namorado.

Sei o que Leah está fazendo: ela quer igualar as coisas e ao mesmo tempo, acho, irritar Tanya. Eu poderia beijá-la por isso, mas também meio que a odeio por me fazer beijar Edward. Porque, quero dizer... não posso fazer isso. Não posso nem pensar nisso.

De repente, sinto baterem no meu ombro. É Edward. Ele se levantou e está parado atrás de mim, me esperando.

– Espere aí – digo, e olho para Mike, porque no mínimo ele vai protestar tanto quanto Tanya.

Mas Mike está me olhando, na verdade sorrindo com aquele maldito sorriso pateta, e acenando com a cabeça como se esta fosse a ideia mais incrível no mundo.

– Vá em frente – diz e me cutuca com o braço.

 _Puta que pariu, obrigada_ , penso comigo mesma, e me levanto devagar, procurando o tempo todo não olhar para Edward. Também não posso olhar para Tanya, porque ela está com os braços cruzados à frente do peito, e estou paranoica que ela possa pegar a garrafa de cerveja vazia ao seu lado e atirar em mim. Sei que, se ela fizesse isso, Leah me protegeria em um segundo, mas ainda assim... Poderia quebrar meu nariz, e meu nariz é bonitinho.

Edward agarra minha mão, literalmente a agarra, como se isso fosse uma coisa que fazemos, agarrar mãos, e me puxa para ele.

– Vamos lá – diz para mim com aquele sorriso satisfeito que é sua marca registrada. – Não sou tão horroroso, sou?

 _Não_ , penso, enquanto olho para seu rosto e sinto o calor da sua mão transferir-se para a minha, aquecendo todo o meu braço, depois meu peito, e meu corpo. _Não, você não é nada horroroso. Esse é o problema._

Leah começa a bater palmas com excitação.

– Ora, ora, vamos logo com isto.

Não consigo nem olhar para ela; meus olhos estão presos nos de Edward. Ele me fita com tal sinceridade que é difícil acreditar em qual seja a verdade. Este é um desafio e somos só amigos. Não fazemos isto, não importa quantas vezes sonhei, pensei e me masturbei por isto, não fazemos isto.

Mas as mãos dele sobem para o meu rosto, segurando minhas faces, e suas palmas são tão grandes e quentes que sinto meus nervos faiscarem, e se crisparem, e iluminarem todo o meu corpo. Segura-me ali da maneira mais terna e desarmada, como se tivesse o dever de me proteger, de cuidar de mim. Seus olhos, porém... Seus olhos estão qualquer coisa menos ternos. Estão escuros e ansiosos, até mesmo preocupados, talvez pensando que isto é errado e não devíamos estar fazendo isto.

Ou talvez estejam preocupados que descobriremos que devíamos.

E sob toda essa preocupação há desejo, lascívia e um milhão de outras sensações fervilhantes, por que ansiei, de que precisei, que quis. Especulo se ele pode ver o medo nos meus olhos, se pode ver a verdade. Ele está se aproximando mais, os olhos desviando-se dos meus e descendo até a minha boca, para onde seus lábios se dirigem.

Não sei o que fazer com as mãos. Não sei o que fazer. Então, fico ali parada, fecho os olhos, e espero até sentir os lábios de Edward nos meus. Eles me pressionam por inteiro. São macios, muito macios, como uma almofada em que eu estivesse me afundando, como se não tivessem fim. Os lábios de Edward imploram, imploram definitivamente por mais, mais beijos, mais dele. E então sua boca se abre e o estou beijando de volta, beijando seu gosto, que é muito mais do que apenas cerveja. É aromático, selvagem como seu cheiro, e é viciante e inebriante.

Nossas bocas se encaixam com perfeição, nossos lábios se procuram no mesmo ritmo, uma carícia macia, úmida, sensual de pele contra pele. Faz com que eu queira mais. Muito mais.

Agora sei o que fazer com as mãos, ou talvez minhas mãos saibam o que fazer com Edward. Acho que sempre souberam. Estou indo para sua cintura, para as laterais de sua jaqueta de couro, aquela mesma que comprei para ele no seu aniversário. Sei que isso não deveria fazer parte do beijo, mas não consigo evitar. Quero que fique mais perto de mim, quero mais dele.

Recebo mais. Sua língua entra na minha boca, deslizando lenta ao longo da minha, e então nossas bocas estão mais abertas, nossos lábios mais firmes, nosso beijo mais voraz, mais molhado, mais enérgico. Quero continuar beijando-o, sentindo-o, sentindo isto que agita minhas entranhas, que faz com que minhas coxas se pressionem uma contra a outra, com que eu queira morder seu lábio inferior, puxar seu cabelo, sentir seu corpo firme e rígido sob meus dedos.

O beijo é de tirar o fôlego e faz com que eu queira tudo o que não posso ter.

 _Não posso ter você_ , penso por um instante, tentando me trazer de volta para a realidade, para o presente, para o que somos de verdade um para o outro. _Isto é só um desafio._

E então sou empurrada para trás, com força, por mãos pequenas contra o meu peito. Separo-me de Edward e perco o fôlego quase desabando na grama.

– Tire a merda das suas mãos dele! – Tanya grita para mim.

Por um momento fico furiosa que ela esteja em cima do meu rosto, depois fico horrorizada com o que ela deve ter visto. Como é que qualquer parte disso poderia ser aceitável?

Leah consegue fazê-la se sentar, e vem até mim dizendo a Tanya:

– Ei, segura a onda, foi só um desafio.

Olho para Mike. Ele já não está sorrindo. Está com o cenho franzido, talvez confuso, mas também não parece bravo.

Jacob, contudo, parece bravo. E Edward está olhando para mim com tanta tristeza que não sei o que fazer. Sinto-me como se tivesse estragado alguma coisa, acho que me deixei levar além da conta.

– Com licença. – Solto-me das mãos de Leah e sigo de volta para a casa.

Não posso ficar lá fora com essas pessoas. Todas elas me viram beijar Edward, todas me viram gostar demais disso. Espero poder explicar a situação, dizendo que estava pra lá de bêbada e que era tudo diversão e brincadeira, ou apenas rir e dizer que Edward beija bem demais, que não consegui me controlar, ou que, ei, é divertido deixar seu namorado com ciúmes, e então piscar para Mike.

Mas preciso me recompor antes de vir com uma dessas. Preciso acalmar minha respiração, limpar minha cabeça e enterrar esse beijo no passado, onde é o seu lugar.

Foi apenas a porra de um desafio. Não significou nada.

Para mim significou tudo.

Entro na casa e encho um copo de água. Tomo dois deles e então sinto como se fosse vomitar. Ouço a porta da frente se abrir e fechar e fico paralisada. Só volto a respirar quando Leah entra na cozinha.

– Você está bem? – ela pergunta, suas sobrancelhas finas expressando preocupação.

O que posso responder?

– Ela te machucou? – ela acrescenta.

– Ah – exclamo, olhando para o lugar no meu peito onde Tanya havia me empurrado. – Não, não, estou bem.

– Cara, eu quase dei na cara dela – Leah diz, encostando-se no balcão e me avaliando. – Tem certeza de que está bem? Você parece abalada.

Engulo com dificuldade. Toda aquela água não serviu pra nada. Ainda me sinto seca, apavorada e enjoada.

– Me pegou de surpresa, só isso – digo-lhe. – Não pensei que ela fosse ficar tão irritada. – Observo Leah com atenção.

Ela dá de ombros.

– Ela não gosta de você. Foi meio por isso que eu quis que vocês se beijassem. A culpa foi minha. Além disso, achei que seria divertido ver dois amigos que nunca transaram um com o outro partirem pro ataque. Tem certeza de que você nunca dormiu com o Edward?

Sacudo a cabeça com violência:

– Nunca.

– Bom, é uma pena. Aquele foi um beijo e tanto.

– É mesmo?

– É. Juro que a certa altura até o Jacob ficou com ciúmes. Foi incrível. Mas também foi um desafio, ou seja, a Tanya me fez beijar Mike, foi uma questão de justiça. Com ela é só da boca pra fora...

Ela enfia a mão no sutiã e tira dali um batom vermelho, que passa nos lábios antes de me oferecer. Recuso gentilmente.

– Acho que vou dar uma volta – digo-lhe.

– Tudo bem – ela fala, desconfiada. – Mas não vá muito longe. E não nos ignore por tempo demais. Todos aqui somos seus amigos. Tanya, não. Ela não conta, então ignore-a como o restante de nós vamos fazer.

Concordo com a cabeça e saio. O vento voltou, por isso puxo o zíper da minha jaqueta até o pescoço. Não planejo de jeito nenhum ir longe, na verdade, vou só até o Suburban e me recosto nele do outro lado, de modo a ficar protegida do vento. À distância, posso ouvir o crepitar das chamas e a risada de Mike. Isso deveria me fazer sentir menos só, mas não faz.

Que merda aconteceu por lá? Aquele beijo realmente existiu ou estava todo na minha cabeça? É evidente que Leah viu alguma coisa entre Edward e mim, assim como Tanya, mas quanto disso foi porque eu estava me deixando levar? O quanto daquele beijo era minha vontade, meu desejo, coisa minha? E que raios Edward vai pensar de mim agora?

Fecho os olhos e encosto a cabeça contra a porta do lado do passageiro. Só quero ir para casa. Quero entrar no carro, voltar para São Francisco, ir para a minha loja e continuar com a minha vidinha. Trabalho duro e não tenho tempo para nada, mas é seguro. Mike é seguro. Tudo é muito seguro.

Aqui, neste penhasco, nesta costa, perto de Edward, sinto-me o oposto de segura.

Ouço o esmagar de cascalho do outro lado do carro e, pelas passadas, sei que é Edward antes de vê-lo.

– Ei...

Ele dá a volta por trás do carro. Fica ali parado, o vento remexendo seu cabelo, iluminado de leve pelas luzes da frente do chalé.

Tento falar, mas não consigo. Cruzo os braços mais junto ao peito e olho para as minhas botas. São bonitas, chegaram à loja na semana passada. Salto médio, sola de borracha resistente, corpo em couro de cobra preto. Estas botas são seguras e reais, e as conheço bem.

Não conheço este homem que me encara. E que agora anda em minha direção.

– Isabella – ele diz, e neste momento seu sotaque é tão forte, denso e grave que não tenho alternativa a não ser olhar para ele. – Precisamos conversar sobre isto.

Respiro fundo e tento deixar a coisa menos tensa:

– A namorada é sua, Edward, não minha.

Ele me fita por um segundo, e seu rosto relaxa.

– É. Sinto muito quanto àquilo. Ela te machucou?

Dou uma olhada para ele:

– Tem dó, não sou feita de vidro.

No entanto, por que parece que estou tão próxima de me estilhaçar?

– Eu sei – ele diz. – Ela surtou, mas isso não era desculpa pra encostar em você.

Suspiro e desvio o olhar, sem saber se quero conversar sobre o assunto. Quero fingir que nada disso aconteceu, porém não garanto que consiga. Não tenho certeza de que algum dia possa estar perto de Edward de novo como amiga, agora que sei como é estar com ele de outra maneira.

– Tudo bem – digo baixinho. – Acho que me deixei levar um pouco. – Essa parte foi difícil de admitir. – Eu estava bêbada – acrescento. – Me desculpe se pareci um pouco, hã... fora de mim.

– Aquela não era você? – ele pergunta, dando mais um passo em minha direção.

As pontas dos seus sapatos quase encontram as dos meus, e mal sobra espaço entre nós. Mantenho o queixo baixo, meu foco no chão. Não posso olhar para ele agora, não tão perto, não quando estar tão perto dele é evocar as lembranças de momentos atrás. Meus lábios estão pinicando e quero tocá-los para fazer parar.

– Parecia você, Baby Blue – ele diz. – E foi bom.

Minha respiração cessa, meu coração começa a bater com mais força e mais devagar. Ele procura minha mão e deixo que a pegue, porque estou fraca e não tenho força de vontade. Não com ele. Nenhuma.

– Não sei o que foi aquilo – sussurro. – Era só um desafio.

Ele aperta minha mão com força e começa a entrelaçar os dedos nos meus. Agora estou olhando para nossas mãos entrelaçadas, a mão grande dele sobre a minha pequena, e fico atônita com o quanto isto parece natural, o quanto parece fácil. Nasci para segurar a mão deste homem. Nasci para beijá-lo.

– Olhe pra mim – ele pede.

Não olho. Ele me toca com sua outra mão, seus dedos pousam sob o meu queixo. Levanta-o até que sou forçada a olhar nos seus olhos, estes olhos verdes escuros, passionais. Meus joelhos parecem feitos de gelatina, e só consigo escutar as batidas do meu coração.

– Aquilo foi mais do que apenas um desafio – ele murmura. Sua voz está tão rouca e baixa que não consigo evitar os arrepios na minha espinha nem o fogo entre as pernas. – Aquilo foi real. Foi alguma coisa. Diga-me que você sentiu alguma coisa, que sentiu o que eu senti.

– O que você sentiu? – sussurro.

Ele corre um polegar pelos meus lábios:

– Senti você. Aquele você que eu sempre quis.

Ai, Deus. O que ele está dizendo? Está olhando para mim com muita avidez, e anseio tanto por esse olhar, esse desejo, que outro beijo torna-se inevitável. Se ele não fizer isso, eu farei.

No fundo, acima do crepitar das chamas, ainda posso ouvir as vozes dos nossos amigos. Ainda posso ouvir a risada de Mike. Ele pode não ser o cara para mim, mas é um homem gentil e bom. Não poderia traí-lo. Não poderia fazer isso com ele, não quando já fizeram antes comigo.

– Não tem problema você me desejar, sabe? – Edward diz com cuidado.

Meu estômago estremece. Consigo sacudir a cabeça, e agora seus dedos estão passando por trás dela, correndo até minha nuca, e outro arrepio desce pelas minhas costas.

– Desde quando não tem problema desejar o melhor amigo? – pergunto baixinho, quase me sufocando com as palavras. Porque é isto que ele é, é isto que sempre foi.

Ele sorri com delicadeza, os olhos enrugados nos cantos:

– Não é esta a melhor pessoa para se desejar? A pessoa que te conhece por dentro e por fora. A pessoa que te viu no seu pior e no seu melhor e que mesmo assim quer estar com você. A pessoa que acredita em você e te protege, haja o que houver. – Então, seu sorriso se desmancha, sua testa franze. – Você sempre foi mais do que uma amiga pra mim, Bella. _Sempre_. Você não tem ideia de como tenho me sentido, como ainda me sinto em relação a você.

Pisco, tentando absorver o que ele está dizendo. Como é que eu sempre fui mais do que uma amiga para ele? Como é que isso foi possível todo este tempo?

– Você não tem ideia do quanto eu te quero. – Ele dá mais um passo em minha direção, e agora estou encostada no carro, e seu corpo rígido e forte está contra o meu. – Está sentindo isso? – Com a voz rouca, pressiona contra mim, impedindo minha respiração. – Fico duro assim por você. O tempo todo.

Ele está duro como aço, sua grande ereção afunda na minha coxa; não consigo nem mesmo engolir, pensar, agir. Sou só este invólucro macio com um coração pulsante e hormônios chamejantes, e não acho que jamais tenha desejado que um homem me pegasse e me fodesse loucamente, me penetrasse, me fizesse dele e só dele, tanto quanto quero agora.

Fecho os olhos enquanto seus lábios vão até meu pescoço, e ele me beija ali, suave e doce, úmido e quente.

Quero mais.

Não posso ter mais.

– Não posso fazer isto – consigo dizer, e minhas palavras desaparecem na noite.

Em parte, espero que Edward não as ouça, que continue a me beijar e a pressionar seu pau contra mim. Quero que suas mãos, seus dedos longos e fortes, desapareçam dentro do meu jeans, na minha calcinha, para que descubram o quanto estou molhada, porque sei que estou ensopada para ele. Quero sua língua na minha boca, nos meus seios, que meu jeans seja rasgado, e quero envolvê-lo com as pernas, enquanto ele me fode contra o carro.

Seria tão fácil. Seria tão absurdamente bom.

Mas ele ouve minhas palavras.

E para.

Recua um passo. Seu coração também está disparado, sua pulsação está visível no pescoço e sua respiração, superficial e irregular.

– Você não pode fazer isto? – ele pergunta. – Ou não vai?

Molho os lábios, e o sangue vai voltando para as minhas pernas. Sinto-me um pouco mais forte.

– Ambos. Mike. Não posso fazer isto com ele. Não é justo.

– Então, termine com ele.

– Você ainda está com Tanya – lembro-lhe.

– Eu faço o mesmo. Olhe, Bella, se você sentiu alguma coisa por mim, por menor que seja, até a mínima contração entre as pernas, sabe que não poderia ficar com ele. Sabe que está acabado.

Levo um instante para livrar minha mente da maneira suja com que ele disse "contração". Ele tem razão. Eu não deveria estar com Mike se sinto isto em relação a Edward. Talvez nunca devesse ter estado com ele, para começo de conversa. Mas achei que isso fazia parte da vida. Se você não pode estar com quem ama, ame aquele com quem está. Não é isso que se diz? Não é isso que significa amadurecer, perceber que todos nós temos que às vezes nos acomodar, que nem sempre dá para ter o que se quer? Merda, por que tudo tem que parecer uma música da década de 1970?

– Isabella! – ouço Leah gritar meu nome.

Olho para Edward. Sinto como se tivesse voltado à realidade de um tranco.

– Cadê a Tanya? – pergunto, subitamente preocupada que ela vá surgir na esquina e me estrangular com seu rabo de cavalo.

– Foi pra cama cedo – ele explica, indicando o chalé com os olhos.

O cascalho ressoa, e em segundos surge Leah, contornando o capô do carro.

– Ah – ela diz, surpresa, olhando de um para o outro, com um adequado alçar de sobrancelha. – Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Sacudo a cabeça e passo depressa por Edward em direção a ela.

– Não, só estávamos conversando sobre como beijo mal.

Ela sorri com ironia.

– Hã, hã. Bom, vou dormir. Só queria saber se você estava bem. – Ela olha para Edward por cima do meu ombro: – Suponho que você cuidou bem dela.

– Fiz o meu melhor – é a observação inconsistente de Edward.

Não me volto para olhá-lo. Não posso. Digo a Leah que estou cansada e bêbada demais, e também vou me deitar. Jacob e Mike ainda estão lá fora, bebendo, quando me enrolo no sofá-cama e puxo os cobertores sobre mim. Ouço Leah aprontar-se para dormir, depois ouço Edward entrar. Sei que é ele, posso sentir sua presença. Sempre.

Ele para na sala de visitas, apenas a alguns metros do sofá, e tento respirar da maneira mais profunda e regular possível para que pense que estou dormindo. Não quero que ele diga ou faça nada. Só quero que vá embora.

Por fim, ele vai. Ouço a porta do seu quarto se fechar.

Ainda assim não consigo dormir. Nem mesmo quando Jacob vai para a cama e Mike entra debaixo das cobertas comigo.

Ainda não consigo dormir.

Só consigo sentir o corpo de Edward contra o meu, lábios nos lábios, e me pergunto o que acontecerá a seguir.

* * *

 ** _Agora, amiguinhas, é ladeira abaixo hahahaha_**


	13. Ponto Final

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ONZE**

* * *

 _Isabella_

– VOCÊ BEIJOU O EDWARD?! – Rosalie exclama tão alto que sua filha, a doce e pequena Ava, olha para a mãe com uma expressão triste.

– Preciso te lembrar de que era um desafio? – digo, tirando do lugar uma pilha do que parecem ser Barbies ultraestilizadas, com cabeças gigantes, para poder me sentar no sofá.

– Mesmo assim – ela diz, rodando distraída um caminhãozinho em direção a Ava, que agora passou para outros brinquedos –, esta é uma enorme novidade.

– Não estamos no ensino fundamental.

– Esta é uma enorme novidade – ela reitera. – Enorme.

É domingo à noite. Depois que voltamos do chalé, eu não estava no melhor clima para ficar com Mike nem para ficar sozinha. A viagem de carro em si foi um grande repositório de tensão sexual e energia negativa, e eu precisava desesperadamente contar pra alguém o que tinha acontecido.

Leah é íntima demais de Jacob, então não posso confiar nela com nada que se relacione a Edward, e, óbvio, não podia procurar Edward. Sobrou Rosalie.

Senti-me um pouco mal de chegar à casa dela sem avisar, em especial porque seu namorado ia passar a noite, mas ele, muito gentil, saiu para beber alguma coisa no bar local, então pudemos ter um tempo sozinhas. Estamos com sua filha, é claro, mas a gracinha da Ava é uma dessas crianças que não dão trabalho e que te levam a pensar que a maternidade será a maior moleza.

– De qualquer maneira – continuo –, isso significou alguma coisa pra mim, é claro. E talvez pra ele. Agora não sei o que fazer.

– Você sabe o que fazer – ela diz com firmeza.

– Não, não sei. Não sei o que é isto... Quero dizer, estou só sendo uma porra de uma tarada porque a maré anda baixa? Estou me voltando para Edward só porque ele é uma novidade excitante?

– Em primeiro lugar – ela diz, recolhendo as pernas sob ela. – Edward não é uma novidade, mas é excitante. E não acho que você esteja sendo uma tarada. Acho que isso é o que acontece, às vezes, quando um homem e uma mulher são amigos há tempo demais. E vocês dois... Caramba, Isabella, você sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia.

– Nada aconteceu – repito.

– Alguma coisa aconteceu. Alguma coisa mudou. Você está sentada aqui como se tivéssemos voltado pro ensino fundamental. Lembra do Laurent Pines? Você era amarradona nele. Está com a mesma expressão no rosto agora.

– A gente mal se falava no ensino fundamental.

– E mesmo assim eu lembro o quanto você gostava dele.

– Você chegou a ficar com ele, não?

Ela dispensa a insinuação:

– Isto não leva a nada. A verdade é que você está atraída por Edward, e é doentiamente óbvio que ele está atraído por você.

– O que quer dizer doentiamente? – pergunto, lembrando-me da dureza com que seu pau pressionava minha anca.

Ela revira os olhos:

– Acho que preciso de um pouco de vinho pra lidar com a sua inconsciência, Bella. Edward nunca olhou pra você como um amigo de verdade olharia, como um irmão olharia pra uma irmã. Ele olha pra você como um homem que quer uma mulher. Se quiser arriscar com ele, aposto que ele vai ficar mais do que a fim.

Já não sei, de verdade. Ele disse que terminaria com a Tanya. Mas e daí? Se nós dois rompêssemos nossos namoros, o que aconteceria com a gente? Dormiríamos juntos? E, se a resposta for sim, aconteceria alguma coisa além disso? Teríamos vontade que acontecesse? Nós dois estaríamos dispostos a sacrificar nossa amizade por causa do sexo?

Infelizmente, acho que nossa amizade já mudou. Nunca, jamais esquecerei a sensação dos seus lábios contra os meus, a dura extensão do seu pau ou a maneira com que submeteu meu corpo em segundos. Não serei capaz de passar por cima dessas lembranças, de vê-lo apenas como amigo, mesmo que isso nunca tenha sido verdade, pra começo de conversa.

Sei que, não importa o que aconteça agora, tenho que terminar com Mike. É a decisão certa, e uma que se anuncia faz tempo. Digo isso a Rose. Penso que vai desaprovar, já que acha Mike uma gracinha, mas ela concorda.

– Acho que é a melhor coisa. Ele é um bom sujeito, mas não é mesmo pra você. Não quando tem alguém muito melhor.

Endireito o corpo:

– Você acha de verdade que Edward poderia ser bom pra mim?

– Faça-me o favor. Ele é um dos seus melhores amigos. Você já sabe que ele é bom pra você.

– Ele é um galinha.

– E aposto que com você ele não seria.

– As coisas poderiam acabar terrivelmente mal.

– Você tem razão – ela diz. – Poderiam. Você poderia dizer que elas terminaram terrivelmente mal pra mim quando arrisquei com Phil. Mas então eu não teria a Ava. O risco valeu a pena.

Não gosto muito que Rosalie compare Edward com o babaca parasita do pai de Ava, mas ela tem razão. Acho.

– Olhe – ela diz, enquanto pega Ava no colo e começa a trançar seu longo cabelo –, você pode achar que não existe essa coisa de cara-metade, mas eu acho que sim. Sei que existe. Você nunca se acomodou com nada na vida, Bella, e não vai começar agora só porque a sociedade, ou o que for, está vomitando suas besteiras de que é preciso ter a vida perfeita. Tente com o Edward. Isso não é se acomodar. Isso é se abrir pra algo que pode ser surpreendente. Você não sabe que o sonho de toda mulher é descobrir que o homem por quem ela está secretamente apaixonada também estava apaixonado por ela esse tempo todo?

Sacudo a cabeça:

– Eu nunca disse que estava apaixonada por ele.

– Mas você ama ele – ela diz. – Do mesmo jeito que ele ama você. E esse amor pode se transformar em algo que vai pirar a sua cabeça.

– E se não der certo?

– Pelo menos você saberá. Viva sem arrependimentos, é o que digo.

– Se não der certo, vou me arrepender. Demais.

Se não der certo, posso perder uma das pessoas que me é mais íntima. Eu poderia me estilhaçar como o vidro jateado mais fino, e não haveria um Edward para me ajudar a juntar os cacos.

Mais tarde, vou para casa e me preparo para uma semana agitada no trabalho. Agora, estou mais decidida a encontrar alguém para contratar. Também estou determinada a levar a sério o conselho de Rosalie.

Uma coisa de cada vez, porém. Antes, tenho que me entender com Mike.

Nunca fui muito boa para romper com as pessoas. Detesto ser a vilã e detesto estragar as coisas boas que pensavam de mim. Já fiz isso, é claro, com Jacob e depois com James, mas com ele foi mais fácil, já que me traía. Com todos os outros caras foi um trato mais do tipo "ignore-os e eles vão embora". Mike não é assim. Tenho a sensação de que, em teoria, poderia funcionar. Não acho que faria muita diferença para ele se eu só caísse fora da sua vida. Contudo, lhe devo muito mais do que isso.

Na terça-feira à noite, peço que venha à minha casa porque "precisamos conversar".

Abençoado seja, ele não pareceu preocupado com minha escolha de palavras e, quando apareceu à porta com um pacote de cervejas, ficou claro que não fazia ideia do que ia acontecer.

Quando jogo a bomba, ele é ainda mais compreensivo. Chega a me lembrar de um episódio de Seinfeld, em que um dos personagens reavalia suas razões para terminar, já que o rompimento transcorreu tão bem. Mike tornou a coisa bem fácil, e por um instante me pergunto por que estou rompendo com um cara que pode lidar com qualquer coisa que a vida lhe apresente.

Então, percebo que pelo menos eu queria algum tipo de reação, alguns chutes e gritos, talvez uma única lágrima ou um sincero "Podemos dar um jeito, dê mais uma chance pra gente". Afinal, faz um ano que estamos juntos. Em vez disso, ouço um "Ah, vou sentir sua falta, baby" e é só!

Disse que passaria na casa dele naquela semana mesmo para pegar minhas coisas, ainda que mal tivesse deixado algo em sua casa.

– Tranquilo. Vou deixá-las com Chuck caso não esteja em casa. Estou indo de novo pra Los Angeles – ele disse. E foi só isso.

Agora, estou sozinha no apartamento, deitada na cama, sentindo-me extremamente vazia. Olho para o teto, para a porcaria do trabalho em gesso que fiz noutro dia, tentando consertar o vazamento por minha conta, e quase quero que todo ele despenque em cima de mim.

Mas há uma sensação de alívio, de ter feito a coisa certa. Sei que fiz e também é melhor para Mike. Uma vez que ele não ficou nem um pouquinho aborrecido com o rompimento, então não fomos mesmo feitos um para o outro. Especulo quantos casais passam pela vida e acabam se casando um com o outro só por ser a coisa confortável a ser feita, por sentirem que já estão juntos há tempo suficiente, que isso é o que se espera deles.

Isto explicaria muitos divórcios, com certeza. Espero que, não importa o que aconteça no futuro, com Edward ou qualquer outro cara, eu nunca me acomode com algo que seja menos explosivo do que fogos de artifício.

Fecho os olhos e me enrodilho em cima das cobertas. Repasso vezes sem fim aquele beijo, aquele olhar, aquelas palavras. Agora que posso fazer isso sem culpa, meus dedos descem pela minha barriga e se enfiam dentro da minha calcinha. Preciso desesperadamente de um vibrador novo, portanto meus dedos terão que dar conta e não demora muito para que eu esteja mordendo o travesseiro e gozando com força.

Tudo o que preciso é me lembrar de como ele estava duro, grosso e comprido ao se pressionar contra mim, louco para me mostrar o quanto eu o excitava. Quero mostrar a ele o quanto ele me excita, como apenas a lembrança dos seus lábios e da sua língua se fundindo com a minha, a sensação da sua mão no meu pescoço, a maneira como ele falou sobre desejá-lo, me fazem gozar em segundos.

Tanta coisa mudou num período tão curto... Toco entre as pernas de novo.

•••

A hora do almoço realmente não existe quando se é autônomo. Na verdade, não existe nenhuma das garantias de um emprego de carteira assinada. Não há relógio de ponto para marcar entrada e saída. Se não estou na loja, estou concentrada em casa com coisas do trabalho. Não posso nem mesmo fazer compras on-line por diversão, e isto é um grande golpe, porque tudo sempre acaba indo para a loja.

Pelo menos, posso dispensar meu guarda-roupa. Esse é o único privilégio da coisa toda. Mas horário de almoço e intervalos? Esqueça. No horário do almoço, fico como de costume: atrás do balcão e enfiando batatas fritas na boca. Sei que deveria estar me alimentando de maneira mais saudável; disse a mim mesma que não estragaria meu corpo nos meus 30, que faria shakes de couve, saladas com sementes de abóbora, e kombucha, ou seja lá como se diz isso. Mas tem muita coisa que se diz por conveniência, e quando meu tempo é curto para agarrar algo para comer ou vou ficar furiosa de tanta fome, as fritas vencem.

Pena que minha bunda não goste delas tanto quanto a minha boca.

Hoje está frio e chuvoso, e a loja mal tem clientes. Dias como este me deixam em pânico de que ninguém virá amanhã, o negócio não dará certo e ficarei sem nada; mas então lembro que no ano passado também foi assim. Na verdade, abri numa das piores épocas e tudo acabou se acertando. Tive prejuízo, mas não foi grande coisa. Este ano já promete ser melhor.

Penso no forro do apartamento e se este novo período de chuvas causará ainda mais problemas; se devo criar coragem e chamar Edward, só para ver se ele pode vir e consertar meu forro (sem eufemismo), talvez descobrir se ele rompeu com Tanya, quando algo chama minha atenção no Facebook.

Acontece de ser a própria Tanya. Por uma fração de segundo, porque há inúmeros pontos de exclamação em seu status, acho que isto tem que ser a atualização "Odeio você Edward! Homens são um saco!" que eu estava esperando. Não são muitas as mulheres que passam por um rompimento sem vomitar seu ódio por todo Facebook.

Olhando com atenção, porém, não é nada disso que diz. Na verdade, quase deixo cair o celular e engasgo com uma batata quando percebo o que na verdade está escrito:

 _Graças a Deus, pelos anjos da guarda! Eu sabia que o Senhor estava velando por_ _mim quando me deu um homem tão bom quanto Edward Cullen. Graças ao meu_ _namorado, vou morar com ele a partir de amanhã. Estarei em Russia Hill, pestes, então_ _me escrevam que passo meu novo endereço!_

Que. Porra. É. Esta?

Não, falando sério.

Que.

Porra.

É.

Esta.

Acabo derrubando o celular enquanto o coração me vem à boca. A sala gira, e sou tomada por um insuportável ataque de raiva e humilhação. Romper com Tanya? O babaca simplesmente a convidou para morar com ele!

Estou tão passada que atravesso a loja, tranco a porta, e mudo o aviso para FECHADO. A loja está vazia e quero mantê-la assim. Não tem como eu lidar com um único elemento da humanidade sem querer arrancar sua cabeça.

Volto para o celular e releio a postagem dela. Há comentários de "Eba, que sorte!" e todas essas bobagens de merda, e fico muito tentada a escrever "Ele ia te dar um pé na bunda, o que aconteceu?!", mas não faço isso. Pelo menos me resta um mínimo de decência e devo me esforçar para preservá-la.

Mas não sou perfeita. Em vez de escrever isso para Tanya, mando uma mensagem de texto para Edward.

 **Vá se foder.**

Depois, desligo meu celular e o atiro contra a parede.

* * *

 ** _Começaram os empecilhos hahaha._**


	14. Explicando-se

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOZE**

* * *

 _Edward_

EU SABIA QUE ERA UM ERRO. Sabia assim que abri a boca, e soube ainda mais quando Isabella me mandou uma única frase que dizia: Vá se foder.

Ela sabia o que tinha acontecido. Eu tinha fodido pra valer, na maior categoria. Tudo por tentar ser um bom rapaz.

Aquele maldito desafio deu início a tudo.

Quando beijei Bella, pouco importava se alguém estivesse vendo. Eles nem mesmo estavam ali. Era só uma coisa minha e dela. Naquele momento, isso era tudo o que havia, apenas nós dois, apenas seus doces lábios rosados com gosto de canela e a maciez dos seus cabelos, a maneira como seu corpo veio com facilidade até mim, como se tivesse sido feito para estar contra o meu.

Isso era tudo o que eu conseguia ver e tudo o que sempre quis.

E então a coisa se intensificou e eu sabia que estava ficando duro, e que isso era muito inadequado, estava escapando ao controle, e súbito minha namorada estava ali, empurrando Bella para longe.

Não pude culpar Tanya por agir assim, mas gostaria que ela tivesse se voltado contra mim. O sacana era eu, o babaca aqui. Nada daquilo era culpa de Isabella.

Era eu que, no maior desespero, queria mais do que ela estava dando.

Pelo menos ela estava me dando alguma coisa, algo que estava bem ali, com todos os meus sonhos mais recônditos.

Bella saiu correndo e Leah foi atrás. Tanya gritava comigo sobre o fato de ter exagerado, e não pude fazer nada além de concordar com ela e culpar a bebida, porque eu estava bêbado e isso, com certeza, me ajudou a ir mais longe do que deveria. Então, ela me deu um tapa, novamente bem merecido, e precipitou-se para a cama, me deixando com Mike e Jacob.

O estranho foi que Mike não parecia estar muito incomodado, e quando voltei para a mesa e me sentei ao lado dele, dizendo "Ei, me desculpe, estou um pouco bêbado", Mike apenas riu e disse "Não esquenta, cara!", e então me pediu para lhe passar uma cerveja.

Mas Jacob... Jacob tinha _morra, morra, morra_ escrito por todo o rosto, e era como se eu quase pudesse vê-lo se transformar em Jason e me serrar ao meio. Isso, no entanto, não me surpreendeu, levando-se em conta as energias que eu percebi nele nos últimos tempos.

Não me surpreendeu, mas me deixou preocupado. Seria possível que, mesmo estando com Leah e parecendo muito feliz, Jake ainda estivesse apaixonado por Bella? E, se fosse esse o caso, o que aquilo significaria para mim? Eu não sabia e ainda não sei. Se Bella e eu um dia ficássemos juntos e Jake me contasse que ainda era apaixonado por ela, eu recuaria. Não quero ser esse cara; não se pode dar em cima da ex do melhor amigo.

Embora Jacob estivesse tentando me matar com o olhar, não disse nada, e eu não estava disposto a perguntar. Funciono melhor na negação. Fui atrás de Bella e a descobri ao lado do carro dele. Parecia se esconder. De mim? De Tanya?

Uma olhada em seus olhos, contudo, e eu soube que ela lamentava o que tinha acontecido, que ela também tinha se deixado levar. Eu precisava lhe mostrar que estava tudo bem.

Queria contar a ela todas as coisas obscenas com as quais sonhei durante anos, mas ela era uma boa menina. Pensava em Mike! E eu pensava em Tanya. Sabia que tinha que terminar com ela. Não poderia continuar com ela quando sabia o quanto poderia estar melhor com Bella. Um beijo, e todo o meu mundo ficou colorido.

Na manhã seguinte, e durante toda a volta para a cidade, fiquei pensando em quando e como deveria fazer isso. Tanya não levaria numa boa e me acusaria de estar com Isabella, ainda que as coisas não estivessem dando certo entre nós há um bom tempo.

Planejei tudo. Na segunda-feira à noite, apareceria na sua casa com uma garrafa de vinho, só para deixá-la relaxada, e depois explicaria que sinto que ela está atrás de um futuro que não estou disposto a proporcionar, e que preciso estar solteiro e me encontrar, e todas as coisas que se escondem na verdade.

Mas quando ela apareceu no escritório na segunda-feira de manhã, depois de ter passado a noite de domingo sozinha para, como disse, "ter um tempo pra pensar", estava em lágrimas.

Acontece que tinha recebido uma notícia naquela manhã, antes de sair para o trabalho, de que seu imóvel estava condenado, e teria que se mudar de imediato. Ela mora nos quintos dos infernos de Emeryville, numa velha casa vitoriana dividida em seis apartamentos. Mora de aluguel, portanto aquilo era uma novidade tanto para seus locadores quanto para ela, mas infelizmente nada poderia ser feito a respeito, pelo menos não até que a integridade estrutural da construção fosse mais bem examinada e pudessem ser feitos reparos, caso fosse possível.

Não dava para romper com ela agora, não quando estava sem casa. Então acariciei suas costas enquanto ela chorava debruçada em sua mesa, até ser chamado para levar um homem de Oakland para Redding. Quando voltei, ela me contou que nenhuma das suas amigas poderia recebê-la, que não tinha dinheiro guardado o suficiente e que estava fora de questão voltar a viver com seus pais, uma vez que moravam em Livermore, longe demais do trabalho.

Basta dizer que ela estava fodida e eu estava fodido.

Assim, tive que fazer o que qualquer namorado faria, quanto mais um homem decente, e disse que ela poderia morar comigo até a situação se ajeitar. Enfatizei a parte do "até" do arranjo, mas aquilo lhe subiu à cabeça. De uma hora para outra, chamou todos os seus conhecidos e disse que ia morar comigo.

Quis preveni-la contra postar isso no Facebook, mas ela postou mesmo assim. E foi então que vi a mensagem de Isabella.

Ela deve achar que tudo o que eu lhe disse sobre querer ficar com ela era mentira absoluta. Faço o possível para conseguir estabelecer uma conversa, escrevendo-lhe _"Fale comigo e me deixe explicar"_ , mas ela sequer lê.

No meio da semana, Tanya se acomodou um pouco demais no meu apartamento. Parece que metade das minhas fotografias em preto e branco emolduradas de helicópteros foi substituída por cartazes comuns, com Audrey Hepburn e a ponte do Brooklyn. Consigo sair de mansinho e vou até o Lion para um drinque. Jacob está ocupado, mas Leah está no balcão, então acabo conversando com ela.

– Então, ela foi morar com você, é? – Leah diz seca enquanto sorve uma cereja marrasquino.

– Não tive escolha – suspiro. – Ela não tinha pra onde ir.

– Como você é nobre! – Ela faz uma pausa. – Você soube que a Isabella terminou com Mike?

Agora meu coração congela de vez:

– Ela o quê?

– É. Botou a fila para andar no domingo à noite. Parece que nosso pequeno fim de semana fora foi a gota d'água. Eu sabia que ia acontecer, é claro, mas não achei que Mike tivesse se incomodado muito com nossa sessão de beijos. Ou talvez não tenha sido nada disso...

Debruço-me e alcanço atrás do bar, procurando uma garrafa de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Meu copo está seco, e não consigo pensar em nada. Leah me passa seu Manhattan.

– Tome, isto vai ajudar.

Viro-o de uma vez na boca e tento respirar.

– Ela terminou mesmo com ele?

Ela confirma com um gesto de cabeça:

– Sim. Vocês não tinham uma espécie de pacto?

A porra daquele pacto.

Ela pega seu copo de volta:

– Mas acho que isso não importa, na verdade, já que você ainda está com a Tanya. Curioso como a vida meio que fode com a gente às vezes.

Leah vai ao banheiro; Jacob está ocupado, conversando com clientes. Aproveito para me levantar e sair depressa. Não posso conversar com ele neste momento. Na verdade, não posso conversar com ninguém. Mas sei o que preciso fazer, ainda que se trate de fazer de mim um babaca ainda maior do que já sou.

Na noite seguinte, termino com Tanya, mas só depois de ter garantido um lugar para ela. Fica no Marin Country, perto do trabalho. Paguei dois meses de aluguel, portanto, ela não terá com que se preocupar, e consegui outra van de mudança para o fim de semana, para tirar suas coisas do depósito.

Levo um soco no rosto, bem na porra da minha maçã do rosto.

Acho que mereço isso também, não sei mais o que dizer. Sei que sou um tremendo de um sacana por romper com alguém que acabou de ser despejada. Ainda assim, não posso evitar. Não posso deixar Isabella, a oportunidade de estar com ela, escorregar por entre meus dedos. Não agora, não depois de todos esses anos de acasos e timing ruim.

Tanya não tem vergonha de me deixar saber como se sente. Suas palavras são mais violentas do que seu punho.

– Você pensa que pode me comprar? – grita, pegando uma moldura com uma foto de nós dois. – Pensa que por ser um rico arrogante, com pais importantes, pode me comprar um apartamentozinho e me enfiar em qualquer lugar?

– Só estou tentando ajudar. – Levanto as mãos em sinal de paz. Tenho a sensação de que essa foto vai voar em direção ao meu rosto.

– Ajudar?! – ela escarnece e depois solta uma risada cáustica. – Você não sabe como ajudar ninguém a não ser você mesmo. O pobre menininho rico finge que realmente se importa com quem está à sua volta. Sabe, você diz que seus pais não te apoiaram, que eram insensíveis e frios, e posso ver isso. Posso ver essa característica familiar em você. Você vai ser igualzinho a eles, jogando pro lado seus relacionamentos quando passam por períodos difíceis, esperando que um pouco de dinheiro e joias ajudem a resolver o problema.

Suas palavras me deixam em pânico.

– Não, não é isso que acontece. Eu não sou assim.

No entanto, tenho medo, porque era isso que eu temia: jogar fora um relacionamento que talvez pudesse ser resolvido.

Não importa. O estrago já foi feito. O retrato sai voando pelo ar e eu me abaixo enquanto ele se arrebenta na parede atrás de mim. Ela, então, começa a quebrar todas as fotos da sala, até as que são dela, arrancando-as das paredes e as jogando no chão. É verdade o que dizem sobre mulheres rejeitadas, sabe, todas elas tem um quê de loucura.

Acontece que Tanya tinha um excesso.

Mal consegui sair vivo daquela noite, e nem mesmo fui trabalhar nos próximos dias, porque mesmo o fato de vê-la por um segundo seria bastante ruim. Quando chega sábado, porém, os homens da mudança levam o restante das suas coisas, e ela se vai, está fora da minha vida.

Pelo menos, até vê-la no trabalho na segunda-feira.

Sento-me na minha cozinha e tomo suco de laranja direto da boca do galão. Deixo o silêncio se instalar. Está começando a parecer meu apartamento de novo. Ainda me sinto como um babaca total por ter terminado com ela nessas condições, mas pelo menos fiz o possível para garantir que ficasse confortável.

É interessante como isso me faz sentir melhor. Especulo se era assim que meus pais se sentiam quando tinham uma pontada de culpa por nunca estarem por perto, por nunca serem carinhosos, e então jogavam dinheiro no problema para consertá-lo. Eu era o problema, é claro, e não acho que o dinheiro jamais tenha consertado todos aqueles buracos que eles criaram em mim. Nunca preencheu o vazio que sentia por não ter uma família amorosa.

Sei que estou prestes a cair num fosso de autorrepúdio, por isso enfio os tênis e saio porta afora. Corro sem parar, por todo o caminho ao longo da Embarcadero até o Presídio, e depois de volta. A rua Lombard quase acaba com as minhas coxas, e meus joelhos gritam de dor na descida, mas corro até não me sentir mais como se estivesse me afogando.

Depois, tomo uma ducha, me visto e chamo um táxi. Vou para The Burgundy Lion, e não pretendo estar sóbrio quando voltar para casa.

•••

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jacob pergunta quando me sento no bar.

Dou de ombros e tiro a jaqueta.

– Sou um homem livre agora. Posso ir aonde quiser.

– Então ela foi mesmo embora, é? – Ele automaticamente me serve uma cerveja; acena para ela com a cabeça. – É a Longboard, a melhor parte do barril.

Pego a cerveja com gratidão, e a levanto para ele:

– Obrigado por isto. – Bebo metade do copo e solto um grande suspiro. – É. Ela se foi mesmo.

Ele enxuga o balcão, ainda que não seja preciso. Acho que o faz para parecer que está trabalhando, mesmo que só esteja fazendo hora comigo, mesmo que seja a porra do seu bar e ele possa fazer a porra que bem entender.

– Pensei que talvez você tivesse ido até lá pra ajudá-la a descarregar e tudo mais. Porque até agora você tem sido bem santo em relação a tudo isso.

Levanto a testa:

– Tenho? Pensei que estivesse sendo um perfeito sacana.

James dá de ombros:

– Pra começo de conversa, ela teria sabido disso a seu respeito. E não, você não estava. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se você tivesse esperado um pouco antes de terminar com ela, mas acho que entendo. Quando acaba, acaba.

– É. E nunca fui muito bom de fingir.

– Não – ele sustenta meu olhar por um tempo –, nunca foi.

Eu me questiono aonde isso vai chegar, mas não digo nada. Termino o resto da cerveja e então pergunto:

– Cadê a Leah?

Seu corpo parece se enrijecer com a pergunta, e ele desvia o olhar.

– Não sei bem. Saiu com as amigas.

Assinto, sem ter certeza se devo perguntar se está tudo bem. Em vez disso, pergunto com cuidado:

– Cadê a Bella?

– Está aqui – ele diz.

– O quê? – Endireito um pouco o corpo. – No bar?

Ele confirma, estreita um pouco os olhos e então indica o outro lado do bar. Debruço-me até ter uma linha clara de visão. Ela está em um reservado no canto com Alice e Rosalie.

Deus meu... Sei que Rose não gosta de mim, e tenho certeza de que Alice também não é minha maior fã. Acrescente-se o fato de que no momento Isabella parece me odiar até a morte, e lá está uma mesa da qual eu deveria me manter longe, bem longe.

Mas não posso. Talvez por ser um idiota ou alguém que queira se ferrar. Peço outra cerveja a Jacob e desço do banquinho.

– O que foi? – ele pergunta e me empurra a cerveja. – Você e a Bella brigaram?

Olho para ele com um olhar incisivo:

– Por que está perguntando isso?

– Bom, quando toquei no seu nome pra ela, mais cedo, parecia que ela ia espetar alguém com um garfo, e quando mencionei o nome dela logo agora, parecia que você ia ser espetado com um garfo. Aconteceu... alguma coisa?

– Não – digo rápido. – O que você disse pra ela mais cedo? A meu respeito?

– Perguntei: "Tem falado com o Edward?", e ela estremeceu visivelmente, como se tivesse uma alma tivesse passado pelo corpo.

– Não ando tendo muita sorte com as mulheres – brinco.

Jacob não sorri:

– A Steph não é apenas uma das suas mulheres, Edward. Ela é sua amiga.

Nossa! Desde quando ele passou a ser um desmancha-prazeres? Não preciso que o mundo todo esteja puto comigo.

Ignoro-o, contorno o bar e sigo em direção ao reservado do canto. Alice me vê primeiro, e seus olhos quase saltam. Rosalie só parece viperina.

Bella vira a cabeça e é verdade o que Jake disse, parece mesmo que ela vai agarrar um garfo na mesa e atirá-lo em mim, bem entre os olhos. Sei que mereço toda a raiva que esteja prestes a me ser desferida, mas também espero que ela se disponha a me ouvir por um instante.

Mas pro inferno se ela está sexy pra danar ao querer me matar.

– Você precisa ir embora. – Alice indica a porta.

– Esperem um pouco. – Paro na ponta da mesa com os braços cruzados. Noto os olhos de Bella fitarem brevemente meus bíceps e sinto que isso, por si só, é uma pequena vitória. – Por que vocês todas estão tão nervosas comigo?

As duas olham para Bella. Eu olho para Bella.

Ela suspira e diz:

– Gente, vocês podem nos dar um minuto?

Rose e Allie trocam um longo olhar e não se mexem.

– Por favor – Bella diz, com a voz cansada. – Está tudo bem.

– Não, não está – Rosalie retruca e me encara. Está se lembrando de quando a amei e a deixei, sei disso.

– Só quero falar com ela – digo, para suas amigas cães de guarda. – De verdade.

Por fim, as duas se mexem. Conforme Alice passa por mim, digo:

– Talvez você queira levar todos os objetos pontudos.

Ela apenas ri.

Agora que estamos sozinhos, não quero fazer merda.

– Tudo bem eu ficar aqui? – pergunto a Bella ainda parado em pé.

Ela sacode a cabeça:

– Você é a última pessoa que eu quero ver.

– Pelo menos posso explicar o que aconteceu?

Ela dá um gole desanimado em sua bebida.

– Que diferença faria?

Sento-me e agarro sua mão. Ela tenta soltá-la, mas insisto, apertando-a com força, apreciando a sensação de sua pele quente e macia entre meus dedos.

– Acabou – conto a ela. – Rompi com ela. Ela foi embora. Acabou.

Ela engole com dificuldade e desvia o olhar para as pinturas antiquadas de cães da raça foxhound na parede, tudo parte da decoração original de The Burgundy Lion. Quando Isabella fica nervosa, sua boca se curva de uma maneira triste e pronunciada, e tenho que lutar contra a vontade de beijar essa mesma boca e fazê-la cantar.

– Por que está me contando isso?

– Porque – imploro, com o desespero infiltrando-se em mim – quero que você saiba que tudo que eu te disse era verdade. Quero você e sempre quis. Não quero ninguém mais.

Ela enrijece ao ouvir isso e depois me lança um olhar furtivo.

– Terminei com Mike.

Aceno afirmativamente com a cabeça e espero que isso pareça uma demonstração de simpatia, e não de ansiedade.

– Eu sei. A Leah me contou. Eu ia terminar com a Tanya quando cheguei em casa, mas aí descobri que ela tinha sido despejada. Não tinha pra onde ir. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não consegui fazer nada na hora.

– Mas agora você rompeu...

Faço uma careta.

– É, rompi. Não podia esperar. Não podia fingir.

– Fingir o quê? – ela pergunta, e com o barulho do bar mal posso ouvir sua voz baixa.

– Que não tem nada que eu queira mais do que te deitar nesta mesa e te mostrar o que é de fato ser fodida.

Ela abre a boca e quase ri. Peguei-a de surpresa, mas é melhor ela se acostumar com isso.

– Edward – ela me repreende.

– Me beije – digo a ela.

Agora sou todo impulso, me sentindo recolhido como uma cobra, pronto para dar o bote. Quero-a enlouquecidamente. Perturbada, ela puxa a mão da minha e se arrasta para trás ao longo do banco, bem longe de mim.

– Espere aí, isto está indo além da conta.

– Está indo para onde precisa ir – digo, levantando e me sentando ao seu lado. Enterro o rosto no seu cabelo e inalo seu perfume fresco e inebriante antes de sussurrar – Não aja como se não tivesse pensado naquele beijo todo santo dia desde que ele aconteceu. Não finja que não pensou nem uma vez sobre como seria fazer isso de novo. Fazer mais.

Ponho a mão na sua coxa e vou subindo devagar, mas ela empurra meu peito para trás.

– Não podemos – ela diz.

– Ah, podemos sim. – pego seu lóbulo delicado entre os dentes e puxo até ela arfar de leve.

– Não agora, não aqui. – Há um tom de pânico em sua voz.

Ela tem razão. Não aqui. Endireito o corpo e me afasto dela alguns centímetros antes de olhar em torno no bar. Ela parece estar se referindo a Rose e Alice, mas agora estou pensando em Jacob.

O que quer que aconteça entre nós, será melhor que Jake não saiba. Pelo menos não de imediato. Se eu pensasse que ele poderia sentir alguma coisa por ela, não conseguiria ficar com ela de jeito nenhum, portanto, tiro isso da minha cabeça e me conscientizo que o que quer que aconteça entre nós seja apenas entre nós.

– Isto pode ser nosso segredo? – sussurro.

– Não existe segredo pra contar – ela responde com esperteza.

– Ainda não – digo, segurando seu olhar. – Mas até o fim da noite haverá um.

Ela olha para além de mim e sei que alguém está vindo. Rápido, mas de um jeito despreocupado, levanto-me e me viro bem a tempo de ver Rosalie e Alice se aproximando com garrafas de sidra.

– Vejo que você ainda está vivo – Alice diz e dá uma olhada na mesa. – E os talheres não estão sujos de sangue.

– Está tudo bem – Isabella diz com um sorriso enviesado. Seus olhos encontram os meus por um segundo, depois as encara. – Voltamos a ser melhores amigos.

– Só melhores amigos? – Rosalie pergunta, desconfiada.

Antes que Isabella possa responder, digo:

– Só.

Depois, aceno com a cabeça para Bella e volto para o outro lado do bar.

* * *

 ** _Sempre tem que ter uma cagadinha, Havely, pena que essa não será a primeira hahaha. Obrigada por quem está acompanhando, beijos e até sexta que vem :)_**


	15. O Primeiro Estágio

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TREZE**

* * *

 _Isabella_

\- Que raios foi tudo aquilo? - Alice pergunta.

\- É bom que ele tenha uma boa desculpa pra ser tão imbecil. - Rosalie acrescenta antes de bater com a bebida na mesa.

Cara, as mães solteiras com certeza sabem como se divertir intensamente.

\- Ele meio que tinha.

E é verdade. Depois de ter visto a atualização de status de Tanya e ter mandado a ele a mensagem de "vai se foder", conversei com Leah e ela me pôs a par de toda a situação. Entendi, entendi mesmo, mas ainda ficou um gosto ruim na minha boca. Mesmo que Edward estivesse assumindo uma responsabilidade e sendo um homem bom em relação à coisa toda, de repente tive muito medo de que isso fosse o fim. Não haveria mais chance. Ela moraria com ele para sempre, ele voltaria a se apaixonar, e as coisas que ele havia me dito seriam esquecidas por completo.

Passei a semana inteira alternando entre sentir pena de mim e maldizer Deus, o destino e então Tanya por viver numa espelunca tão péssima que foi condenada. Estava tão acabada e relegada ao estágio de ficar tomando sorvete de calcinha, que, é claro, tive que pôr Rosalie e Alice a par da situação.

Na verdade, não queria contar a mais uma pessoa que sentia alguma coisa por Edward, também porque Rose já tinha tido uma amostra dos benefícios, mas era bom contar com um pequeno grupo feminino. Na verdade, Rosalie tinha rompido seu noivado havia um mês, então estava numa posição em que, de fato, queria odiar todos os homens, Edward em especial, que transou com ela algumas vezes e nunca mais telefonou.

Sábado era nossa noite de vamos-tomar-todas-e-encontrar-uma-boa-transa, então sugeri o Lion, achando que não tinha como Tanya querer estar lá, entre os amigos de Edward, sobretudo depois do último fim de semana. Fazia apenas uma hora que estávamos lá, agradavelmente altas, fofocando sobre sabe-se lá o quê, quando Edward apareceu. Ver os rostos de Rosalie e Alice só confirmou a verdade.

Edward veio até mim com alguém saído de um sonho. Vestia uma camiseta cinza justa, que exibia seus grandes braços esculturais e os ombros largos, jeans escuros que se moldavam em todos os lugares certos, e sua jaqueta de couro, aquela que eu lhe dei, estava pendurada no ombro como um aspirante a Marlon Brando. Funcionou Desta vez, estava até com coturnos de couro preto, que conferiam aos seus 1,82 metro a ideia de alguns centímetros a mais.

Xinguei por dentro, com cada palavrão de que pude me lembrar. Estava furiosa por ele estar ali e ainda mais furiosa por estar tão loucamente atraída por ele que era preciso muito autocontrole para manter meus olhos fixos em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu corpo firme.

Mesmo que quisesse guardar rancor e ficar brava, não deu. Ele ainda era Edward. Ainda era o homem que eu conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Nunca poderia dizer não para ele, e ao que parecia não conseguia guardar rancor também. Então, Alice e Rosalie deixaram-nos sozinhos. Fui tomada de imediato pela força da natureza que ele é.

Ele agarrou minha mão e foi como se partes do meu corpo estivessem voltando a se juntar. Expirou seu hálito quente no meu pescoço, e senti como se fosse entrar em combustão espontânea. Disse coisas que nunca fosse ouvir dele, e coisas que mal podia esperar para ouvir de novo. Depois, falou que aquilo tudo era segredo. Alice e Rosalie voltaram, e ele se mandou para o outro lado do bar.

É lá que está agora. É lá que eu quero estar. Nada mais do que isso. Quero estar debaixo de seu corpo nesta mesa, exatamente como ele disse.

\- Você tem certeza de que está bem? - Alice pergunta pela centésima vez. - Não consigo ler o que se passa no seu rosto, nem prever o que fará agora.

\- O que há de errado com meu rosto?

\- Bom, está parecendo um pouquinho mais sacana do que o normal. - Rosalie diz pensativa, e estende o braço por sobre a mesa pra alisar a ruga profunda entre minhas sobrancelhas. - Você também parece um pouquinho assustada.

\- Ela está com medo do Edward. - Alice cochicha (em voz alta) para Rose.

\- A gente te protege, meu bem. - a loira mostra seus bíceps, surpreendentemente bem definido. - Devo a Edward vários chutes no saco, por falar nisso.

\- Ninguém vai chutar ninguém. - _Posso precisar dessas bolas no futuro próximo_ , penso. - Vocês duas estão bêbadas. Talvez devam ir para casa.

Alice fixa os olhos em mim.

\- Tenho a sensação de que você está tentando se livrar de nós.

Abro a boca para protestar, mas as palavras não saem.

Alice suspira e joga algumas notas antes de cutucar Rosalie para fora do reservado.

\- Vamos lá, gata. De qualquer modo, você não vai achar nenhum homem aqui para te deixar de joelhos e boca cheia. - Depois, ela reprime uma risadinha. - Bom, talvez um, mas aposto que você já esteve de joelhos para ele.

\- Ei, não tem graça. - protesto e Rose fica ainda mais vermelha de raiva.

Então, elas se vão, e estou sozinha, sentada no reservado, acalentando uma sidra morna, sem graça e sem gosto, e sei quem está esperando do outro lado do bar. Cato as notas e as enfio no frasco de gorjetas mais próximo; Paul me faz sinal de positivo. Rosalie e Alice nunca precisam pagar nada por estarem comigo, mas sempre pagam, e eu sempre ponho o dinheiro no frasco de gorjetas. Pelo menos, isso garante que a equipe fique feliz toda vez que entramos no bar.

\- Ei, Bella - Jacob me chama quando contorno o canto para o outro lado do balcão. Está servindo cerveja a Edward, sentando em frente a ele, no seu lugar costumeiro.

Nosso lugar costumeiro.

Por um instante, volto no tempo para nosso aniversário de 25 anos, em que nós dois sentamos no bar e fizemos um pacto de bêbados de um dia nos casarmos um com o outro se não tivéssemos mais ninguém.

Os olhos turbulentos de Edward encontram os meus, e lhe dou um sorriso lento e sensual, como se ele soubesse o que estou pensando. De uma hora para outra, estou totalmente aterrorizada para continuar andando, mas meus pés não percebem. Vão até ele e me sento no banquinho ao seu lado, meus ombros encostando nos dele.

\- Você voltou a gostar dele? - Jake pergunta, enquanto me passa um Angry Orchad sem nem me perguntar.

\- Às vezes fico de mau humor - digo com um sorriso e dou um longo gole.

\- Fala sério! - ele vai para outra ponta do bar atender alguém que estala os dedos loucamente.

Agora, apesar do bar e das pessoas à nossa volta, estou sozinha com Edward. É como se não houvesse viva alma ali. O calor que se desprende do seu corpo é inebriante, e estou muito ciente de que, se me ajustar no assento o mínimo que seja, meu braço nu vai roçar no dele.

Arrepio só de pensar nisso.

Edward inclina-se um pouco mais para perto, sua boca quente a apenas alguns centímetros do meu ouvido.

\- Na sua casa ou na minha?

Meus olhos se arregalam. Isto está indo rápido demais. Ainda nem sei o que isto significa.

\- Deixe-me beber alguma coisa e pensar a respeito - respondo, e minhas palavras saem todas fragmentadas e roucas, como se eu tivesse engolido um balde de serragem. Afasto-me um pouco para poder olhar nos seus olhos. - Você não acha que isto tudo é um pouco... esquisito?

Ele me dá um sorriso descontraído:

\- Baby Blue... - a maneira como diz isso me faz focar nos seus lábios e a ponta da língua que aparece. - Isto vai ser o oposto de esquisito.

Não tenho tanta certeza.

Ele continua, inclinando-se para mim:

\- Nunca consegui parar de pensar em você.

\- Agora você está sendo brega. Não precisa ser brega comigo.

\- É, sei que não. Mas é a verdade. Sabe quanto tempo esperei pra te dizer a verdade? Bati punheta todos os dias desta semana pensando em você, perfeita, em volta do meu pau.

E, de alguma maneira, meus olhos arregalam-se ainda mais. Ai, meu Deus. Que diabos?

Viro a cabeça para ver se alguém mais pode ouvir isto. Pode parar que estamos sozinhos, mas sei que não estamos. Jacob ainda está na outra ponta do balcão, e percebo, da parte de Edward, que esta é a principal razão de mantermos tudo isto em segredo. Mais uma vez, seja lá o que tudo isso queira dizer. Não faço ideia. Mas sinto que Edward vai me mostrar e sem a menor piedade.

Engulo em seco, sentindo o nervoso na boca do estômago, com vontade de rir, ou chorar ou de fazer alguma coisa.

\- E quanto ao pacto? - pergunto a ele.

\- O que tem? Poderíamos chamar isso de primeiro estágio.

Ele se inclina mais para perto agora, e sei que, se alguém estiver nos observando, vai parecer que é mais do que um sussurro inofensivo.

\- Tipo querer fazer um test drive antes de embarcar no desconhecido? - brinco baixinho.

\- Ah, vamos experimentar. - ele murmura. Seu hálito cobre meu pescoço e faz meu cabelo arrepiar. Fecho os olhos enquanto ele me dá um beijo rápido debaixo da orelha. - Vamos tentar muitas - beija um lugar mais abaixo -, muitas - e mais baixo -, muitas vezes.

Ai, Deus do céu. Tudo o que quero é que ele continue, mas recuo, numa última tentativa de autopreservação, ou, no mínimo, calcinha limpa.

Ponho a mão no seu braço, envolvendo firme seu músculo com os dedos, de modo que ele saiba que não estou brincando. Por fim, ele recua e me olha. Com um olha suave.

\- Estou sendo desagradável?

Não posso deixar de soltar uma risada de alívio. Aí está o Edward que eu conheço.

\- Mais ou menos - digo. Seu rosto se abate um pouco, então acrescento: - Mas só porque isto é tão... isto é tão imenso, não acha?

Ele levanta a cabeça e ri, confirmando com um gesto de cabeça.

\- Bom, parece que as mulheres acham isso.

Reviro os olhos, ainda que saiba que ele é enorme. Tem que ser. Ainda posso senti-lo pressionado contra mim.

\- Estou falando sério. Num minuto somos amigos, no outro...

\- No outro, estou beijando você. E percebo que fui um idiota por não fazer isso antes.

Concordo com a cabeça, sabendo bem como ele se sente.

\- Não tenho ideia do que você quer de mim, de nós. - digo.

Ele franze o cenho.

\- O que você quer de mim?

O que eu quero dele? Sério?

\- Quero... - digo lentamente, pensando. Dou um gole na minha bebida e deixo que ela se espalhe na língua. Não tenho outra escolha a não ser a sinceridade. - Quero saber por que aquele beijo pareceu tão bom. Quero saber o que mais andei perdendo.

\- Também quero isso.

\- E vale a pena arriscar nossa amizade?

Uma expressão grave aparece no seu rosto, e ele dá uma breve olhada pelo bar.

\- Acho que já arriscamos, Baby Blue. No minuto em que nos beijamos e se tornou mais do que um beijo, foi aí que nossa amizade, da maneira como a conhecemos, terminou. Agora, só estamos explorando o próximo passo. - Ele puxa uma mecha do meu cabelo para detrás da orelha, com um toque firme e delicado. - Tudo isto, eu e você, é muito novo, você tem razão. Vamos dar um passinho de cada vez.

\- Esses passinhos incluem sexo, certo? - brinco e depois enrubesço ainda mais, porque não posso acreditar que tenha dito isso. Já fiz brincadeiras desse tipo com ele, mas agora que ele está envolvido, que nós estamos envolvidos, e é real, tudo o que eu digo tem potencialidade.

Ele esfrega o lábio inferior com os dentes:

\- Eu te beijaria agora mesmo se pudesse, se o mundo todo não estivesse olhando. Bem na boca. Com tanto calor que faria você derreter.

Tenho que confessar, nunca havia estado com um homem eloquente, mas estou começando a gostar muito disso.

\- É? - repondo bem idiota.

Este jogo não dá para ser jogado por duas pessoas. Rendo-me a ele, e decido deixá-lo com a palavra de agora em diante. Ele se inclina como se fosse me contar um segredo.

\- Não quero nada além de tirar você daqui e te levar pra minha casa - ele murmura com a voz muito rouca e perigosamente baixa. - Vou fazer tudo sem pressa, vou tirar devagarzinho sua camisa, sutiã, beijá-la e idolatrá-la até que me peça para mordê-la. Depois, vou tirar seu jeans, um torturante centímetro por vez, desfrutando o aparecimento das suas coxas, antes de chegar na sua calcinha. Aposto que ela está ridícula de tão molhada. Mesmo agora, posso apostar que está ensopada. Também aposto que tem um gosto bom. E vou te foder tanto que você vai se perguntar como sobreviveu tanto tempo sem mim.

Sem palavras.

Excitada como o diabo.

E sem palavras.

Ah, Deus do céu, que raios foi isso?

Não sei se estou mais surpresa com o que saiu da sua boca ou por ser Edward quem disse. Provavelmente os dois. Dado seu desfile de mulheres com longas pernas e sua abertura em relação ao sexo, não é chocante que seja ele dizendo, mas sim que seja ele dizendo isso em relação à mim.

E o tesão. Já mencionei esse ponto?

Ajusto-me no assento, e imediatamente percebo que ele está certo quanto a minha calcinha molhada.

\- Já está se contraindo pra mim?

Ele então se endireita e volta a beber sua cerveja no balcão como todos os outros. Enquanto isso, estou me contraindo, pulsando, as palavras dele circulando pela minha cabeça e fazendo com que minhas pernas se pressionem uma contra a outra. Tenho certeza de que nunca quis tanto foder com alguém.

Tivemos anos e anos de preliminares.

\- Noite cheia, hein? - Edward diz, e eu sacudo a cabeça pra voltar a raciocinar.

Ele fala com Jacob, que, de volta à nossa frente, lhe serve mais uma cerveja. Tenho a impressão de que Edward não tem problema de broxar por causa de bebida.

\- É, mas é bom para os negócios... Tudo certo aí, Bella?

\- O que, por quê? - estou ligeiramente em pânico.

Ele indica seu próprio rosto.

\- Você está corada, como se estivesse com febre.

\- Ah... É... Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

\- Eu te disse que está trabalhando demais.

\- Eu sei, eu sei.

Quero dizer a ele que acabei de tirar um fim de semana de folga, para poder ir para Sea Ranch com eles, e que agora vou contratar alguém para aliviar minha carga, mas não tenho vontade de começar uma conversa com ele. Só quero conversar com Edward, pensar em Edward, descobrir qual será o próximo passo, se sou corajosa o bastante para entrar nessa e se os atos dele estão à altura de suas promessas.

Talvez Edward perceba isso, porque põe a mão no meu ombro, e como nos velhos tempos, diz:

\- Ei, Baby Blue, Jake tem razão, você não parece bem. Vamos te chamar um táxi.

Jacob me entrega o casaco. Visto-me e me despeço com um aceno enquanto ele aguarda na linha telefônica para chamar o táxi, e então Edward me agarra pelo cotovelo e me leva até a porta.

Do lado de fora, réstias de nevoeiro circulam à nossa volta e algumas pessoas fumam e riem. Sei que demorará no mínimo alguns minutos até que o táxi chegue. Não posso deixar de imaginar se estou mesmo sendo mandada para casa, mas Edward desce a mão do meu cotovelo até minha mão e a segura. Aperta uma vez e depois solta.

\- Vou com você - seus olhos brilham na iluminação da rua. - E primeiro nós vamos para minha casa, só pra você saber.

\- E Jacob?

Ele inclina a cabeça, considerando:

\- Não quero que Jake fique nervoso com nada do que estamos prestes a fazer. Não quero foder com nossa pequena trindade, mas isto, eu te levar até um táxi, dividirmos um, é algo que já fizemos um milhão de vezes. Nada mudou de fato, Bella. Só vai ficar melhor.

Nada mudou de fato, mas o antigo Edward, meu amigo Edward, não me molestaria no banco de trás de um táxi.

Se bem que não é isso o que acontece. Quando o táxi enfim encosta e entramos no banco de trás, há uma distância considerável entre nós. Eu, sem dúvida, pensava que ele ia aproveitar a oportunidade para terminar o que havia começado, mas Edward apenas olha pela janela as fileiras de casas e o brilho laranja do nevoeiro refletindo as luzes da cidade.

É uma viagem de táxi que beira o desconfortável, e não gosto de me sentir desconfortável perto dele. E então percebo como as palmas das minhas mãos estão úmidas e como estou uma pilha de nervos em relação ao que pode acontecer. Estou mesmo prestes a fazer sexo com Edward? Sinto-me mais como uma menina do que como uma mulher.

Gostaria de saber se ele também está nervoso. Parece frio e calmo; não que isso seja fora do comum, não para ele.

Quando o táxi para em frente a seu apartamento, contudo, ele paga o taxista e me pega pela mão, conduzindo-me pela escada até o lobby. Não é tão tarde, mas nossos passos ecoam e, quando ele passa seu cartão para abrir a porta, olho para a rua atrás de mim. Está assustadoramente quieta, com o nevoeiro que abafa os sons da cidade e faz tudo parecer maior do que a vida.

Talvez tudo seja maior do que a vida neste instante.

* * *

 _ **Ops, desculpem-me. Me embananei nos dias e esqueci que sexta era ontem rsrs Mas aí está o capítulo, beijinhos!**_


	16. 9 Anos de Espera

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

* * *

 _ISABELLA_

Edward volta a segurar minha mão e me conduz pelo corredor até seu apartamento no primeiro andar. Ainda que eu já tenha passado milhões de vezes por estas paredes brancas com as chamativas placas douradas com o número dos apartamentos e o piso de lajotas, agora tudo parece diferente.

Parece novo.

Tudo isso é muito novo.

Paramos bem em frente à sua porta, e quando ele enfia a chave na fechadura, pergunto:

\- E se isto for um erro?

Ele para e vira o rosto para me olhar:

\- Você acha que isto é um erro?

Mordo o lábio por um momento e tento escutar meu coração. _Você acha que isto é um erro?_

\- Não. - respondo lentamente, e o coração acelera em resposta. - Mas não significa que não esteja assustada.

Ele destranca a porta, abre uma fresta e então se vira todo para me olhar. Sua testa está franzida, os olhos ternos e atentos.

\- Baby Blue... Sou eu.

\- Eu sei, Edward, mas e se não der certo?

\- Vai dar. - não sei se tenho a mesma confiança que ele.

\- Só não quero que acabe sendo um desastre, que estrague o que a gente tinha. Não quero perder você.

Ele pega minha mão e me puxa para ele.

\- Você nunca vai me perder. - Edward me encara muito sério. - Juro.

Quero acreditar nele. Preciso acreditar nele.

\- E se você me perder?

Ele sorri para mim e aperta minha mão com força.

\- Então, só vou segurar mais forte.

Sou puxada para junto dele, e ele abre a porta, me fazendo entrar.

Todas as luzes estão apagadas, menos uma na cozinha, à esquerda. O apartamento brilha com a luz fraca, o piso escuro, de nogueira marrom, as paredes pintadas de cinza escuro. Tudo agora parece mais misterioso, mais perigoso. Este não é mais o apartamento do meu amigo, é o apartamento do homem que ainda não conheço muito bem.

Ele fecha a porta atrás de mim e vem em minha direção até que estou contra a porta. Pões as mãos de cada lado da minha cabeça imobilizada e me olha, os lábios a poucos centímetros dos meus, nossos narizes quase se tocando.

Não respiro, não me mexo. Só olho fixo para seus lábios cheios, seus olhos intensos, que desejam, desejam, desejam. Súbito, tomo consciência do homem grande que ele é, como se isso nunca tivesse me ocorrido antes. Suas mãos, seus braços, seus ombros, seu peito, sua altura. Ele é tão grande, e me sinto tão pequena, tão fácil de ser possuída.

Tão fácil de querer ser possuída.

Ele se inclina um milímetro, até que a lateral do seu nariz roça de leve a lateral do meu.

\- Este momento... - ele diz com voz rouca e fecha os olhos.

É um momento. Antes que eu possa refletir sobre que tipo de momento é para ele, Edward se inclina e me beija. Muito macio, leve, como plumas. É uma insinuação de um beijo, um aperitivo antes da refeição. E, no entanto, por todo seu calor e sua delicadeza, a maneira como seus lábios se demoram sensualmente sobre os meus, me desmonto. Como se eu tivesse sido atada com barbantes, este beijo é a faca que aos pouco me liberta.

Estou prestes a abrir a boca, a receber mais, quando ele recua alguns centímetros. Sussurra contra minha boca:

\- Estou indo devagar. Esperei tempo demais para que isto acabe em um minuto. - Passa a mão na minha nuca e me segura ali. - Vou saborear cada centímetro do seu corpo, até você implorar para que eu te solte. Depois, vou te foder tão bem e com tanta força que você irá me sentir dentro de você por dias.

Estou fraca, completamente submissa. Não consigo pensar e não tenho controle. Sou apenas corpo, sangue pulsante e vontade. Ele se curva, me pega em seus braços e me leva pelo corredor como se eu não pesasse nada. Sou apenas uma menina em seus braços fortes.

Em seu quarto, a luz da rua flutua através das cortinas transparentes e ilumina sua cama. Parece um heliporto.

Ele me coloca com delicadeza sobre o acolchoado branco, lençóis pretos por baixo, e fica ao pé da cama. Tira a camisa pela cabeça e a joga no chão ao seu lado. Já vi Edward sem camisa antes, mas esta é a primeira vez que posso comê-lo livremente com os olhos. Como não fazer isso? É de se perguntar como não corri as mãos por todo ele antes, como nunca o tinha beijado da cabeça aos pés.

Apesar da luz fraca, seu peito é largo e firme, com um punhado de pelos bem tratados, no estilo Hugh Jackman; os ombros são redondos e esculpidos, e os braços como dois troncos, enlaçados por músculos vigorosos. Seu abdômen é bem definido e em gomos, sem dúvida um tanquinho, e levam para aqueles ossos sensuais e profundos do quadril, que se angulam em direção à pélvis. Não consigo tirar os olhos dele, de cada parte rija e masculina que constitui este animal homem.

Quero seu peso sobre o meu corpo. Quero sentir cada parte sua com meus dedos, língua e lábios. Quero-o tão loucamente que estou quase tremendo pela necessidade disso tudo.

Ele me vê observando-o, um leve sorriso irônico nos lábios, e devagar abre o zíper do seu jeans. A calça cai no chão, revelando suas coxas musculosas. Sua cueca boxer escura adere ao corpo, e posso ver cada linha rígida da ereção que se força contra o tecido.

Jesus.

Ele agarra seu pau por um segundo e lhe dá um aperto. Meu queixo cai. Então ele tira a cueca e por um instante fica ali parado, um nu frontal com o pau projetado à frente, desimpedido.

Tem o pau perfeito. Um puta de um pau perfeito. Não consigo parar de olhar.

Não é apenas que seja volumoso (e no bom sentido, não no sentido de que vá furar seu útero), mas é macio, grosso, longo, duro, e perfeitamente proporcional. É o pênis mais bonito que já tive, e venderia facilmente se pintasse toda uma galeria dele.

\- Gosta do que vê?

Agora está sorrindo satisfeito. Homens.

\- Não sei, pode ser que precise olhar um pouco mais.

Automaticamente me sento e me inclino, ponho as mãos de cada lado do seu quadril e o puxo para mim. Envolvo seu volume com ambas as mãos, e mostro que estou enlouquecida, excitada e ávida. É difícil entender a rapidez com que fomos de melhores amigos a mãos-no-pau, mas nada disso me parece errado. Na verdade, já estou lamentando o fato de não termos feito isto antes.

\- Sua vez. - ele diz.

Só então percebo que, enquanto ele está inteiro nu em toda sua glória, estou toda vestida. Não me incomodo com essa mudança de situação, mas também sei que quanto antes eu tirar minhas roupas, mais cedo ele pode me atacar. E, a julgar pela expressão em seus olhos, é exatamente isso o que ele vai fazer.

Inclino-me um pouco para trás, consciente de cada pequeno excesso ou falha do meu corpo, e agradeço que a luz esteja fraca e trêmula. Tento tirar a camisa de maneira engenhosa, mas ele é mais rápido. Arranca-a e a joga no chão. Depois gasta um segundo para contemplar meus seios antes de tirar o sutiã. Meus seios se libertam, e ele geme satisfeito com a visão dos bicos endurecendo no ar frio.

\- Como sempre sonhei. - murmura.

Ele começa a engatinhar na cama, nu, por sobre meu corpo. Abaixa a cabeça e lambe uma trilha que vai do bojo do meu peito até o bico, onde sua língua provoca em grandes círculos, muito quente e muito úmida.

Enquanto aperta o seio com uma mão, passando rápido o dedo no bico até que estou gemendo de prazer, a outra mão abre o zíper da minha calça e desliza para dentro.

\- Sabia que estaria pingando. - ele diz bruscamente, como se me reverenciasse.

Gira o dedo contra meu clitóris, e ergo o quadril querendo mais. Ele cede, descendo os dedos até dois deles estarem dentro de mim, enquanto o polegar pressiona o lugar certo em círculos lentos.

Prendo a respiração, meu corpo já rígido de tensão.

\- Se você continuar com isso, vou gozar agora mesmo - consigo dizer.

\- Então goze. - diz com a boca no meu outro seio. - Seja como for, será só a primeira da noite.

\- Você parece ter um excesso de confiança.

Ele olha para mim, meu bico entre seus dentes, o olhar verdejante preso no meu, determinado. Conheço esse olhar, é a marca registrada de Edward Cullen: confiança pura e absoluta.

Nunca duvidei.

Ele morde meu bico com delicadeza, depois com mais força, uma mistura deliciosa de prazer e dor. Seus dedos entram mais fundo, até que encontram a almofada firme do meu ponto G, e ele pressiona num movimento rápido e intermitente. Não sei bem o que está acontecendo, mas não consigo me segurar muito mais tempo. Ele tira os dedos de dentro de mim e só precisa roçar meu clitóris para disparar minha explosão.

Minhas costas se arqueiam, e ele geme nos meus seios enquanto o mundo todo gira e eu mergulho num enorme tanque de êxtase, puro prazer que irradia de todos os pontos do corpo.

\- Oh. - gemo, agarrando os lençóis. - Não pare.

\- Não vou parar nunca, baby. Vou noite adentro.

Os espasmos continuam até que o quarto começa a se endireitar. Edward ainda está em cima de mim, sua boca subindo em direção à minha clavícula. Ele me encara com veneração.

\- O que foi?

\- Sua cara.

Respiro com esforço, meu rosto quente pelo orgasmo.

\- O que tem minha cara?

\- Nunca te vi tão linda.

Ele se mexe um pouco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, um de cada lado da minha cabeça; as mãos entram no meu cabelo, quase todo seu peso em cima de mim. Sua barriga sobre a minha, e o pau se enfia na minha pélvis. Tão simples e tão prazeroso.

Não estou acostumada com ele me fazendo tantos elogios.

\- Não vá ficar meloso. - previno-o, meio brincando.

\- Meu anjo - ele diz, beijando meu queixo e pressionando seu peso em mim. - Sentiu como sou duro? Não existe nada de meloso em mim.

Ele tem razão. Ainda que eu tenha acabado de gozar e que minha cabeça ainda esteja zonza, não tem nada que eu queria mais do que escancarar as pernas - para que ele venha com tudo.

Como se soubesse disso, Edward me beija com força nos lábios e depois se inclina em direção à mesa de cabeceira. Com o longo alcance do braço, abre uma gaveta e tira uma caixa de camisinhas. Senta-se, montando nas minhas coxas, e o observo abrir uma embalagem e desenrolar a camisinha na extensão rígida do seu pau, uma visão sexy, se é que já vi uma.

Apesar de tomar pílula, fico feliz por ele ter essa iniciativa esperta. É um tanto esquisito, mas confortador, estar com alguém, quando se sabe muita coisa sobre sua história de relacionamentos e casos de uma noite.

\- Sabe quando me agarrou antes? Faça de novo. - ele sussurra. - Me guie dentro de você.

Mordo o lábio e sorrio para ele, que contrai o abdômen para eu poder descer o braço. Envolvo-o com os dedos e o guio para o ponto certo, agora muito pulsante. Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo antes de entrar.

Perco o fôlego. Por um momento me sinto como se tivesse sido dividida ao meio, mas quando ele sai e entra de novo, meu quadril desce, meu corpo relaxa e então se ajusta ao dele. Ele cabe dentro de mim como a porra de uma luva, tão volumoso, fazendo com que eu me sinta maravilhosa e impossivelmente completa.

E súbito, estou muito consciente de que Edward está dentro de mim. _Edward-porra-Cullen!_

Estamos nus e ele está mesmo me fodendo em sua cama.

Edward está me fodendo.

E, uau, ele fode gostoso.

Ele geme ao meu ouvido a cada entrada lenta e deliberada.

\- Você parece mel - murmura, mordendo meu lábio antes de voltar a gemer, enquanto entra mais uma vez até o fundo, segurando ali por alguns torturantes segundos. - Tão quente e perfeita... Tão absolutamente perfeita. - ele se afasta para me olhar. - Não posso acreditar que tenho você.

 _Você não me teve sempre?_ Quero dizer isso a ele, mas, de novo, não tenho certeza de que eu mesma soubesse disso.

Ele desliza para dentro e para fora de mim com naturalidade, a respiração se acelerando, o suor e o calor crescendo entre nós. Ele me enche até o talo, e seus dedos agem como se conhecessem meu corpo melhor do que eu. Todo esse tempo, Edward permanece no controle, ritmo perfeito, alternando entre rápido e duro e dolorosamente lento. Estou prestes a gozar de novo. Meu pescoço arqueia para trás conforme ele tira e depois entra profundamente. Dentro e fora, dentro e fora. Depois ele desacelera e tira tudo.

\- Espere. - diz com suavidade, enquanto tira a mão de entre as minhas pernas e sobe com ela até meu peito, minha própria umidade grudando em mim. Ele abaixa a cabeça e vai lambendo até que sua boca está entre meus seios. - Amo seu gosto. Vira de bruços, baby, quadril pra cima.

Não estou acostumada a mudar de posição durante o sexo, e ele deve ter notado a preocupação na minha testa, porque sorri.

\- Eu disse que ia demorar. Você vai gozar de novo e, quando isso acontecer, vai ser forte. Confie em mim.

Acho que não tenho problemas com isso, no entanto. Viro-me e ele põe as mãos de cada lado da minha cintura, puxando minha bunda em sua direção, enquanto se adianta devagar.

\- Assim. - sussurra, apertando minha pele.

Entra sem esforço, e desse ângulo tudo muda. Edward se inclina para frente, o peito duro e úmido pressionando minhas costas, e sussurra no meu ouvido:

\- Deite sobre o peito devagar. E deixe essa bunda linda empinada.

Ele me puxa mais e entra.

Ah, doce Jesus.

Lembra quando eu estava falando sobre Jacob, e como um dos motivos que provavelmente me fizeram ficar com ele era porque o sexo era ótimo? Sabe, aquele piercing mágico que ele tem, naquele ponto especial? Bom, Edward não tem um piercing mágico, mas estou começando a achar que seu pau é mágico porque está batendo em alguma coisa que de imediato faz meus joelhos ficarem bambos.

\- Isso, assim... Oh!

E começa a esfregar meu clitóris ao mesmo tempo que entra e sai. Todas as vezes em que ele entra, eu prendo o ar. Depois, isso se transforma em gemido, e minha respiração sai do controle, e ele está entrando cada vez mais. Edward me estoca por trás com rapidez e força. O quarto se enche do sibilar abrupto da sua respiração, dos seus gemidos de prazer, das suas coxas batendo contra mim.

\- Tão... _tão_... gostosa...

Não demora muito para que eu esteja praticamente comendo os lençóis da cama, tentando me conter e conter as palavras e palavrões. As emoções e sensações são muitas.

Alguém tem que ceder.

Então, cedo eu.

Edward se aproxima de mim como um vagalhão e me arrebata. Estou rodando, zonza, enquanto meu corpo estremece, treme, e meu mundo gira numa espiral de libertação. Estou solta, desfeita, livre. Edward grunhe meu nome, me aperta com força, como se nunca pudesse me soltar.

\- Deus, Bella! - ele sibila, e então solta um grito curto e acelera o ritmo. Posso sentir seu corpo vibrar contra o meu enquanto ele voz, as inspirações rápidas e pesadas, as gotas de suor que caem em mim. - Puta que pariu, baby, porra, porra, porra. - Cada palavra que sai da sua boca é pontuada por estocadas fundas e fortes, até que ele começa a esmorecer dentro de mim.

Ainda estou rodopiando, flutuando, me afogando com o orgasmo mais intenso e profundo que já tive, quando ele sai de dentro de mim bem devagar e desmorona na cama. Passa um braço sobre meu peito, o rosto enfiado na reentrância do meu pescoço, respirando com esforço. É tão protegido, e tão íntimo.

Conforme o desejo e o tesão começam a arrefecer, junto com o restante dos meus ossos, uma nova onda se forma dentro de mim. Isso foi muito bom. Bom demais. Edward. Isso foi com meu Edward. Acho que nunca mais vou ser a mesma pessoa; aliás, sei que não vou ser, não posso ser. Não depois disso. Não tem como voltar atrás.

Então sou atingida por uma marreta feita de coração e verdade que parece estar me reduzindo a migalhas. Não quero jamais estar com mais ninguém. Não posso estar com mais ninguém. Quero Edward, para sempre. Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e, ao fechá-los, penso: _Todo esse tempo você tem sido isso._

Não sei se ele está pensando a mesma coisa, porque está tirando o cabelo do meu rosto e beijando minha testa, entre as sobrancelhas, a ponta do meu nariz, meus lábios, meu queixo. Diz, com a voz baixa e rouca:

\- Nove anos. Espero por isso há nove anos... Nove anos para enfim ter você da maneira que sempre quis.

Abro os olhos e o encaro. Seu olhar é tão intenso, tão sincero, que me sinto como se me afundasse mais um pouco no colchão, como se não tivesse ossos. Não consigo acreditar nisso. Não consigo acreditar que ele esteja deitado aqui comigo, nu, e que meu corpo ainda pulse onde ele estava dentro de mim, que esteja me dizendo coisas que só pude sonhar ouvir.

\- E agora que eu tenho você... - ele diz com suavidade, e com a ponta do dedo enxuga uma lágrima que eu não sabia que tinha escapado. - eu não quero mais nada.

tento engolir o nó da garganta, mas não consigo.

\- Eu também não quero mais nada.

Edward sorri com ternura e beija minha testa.

\- Minha Baby Blue, acho que a gente vai se divertir muito.

Ele tem razão, sei que vamos.

Prestes a cair no sono, nua em seus braços, me dou conta da rapidez com que as coisas mudaram. Há uma semana éramos amigos. Agora, somos amantes. Parece perfeito.

Quase bom demais para ser verdade.

Por causa disso, tenho medo do que possa acontecer.

Tenho medo de que isto não vá ser fácil para nós.

Tenho muito medo.

* * *

 **Será que a Bellinha tá certa em achar que não vão ter paz?**


	17. C&A

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

* * *

 _Edward_

Quando acordo, não acredito nos meus olhos. Na verdade, fico tentado a me beliscar para ter certeza de não estar dormindo. Porque, diabos, se isso fosse um sonho, seria o melhor que já tive.

Não é um sonho, contudo. Ao meu lado, na minha cama, numa confusão de lençóis e cobertas, há uma mulher linda e perfeita deitada de lado, com as costas viradas para mim. Seu contorno lateral, onde a cintura se afunda e o quadril sobe, deveria estar num retrato clássico, mesmo que nenhuma daquelas gatas tenha uma bunda como a dela. Ninguém mais tem nada que ela tem. É por isso que ela é quem é. Puta que pariu, não posso acreditar que dormi com ela ontem à noite.

Isabella Porra Swan.

Sorrio para mim mesmo. Não consigo evitar. Quase começo a rir, só por ser tão sortudo, e isso não me passou despercebido de jeito nenhum. Não... Com esse corpo perfeito, sensual, curvilíneo na minha cama, estou regado de sorte, ela me estapeou o rosto e foi melhor do que imaginei.

Todos esses anos me masturbando por ela, fodendo com outras garotas pensando nela, todos os sonhos, nenhum deles se compara ao que aconteceu de verdade. Seu gosto, a maneira como sentiu quando eu estava dentro dela, seus olhos brilhando como uma manhã de verão depois que ela gozou. Nenhuma fantasia jamais poderá ser comparada ao que Isabella é na realidade.

\- Você está olhando para minha bunda? - ela resmunga sem se mexer, e tenho um leve sobressalto ao som da sua voz.

\- É... estou. Mas se você pudesse ver sua própria bunda, também não tiraria os olhos dela.

Ela se vira devagar e pisca pra mim e para a luz do sol que entra pelas janelas. É uma manhã danada de bonita, até o crítico canal do tempo de São Francisco concorda.

\- Oi.

\- Oi - digo de volta, sorrindo feito um idiota.

Chego mais perto dela, me encosto ao seu lado, e minha vara matinal faz um bom trabalho comparecendo contra seu quadril.

\- Que horas são?

\- Não importa - respondo. Não quero que ela tenha nenhuma desculpa para sair da cama. - É domingo, e você está na minha casa, o que significa que não vamos fazer nada a não ser comer e trepar.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha. Nossa, é de morrer até com a maquiagem borrada pela metade do rosto.

\- É verdade? Não sabia que tinha me inscrito nisso.

\- Quando você deu para mim ontem à noite, se inscreveu em um monte de coisas. - Beijo seu ombro.

\- Não lembro de um contrato. Não lembro disso em absoluto.

\- Bom, talvez eu só soubesse o que estava pensando. - me pressiono com mais força contra ela. - Você sabe, te conheço muito bem.

Uma expressão tímida passa pelos seus olhos, e ela desvia o olhar. Estendo o braço e prendo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

\- Como você está?

Ela parece pensar nisso por um instante, e olha para o teto.

\- Não sei...

E essa frase entra como um punho de gelo no meu peito.

\- Você não sabe.

Bella me lança um olhar de desculpas.

\- Quero dizer... estou feliz. De verdade. Só estou chocada, acho. Aconteceu tão rápido e não tenho essa experiência.

\- De dormir com homens?

\- De dormir com meus amigos. Meu melhor amigo.

Sei o que ela quer dizer, mas para mim não é tão complicado. Ontem à noite, fizemos o que sempre pensei que estávamos fadados a fazer. Só que levou um inferno de tempo pra gente chegar lá. Depois de nove anos de dor no saco, eu tinha mais do que certeza de que o investimento valeria a pena.

\- Ainda sou seu amigo, Bella. Isso não mudou, só ganhou uma dimensão extra.

\- Então, agora temos uma amizade colorida?

Dou de ombros, embora esperasse mais do que isso:

\- Claro, se pra você for bom desse jeito. Tenho que te dizer uma coisa, essas cores são uma mudança de direção.

\- Vai ser complicado. - ela responde com a testa franzida.

Agora percebo o que a está preocupando. Na verdade é a mesma preocupação que a minha: Jacob.

\- Provavelmente vai. - digo devagar, puxando uma mecha de cabelo. - Mas todos os relacionamentos são, certo?

\- E Jacob?

\- Bom, Jacob pode ser um problema. - pergunto-me se ela suspeita da mesma coisa que eu, que ele ainda esteja apaixonado por ela. - Por que você acha que ele vai ser?

\- Não acho que ele vá ser um problema em si, só não sei se quero ir correndo contar isso pra ele. Ele pode ser um pouco... estranho em relação a certas coisas. Sei que ele às vezes fica um pouco ressabiado quando a gente sai, quando somos só nós dois.

Meu coração bate no peito como passos lentos.

\- Fica?

Ela confirma com a cabeça.

\- Fica, mas ele tem seus próprios problemas, sabe? O que estou dizendo é que nós dois gostamos dele, não me entenda mal. Ele é o Jake, mas, sei lá. É um pouco sensível e, acho que se a gente de repente ficar como dois pombinhos, ou se pegando na frente dele...

\- Se pegando?

\- Se a gente tiver um comportamento diferente na frente dele, nós três...

\- Mas ele conhece nosso pacto, Bella. Isto não seria muito diferente.

\- Eu sei, mas ele acha que o pacto era uma brincadeira. Só uma coisa que você inventou para se divertir.

Franzo o cenho.

\- Você também pensou nisso, não é?

Ela aperta os lábios, constrangida:

\- Pode ser. Mas não foi, foi?

Sacudo a cabeça.

\- Não mesmo Estava falando sério.

\- E ainda está?

\- Estou. Agora estamos nos ajeitando para isso, né?

\- E é aí que vai complicar, Edward.

Ela tem razão, mas não quero lidar com nada disso, não agora. Só quero me sentir bem com ela, exatamente assim, e não ter que me preocupar com todo o resto ou com amizades que podem estragar. Talvez só precisemos de tempo.

\- Que tal a gente manter em segredo como eu disse ontem à noite? Só tomar cuidado, entende? Perto dos outros, em especial de Jacob. Vamos aproveitar isto, a gente, e se concentrar em todo o sexo incrível que vamos ter, em vez de se preocupar se o Jake vai sentir que ficou de vela. Afinal, ele tem Leah, e o que a gente faz aqui, em particular, não é da conta dele.

Ela parece aceitar isso. Seus olhos ficam mais brilhantes.

\- E aí, o que acontece?

Levo os dedos do ponto macio da sua clavícula até o meio dos seios, onde os deslizo para debaixo de suas curvas.

\- Vamos decidir quando chegar a hora. Tenho certeza de que isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Até lá, somos só eu e você. Te conheço, Bella, melhor do que você pensa, mas ainda não sei tudo. - Deixo meus dedos descerem pelo meio de sua barriga e paro sobre sua pélvis. - Quero saber o que te excita, e o que não. E todas as coisas secretas que você nunca pensou em me dizer. Quero te conhecer nesse nível, quero muito.

Com isso, alcanço mais embaixo, e escorrego os dedos por entre suas dobras. Ela já está molhada. Isso é muito conveniente. Sorri para ela:

\- Você me deseja muito?

Bella sorri de volta.

\- O que foi que eu te disse sobre ser meloso?

Olho para cima, fingindo pensar a respeito.

\- Algo sobre você gostar disso?

Ela morde o lábio e tomo como um sinal de que ela quer que eu também morda. Vou para cima dela, deliciado com a visão dela por baixo. Bella passa as mãos pelas minhas laterais, pelo meu braço e costas. Para logo acima da minha bunda e pressiona.

\- Uau, você tem umas belas covinhas aqui.

\- Impressionada.

\- Sim, covinha traseira é uma coisa de que eu gosto.

\- Você é uma coisa de que eu gosto. - solto.

 _Menos, Edward, menos._

\- Uma coisa?

Começo a beijar seu pescoço, saboreando o gosto de sua pele, seu perfume natural doce, almiscarado.

\- Gosto de você. Ponto.

Volto-me para a cama, desço os lábios da sua clavícula até o meio do seu corpo. Ela se contorce em antecipação, ao mesmo tempo em que minha boca saliva por ela. Só tive um gostinho ontem à noite, mas imediatamente ansiei por mais, seus lábios cheios nos meus.

Desço lambendo cada lado dos seus quadris e depois escondo o rosto entre suas pernas. Seu cheiro almiscarado faz meu pau ter um espasmo, desesperado para estar dentro dela. Antes, porém, satisfaço minha língua.

O gosto dela é inacreditável de tão bom. Nunca fui homem de me recusar a fazer oral, mas Bella é mais. Seu gosto é viciante como açúcar, e gemo enquanto minha língua circula ao redor do seu clitóris, antes de entrar nela.

Ela vai ficando cada vez mais molhada, suas mãos seguram firme o meu cabelo e suas pernas se abrem mais, querendo mais. Recuo, para excitá-la, e a sopro de leve até ela começar a choramingar.

\- Diga "por favor" - falo para ela com voz gutural.

\- Por favor, Edward, por favor...

Adoro quando não há hesitação em sua voz. Fico imaginando que outras coisas posso levá-la a dizer e minha mente desatina.

Primeiro, contudo, quero sair de dentro dela, depois entrar e sair de novo.

Ataco-a com a língua, pulsando-a para dentro e para fora da sua compreensão, e logo ela está gozando, suas coxas envolvem os dois lados da minha cabeça e sua pele vibra sob meus lábios.

Sorrio encostado nela e olho para cima. Ela agarra os lençóis com força, as costas arqueadas, a boca perfeita aberta. Deus do céu, quero tanto meter meu pau lá dentro, mas não sou de pressionar. Se ela quiser retribuir o favor, estou às ordens. Na verdade, pela maneira como olhava meu pau ontem à noite, não tenho dúvidas de que fará isso.

Já comentei sobre a minha sorte?

Enquanto ela ainda está deitada de costas na cama, acalmando-se de sua excitação respirando com esforço, pego o pacote de camisinhas na mesa e ponho uma rápido. A certa altura teremos que fazer o teste para dispensá-las. Não me incomodo em fazer sexo seguro, mas não existe sensação melhor do que descarregar-se dentro de alguém e vê-la escorrer por suas pernas. O melhor sexo deve ser o lambuzado.

Entro mais uma vez nela, agarro suas coxas e a trago de volta para mim, mantendo suas pernas no ar. Coloco-me na sua entrada, tão molhada e pronta para mim que não posso evitar gemer um pouco.

\- Vou te foder, Baby Blue.

Mordo o lábio e olho fixo pra ela enquanto entro. Seus olhos se arregalam, não se se surpresos com minhas palavras ou se por causa de cada centímetro que avanço dentro dela. Para mim, qualquer possibilidade serve.

Porra, ela é uma delícia. Não consigo imaginar como será senti-la pele com pele, centímetro a centímetro, molhado, apertado. Pedir para fazer o teste não é bem uma conserva sensual, então guardo essa sugestão apara mais tarde.

Olho para mim mesmo, enquanto meto dentro dela, suas pernas nas minhas mãos, meus quadris me arremessando mais para dentro. Nunca houve uma visão mais quente para um homem do que esta, especialmente quando é de Isabella. Seus seios cheios balançam a cada movimento, e conforme aumento a velocidade, eles começam a pular. Seus olhos brilham, fascinados, e talvez um pouquinho tímidos.

Amo poder fazer isso com ela. Amo ainda mais quando goza. A expressão no seu rosto é puro brilho das estrelas.

Escorrego os dedos entre suas pernas. Sei que lhe provoquei um orgasmo do ponto G na outra noite, e se levantar sua bunda com um travesseiro posso conseguir isso de novo. Mas minhas mão são competentes, e seu corpo reage a mim como por instinto, como se me pertencesse. Começo a acariciá-la de leve e imediatamente Bella começa a se contorcer sob mim, o peito arfando, os lábios se abrindo.

Quero ser tudo pra ela. Quero ser o melhor e único. Quero fazer com que ela me queira, me deseje, anseie por mim toda a porra do tempo. Quero que ela saiba o que é desejar com todo o ser, e quero saber o que é ser desejado por ela.

Vamos subindo gradativos para um crescendo. Em comparação com ontem à noite, vamos devagar, aproveitando o ritmo, nossos corpos, a maneira como cada um se sente. Quero que isto dure para sempre e, no entanto, não tem nada que eu queira mais do que gozar dentro dela agora. Quero ver seu rosto mudar, e que aquela vulnerabilidade maravilhosa se instale.

Quero ser o único homem a testemunhar essa expressão. Quero que seja minha para sempre.

Ela goza primeiro e é lindo. Sua pele, reluzente de suor, parece resplandecer à minha frente, a boca aberta desejosa, gritando meu nome, meu nome que parece tão inacreditável nesse tom tão arfante e sensual. Ela estremece com o gozo, superando a sensação, e fico atônito ao ver o quanto é especial. Acho que vai levar muito tempo até que eu me conscientize do que tenho, e que enfim a tenho comigo.

Então, eu gozo, e é como se estivesse me desaguando dentro dela, me entregando de maneiras que nunca poderia nem mesmo começar a expressar. É, ao mesmo tempo, atordoante e eletrizante, e produz meu maior sorriso.

\- Por que você está sorrindo? - Bella especula debaixo de mim, com um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Por você. - recuso-me a desmanchar o sorriso. - A resposta sempre vai ser você.

Ela me dá uma olhada tímida e eu agarro a ponta da camisinha para ter certeza que não escorregue enquanto puxo para fora. Amarro rápido a ponta e a jogo fora antes de voltar para a cama.

\- Nossa, adoro as manhãs. - puxo-a para mim.

Bella está tão largada e inebriada com seu orgasmo que parece moldável. Abraço-a com força, sentindo meu suor esfriar no contato com sua pele. Embora tenha toda a intenção do mundo de me levantar e preparar o café da manhã, o êxtase do pós-sexo é convidativo demais para que eu me mexa.

Estou semiadormecido quando sinto as pontas dos seus dedos percorrendo a pele interna dos meus braços, passando pelas minha tatuagens.

\- Sabe... eu nunca ouvi a história por trás destas citações. Tem alguma? Eu me lembro de que você não tinha tatuagens, e de uma hora pra outra elas apareceram.

Sorrio comigo mesmo. Todo mundo sabe que amo Charles Bukowski, então ninguém jamais questionou as citações que escolhi quando fiz as tatuagens há sete anos. Deduziram que eu realmente gostava delas. E gosto. Mas tem muito mais além disso e, Isabella entre todas as pessoas, pareceu perceber isso.

Leio uma do meu braço esquerdo:

\- "Ela é louca, mas é mágica. Não há mentira em seu fogo." - e então leio a do braço direito: - "A alma livre é rara, mas, quando você a vê, você sabe." - Ainda que seja só o que está inscrito no meu braço, vou em frente e conto a ela o restante. - Basicamente porque você se sente bem, muito bem, quando está perto delas, ou com elas.

Ela acena a cabeça, reconhecendo isso.

\- É um lindo material vindo de um bêbado.

\- Os bêbados sempre escreveram a melhor poesia.

\- Então, elas são suas frases preferidas?

Pressiono um beijo contra sua testa e respiro seu perfume.

\- Minha querida Baby Blue, essas duas citações são sobre você. - Faço uma pausa, enquanto ela parece chocada. - Ei, está vendo? Também sou um poeta.

\- Sobre mim?

A expressão em seu rosto é deliciosa e impagável. Nunca tinha planejado lhe contar a verdade, mas, agora que o fiz, a sensação é de uma liberdade impossível. Muito como a alma dela.

\- Você, sim. Como te contei, há muito tempo você me encanta.

Bella aperta os lábios.

\- Acho que eu preferia quando você estava sendo brega.

Posso ver nos seus olhos que a ficha está caindo, da melhor maneira possível.

\- Traga sua alma para cá. - digo a ela, e a puxo para mim.

Em minutos adormecemos. Sei que tenho um sorriso no rosto.

 **..::..::..::..**

Algumas horas mais tarde, depois que acordamos de novo e acabamos no chuveiro por algum tempo (nada como sexo no chuveiro para fazer seu dia andar), enfim preparemos o café da manhã.

Bom, de fato, eu o preparo para ela: ovos mexidos em azeite trufado. Acredite, é divino. Coloco o prato em frente a ela com um leve floreio e faço um espresso na cafeteira.

\- Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. - ela diz, olhando a máquina dourada. Dá um gole e suspira. - Tem gosto de fortuna, também.

A máquina de espresso foi, na verdade, um presente dos meus pais. Eles têm uma tendência a me dar uma porção de coisas que dizem muito sem o fato dizer coisa alguma. A máquina de espresso gritava: "Olhe, isto custa muito dinheiro, espero que compense o fato de não termos telefonado para você nem uma vez no ano passado".

Sabe, coisas do tipo.

\- Eu esperava que ela me trouxesse sorte. Acho que funcionou.

\- Você não presta, Edward.

\- Você já me disse isso.

Bella dá uma garfada nos ovos e fecha os olhos. É quase como olhar seu rosto gozando.

\- Ah, Deus. Estes são os melhores ovos que já comi.

\- Só o melhor do melhor para você.

Depois de comermos, vamos para o sofá, como de hábito. Mas em vez de ela se sentar numa ponta e eu na outra, desta vez posso puxá-la para cima de mim e molestá-la toda hora. Não sei muito bem qual é o recorde para o número de vezes que uma pessoa pode fazer sexo num dia, mas esta maldita mulher está quase liquidando comigo.

Quando ela acaba de me cavalgar e ficamos satisfeitos por ora, percorremos os canais de TV sem qualquer objetivo. É domingo, não tem nada que preste.

\- É meio irônico que nunca tenha nada aos domingos, quando esse é o dia que você de fato está em casa vendo TV.

\- Acho que sim. Para ser sincera, não sei mais muito bem como é que são os domingos.

\- Mas neles você folga.

\- É - ela diz, com um sorriso atrevido. - E folgo com eles.

\- Esperta.

\- Na maioria dos domingos vou pra Petaluma visitar minha mãe, ou estou trabalhando em coisas para a loja. Ainda estou me sentindo culpada por ter fechado no último fim de semana.

\- Não me leve a mal, mas prefiro muito mais que você se sinta culpada em relação ao sábado passado do que em relação a nós.

Seu rosto relaxa ligeiramente.

\- Não, Edward. Não me sinto culpada em relação àquilo. Era um desafio.

\- Mas não era.

\- Para todos os outros era. Só me sinto mal por ter levado tanto tempo para, sei lá, me arriscar, acho. E, é claro, me sinto mal por ter feito hora com Mike.

Endireito o corpo.

\- Você não estava fazendo hora com ele, você gostava dele.

\- Tem razão, gostava - Bella concorda. - E, no final, fiz a escolha certa. Sem dúvida. Ele está feliz fazendo sei lá o quê e eu estou feliz com você. Mesmo assim, me sinto um pouquinho mal. Você não se sente, em relação a Tanya?

Arre! É como se você pudesse ignorar essa merda por um bom tempo, mas uma vez que lhe é lembrado, cala fundo.

\- É, me sinto mesmo mal. E admito que fui bem do egoísta a respeito de tudo isto, porque queria você, Bella, e era só nisso que conseguia pensar. Mas o que deveria ter feito? O fato de ter percebido como me sentia a seu respeito... Sabia que não poderia mais ficar com ela. Não poderia continuar vivendo uma mentira. Posso ter estado em negação com ela por um bom tempo, assim que acordei, porém, sabia que tinha que terminar. Sei que uma porção de gente continua em relacionamentos por conveniência, ou por medo de ser o cara sacana, ou uns putos de uns preguiçosos. Mas, logo que soube a verdade, já estava caindo fora. Pra Tanya foi péssimo, e tenho certeza de que vai ser uma barra amanhã, quando for trabalhar, mas ainda sustento o que fiz. Ela pode me odiar o quanto quiser, e vai, mas me odiaria mais se eu ficasse com ela por sentir que era minha obrigação, em vez de por querer de verdade.

\- Não precisa me explicar isso, eu entendo. Estava lá e vivi aquilo.

Suspiro, sentindo-me todo agitado por dentro.

\- Eu sei, só sei que tem um monte de gente me apontando o dedo neste exato minuto, e não é uma sensação boa.

\- Porque eles não entendem. Porque parece maldade.

\- Mas não é, Bella. Como é que qualquer coisa que envolva você pode ser maldade?

\- Porque essas pessoas não me conhecem e também não conhecem você de verdade. E algumas vivem em negação. Algumas pessoas acha que nobre se acomodar, mas você não é como essas pessoas, Edward. Você nem é a maioria das pessoas. Você é você. E preciso dizer que não tenho reclamação nesse quesito.

É uma sensação danada de boa ter alguém que saia em nossa defesa.

\- Sabe o que eu vou fazer pra você hoje?

\- Não, mas acho que você já me fez mais do que o suficiente.

\- Vou te levar para o céu.

Ela ri, meio maliciosa.

\- De novo?

\- Helicóptero. Eu. Você. Agora.

\- Ok, homem das cavernas. Lembra-se da última vez que você tentou me levar lá pra cima de última hora?

Faço que sim com a cabeça.

\- Lembro, mas isso foi naquela época, e isto é agora. Conheço um cara que vai me deixar pegar seu helicóptero por uma ou duas horas.

Ela ridiculariza.

\- Claro, e ele vai realmente te deixar levar o helicóptero.

\- Sim, o nome dele é Caius.

É verdade que conheço um cara chamado Caius, que tem um helicóptero. Não tenho absoluta certeza de que ele vá me deixar pegá-lo, mas andei trabalhando bastante para ele, voando com fotógrafos quando ele está muito sobrecarregado, e acho que posso fazer um acordo.

Peço licença e vou até o quarto ligar para ele. Minutos depois, prometo fazer algum trabalho de graça nos meus dias de folga, ele diz que o helicóptero é meu.

Uma hora mais tarde, estamos decolando em San Rafael.

Isabella parece irresponsável e muito gracinha com seus headphones gigantes. Coloco meus óculos escuros de aviador e, pela primeira vez em bastante tempo, me sinto o máximo. Você poderia pensar que pilotar helicópteros é o trabalho mais incrível e interessante do mundo, e é mesmo, exceto quando você faz isso quase todos os dias há anos. Nesse caso, torna-se apenas um trabalho. Suponho que pilotos de avião comercial sintam a mesma coisa.

Ver Isabella ao meu lado ao decolar é como ver tudo pelos olhos dela, como voar pela primeira vez. Sei que já esteve comigo algumas vezes antes, mas agora é diferente. É para nós. Ela me faz sentir o rei da cocada preta.

E por falar em rei... Depois que circulo por Point Reyes e vou até Mendocino, indicando o lugar onde estávamos na costa no último fim de semana, dou-lhe um olhar sugestivo e abro meu zíper.

\- Edward - Bella chama pelo microfone. - O que você está fazendo?

\- C&A, baby. - respondo com um enorme sorriso. - Eu te disse que isso um dia ia acontecer.

\- Está falando sério?

Confirmo com a cabeça, mas assim que ela põe a mão no meu pau, sentindo os contorno duros através do meu jeans, percebo que não tem como isso acontecer sem que nós dois morramos num acidente horroroso. Reteso o maxilar, completamente excitado, mas de algum modo tenho forças para dizer:

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Pensando bem...

Ela sorri para mim e tira a mão.

\- Foi o que eu pensei, garotão.

\- Você me deixa imprestável com sua língua.

Bella continua a sorrir, satisfeita consigo mesma.

Quando pouso de volta nas dependências de Caius, contudo, a situação é outra. Não tem ninguém por perto neste exato momento, e sei que isto não vai levar muito tempo.

\- Vá para o banco de trás. - digo enquanto os rotores vibram devagar até parar.

Ela me lança um olhar incrédulo, mas, que puta soldado é esta menina, vai para trás.

Não é bem um caralho na cabine, mas chega bem perto. Assim que me sento, ela sobe em cima de mim, sacudindo aquela bunda dela no ar e me agradando através do jeans. Passei o tempo todo do voo bem duro e quando desço o zíper da calça, ela joga minha mão para longe com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto.

\- Acho que não. Quero só ver o quanto posso te deixar excitado.

\- Ah, Baby Blue, você pode me deixar insuportável e dolorosamente excitado. É uma tortura.

\- Ótimo. - ela responde, me agarrando com mais força.

Arqueio contra o tecido, ansiando por mais. Ela esfrega minha extensão, apertando nos lugares certo e diz:

\- Posso sentir seu calor.

\- Vai sentir melhor se puser na sua boca.

Depois do que parece uma agonizante eternidade, ela abre o zíper e tira meu pau pra fora. Ele está duro como concreto e escuro por causa de todo fluxo sanguíneo. Ela sorri perante o fluído pré-seminal na ponta e o uso para lubrificar sua mão, enquanto a desliza hábil pela minha extensão.

Ofego, sentindo-me muito como um garoto do ensino médio. Minha adrenalina está alta por causa do voo, e estou muito excitado para me controlar por muito mais tempo. Tenho a sensação de que vou gozar tão logo ela coloque meu pau na boca. E acho que não posso me envergonhar disso.

\- Olha, não quero gozar no seu olho ou coisa assim - aviso para ela, sem fôlego -, então, se você for fazer alguma coisa, é melhor fazer agora.

\- Seu pau é perfeito. Eu poderia até escrever uma canção sobre ele.

\- Bella, daria pra escrever sobre ele e me chupar ao mesmo tempo?

Então sinto seus lábios envolverem a ponta, e de repente estou completamente dentro de sua boca molhada. Gozo antes que ela tenha que ir muito longe, agarrando os assentos de couro no fundo do helicóptero e sibilando entrecortado: - Caralho... porra... ai mesmo...

Bella se afasta, engole educada, depois sorri:

\- Isso foi pelo passeio de helicóptero.

Resmungo, tento me sentar direito com meu pau ainda pulsando.

\- Anotado: levar Bella para voar sempre que possível.

Ela limpa a boca com os dedos.

\- Na verdade, você não precisa me levar a lugar algum.

\- Quando foi mesmo que me tornei tão sortudo?

\- Quando aceitou um desafio.

Sorrio.

\- Foi a melhor decisão que já tomei.

Depois disso, levo-a para casa. A sensação de deixá-la é agridoce. Gosto da ideia de a estar deixando, o que isso significa que tivemos nosso primeiro encontro ou coisa assim, mas detesto o fato de que não vá vê-la por um tempinho.

\- Gostaria que você não tivesse que trabalhar tanto. - digo, com o jipe de motor ligado junto à calçada.

\- Você também trabalha.

Suspiro por dentro. _É, trabalho. Com Tanya. E não vai ser nem um pouco divertido._

\- Trabalho algumas horas por dia, às vezes mais, mas você está se matando por esse trabalho, sem descanso. Me preocupo, sabia?

Ela sorri com doçura.

\- Não se preocupe. Está difícil por enquanto, só isso, mas vai melhorar. Só preciso da funcionária certa.

\- Já pensou em abrir uma loja virtual? Poderia ser um pouco mais fácil.

\- Às vezes, mas as coisas ainda estão muito novas. Ainda não tenho muita segurança.

Olho dentro dos seus olhos castanhos.

\- Se algum dia você precisar de qualquer tipo de ajuda com isso, estou aqui. Falo sério. E não apenas do ponto de vista financeiro, sabe como é, se você precisar de um empréstimo extra, coisa assim. Só estou dizendo... Ajudo você a planejar, te ajudo no seu sonho. Conte comigo.

Bella me sorri rapidamente.

\- Obrigada, Edward. - me beija de mansinho, com suavidade, antes de cair fora do jipe. - Falo com você amanhã.

\- É bom mesmo!

Isabella fecha a porta e se vai. Merda, é difícil vê-la partir. Espero até que esteja a salvo dentro do seu prédio antes de me afastar com o carro.

Acho que acabei de ter um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

* * *

 _ **Aqui estou eu, às 3h15 da madrugada, postando o capítulo. Essa semana voltaram as terapias do Victor e conciliar tudo com escola, trabalho, filhote recém-adquirido e afins... Meu deus, que correria. Desculpem não ter postado antes.**_


	18. Namorados

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

* * *

 _ISABELLA_

Faz três semanas que eu e Edward dormimos juntos pela primeira vez. Provavelmente foram as três melhores semanas da minha vida. Mesmo a queda nos negócios, por causa da merda do prenúncio do inverno, não chegou a se registrar na minha mente.

Só penso em Edward. Tudo o que faço é Edward.

Claro que vou trabalhar todos os dias, me esforçando ainda mais agora para contratar a pessoa certa para a loja. Vou te contar uma coisa, contratar alguém deve ser uma das tarefas mais difíceis do mundo. Ingênua, pensei que fosse fácil, porque se a pessoa tem um ótimo currículo, então vai ser ótima para a função.

É claro, você precisa entrevistá-la, e é então que descobre que a maioria dos que se inscrevem para o cargo é imbecil até não poder mais. Uma menina disse que queria trabalhar aqui porque gosta de roupas e de ir às compras, e assim ela poderia fazer as duas coisas. Outra admitiu ter roubado uma vez numa loja em que trabalhou, mas que agora tinha "superado essa fase" e por isso eu não precisava me preocupar.

Isso tudo tem sido estressante. Acho que esconder nosso novo, hã, relacionamento de todo mundo também tem sido um pouco cansativo.

Às vezes, me questiono se estamos fazendo a coisa certa. Sinto-me culpada pelas mínimas coisas; mentir para Jacob, ainda que sejam mentiras inofensivas sobre onde fomos na noite anterior e o que andamos fazendo, parece terrivelmente errado. Não gosto de mentir para os meus amigos.

Admito, porém, que gosto mais de dormir com Edward.

Na verdade, a coisa toda se tornou viciante, de uma maneira séria, perigosa e muito real. Quando digo que só penso em Edward, é cem por cento verdade. Em alguns aspectos, parece que estamos recuperando um monte de tempo perdido, e acredito que estamos mesmo, mas também é o conforto da coisa toda.

Trepar com ele é tão fácil, tão natural e necessário quanto respirar, dormir e comer. Nunca na vida me senti tão ligada a alguém de forma física tão intensa.

E o fato de não querer admitir a ninguém, nem mesmo para mim, é por ser muito mais do que trepar. Não é apenas sexo, por mais que eu queira fingir que seja. Não somos amigos coloridos, somos amigos com algo que a maioria das pessoas morre sem conhecer. Às vezes, quero dizer que estamos fazendo amor, porque por mais sujo e obsceno que Edward possa ser, por mais crus e intensos que a gente se mostre, há um fluxo perturbador de intimidade e ternura em tudo o que fazemos.

Claro, sempre amei Edward, assim como amo alguns amigos meus. Mas esse amor por ele está se transformando em algo mais, alguma coisa mais profunda, melhor, mais luminosa. Há uma nova camada no meu amor por ele, descoberta cada vez mais todo santo dia. É como abrir um presente de Natal que você sempre quis e descobrir que tem mais alguma coisa dentro dele.

E vem do coração, não apenas das entranhas. Nesses dias, meu coração parece uma esponja que só absorve, absorve, absorve, até vazar dentro de mim e contaminar meu sangue com uma espécie de felicidade pegajosa.

Edward está começando a ser mais do que tudo para mim. Posso estar ficando um tantinho louca, mas tenho certeza de que isto é o que alguém poderia chamar de se apaixonar.

Um mergulho na loucura.

 _Tchibum._

Esta sou eu.

É quinta-feira à tarde e acabei de entrevistar uma menina que parece ser um pouco tímida com clientes, mas que pode vir a ser minha única opção, quando ouço baterem à porta. Está trancada, com um aviso de FECHADA, o que fiz durante a entrevista para poder realizá-la com sossego.

É Edward, o que é uma completa surpresa. Passou o dia todo voando para essa megafazenda ao sul, aproveitando as poucas horas de luz natural o máximo que pôde. Não esperava vê-lo esta noite. Tinha mencionado me levar a um restaurante caro e na moda no meu bairro, onde eram projetados filmes clássicos.

Aceno-lhe rápido e não consigo evitar o sorriso de ponta a ponta no meu rosto. Espero estar bem e perfumada, mas é tarde demais para fazer um teste de cheiro. A menina que acabei de entrevistar está olhando para ele com grandes olhos sedutores.

 _Sai pra lá, querida_ , sinto vontade de lhe dizer. _Você ainda não conseguiu o emprego._

Conduzo-a até a porta e lhe digo que logo entro em contato. Sei que ela quer ouvir mais do que isso, mas só consigo me concentrar no homem do lado de fora. Deus do céu, ele está sempre lindo.

Abro a porta e o convido para entrar.

\- Que boa surpresa.

\- Ei, baby. - ele murmura ao entrar, abrindo espaço para a menina passar sem nem mesmo olhar para ela.

Põe as mãos de cada lado do meu rosto. Estão frias nas minhas bochechas quentes, e isso me estimula. Também estou tentando me ajustar ao fato de que ele tem me chamado mais de baby do que de Baby Blue.

Ele se inclina e me beija com força, a boca se abre para a minha, a língua entra profunda e lentamente, inflamando meu peito, minhas entranhas, meu cerne. Meus joelhos bambeiam um pouco, e acho bom que ele esteja me segurando. O homem pode, de fato, te deixar sem fôlego com um beijo.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - consigo dizer quando nos separamos.

Edward passa o braço na minha lombar e me puxa para junto dele.

\- Consegui sair cedo. - responde com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. - Então, vim aqui para me sair bem.

Levanto a sobrancelha por causa do trocadilho infame, mas ele mordisca meu pescoço e termina naquele ponto doce, logo abaixo da orelha, o lugar que sempre me deixa rendida em seus braços.

\- Alguma vez já te contei todas as minhas fantasias de trepar com você nesta loja?

\- Não... - estou surpresa por ouvir isso.

Ele rosna na minha pele, uma mão se estica para levantar minha saia e aperta minha bunda.

\- Estamos usando calcinha de menina levada hoje, é? - pergunta, a palma da mão sentindo a superfície da minha bunda, nua por causa do meu fio dental.

Edward dá um tapa nela. Com força. Dou um pulo com o impacto, mas ele me segura no lugar e ri. Minha bunda pinica prazerosamente com a marca deixada pela sua mão.

\- Ai.

\- Quando eu beijar, sara.

\- Espere um pouco. - aviso antes que ele se torne ainda mais indecente em público.

Abaixo a saia e corro até a porta, trancando-a. Depois, apago as luzes, para que não seja fácil ver o lado de dentro. Quando me viro, Edward já baixou o zíper e está com o pau nas mãos. Sorri perigosamente, esfregando a extensão dura e sólida.

\- Então, onde você planeja trepar comigo? - Olho para o balcão atrás de mim. - Ali? - caminho devagar até ele. Sei que uma arara de roupas é uma proteção extra para olhos que se desviem da rua, por isso me ajoelho à sua frente. - Aqui?

Agarro Edward Junior e o meto na boca.

\- Puta que pariu! - ele rosna, projetando-se um pouco para frente. - Nunca pare de ser tão perfeita.

 _Não paro se você não_ _parar_ , penso enquanto rodeio sua base com a língua.

Enquanto trabalho seu pau com a minha boca, abarco delicadamente suas bolas na palma da minha mão e dou um ligeiro puxão. O gemido que escapa dos seus lábios me assusta, mas vai direto para o meu âmago, vibrando nos meus ossos. Estou ficando com tesão por excitá-lo. Puxo com um pouco mais de força e ele agarra meu cabelo, me segurando com uma descarga excitante.

\- Você é tão boa, baby... - ele diz com a respiração entrecortada. - Tão obscena e tão boa. Não pare... Não pare.

Não paro. Um minuto depois, ele solta meu cabelo e se afasta.

\- Tudo bem, eu menti. Pare. Preciso entrar em você.

Sacode o jeans e a cueca para longe, de depois me põe de pé, ao mesmo tempo em que, de algum modo, tira a minha camisa.

\- Ah, não. - exclamo baixinho, meu braços cobrindo meus seios, enquanto meus olhos vão até as vitrines. Os passantes podem não conseguir ver com clareza, mas, agora que estou em pé, eles podem me ver.

\- O depósito. - Edward grunhe com um movimento de cabeça. - Vá pra lá e fique nua.

Mal tenho tempo suficiente para fazer isso antes que a porta se feche e eu seja empurrada contra as araras de roupas embrulhadas em plástico. Os cabides balançam por causa do meu peso enquanto ele se força contra mim. Tira a camisa, depois põe os braços fortes debaixo das minhas coxas e me levanta. Puxa minha saia para cima, empurra o tecido fino da minha calcinha para o lado. Envolvo sua cintura com as pernas.

Quando as roupas atrás começam a ceder, ele me segura com força, roda comigo pelo depósito até minhas costas serem pressionadas contra uma pilha de caixas. Respirando com esforço, ele deixa uma trilha de beijos úmidos, aleatórios, da minha boca aos meus seios, provocando meu mamilos até que virem seixos duros. Bate neles de leve, prendo a respiração com o choque, e então ele entra em mim.

Fico tão feliz que nossos testes tenham dado negativo na outra semana, porque sentir seu pau nu dentro de mim não se para com nada na face da terra.

Ele sorri, a boca entreaberta, os olhos vítreos.

\- Me diga o quanto você quer isso.

\- Quero.

\- Quanto?

\- Quero pra caralho.

Ele dá mais um tapinha no meu seio e depois cobre com a língua.

\- Puta que pariu, você tem os peitos mais bonitos do mundo. A boceta mais bonita, a bunda mais bonita, tudo mais bonito, Bella.

Morde meu bico e eu gemo, minha cabeça contra as caixas.

\- Ok, agora pare de enrolar.

\- Só estou aproveitando o tempo, você é que está sendo gulosa.

\- Você me deixa gulosa.

Ele corre o polegar sobre meu clitóris e sorri com malícia.

\- Minha menina gulosa.

Estou no meu limite, oscilando entre querer aproveitar e querer gozar. Ele sabe disso. Edward ama isso. Inclina-se e provoca a ponta dos meus lábios com a língua.

\- Dê para mim. - imploro contra sua boca. - De qualquer jeito que quiser.

\- Do único jeito que eu quero.

Suas narinas inalam o desejo entre nós e ele entra em mim bruscamente.

Ainda que eu esteja molhada, o ângulo é profundo e apertado. Grito um pouco, até que me sinta invadida pelo calor e pela plenitude.

\- Você gosta disto? - ele sussurra contra o meu pescoço, mordendo, lambendo e respirando com tesão e violência.

Gemo algum tipo de resposta enquanto minhas pernas se apertam à volta dele, e sou empurrada cada vez com mais força para as caixas. Logo, toda a estante começa a tremer, e minhas pernas também. Ele está me segurando e me estocando com investidas bruscas e intensas que preenchem cada centímetro de desejo em mim.

Agarro suas costas, sentindo os músculos ondularem sob meus dedos, sua força bruta e seu tamanho. A parte posterior dos meus calcanhares afunda nas laterais da sua bunda firme, e eu o seguro com toda a força que consigo.

\- Deliciosa.

O ritmo se acelera e é como se ele estivesse tentando me foder atravessando as caixas, a parede, entrando na loja. A necessidade no seu rosto, a vontade e o desejo, fazem com que eu me sinta como se estivesse sendo devorada, comida viva, e com prazer.

Ele solta um grito abortado, e os tendões do seu pescoço se retesam enquanto luta para se controlar. O suor corre pelo seu rosto e peito largo e firme, que despenca sobre os meus seios. Está perto de gozar.

\- Goze comigo. - rosna, e foca seus olhos verdes penetrantes e carnais nos meus. - Goze comigo.

Seu polegar roça em mim e a reação é instantânea. Gozo com vontade, e uma espécie de êxtase incontrolável e selvagem me percorre, até que sinto como se minhas pele e meus ossos tivessem sido aniquilados. Minha mente parece que explodiu, e pela intensidade dos sons guturais e roucos que Edward solta, sei que sente a mesma coisa.

Quando ele sai e me desce devagar para o chão, parece ter sido um sonho, e o depósito está enevoado. Não estou realmente aqui, estou em algum outro lugar, mas com ele. Meu coração bate com força na minha garganta, e não consigo sentir as pernas, não consigo abrir os olhos. Todo o interior do meu corpo vibra e pulsa, enviando ondas de prazer por todas as reentrâncias, até começar a diminuir. Por fim, me lembro de como respirar.

Estou num enorme delírio de alegria. Surtada. Feliz.

Edward é um puta de um tesão.

 **..::..::..::..**

\- Sabe o que é estranho? - Edward me pergunta, enquanto dirijo para o norte pela Golden Gate, em direção a Petaluma.

Mesmo sendo louca por essa ponte, também tenho medo dela, e procuro ficar na pista do meio tanto quanto posso. Só de olhar para a beirada e a baía, fico enjoada.

\- O que é estranho?

\- Bom... - ele diz, colocando a mão na minha perna, e agradando minha coxa nua para cima e para baixo até que estremeço. -, o fato de eu nunca ter conhecido seu pai é meio estranho. Sabe, levando-se em conta o tempo que a gente se conhece.

Ele tem razão. Na verdade, ele só conheceu minha mãe na inauguração da loja. Claro, nessa altura meu pai já não fazia parte do cenário. Trata-se de uma dessas situações em que eles tiveram várias oportunidades para se conhecer - trabalhando no Lion, meu jantar de formatura -, mas simplesmente não aconteceu como previsto.

Agora que meu pai está de alguma forma de volta ao cenário, tenho que reconhecer que estou um pouco nervosa. É um dos motivos de ter convidado Edward; para ter alguma retaguarda. O fato de o meu pai ter voltado com a minha mãe, mas não ter realmente se mudado de volta, é pra lá de esquisito, e não sei qual será a dinâmica do relacionamento deles. Edward constitui um grande anteparo.

O outro motivo é tão egoísta quanto. Quero exibir Edward. Quero que meus pais olhem para ele e fiquem impressionados, porque, como não ficariam? Ele é lindo, bem-sucedido (pelo menos, considero um piloto de helicóptero uma carreira de sucesso, ainda que os próprios pais de Edward não vejam assim) e sedutor. Quero a aprovação deles. Sei que não deveria, mas considerando que me mantive em silêncio a respeito dele ao falar com Rosalie e Alice, e que Leah e Jacob ainda não façam ideia, quero que alguém me diga que fiz uma boa escolha. Quero saber como nós dois e nosso quase relacionamento somos vistos por outras pessoas.

\- Acho que foi um problema de desencontro. Sempre que eles estavam por perto, quando você poderia tê-los encontrado, você não estava.

\- Acho que podemos dizer o mesmo a nosso respeito.

Olho para ele por cima dos óculos escuros:

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Só que, por muitos anos, quando eu estava solteiro, você estava com alguém e, quando você estava solteira, eu estava com alguém.

\- Houve alguns anos no meio disso em que nós dois estávamos solteiros, você sabe.

\- Eu sei. Lembro-me muito bem deles. Foi preciso muito controle da minha parte para não te dizer como eu me sentia.

Todo esse tempo, suspiro.

\- Por que você não disse?

Leva um tempo, mas ele revela:

\- Jacob. Acho que sempre teve a ver com Jacob. Sabe, às vezes, se eu não fosse o melhor amigo dele, acharia que ele me detesta.

\- O quê?

\- É. - Edward me lança um olhar preocupado. - Desde que a gente se conhece, sempre houve este... sei lá, ressentimento contra mim. Talvez seja tudo coisa da minha cabeça. Provavelmente é, mas são anos de pequenas ironias de como eu consigo tudo o que quero, como nunca tenho que dar duro, ou o quanto sou privilegiado.

Acho que sei do que Edward está falando.

\- Mas você dá duro. Deu o maior duro para chegar onde está, e seus pais não ajudaram nisso.

Ele me olha enviesado.

\- Não, mas pagaram meus estudos e meu apartamento. Eu teria dado duro se eles não tivessem feito isso, mas teria sido muito mais difícil chegar onde estou agora. Ou seja, sei que tenho sorte em muitos aspectos, mas também não tenho em outros. Jacob não vê a coisa desse jeito, cresceu numa família bagunçada, mas eu também cresci. Só porque minha família tem dinheiro, isso não significa que tenha sido melhor. Quando você é criança, não se preocupa com essas merdas, só quer amor.

Meu coração se parte um pouco por ele. Sei que tem sido difícil para Edward ter a família que tem. Também sei que a família de Jacob é um pouquinho pior. Ainda não sei todos os detalhes, mas ele teve uma vida pobre e sofrida em Oakland, quando criança, com um pai abusivo e irresponsável e uma mãe sobrecarregada. E sei que Jacob comenta mesmo o fato de Edward ter nascido em berço de ouro.

\- Então, ele tem ciúmes de você. - digo.

\- Acho que ele tem ciúmes de quem ele pensa que eu sou. Sabe... Jake e eu não tocamos de fato nesse assunto. Não falamos nisso, do mesmo jeito que você e eu falamos. Você me conhece melhor que ele, Baby Blue.

\- Eu sei que pra você não foi fácil.

\- Mas uma vez que a vida de Jacob é pior e mais batalhada do que a minha, a seus olhos eu sempre serei o vencedor. Acho que é disso que ele se ressente. E foi por isso que mantive distância dos meus sentimentos por você por tanto tempo.

Sinto um arrepio à menção de sentimentos. Quero pressioná-lo mais sobre esse assunto, mas me contenho. Não quero ser uma namorada ansiosa e carente quando ainda nem sou sua namorada.

Edward me olha.

\- Não queria que ele pensasse que te roubei. Houve um período em que...

\- O quê?

\- Nada. Só pensei que, se fizesse qualquer tentativa pra cima de você, magoaria ele demais. Além disso, claro, havia o fato de eu não ter ideia de como você se sentia. Todos esses anos, concluí que só pensava em mim como amigo e nada mais... Na maior parte do tempo.

\- Na maior parte do tempo? - questiono.

\- Bom, te peguei me dando uma checada algumas vezes. - Edward abre um sorriso de lado.

\- Ah, pegou nada! - meu rosto está ficando vermelho.

\- Acho que peguei. Também peguei você me vendo te dar uma checada e parecia que você gostava disso. Muito.

\- Que seja.

\- Você sabe que é verdade, Bella. Mesmo assim, eu não queria arriscar nossa amizade.

\- Então, o que mudou?

Ele morde o lábio por um instante.

\- Acho que criei culhões.

\- Fico feliz com isso. Você sabe que adoro eles.

Uma hora mais tarde, estaciono na entrada da casa dos meus pais e aperto com força o volante do carro.

\- Você está... nervosa? - Edward pergunta, parecendo chocado.

\- Não vejo meu pai desde que ele se mandou.

\- Eles ainda são seus pais.

Respiro fundo e saio do carro. Edward dá a volta e me puxa para um abraço apertado.

\- Não se preocupe. - diz no alto da minha cabeça antes de depositar um beijo ali. - Estou aqui.

De uma hora para outra, metade das minhas preocupações se desfaz, cai por terra como chuva. Fecho os olhos e deixo que ele me segure por um tempinho. Edward está comigo, é meu pilar. Nos separamos e caminhamos para a porta. Normalmente, eu entraria direto, mas sinto que é melhor bater na porta.

Quando ela e abre, é meu pai, e de repente não me sinto como se tivesse acabado de fazer 30 anos, mas sim 13. Ele parece o mesmo: alto, sobrancelhas escuras e contraídas, bigode, atitude intimidante. Sorri ao me ver e vai de um pai assustador e crítico para alguém que parece feliz de verdade em me ver.

\- Minha menininha. - vem me abraçar.

Segura-me pelo que parece uma eternidade, e sei que Edward está parado ali, ao nosso lado, constrangido. Enfim, me solta e me olha de cima a baixo.

\- Você está linda. - vira-se para Edward e lhe estende a mão. - Você deve ser Edward. Ouvi muito sobre você.

\- Só coisas boas, espero.

\- Então, você é piloto? - Charlie observa, e seus olhos cintilam por um instante antes de se voltarem repentinos para o chão e ele limpar a garganta. - De qualquer modo, vamos entrar. Aqui fora está um gelo.

Quando meu pai se vira, Edward me lança um olhar questionador e sei que está imaginando qual a implicação contida no comentário sobre o piloto, e me sinto idiota por não lembrar que essa era um das coisas que meu irmão e meu pai gostavam. Quando Nate era muito jovem, ele o levava até o aeroporto e eles ficavam vendo os aviões e helicópteros decolarem. Mais tarde, Nate teve um de controle remoto, que manejava muito bem. Conforme foi ficando mais doente, não conseguia brincar tanto com ele; por fim, só conseguíamos levá-lo ao aeroporto por curtos períodos de tempo. Não é que meu pai quisesse que Nate fosse piloto, nem o próprio Nate, pois ele querias ser um monte de coisas. Mas acho que isso é o que machuca: Nate nunca pensou em si mesmo como doente, nem quando estava na pior. Pensava, de coração, que viveria para sempre.

\- Isabella. - Edward diz com suavidade e pega na minha mão. - Você está bem?

\- Estou. Só lembrei de uma coisa.

\- Seu irmão?

Confirmo. Não falo disso com Edward nem com ninguém, na verdade. Eu mesma raras vezes penso nisso. É mais fácil assim. Então, quando me vem a lembrança de Nate e de como ele costuma ser, como eram nossas vidas, sou pega desprevenida. Não importa o quanto você ponha de lado e a ignore, a dor da perda nunca vai embora de verdade.

Entramos em casa e sinto o cheiro de lar. Acho que é porque ela é meu lar. É curioso como, não importa onde você acabe vivendo, alguns lugares sempre permanecem mais do que um mero teto sobre sua cabeça.

Descalçamos os sapatos, e agarro a mão de Edward, levando-o para a cozinha. Lá, encontramos minha mãe, parecendo perfeita. Está com o cabelo preso, e traz um avental manchado pelas minhas tintas guache na infância.

\- Oi, querida. - diz animada, e depois sorri com vontade para Edward, batom vermelho contra dentes brancos. - Oi, Edward. Como foi a vinda? Espero que não tenham pegado muito trânsito.

Ela contorna a ilha da cozinha e puxa banquinhos.

\- Aqui, sentem-se. Ou se sentem com seu pai na sala. Ele acabou de abrir uma garrafa de uísque. Edward, você é escocês, tem que gostar de uísque.

\- Gosto mesmo. - Edward responde, enfatizando mais o sotaque, que tem o efeito secundário de me deixar excitada.

Renée nos leva até a sala de visitas, junto à sala de jantar, onde meu pai está, de fato, sentado em sua cadeira de couro costumeira, bebendo de um copo alto. Faz um gesto para o sofá de dois lugares ao seu lado, onde nos sentamos.

É meio esquisito estar deste jeito com Edward, na frente dos meus pais ou na frente de qualquer pessoa. Neste novo estágio do nosso, digamos, pacto, temos estado sempre sozinhos. Agora que estamos juntos no sofá, grudados um no outro, não sei muito bem o que fazer com as mãos. Queria Edward como um anteparo, e quero que meus pais o aprovem, mas não sei como devemos agir um com o outro, pois nunca conversamos a respeito.

Edward imediatamente passa o braço ao meu redor e me traz para junto dele. Isso resolve, não existem dúvidas agora.

Meu pai dá uma boa levantada de sobrancelha ao olhar para nós.

\- Isto é novidade?

 _Bom, na verdade você andou ausente por alguns anos,_ tenho vontade de dizer, mas não o faço. Não estou aqui para criar problemas.

Posso sentir os olhos de Edward em mim, buscando a resposta certa. Quando não digo nada, ele olha para meu pai e comenta:

\- Tem um tanto de novidade. Acordei um dia e decidi que a vida era curta demais para ser apenas amigo de uma mulher como a sua filha.

Meu pai não parece muito impressionado, então grita para minha mãe.

\- Querida, você não me contou que Isabella e o escocês eram um casal!

\- Eles não são um casal, são só amigos. - Renée grita de volta.

\- Com toda certeza eles não são só amigos.

Como para confirmar isso, Edward põe outra mão na minha perna e dá um apertão.

Os saltos da minha mãe - tec tec tec - são ouvidos no lado de fora da sala, e então ela está à porta, olhando para nós um pouco chocada.

\- Isabella, seria bom que tivesse avisado.

\- Por quê? - detesto que estejam fazendo um carnaval disso.

\- Uma coisa é eu fazer um jantar pra você e seu amigo, outra é fazer pra você e seu namorado.

\- Ele não é... - começo a dizer, então me calo. O rosto de Edward está logo aí, me encarando, esperando que eu continue. Mas não posso. Sei que ele não é meu namorado, mas, sob alguns aspectos, ele é muito mais do que isso. Umedeço os lábios e olho de volta para ela. - Desculpe não ter te contado, mas Edward fica feliz comendo qualquer coisa, juro.

Ouço-o dar uma ligeira risadinha ao meu lado e dou uma cotovelada delicada em sua barriga.

O restante da noite corre tranquilo. Conversamos com Charlie sobre atualidades e, quando Edward menciona sua família, surgem algumas grandes discussões sobre política, a Inglaterra e outras merdas. Sei que Edward odeia isso, mas é verdade que, quando as pessoas descobrem que seu pai foi embaixador, olham-no de um jeito diferente, com mais respeito. O que é maluco, porque respeito Edward mais pelo que ele faz, não pelo meio a que sua família pertence. Respeito-o por querer se separar de tudo aquilo e ser independente.

Enquanto isso, durante o jantar, fico ocupada tentando decifrar que diabos acontece com meus pais. Estão agindo como uma dupla de adolescentes ameaçados, com olhares idiotas e ultraeducados um com o outro. Acho que eu deveria ser madura e pensar que é meigo, mas em parte não consigo compreender. Só depois do jantar, quando meu pai convida Edward a ir lá fora para fumar um charuto com ele - um bom sinal, porque isso é sempre um indicativo de que meu pai gosta de você -, é que tenho uma chance de estar sozinha com a minha mãe.

Antes mesmo que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, porém, ela pergunta sobre Edward.

\- Quando diabos vocês dois se juntaram?

Ela está guardando o último prato. Minha mãe sempre limpa enquanto cozinha, então nunca há nada para realmente ajudar depois de terminada a refeição.

\- Há algumas semanas. - digo-lhe evasivamente, tentando evitar o assunto.

Renée cruza os braços e se recosta no balcão.

\- E você está com ele para valer?

\- Sei lá. - reviro os olhos.

Ela analisa meu rosto por um tempo.

\- Está sim. Por que está guardando segredo de mim?

Sorrio com a escolha de palavras.

\- Não estou guardando segredo de você, mamãe. Acabou de acontecer e é complicado. Não sei direito o que somos.

\- Vocês estão dormindo juntos.

\- Mãe.

\- Espero que esteja usando proteção.

\- Mãe! - digo novamente. - Por favor, tenho 30 anos. Conheço essas coisas. Daqui a pouco você vai me dizer para tomar cuidado porque os meninos só estão atrás de uma coisa.

\- Não vou te dizer isso. Mas só porque dá pra ver que ele quer mais.

Não digo nada, mas em parte porque estou radiante que ela tenha notado.

\- Também vejo que você está sendo cautelosa, o que é bom. Só não deixe que interfira em vocês.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Sei que pode ser complicado, como você diz, passar de amigos para namorados. Porém, é assim que alguns dos melhores relacionamentos começam.

E também pode ser como alguns dos melhores relacionamentos terminam.

\- Sempre vale a pena o risco. Principalmente quando você está ficando mais velha.

\- De novo, mãe, só tenho 30 anos.

\- Eu sei. Pare de me lembrar sua idade, só me faz sentir mais velha. - Renée fecha a gaveta e suspira. - Quando se é jovem, a gente vê o mundo em branco e preto. Quando a gente fica mais velha, percebe que sempre foi cinza. O mesmo serve para o amor.

\- Agora você está falando sobre mim e Edward ou sobre você e Charlie?

Ela sorri consigo mesma, o que torna seu rosto mais radiante.

\- Seu pai e eu tivemos uma passagem bem difícil. Na verdade, sempre foi difícil. Se não fosse por você e seu irmão, a gente teria se divorciado há muito tempo, mas nos aguentamos por vocês. Não era assim que a vida funcionava. Então, na época certa, seu pai decidiu se afastar de mim e eu aceitei.

Estou achando difícil absorver essa informação. Durante toda a minha infância e adolescência, pensei que meus pais estivessem loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro, só porque eram meus pais e era assim que devia ser. Acontece que eu não tinha ideia do que significava "acomodamento". Agora tenho.

\- Sei que não é fácil para você entender, e é ainda mais difícil explicar. Sei também que era a coisa certa a ser feita. O que eu não sabia, não tinha percebido, é o quanto eu sentia falta do seu pai. O quanto eu, de fato, o amava. Ignorei isso por um tempo, com medo de arriscar de novo. Acho que ele estava fazendo a mesma coisa, por isso não te procurava. Quando ele me telefonou um dia, do nada, querendo conversar, achei que talvez a gente pudesse ir aos poucos.

\- Por isso ele não mora aqui?

Renée confirma com a cabeça.

\- Ele vem me ver algumas vezes por semana. A gente marca encontros e é... gostoso. É diferente também. Nossos amigos acham estranho, mas pra nós funciona. Tons de cinza, entende? Algumas vezes as coisas dão certo com a pessoa que você jamais esperou. Às vezes essa pessoa é seu marido, ou às vezes ele acaba sendo seu melhor amigo.

Enquanto penso sobre isso, Charlie e Edward voltam para a sala. Edward tira os sapatos, papai vai até minha mãe e dá um beijo carinhoso no seu rosto. Ela o abana com o avental, para afastar o fedor do charuto.

Então mamãe e papai estão namorando. Acho que existem situações piores por aí.

De volta para a cidade, não converso muito. Estou perdida em pensamentos.

Estou pensando que, talvez, não deveria mais ser tão cautelosa com Edward. Talvez precise refletir seriamente para onde isto tudo está indo. Será que é mesmo um estágio do pacto? Estamos fazendo isto porque queremos casar um com o outro?

Súbito, a ideia de me casar com ele por causa de uma promessa que fizemos anos atrás parece errada. Quero Edward porque estou apaixonada por ele, e essa é a única razão que deveria valer.

Sempre observador, Edward abaixa o volume da estação de rock clássico que estamos ouvindo e fica em silêncio por um tempo. Enfim, ele fiz:

\- Então... Acho que sou seu namorado.

Dou um meio sorriso.

\- Desculpe, não sabia o que dizer na hora.

\- Não. Eu adoraria ser seu namorado.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo. Ainda que pareça um pouco juvenil.

\- Bom, acho que a gente poderia se referir um ao outro como amantes. É o que nós somos, certo?

\- E nos jantares seria: "Oi, Carlisle, quero te apresentar minha amante, Isabella"?

Dou uma risada nervosa.

\- Talvez não bem desse jeito. Não somos velhos ou, sei lá, franceses para isso.

\- Então, acho que namorado funciona.

\- Acho que sim.

\- E você é minha namorada. - Edward tira minha mão do câmbio e beijo os nós dos meus dedos com delicadeza. - Na verdade, você é meu tudo e nada vai mudar isso.

Por Deus, que ele esteja certo.

* * *

 _ **Enfim, estava de férias, mas cá estou eu de novo. hahaha Bellinha com medos e dúvidas, qual a novidade? Se fosse um homem como Edward, eu me jogava de cabeça e olhos fechados!**_


	19. Deslize

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

* * *

 _EDWARD_

\- Que diabos você está usando?

Estou à porta do apartamento de Isabella, e ela me encara como se eu fosse um alienígena. Se eu fosse, seria do Planeta dos Tubarões, como no San Jose Sharks.

Resolvi que seria divertido levá-la num passeio surpresa, e como ela diz que nunca esteve num jogo do Sharks, e quase sempre vou com Jacob, achei que seria uma surpresa legal.

No momento, ela deve apenas estar confusa quanto ao motivo de eu estar todo vestido de azul e ter sobre a cabeça um chapéu de tubarão de pelúcia.

\- Hóquei. Vamos a um jogo dos Sharks, Baby Blue.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha, ainda me analisando.

\- Estava rezando para que me dissesse isso.

\- Vamos lá, anime-se. Você sempre quis ir.

Bella apenas me encara. Suspiro e tiro a máscara da cabeça.

\- Tudo bem, assim ajuda?

Sorri e sai para o hall para me beijar. Seus lábios hoje parecem especialmente macios. Seu cheio e seu gosto são de menta e açúcar. Em um segundo, estou excitado:

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Esta cabeça de tubarão poderia ser um tanto divertida se você estivesse a fim de um teatrinho.

Ela morde meu lábio inferior, puxando-o de leve.

\- A única personagem que você vai representar é de alguém amarrado na minha cama.

Sim. Sim, por favor. SIMMMM!

\- Sabe de uma coisa? Os Sharks podem esperar. Podemos assistir num outro dia.

Bella sorri e põe a mão no meu peito, sendo meu músculo rígido num momento de admiração antes de me dar um empurrão.

\- Nem pensar, San Jose. Vamos lá.

Resmungo de decepção, mas não importa. Vamos voltar para sua casa mais tarde, e vou fazê-la cumprir a promessa. A máscara de tubarão poderia até mesmo comparecer na festa.

Vou dirigindo pela via expressa até San Jose, o que não costuma demorar tanto, a não ser que você fique parado no trânsito como nós. Às vezes parece que a cidade toda migra nos dias de jogo, principalmente quando entramos na temporada de hóquei. A época das festas de fim de ano também não ajuda. É como se assim que o Dia de Ação de Graças termina (que passei com Isabella e seus pais), todo mundo decidisse que precisa ir pra algum shopping comprar presentes 24 horas por dia.

E ainda faltam três semanas para o Natal.

Um monte mudou no último mês e mais um pouco. Aprendi a não sentir culpa por Tanya, o que me ajudou a aproveitar muito mais minha felicidade com Isabella. Na verdade, Tanya me facilitou a coisa. Acabou ficando o mês inteiro no flat que arrumei pra ela, mas também largou o emprego de recepcionista na empresa de charter onde trabalho. Não tenho certeza de onde ela esteja morando ou trabalhando agora, mas meu chefe disse que pra ela tinha sido uma boa mudança, e eu resolvi acreditar nele.

O que aconteceu foi uma experiência difícil e confusa, mas no fim, não me arrependo nem por um segundo. Ficar deste jeito com Bella, do jeito que eu sempre quis, é melhor do que jamais esperei.

\- Você se lembra daquela história do caralho na cabine? - Bella pergunta do nada, enquanto avançamos a passo de tartaruga. - Ou, pelo menos, a tentativa disso?

Viro a cabeça pra ela, atônito. É como se ela ouvisse meus pensamentos, de tão incrível.

\- Claro.

\- Isto poderia fazer com que ficar empacado no trânsito fosse uma coisa boa. - ela me dá um sorriso lascivo e coloca a mão no meio das minhas pernas.

\- Logo agora? - Não posso acreditar que eu esteja questionando isso, mas... - Está cheio de carros à nossa volta.

\- Relaxe. Está escuro lá fora. Do meu lado tem o acostamento, a pessoa atrás de nós não pode ver o que estamos fazendo por causa do pneu atrás do jipe, a pessoa à nossa frente só vê faróis, e quem quer que esteja do seu lado... Bom, vamos esperar que cuidem da própria vida.

Dou uma olhada na pessoa ao meu lado. É uma dupla de homens de meia-idade com camisetas dos Bruins, os imbecis contra quem vamos jogar esta noite. Realmente, não me incomodo em lhes fazer um show.

Bella aumenta a pressão da mão e então abre meu zíper, dobra a cintura da minha cueca pra baixo e puxa a ponta do meu pau pra fora.

\- Um pau tão bonito - ela murmura, os dedos circundando a minha extensão e lhe dando um forte aperto.

Estou fodido. Fecho os olhos, minha respiração silva, e depois os abro antes de quase bater na traseira de um carro à frente. Isso vai ser difícil. Graças a Deus tive juízo suficiente para não seguir em frente com o boquete enquanto estávamos voando.

Mesmo agora, não tenho certeza de que isto faça sentido, mas você não vai me ouvir protestar. Trinta anos de idade e nunca fui chupado em um veículo em movimento. Já guiei e meti o dedo em alguém no banco do passageiro, mas isso foi no ensino médio. Na época, achei que era o máximo, mas isto é muito, muito melhor.

Isabella me esfrega pra cima e pra baixo, com força e firmeza; depois, tira para fora o restante. Meu corpo se enrijece, esperando por ela, que se inclina e pega meu pau com a boca. Brigo com minhas pálpebras, que querem desesperadamente se fechar para absorver toda a sensação. É perigoso, mas não quero que ela pare.

Aperto a direção com mais força, e pela primeira vez na vida agradeço pelo jipe ser automático. A cabeça de Bella sobe e desce sob meu peito, e fecho minha mão livre no seu cabelo, puxando suas mechas.

\- Assim mesmo... - meus dedos empurram sua cabeça mais para baixo, até que quase posso sentir suas amígdalas.

Ela continua, os lábios, a língua e a boca trabalhando em perfeita harmonia; sua saliva é o melhor lubrificante. Meu corpo vai da rigidez ao espasmo pela maldita necessidade de gozar dentro dela, e surge um pequeno intervalo de piedade, do qual tirar vantagem. Os carros à nossa volta param por completo, um mar de luzes vermelhas em meio à escuridão. Rapidamente ponho o jipe no Park antes de tirar o pé do breque. Está acontecendo agora.

\- Muito bom, baby. Chupe...

Então, é como se eu tivesse sido atropelado, com a diferença de que estamos os dois aqui e mais do que bem. Meu orgasmo me atinge com espasmos violentos, que me fazem enfiar fechar ainda mais os dedos sobre seus cabelos e murmurar obscenidades sob minha respiração ofegante. Depois, o orgasmo me cobre como um banho morno e dormente, cheio de alfinetes e agulhas, e tenho a consciência de nunca me sentir tão vivo e, no entanto, tão dopado como agora.

 _Puta merda._

Ela tira a boca, com uma trilha de saliva, e depois enfia meu pau exaurida de volta na minha calça.

\- Bom, foi divertido. - diz, enxugando a boca com as costas da mão e me dando um sorriso malicioso.

Mal consigo articular palavras, só concordo com a cabeça. O trânsito torna a andar e volto a prestar atenção, colocando o jipe em movimento. Olho para o carro ao nosso lado, para ter certeza de que haja espaço suficiente para passar à sua frente, quando me lembro que são os fãs do Boston Bruins. A julgar pelos seus olhos arregalados e pelas bocas abertas, eles acabaram de assistir a todo o show.

Abaixo o vidro, estico o dedo do meio e grito para eles:

\- Os Bruins são uma merda! - dou uma fechada e acelero no trânsito que agora anda.

Quando chegamos ao jogo, estou eufórico com a vida, adrenalina e Isabella. Limito-me a uma cerveja, mas a abasteço com vinhos a preços exagerados, e brindamos aos Sharks o tempo todo, até o terceiro tempo. Ela nem se incomoda quando coloco meu chapéu de tubarão e começo a dançar depois de cada gol.

Na verdade, às vezes ela me olha dessa maneira que não consigo descrever, mas que cutuca o meu coração. Isso me aquece da cabeça aos pés e meu peito é o epicentro. Só tenho vontade de engarrafar esse olhar e guardá-lo para sempre, abrir em um dia nebuloso e me sentir radiante e vivo de novo.

Às vezes me pergunto se estou me apaixonando por ela.

Às vezes me pergunto por quanto tempo posso fingir que não estou.

Logo depois do começo do terceiro tempo, aquela maldita câmera do beijo entra em ação, e depois de fazer dois outros casais se beijarem constrangidos, cai em nós dois.

 _Ixi._ Nossos rostos estão lá no alto, no telão, para todos os fãs verem.

Dou de ombros e olho para Bella, que ri tímida para mim, tentando não olhar na direção escondida. Ponho as mãos dos dois lados do seu rosto e a beijo com paixão. Ou seja, vou fundo. Se for fazer algo, faça direito. Umas poucas pessoas à nossa volta aplaudem e assobiam, e então voltam ao jogo.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, depois que os Sharks vencem os Bruins no tempo complementar, vamos para a casa dela e caímos juntos na cama. A conversa de me amarrar se foi, e não me importo. Só quero estar dentro dela, sentindo cada centímetro possível. Estou me perdendo no que somos, no que fazemos o outro sentir, e não me incomodo. É muito bom. O que temos é danado de bom.

\- Acho que estou me perdendo. - cochicho minha confissão para ela depois de gozarmos, nossos corpos nus, suados e salgados, membros jogados sobre membros, mãos segurando mãos. Minha garganta está grossa, minha respiração pesada, minhas palavras pesam uma tonelada. - Todas as vezes em que estou dentro de você, com você, acho que me perco um pouco mais.

Viro a cabeça de lado para olhá-la. Bella está me encarando com olhos grandes e úmidos, repletos de tudo o que eu sempre poderia querer dela.

\- No fim, você poderia ter todos os meus pedaços. - digo a ela. - Trate-os bem.

Não sei por que espero que ela ria com isso ou que me chame de meloso de novo, mas ela não faz isso. Talvez porque seja verdade e ela possa ver isso. Estende o braço e traça meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos, que cheiram a sexo, paraíso.

\- Edward... Por favor, trate-me bem.

Alguma coisa no meu peito se arrebenta e fica solta.

Amo-a.

Amo para valer.

\- Prometo. - digo e a abraço apertado.

Conto as batidas do seu coração contra o meu até que nós dois adormecemos.

Não há nada além de ternura no meu coração.

 **..::..::..::..**

Na manhã seguinte, deixo Isabella no trabalho. Já sei que algo entre nós mudou, mais uma camada descoberta. Existe esse clima de ternura permeando cada olhar, cada toque, e faz com que eu me sinta mais frágil do que eu gostaria.

Vou para a academia e passo algumas horas trabalhando pernas e braços antes do meu voo da tarde. Depois, dou um pulo no The Burgundy Lion para me situar e tomar uma cerveja.

Jacob e Leah estão lá. Fico especialmente satisfeito em vê-la, se bem que não tenho muita certeza do motivo disso. Não tenho falado muito com Jake nas últimas duas semanas, na verdade desde o Dia de Ação de Graças, e não tenho ido ao Lion. Naturalmente, tenho estado na cama de Bella e ela na minha.

A culpa está começando a me perturbar, devo admitir. No começo, estava mesmo fazendo isso por gentileza, ou, no mínimo, para adiar o inevitável constrangimento. Não queria que meu relacionamento com Jacob mudasse, mas está mudando, e não posso ser o único a sentir isso. Agora, o fato de eu estar secretamente dormindo com Isabella há seis semanas parece errado. Parece uma enorme e vergonhosa mentira quando poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos isso.

\- Olhe, veja só quem chegou. - Leah diz assim que entro no bar.

Está no balcão, em seu lugar costumeiro. Puxo uma cadeira ao lado dela e cruzo o olhar com Jake enquanto ele atende um cliente. Ele acena de volta com a cabeça, mas não sorri. Na verdade, parece um pouco puto. Espero de fato que ele só esteja de mau humor e que não tenha nada a ver comigo.

\- Ei, docinho de coco. - digo a ela.

\- Docinho de coco?

\- Por que não? As duas coisas são boas, não são?

Ela comprime os lábios e me olha através dos óculos.

\- Depende se você está ou não de dieta. Onde tem estado, sumido?

\- Por aí. - fujo do assunto. - Como vai você?

\- Não bêbada o bastante.

\- Que bom, são só 5 da tarde.

\- Tem razão, eu já deveria estar na metade do caminho.

Espero até que Jacob tenha um momento livre e então aceno para ele.

\- Ei, cara de cu. - digo.

Ele nem ao menos pisca. Franzo o cenho para ele.

\- Não vá me dizer que de repente se ofende com seu apelido.

\- Sei lá, cara, faz um século que não te vejo. Achei que talvez você fosse ser um pouco mais simpático do que isso.

Ele tira uma Anchor Stem da geladeira e a coloca à minha frente, depois vai para o outro lado do bar. Olho para Leah:

\- Qual o problema dele?

Ela solta a respiração num silvo baixo.

\- Pra dizer a verdade, não sei. Ele também anda um pouco irritado comigo.

Não gosto de ouvir isso, pois gosto de Leah. Inclino-me para a frente, apoiando-me nos cotovelos, e dou uma olhada nela. Parece mesmo cansada e talvez até tenha chorado.

\- A fase está difícil?

Ela confirma com a cabeça, o queixo tremendo um pouco, mas consegue se recompor depressa.

\- É, espero que seja uma fase.

\- Vocês dois são incríveis juntos, tenho certeza de que vão ficar bem. - digo, e de repente me sinto melhor, como se minhas palavras fossem verdadeiras.

\- Não sei. - ela responde, e se inclina um pouco mais pra perto. Cheira a uísque e percebo que, na verdade, está bem bêbada. - Se eu te perguntasse uma coisa, você poderia me responder com sinceridade?

Não sei se ando me saindo bem nesse assunto, mas concordo.

\- Sim.

\- Jacob está me traindo?

Minha cabeça dá um tranco para trás.

\- Não. Traindo você? Não. Pelo menos, não que eu saiba.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Bom, não tenho estado muito por aqui, você sabe como as coisas são, mas posso te dizer que Jacob não é do tipo que trai. É sensível demais pra essa merda. Se estivesse, daria com a língua nos dentes pra você, por culpa. E acredita muito em carma.

\- Tudo bem...

\- Por que você perguntou isso? - pergunto, curioso.

Jake é um cara bem leal. Na verdade, é leal demais, o que, em contrapartida, faz com que você se sinta obrigado a ser igualmente leal com ele.

\- Sei lá, só uma sensação. Como se houvesse outra pessoa.

Então meu coração perde o compasso antes de voltar a bater com força.

\- Hã?

\- Chame de intuição feminina.

Tenho que tomar cuidado com as minhas palavras. Não quero que ela pense o que estou pensando se ainda não tiver pensando nisso. Não quero que pense em Isabella.

\- Não é paranoia?

Ela me olha fixo.

\- É uma sensação, ok? Não acho que ele ainda seja apaixonado por mim.

\- Você acha que tem alguém novo?

\- Também não tenho certeza quanto a isso. Se não era algo antes, porém, com certeza é alguma coisa agora. - Seus olhos buscam o teto, e acho que está tentando não chorar, mas então ela pousa com força o copo vazio de uísque e diz: - Que vá tudo para o inferno. Não é isso que as senhoras dizem nos filmes da década de 1940 quando descobrem que seu amante sem sido infiel? Que vá tudo pro inferno.

Só posso olhar para Leah, cheio de pena e preocupação egoísta. Não pode ser Isabella. Se Jacob estiver mesmo se afastando de Leah, é por outras razões. Talvez haja outra mulher sobre a qual eu não sei, pois tenho me mantido afastado. Jake pode não ser o cara leal que pensei que fosse. Talvez ele seja tão bom em guardar segredos quanto eu.

Essa ideia faz com que eu me retome, e termino minha cerveja. Quando Jacob enfim reaparece no nosso canto, Leah se foi. Nem mesmo a notei sair, de tão perdido em meus pensamentos.

\- Oi, cara. Me desculpe por ter te chamado do nada de cara de cu.

\- Sem problemas. - ele resmunga.

\- Você está bem? Parece que está de TPM.

Ele me fita, o tipo de olhar que avisa para parar. Mas continuo firme no meu banquinho, porque, entre nós, nunca fui aquele de retirar o que disse.

Aceno a garrafa para ele:

\- Eu encararia mais uma numa boa.

Jake põe as mãos no balcão, aquele esfregão eterno em uma delas, e se inclina para frente.

\- Sabe de uma coisa, Edward? Você tem peito. Não fala comigo há semanas e entra aqui numa boa, como se tudo estivesse normal.

\- Não está?

\- Não.

\- Olhe cara, eu falei com você. Deu uma olhada no seu maldito celular? Mandei mensagens de texto pra você, você me respondeu. Não é como se não tivéssemos conversado.

\- Você sabe do que estou falando.

Tenho que me fazer de idiota.

\- Não, não sei. Andei muito ocupado, só isso.

\- Ocupado com quê? - ele me pergunta num tom acusatório.

\- Ocupado com a vida.

\- Não ocupado com xoxotas?

\- Não.

\- Você sabe que eu te vi, Edward.

Puta que pariu.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

Ele se endireita e cruz os braços na frente do peito.

\- Você e Isabella.

Gelo. No meu peito, nas minhas veias, em todo lugar. De alguma forma, dou um jeito de não falar.

Jacob continua.

\- Estava assistindo o jogo dos Sharks, cara. Vi vocês na câmera do beijo. Não há dúvida de que vocês gostaram daquilo.

Engulo com dificuldade. Depois, recosto-me no assento e lhe du meu melhor sorriso descontraído.

\- E?

Ele franze o cenho.

\- E? - explode. - Que diabos você estava fazendo no jogo com ela?

\- Ela quis ir, ué.

\- Isso era coisa nossa, cara!

\- Eu sei. - digo, sentindo um tantinho de alívio com o andar da coisa. - Mas ela me telefonou dizendo que o dia tinha sido difícil e achei que seria uma ótima maneira de animá-la.

\- Como você é sensível. Por que não me convidou? - ele diz amargo.

\- Foi coisa de último minuto; você estava trabalhando.

\- Eu poderia ter dado um jeito.

Dou de ombros:

\- Bom, eu não sabia.

\- E que porra te levou a dar um beijo nela?

E agora a coisa recomeça. Tenho que desarmar esta bomba rapidinho.

\- Esta câmera do beijo, era isso que se esperava que a gente fizesse. Até parece que eu ia ser o cara que não beija a menina gostosa ao lado dele.

\- Você acha a Isabella gostosa?

Resfolego com espanto evidente:

\- Está tirando sarro de mim? Ela é uma puta de uma gostosa!

\- Ei, você está falando da minha ex-namorada.

Reviro os olhos.

\- E da minha amiga. Agora os amigos não podem considerar um ao outro um tesão? Você mesmo é um tesão, Jake, daquela maneira emo, hipster, de quem passa muito tempo num porão escuro.

\- Vá se foder.

\- Cara, não seja tão homofóbico.

Ele continua me olhando fixo. Quer trazer a conversa de volta para Bella.

\- Além disso... - estou prestes a mentir descaradamente e espero que Bella não me mate por isso. - Ela está namorando.

\- O quê? - Jacob presta atenção.

Ai, droga. Acho que piorei.

\- Hã, bom, não é bem um namorado. Colega de trepadas. Mas, é, ela está saindo com alguém. Casualmente. Fica com ele. Ou seja, ele está por ai. Visível. Ele existe.

\- Quem é esse puto? Ela não me contou nada. Como é o nome dele?

Meus olhos resvalam pelo néon da Guinness na parede.

\- Ireland.

\- Ele se chama Ireland.

\- É. Ireland Brownglass.

\- Ireland Brownglass?

Jogo as mãos para o alto.

\- Cara, eu não tenho nada a ver com o nome dele.

\- E onde diabos ela conheceu esse infeliz?

\- Num bar no Castro.

\- Tem certeza de que ele não é gay?

Dou de ombros.

\- Não sei, pode ser. Tenho certeza de que Isabella logo vai chegar a uma conclusão. Ela é esperta.

Ele parece um pouco perturbado.

\- Não posso acreditar que ela esteja saindo com alguém.

\- Bom, não seja um bicho do mato. - digo-lhe. Quase recuo com o olhar que recebo em resposta. - O quê? Só estou dizendo pra você se comunicar mais. Só isso. Não dá pra seguir um caminho de mão única aqui. Se você estiver puto porque eu não telefono, me ligue. A vida vai ficar mais ocupada conforme ficarmos mais velhos.

Também quero acrescentar que o fato de Isabella estar saindo com alguém não deveria pesar tanto, mas tenho medo da resposta. Tenho medo da possível verdade, porque no momento em que ouvir que Jacob está apaixonado por ela, sei que vou ter que fazer escolhas difíceis. Escolhas que, no mínimo, podem destruir uma amizade.

Então não digo nada. Só bebo minha cerveja e, quando Jake torna a ficar ocupado, pego o celular e mando uma mensagem para Bella.

 _ **"** A propósito, contei ao Jake que você está saindo com um cara chamado Ireland Brownglass. Você o conheceu num bar no Castro, e pode ser que ele seja gay, mas você ainda não sabe. A história é longa, explico depois. **"**_

Ela responde depois de um minuto: _"Quero só ver"._

Não sei se tenho uma boa desculpa, nem o quanto posso explicar sem colocá-la a par de tudo. Está começando a parecer que vamos perdendo o controle das coisas.

Só preciso ficar mais atento.

* * *

 _ **Pessoal, tive uns problemas sérios de saúde (eu e as crianças), e alguns desentendimentos entre família/trabalho e afins. Não vou abandonar a fic, como costumo dizer várias vezes, então fiquem tranquilas que vocês irão ler o final com toda a certeza do mundo :)**_

 _ ***No capítulo anterior, errei ao colocar no título "CAPÍTULO QUATORZE", quando era o DEZESSEIS. Relevem, obrigada rs.**_


	20. Bate o Pinto Pequenino

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZOITO**

* * *

 _ISABELLA_

Sabe como um karaokê de bêbados pode ser o som mais chato do mundo? Bom, um karaokê de bêbados com músicas de Natal é ainda pior. A única coisa boa é quando alguém substitui as palavras "bate o sino" por "bate o pinto". Isto é de fato o que Jacob está cantando agora, de pé, justo no balcão do seu bar, berrando a mais estranha interpretação de "Bate o sino" que já ouvi. Pelo menos ele está mais divertido do que a maioria das pessoas esta noite.

É a festa de Natal dos funcionários de The Burgundy Lion, e estamos todos ali reunidos para beber ponche barato e eggnog forte e ter nossos ouvidos estourados pela autoestima inflada de cada um. É como ter um assento na primeira fila das audições do American idol. Não, espere aí, é pior.

Sei que não consigo cantar, então faço um favor para o mundo e fico no meu reservado. Edward, é claro, sabe cantar, e está acostumado a ocupar o palco do Lion há um bom tempo. É o único que se apresentou decentemente esta noite. Digo decentemente porque está bêbado e tentou cantar o "Battle of Evermore", do Led Zeppelin. Qualquer um que tenha uma mínima noção de música ou mesmo de como os ouvidos funcionam sabe que não se tenta cantar como Robert Plant quando se está de porre.

Falta uma semana para o Natal, e esta noite é a primeira vez que Edward e eu saímos em público juntos, entre amigos. Ainda que estejamos em público, porém, não estamos como um casal. Estou sentada em um lado do reservado, com Leah e Rosalie, enquanto Linden está sentado com Dan. Todos nós estamos tentando não olhar para Jacob, mas é como um acidente de carro, que parece que atrai a gente.

Inclino-me para Leah:

– Você deveria estar orgulhosa.

Ela concorda com a cabeça:

– Ah, é, muito.

Ela anda um pouco diferente nos últimos tempos. É verdade que a vi poucas vezes e nunca conversamos sobre assuntos profundos, então não estou a par do que acontece na vida dela. Mas anda calada, quase lenta. Proponho-me mentalmente a perguntar para ela mais tarde, em particular, como ela está de verdade.

– E aí? Como vai você e o Ireland? – ela pergunta. – Ireland Brownglass, certo?

Edward dá um chute na minha perna por debaixo da mesa e luto contra a vontade de olhá-lo. Agora me lembro de que ele me mandou uma mensagem de texto sobre o assunto na semana passada, mas quando o encontrei caímos na cama e não falamos disso.

– Ireland... Bem. Estamos bem – confirmo com a cabeça. – Estamos ótimos.

– E você conheceu ele no Castro?

– Ai! – Rose grita ao meu lado. – Quem acabou de me chutar? Foi você, babaca?

Vejo-a apontar um dedo acusador para Edward. Ele levanta as mãos, os olhos escancarados. É engraçado como a metade do tempo ele tem medo de Rosalie. Acho que se sente mesmo mal de ter sido sacana com ela.

– Hã... – Tiro os olhos dele e os volto para Leah. – É, no Castro.

– E ele não é gay?

– Ah! – Finjo pensar a respeito. – É, talvez seja. Não sei. A gente terminou.

Ela solta um som de lamento:

– Ah, sinto muito. – Pausa. – Você não disse que estavam ótimos?

– Quis dizer que eu estava ótima. Terminamos numa boa.

– Ah, mesmo assim, sinto muito.

– É – digo, olhando para a minha cerveja. – Provavelmente ele era gay.

– Que diabos vocês estão conversando? – Rosalie cochicha no meu ouvido, mas a ignoro.

– Então tá! – Levanto. – Vou pegar uma rodada de bebidas. Quem quer uma?

– Eu! – Edward praticamente dispara do reservado.

Ele vai ao meu lado até o bar, e fico muito consciente da distância entre nós.

Agora, parece muito esquisito estar com ele e não ter sua mão enorme na minha lombar ou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros. Ele é tão aberto comigo que parece terrivelmente errado não senti-lo de jeito nenhum.

– Essa foi por pouco – ele diz discreto enquanto vamos até o bar.

Jake acabou de descer do balcão e está se servindo de ponche na outra ponta, então uma das bartenders em serviço serve uma dose de Jameson para cada um de nós.

– Faça mais duas – Edward pede.

– Você já está bêbado – digo a ele.

– Onde está seu espírito festivo, baby? – ele diz, inclinando-se para mim. Seus lábios se aninham logo abaixo da minha orelha. – Eu te mostro o meu, se você me mostrar o seu.

– Aqui não – sussurro baixinho.

Sorrio para Caroline, a bartender que está nos servindo as doses. Ela me faz uma expressão esquisita, mas mantenho meu sorriso afivelado, como se isso fosse apenas uma coisa que os amigos fazem, cochichar coisas íntimas nos ouvidos um do outro. E agora ele mordisca o lóbulo da minha orelha. Meu corpo relaxa imediatamente, querendo mais, enquanto minha mente me lembra de que não estamos seguros e que isto não é adequado.

– Edward – previno.

Ele para de mordiscar, mas não se afasta.

– Já te disse a porra de tesão que você está hoje à noite? – Seu hálito quente me provoca.

– Não, mas vá em frente.

– Seu vestido é incrível. – Ele tem razão quanto a isso. É um tomara que caia de cetim vermelho até os joelhos, com um corpete que me espreme e faz meus seios parecerem enormes. – Você parece uma princesa Disney.

– Uma princesa Disney?

– É – ele sussurra numa voz rouca. – Uma dessas princesas que parecem capazes de te dar uma chupada se você fizer a coisa certa, mas que, no fim, provavelmente não vão te chupar.

– Não faço ideia do que isso quer dizer – rio.

– Posso te mostrar.

– Aqui está – Caroline diz em voz alta, de modo que nós nos separamos, e ela empurra as quatro doses.

– Caroline, você é sempre muito querida – Edward levanta sua bebida para ela.

– Vamos lá, Bella, vamos brindar à Caroline.

– À Caroline – dizemos em uníssono.

Ela apenas sacode a cabeça e se afasta, enquanto engolimos as doses. Queima, mas em segundos o calor se torna agradável. Lembra-me muito o calor entre as minhas pernas. Uma menção a uma chupada, mesmo da maneira bêbada, esquisita e indireta que Edward acabou de fazer, e já estou imaginando seu pau duro entre as minhas mãos, o gosto salgado de sua ponta quando a lambo.

– Mais uma – Edward diz, pondo a outra dose na minha mão. Viramos essas doses ainda mais rápido. Então, ele sai da cadeira abaixando a voz. – Encontre-me no banheiro feminino em um minuto.

Atravessa o bar em direção aos fundos. Adoro vê-lo caminhar; seu andar confiante, a visão dos seus músculos em movimento sob as roupas, a ampla largura dos seus ombros, a maneira como seu corpo se afunila num V perfeito, aquelas depressões na lombar que adoro agradar e lamber. É claro que ninguém pode ver isso, já que ele está de camisa, mas sempre sei que estão lá.

Depois que ele desaparece no fundo, levanto-me e bem devagar, como se não fosse nada, olho em torno do bar. As pessoas estão rindo, alguém canta "Santa Baby" num tom doce horroroso, um copo se quebra em algum lugar lá atrás. À mesa, Rosalie e Dan conversam sobre algum assunto e, próximo à porta de entrada, Jacob e Leah estão tendo uma discussão. Parece bem acalorada, o que significa que não estão prestando atenção em nós, mas isso também me faz pensar se é esse o problema de Leah.

Sinto-me tomada pela culpa por causa disso. Se estivesse mais em contato, como antes, provavelmente saberia o que está acontecendo. Mas não tenho estado. As coisas não mudaram apenas entre mim e Edward, elas mudaram entre todo mundo.

Sacudo a cabeça, afastando a depressão. Pelo que sei, Leah e Jake estão bem. E Edward e eu? Estamos mais do que bem.

Vou até os banheiros da maneira mais normal possível e dou uma rápida batida na porta das mulheres.

– Oi – digo com ternura.

– Quem é? – pergunta Edward numa voz aguda. É assustadoramente semelhante a sua interpretação de Robert Plant.

– Uma princesa Disney – respondo.

Espero um pouco, sentindo a expectativa crescer, e a porta é destrancada. Entro depressa e vejo Edward do outro lado, me olhando com um sorriso torto. O banheiro tem duas divisórias, uma delas para deficientes, mas por sorte podemos trancar a área por inteiro. Mal tenho a chance de trancar a porta antes de ser pressionada para trás pela força absoluta de Edward.

Meu corpo funciona por puro instinto. Deseja-o tanto quanto o meu coração, a minha mente e a minha alma. Conforme ele se aperta contra mim, respirando com esforço e me beijando, descontrolado e úmido, passo meus braços ao redor dos seus ombros e me delicio com as elevações dos músculos das suas costas, trazendo-o para mim.

Uma de suas mãos está perdida no meu cabelo, puxando-o com golpes curtos, enquanto a outra levanta a saia do meu vestido. Assim que ele descobre que não estou de calcinha, solta um gemido profundo que sinto vibrar por mim e me explora com os dedos.

– Tão molhada – murmura. – Ensopada pra mim. – Enfia três dos seus dedos longos e largos dentro de mim, e me fecho em torno deles. – Tão faminta, também!

– Cale a boca e me foda já – sussurro ao seu ouvido.

Ele ri, uma risada baixa e cheia, puxando meu cabelo para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que mergulha os lábios e os dentes na parte frontal exposta do meu pescoço:

– Não tem paciência.

– Não aqui, não agora, não com você – digo.

– Fiz de você um animal.

– Então, deveria agir como um.

Ele para e me lança um olhar mais insidioso:

– É mesmo?

Como o seu pau, seu sotaque se encorpa quando ele está excitado e vibra pelas minhas costas. Fecho-me em torno dele de novo, querendo que vá mais fundo, mas ele retira os dedos e abre o cinto. Ouço a descida rápida do zíper da sua braguilha. Ele passa o braço ao meu redor e me gira de modo que fico de frente para a divisória do banheiro. Abre a porta com um chute e depois me empurra para dentro até que minhas mãos estejam apoiadas na parede fria de azulejos.

– Abra bem as pernas – ordena, e, antes que eu possa fazer isso, seu corpo está se metendo no meio delas. – Mais abertas – rosna.

Abro o máximo que posso sem que meus saltos escorreguem e tento controlar a posição. Não sou daquelas que se intimida com sujeiras nas situações sexuais, porém, tenho que dizer que estou feliz que o banheiro esteja impecável esta noite. Não tenho certeza de que o banheiro masculino estaria a mesma coisa, mas, ainda assim, há uma excitação em querer tanto uma coisa que você não se incomoda com o lugar onde a consegue.

Esta é uma dessas situações.

Edward levanta a minha saia e mete a mão no meio das minhas pernas. Ele então se prepara para a minha abertura e espera alguns segundos. Posso sentir o calor que se desprende dele, seu tamanho e imensidão às minhas costas, a maneira como seus olhos ardem em mim. Sei que está olhando a minha bunda e seu pau. Antes que possa incitá-lo a fazê-lo, ele mete com uma grande e poderosa estocada.

Meus dedos se curvam nos azulejos, os cotovelos e joelhos travados para me manter no lugar. Não consigo impedir o grito que sai da minha boca, e depois o suave "ah" enquanto ele tira devagar e agonizante.

Este homem é maior do que a vida.

Ele é a minha vida.

É o meu Edward.

E está me estocando por trás no banheiro feminino.

Com uma mão agarrada no alto da divisória do banheiro e a outra me firmando pela cintura, entra com golpes quentes e profundos, que todas as vezes atingem o lugar certo.

– Que delícia, caralho – ele sibila, inalando intensamente. – Baby, vou gozar, vou gozar.

Antes que eu até mesmo tenha a chance de tentar alcançá-lo, ele solta a minha cintura e escorrega um dedo sobre o meu clitóris, dando-lhe duas batidinhas, e é só isto que é preciso para que eu exploda como uma bomba. Explodo ostensivamente, até sentir que não restou nada, e ele explode dentro de mim. Posso senti-lo, quente e potente, enquanto pulso junto com ele, e então seu braço está sob a minha barriga, me levantando, enquanto minhas pernas começam a bambear.

Quase caio na privada. Isso teria sido difícil de explicar.

– Foi incrível – sussurro, tentando recuperar o fôlego, trazer minha cabeça de volta da flutuação com as estrelas.

Ele beija as costas dos meus ombros nus.

– Agora, quem está sendo brega?

Viro-me e lhe dou um sorriso melado. Ele está com aquele olhar que amo: sonolento, feliz e satisfeito. Amo porque sou a única que provoca isso nele, a única que consegue receber tal delicadeza deste urso feito homem. Ele se inclina e arranca alguns pedaços do rolo de papel higiênico, passando-os depois no interior das minhas coxas, muito de leve e com ternura.

– As pessoas vão desconfiar se você estiver com sêmen nas pernas – explica com um sorriso antes de jogar o papel no vaso. – Pessoalmente, amo esta visão em você.

Saímos da divisória e nos arrumamos em frente ao espelho. Estou prestes a destrancar a porta para sair antes quando batem nela. Fico paralisada. Talvez, se não disser nada, elas acabem indo embora. Olho para Edward e levo um dedo à boca.

A pessoa bate de novo e diz:

– Oi? Bella?

É Rosalie.

Merda. Bom, acho que poderia ser pior.

Faço sinal para Edward entrar na outra divisória e, depois que ele se fecha lá, destranco a porta e abro uma fresta.

– Oi – digo animada. – O que foi?

– O que você está fazendo aí dentro? Estava te procurando.

– Ah, tive problemas de estômago.

– E aí você trancou o banheiro todo?

– Problemas pesados de estômago.

Ela faz uma careta e depois olha por cima do ombro.

– Quem está aí? – pergunta, empurrando a porta e entrando no banheiro. – Edward? – pergunta, vendo os sapatos dele. Hoje em dia, não há muitos caras usando coturnos.

– Não, é algum cara aí – retruco.

– Quem, Ireland Brownnoser? – diz, e empurra a porta da divisória. – Eu sabia! – exclama.

Edward sai do banheiro, bem menos constrangido do que eu esperaria.

– Shhh! – peço silêncio a ela e tranco a porta do banheiro. – Não faça estardalhaço. Ninguém sabe.

– À merda que ninguém saiba – ela diz, estreitando os olhos para Edward. – Puxa, Isabella, como você pôde com este babaca?

– Ei, você transou com este babaca – Edward observa.

– Edward, cale a boca – digo a ele. Viro-me para Rosalie com ar de súplica. – Por favor, não diga a ninguém. Só estamos tentando entender esta merda e não queremos que as pessoas saibam.

Ela cruza os braços e bate o pé, fazendo ecoar a ponta do sapato pelo banheiro.

– Huuuummm. E por quanto tempo vocês iam ficar nessa?

Olho para Edward e dou de ombros:

– Pra sempre?

Rose solta um suspiro exasperado.

– Eu sabia. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo.

– Bom, se Deus quiser, ninguém mais vai saber.

– Ah, é. Dá pra vocês esconderem esta merda eternamente. Vocês deviam ir lá pro meio do salão e contar pra todo mundo. Acabar com isso logo.

Sacudo a cabeça:

– Não. Só porque dois amigos estão trepando um com o outro, não significa que o mundo todo precisa saber.

Ela me lança um olhar cáustico:

– Na verdade, acho que seus amigos íntimos merecem saber disso. – Depois, vira-se e vai para a porta, me dando uma olhada por cima do ombro: – E, se acha que vocês continuam apenas amigos, é bom pensar melhor.

Então, ela sai. A tensão permanece conosco no banheiro.

Olho para Edward com uma expressão contrita:

– Desculpe. Ela é prepotente.

Ele concorda:

– Eu sei. Bom, espero que não dê com a língua nos dentes.

– Não vai.

Entretanto, começo a me perguntar por quanto tempo podemos manter a farsa. Alguma coisa vai acabar vazando. Não dá para continuar mentindo. Se o problema for Jacob, bom, então, a esta altura, o problema é dele, não nosso. Só que esta noite não é o momento de falar nisso. Esta noite é para se divertir.

Depois do réveillon, a gente põe às claras. Vamos nos sentar com Jake e explicar a ele que... Bom, vamos tentar definir o que somos. E então, se Deus quiser, ele vai entender. No começo pode lhe parecer esquisito, mas com o tempo acho que ele vai perceber que nada mudou entre nós três. E, no entanto, conforme dou um beijo no rosto de Edward e saio para o bar, fingindo nunca ter estado no banheiro com ele, sei que tudo já mudou. Não faço ideia se algum dia poderá ser como antes.

•••

Horas depois, terminada a festa e após um excesso de consumo de álcool e cookies de Natal, termino na casa de Edward. Ela está começando a me parecer um lar. O fato de o seu apartamento ser novo e não ter nenhum vazamento ajuda. Não que meu apartamento continue vazando, graças a ele e à habilidade do seu faz-tudo, mas existe alguma coisa em Edward que me faz sentir muito segura. Talvez por eu nunca ficar ali sozinha, estar sempre com ele. Quer estejamos juntos fazendo ovos mexidos de manhã, largados assistindo programas de TV na Netflix ou nos atracando no chuveiro, ele sempre está lá.

Ele é equilibrado, confiável, meu pilar.

Ele é o meu Edward.

Sempre foi.

Sempre será.

Esta noite, porém, depois da transa intensa no banheiro e de sermos descobertos por Rosalie, de termos ficado bêbados de Jameson e da animação no Burgundy Lion, sinto que ele é mais do que todas essas coisas. É meu amante. E meu amor.

Não posso continuar guardando esta excitação dentro do meu peito. Quero pôr pra fora. Quero que ele saiba como me sinto a seu respeito.

Tiramos as roupas e entramos debaixo dos lençóis limpos da sua cama. Estamos ambos cansados demais, e ainda assim satisfeitos demais para fazer sexo, então nos enrodilhamos nos braços um do outro. Ele beija minha têmpora, seus lábios demorando-se ali, enquanto me abraça apertado.

Não quero que ele desista jamais. Ele disse que não desistiria.

– Edward – digo baixinho, tão baixinho que não tenho certeza se falei ou se minhas palavras desintegraram-se no ar. Tudo faz mais sentido quando é tarde e se está no escuro.

Há uma longa pausa e ele então responde:

– Baby Blue.

– Eu... – começo, e então, de repente, tudo o que estava prestes a dizer, aquela simples frase, é tirada de mim. Não consigo continuar. Não apenas amo Edward, é muito mais do que isso. É algo além das palavras, além de uma coisa tão comum e cotidiana. Você vê "Eu te amo" escrito por toda parte, e súbito fico surpresa de como isso não basta. Não descreve como me sinto.

– O quê? – ele sussurra, seus lábios agora roçando minha orelha. Ele me aperta mais. – Por favor, diga.

Engulo em seco e recomeço:

– Edward. Tem um espaço no meu peito que eu não havia notado. É como se o tempo todo eu tivesse outro coração ali, e aquele coração segurasse um mundo completamente diferente. Nunca notei isso porque estava escondido. Não tinha sido ativado. Não brilhava, então eu não podia vê-lo. Mas agora sim. – Uma lágrima desce pelo meu rosto, mas não a enxugo. – Você fez com que ele brilhasse, Edward. Aquele novo coração, aquele mundo novo, é tudo você. Sinto como se ele ocupasse cada centímetro do meu corpo, como se eu estivesse florescendo a cada dia. Você está dentro de mim, e não posso esconder este fato, contê-lo ou ignorá-lo. Você me cega. Você sou eu. – Respiro fundo. – Acho que estou tentando dizer que te amo.

Silêncio. Denso como a noite. Prendo o fôlego, esperando sua resposta, cismando no que ele irá dizer. Neste momento, que se arrasta demais, me encho de esperança e de medo. Porque, por mais que Edward me faça sentir como se eu tivesse um amor interno que não posso nem pensar em conter, tenho medo de que ele não sinta o mesmo. Que sequer chegue perto. Agora tenho medo de tê-lo assustado.

Ah, meu deus, por que ele não diz nada?

Entro em pânico:

– Talvez tenha sido um exagero, talvez...

– Shhh – ele diz.

Ele vira a minha cabeça, de modo que eu o encare. Seus olhos estão muito escuros e imprevisíveis no escuro. Mas, quando a luz de fora incide neles, percebo que estão úmidos.

Sinto-me como uma barragem prestes a explodir.

– Isabella – ele diz com a voz suave, mas sufocada. – Sabia que ninguém nunca me disse que me amava?

Sinto-me como se tivesse uma pedra no peito:

– O quê?!

– É verdade – ele diz. – Nunca ouvi ninguém dizer que me amava.

– Mas, mas... – Rememoro, percorrendo lembranças. Eu nunca lhe disse isso como amiga? Nem Jacob? Nem seus pais, seu irmão? – Nem Tanya? – pergunto.

Ele sacode cabeça de leve:

– Ninguém. Tanya e eu fomos muito próximos, mas essas palavras exatas nunca vieram à tona. Acredite em mim. Eu sei. Sei disso porque agora eu as ouvi pela primeira vez, só agora, de você. É impossível esquecer uma coisa dessas.

Deus! Seus pais nunca lhe disseram que o amavam. Meu coração está despedaçado por ele. Sinto vontade de chorar.

– E como nunca ninguém me disse isso – ele continua baixinho –, nunca tive ninguém a quem dizer. Nunca soube de verdade o que era amor porque ninguém o definiu pra mim. Só sabia o que não era. Mas você, Bella, sempre foi diferente. Você conquistou meu coração desde o primeiro dia. Jacob te viu primeiro, mas posso garantir que você conquistou meu coração antes do dele. Nunca quis te dizer isso porque guardei este amor comigo. Se ninguém compartilharia comigo, eu não compartilharia com ninguém. Eu era um fodedor insaciável. – Ele faz uma pausa. – Mas te amava. E nunca como amigo. Sempre mais que isso. Desde o instante em que você entrou no bar, tornou-se dona da palavra e do que ela significava pra mim. Rezei e sonhei que um dia eu mesmo te diria isso. Que não importava como você se sentisse, eu te diria que te amava, e nada poderia mudar isso. Que estava em mim entregar isso a você. – Ele respira fundo e diz: – Eu te amo, Baby Blue. Estou apaixonado por você. Pra mim, você é amor. E me sinto honrado de poder enfim te dizer isso.

Agora estou sem fala. Chocada. E minha alma está tão repleta que mal posso viver. Só posso agarrar seu rosto e beijá-lo com toda ternura, profundidade e sinceridade. Depois, rio e sorrio, e ele faz a mesma coisa.

– Imagino – ele diz, enxugando uma lágrima, mas ainda sorrindo feito um maluco – que se eu tivesse mais prática em dizer isso, não teria sido uma fala tão atrapalhada.

– Fale por você – digo. – Nós dois demos voltas e mais voltas pra falar três palavras.

– Às vezes, essas palavras não bastam – ele diz, beijando minha mão.

– Não, não bastam. Mas você basta.

Aquele coração novo está crescendo dentro de mim. Acho que jamais poderei fazê-lo parar.

* * *

 ** _Oi? Tem alguém aí? Aliás, tem alguém ai que não quer me dar uns tapas? rsrs_**

 ** _Amanhã (09/06) à tarde posto mais um capítulo, promessa de dedinho._**


	21. Problemão

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

* * *

 _EDWARD_

HÁ UM PROBLEMA.

Há uma porra de um problemão.

Eu tinha acabado de pôr uma vasilha na lava-louças quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Considerando que Isabella me deixou há uns três minutos, supus que ela tinha esquecido alguma coisa. Talvez, meu cérebro quer acreditar, ela tenha voltado para mais uma rodada, não consegue se saciar de mim.

Abri a porta, pronto para dizer exatamente isso ("Quer mais, baby?"), mas fico muito feliz de não tê-lo feito.

Jacob Black está parado do outro lado.

– Hã – digo, tentando encontrar as palavras, mas tudo o que consigo pensar é: _S_ _erá que ele viu Bella saindo? Será que suspeita? Por que está aqui? Existe alguma possibilidade de eu bancar o relaxado neste exato momento?_ De qualquer modo, tento: – Oi, Jacob.

– Oi – ele diz. Está com a voz grave. Não parece bravo, o que é uma boa coisa. Mas parece nervoso. Ainda mais quando baixa o olhar e se encolhe. – Talvez você devesse vestir uma calça.

Sorrio, subitamente consciente de só estar de cueca boxer. Isso não costuma ser nada de mais, mas, como acabei de pensar em Bella, sei que estou um pouco duro.

– Desculpe – digo depressa e dou meia-volta, não sem antes fazer um gesto para ele entrar. – Entre. O que há, cara?

Vou até o quarto e procuro sinais de Bella. Ela é ótima em não deixar suas coisas por aqui; não consigo nem convencê-la a deixar uma escova de dentes, ela a traz em uma de suas milhões de bolsas. Visto um jeans e volto para a sala.

– Festa maluca ontem à noite – Jacob diz ao fechar a porta de entrada.

Agora meu cérebro está disparando a cada entonação da sua voz. Será que Rosalie contou alguma coisa? Ele teria visto alguma coisa?

– Mas divertida pra danar – digo a ele.

Vou até a geladeira com toda a segurança possível no andar. Apenas mais uma manhã de sábado aqui, nada do que suspeitar. Meus olhos varrem a sala, procurando uma calcinha vermelha que sei que arranquei de Bella há poucos dias.

– É, foi.

Trago um suco de laranja e o balanço para ele:

– Quer um pouco?

Ele sacode a cabeça. Olho-o com mais atenção, ele não parece muito bem. Está mais pálido e tem olheiras profundas.

– Você está bem? – pergunto, acrescentando: – Ressaca?

Ele confirma com a cabeça e me encara. Seus olhos estão muito sérios, muito escuros.

– É, ressaca. Bebi feito um gambá.

– Quem não bebeu? – digo, me servindo de um copo de suco. – Mas não dá para entrar no clima de fim de ano sem beber.

Jacob nem mesmo sorri. Só me olha fixo, e quase posso ver a escuridão rodopiar dentro dele. Meu couro cabeludo se arrepia de desconforto.

– Terminei com a Leah.

Pisco, surpreso, mas não surpreso:

– O quê? Por quê?

– Ontem à noite, depois da festa. A gente brigou.

Mordo o lábio, pensando, e digo:

– Bom, só porque vocês tiveram uma briga, não significa que deveriam terminar.

– Você estava apaixonado pela Tanya? – ele pergunta.

Sou pego um tanto desprevenido, e imediatamente me vem à lembrança minha conversa com Bella ontem à noite. Ela me ama. Baby Blue me ama.

– Edward?

– Desculpe. – Sacudo a cabeça e tomo um gole de suco. – Não, não estava apaixonado por ela.

– E você sabia disso.

– Sabia. Quis pensar que poderia mudar, chegar a isso, acho. Mas não. Eu não estava apaixonado por ela.

– E aí você terminou com ela.

– Exatamente.

– Então é a mesma coisa. Não amo Leah.

Não posso deixar de sentir que meu rosto cede um pouco.

– Mas vocês dois ficam tão bem juntos. Ela é tão legal, é divertida. Ela te deixou mais divertido.

– Eu sei, e por isso foi tão difícil. Sabe, andei pensando sinceramente nisso durante seis meses.

– Seis meses? – exclamo. – Você andou querendo terminar com ela durante seis meses?

Ele dá de ombros e desvia o olhar, envergonhado.

– Assim como você, achei que as coisas mudariam. Porque ela é divertida, e a gente se dá muito bem juntos, e eu me preocupo com ela. Muito. Ela é perfeita em inúmeros aspectos. Mas não estou apaixonado por ela. Quando olho pra ela, não sinto aquela vertigem.

– Vertigem?

– É – ele diz baixinho e volta os olhos para mim. – Da maneira que fico quando amo alguém. – Ele lambe os lábios. – Olhe, Edward, preciso te contar uma coisa.

– Por favor, não me diga que você está apaixonado por mim, Jacob. Você não é meu tipo.

– Você também não é meu tipo, cara de cu.

Sorrio, mas seu rosto fica tenso, as sobrancelhas baixas. _Por favor, por favor, por favor, faça com que ele diga o nome de alguma mulher qualquer._

– Estou apaixonado por Isabella.

 _Não._

 _Não, não, não, não._

Tenho a sensação de que há um vácuo dentro do meu peito. Um vazio preto, seco, é tudo o que restou.

– Você o quê?

Mal consigo falar, mas deveria poder falar. Eu deveria saber que isso iria acontecer. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.

– Estou apaixonado por ela – ele repete.

Enquanto a minha voz ficou mais fraca, a dele ficou mais forte. Seus olhos têm uma determinação de aço, como se, ao me contar isso, ele estivesse tornando a coisa mais real para si mesmo.

– Estou surpreso por você nunca ter percebido.

– Não – digo-lhe.

Limpo a garganta, tentando absorver a coisa toda. Não posso me mostrar magoado, não posso agir como se houvesse esta pedra de gelo de profundo desespero nas minhas entranhas, o tipo que impede que se respire direito.

– Acho que isso é bom – ele diz.

– Então... – começo. – Sinto muito. Eu só... Há quanto tempo você está apaixonado por ela?

Ele suspira:

– Sabe de uma coisa, cara? Não sei se algum dia deixei de estar. Quando ela terminou comigo, aquilo me deixou mal. Eu estava muito apaixonado por ela e, olhando em retrospecto, sei por que ela fez isso. Eu era um puto de um imaturo. Nós dois éramos, mas eu estava agindo como um verdadeiro moleque, entende? Acho que era por ela ser meu primeiro amor de verdade, mais do que só uma transa. Mas, puxa, Edward, eu não fazia ideia do que era sexo.

Travo a boca, o maxilar tenso.

Ele vai em frente:

– Ela é uma maravilha na cama. Já era e continua sendo.

– O q-quê? – Meus pulmões murcham.

Ele me abre um sorriso. É um sorriso de satisfação, e quero dar um murro naquele maldito rosto.

– É, no aniversário de 29 anos dela. Lembra quando você estava no hospital com a Tanya?

É, é. Eu me lembro.

– Bom, eu não queria que ela passasse o aniversário sozinha. Então, fui até a loja. As coisas saíram um pouco do controle. A gente acabou fazendo sexo bem ali, na loja. Que tal isso, hein?

Minha visão está sendo invadida por pontos escuros. Parece que tudo o que ele disse vem de um sonho, de algum pesadelo. Não é real. Isabella não dormiu com Jacob no seu 29o aniversário.

– Ficou chocado – Jacob comenta. – É raro chocar o grande Edward Cullen. Acho que esta é a minha primeira vez. – Ele me lança um sorriso bem maldoso e continua: – Seja como for, o sexo foi incrível. Sabe, aquela coisa eu-ainda-quero-você-e-tenho-que-ter-você. Ficou uma puta duma bagunça, comida por todo canto, bebida derramada. Transei com ela bem ali no chão, ela de quatro, e ela adorou, Edward, adorou.

Tudo o que sinto é raiva. Uma raiva ensandecida, ardente, dolorosa. Uma raiva furiosa, descontrolada, procurando um destino, queimando dentro de mim, me comendo vivo. Vou acabar fazendo alguma coisa estúpida, sei disso, sei disso. Não consigo evitar. Ele é meu melhor amigo e quero matá-lo. Simplesmente matá-lo. De alguma maneira, contudo, engulo minha fúria às cegas, até que ela queima minha garganta, e abro um sorriso.

– É, parece ótimo. – Respiro em pausas. – Foi só essa vez?

Seus olhos demonstram desânimo:

– Foi. – Minha raiva se enfraquece. – Mas foi o que me fez perceber que ainda não a superei.

– Isso é muito tempo pra ficar fantasiando com sua melhor amiga – digo-lhe, depois tomo o restante do suco.

Estou tentando pensar em como agir, o que ele espera de mim. Será que o Edward que ele pensa que sou, aquele que ainda vê Bella apenas como amiga, tem algum interesse por essa história? Acho que um pouquinho ele teria.

– Bom, o que você vai fazer quanto a isso? – pergunto. – Você terminou com Leah, mas, enquanto estiver alimentando esses sentimentos, nunca vai chegar a lugar nenhum. Não está preocupado em estragar a amizade? Sabe se ela sente a mesma coisa em relação a você? Porque, sei lá, cara... Ela está com uma vida bem intensa no momento, e pelo que sei não parece pensar em você da mesma maneira. Sem querer ofender nem nada.

Um olhar frio e calculista surge nos olhos de Jake:

– Edward típico.

– Edward típico? – repito.

Ele tamborila os dedos na mesa:

– Sabe o que de fato me deixou puto? Quando você fez aquele pacto com ela.

 _Aquela merda de pacto._

– Por que aquilo tinha que te deixar puto?

Ele me dá uma olhada:

– É óbvio que agora você sabe o porquê. Mas lá vai você, dizer pra garota por quem estou apaixonado, minha ex-namorada e nossa amiga, que vai se casar com ela se vocês dois estiverem solteiros aos 30 anos.

– Eu não sabia que você estava apaixonado por ela – admito baixinho.

– Teria feito diferença?

– Teria! – digo. – Claro que teria.

Ele me olha com desconfiança:

– Ah, claro. Você sempre tem que ir atrás do que me pertence. Jamais você pode me deixar ter alguma coisa por mim mesmo.

– De que merda você está falando? – pergunto, guardando a embalagem do suco de volta na geladeira. – Foi um pacto inofensivo.

– Eu sei que você não pretendia nada com isso. Mas isso me deixa ainda mais puto. – Ele me dá um sorriso ácido. – Sabe, agradeci aos céus por tê-la visto primeiro. Por tê-la contratado. Por tê-la convidado pra sair. Eu não ia deixar você ter mais nada que não precisasse. Você consegue tudo, Edward. Tudo vem pra você de mão beijada, o tempo todo. Mas com ela não foi assim.

Fecho os punhos e depois relaxo:

– Por que você não me conta como se sente de verdade?

– E aí vem você com seu jeito descontraído, como se estivesse pouco ligando, porque você está pouco ligando. Pra todo mundo, menos pra você.

– Você veio até aqui pra me dizer que está apaixonado pela Bella ou isso foi só uma desculpa pra soltar todo o ressentimento que sempre guardou?

Ele suga por entre os dentes. Depois, seus ombros relaxam um pouco.

– Não. Vim aqui pra te contar sobre ela. Todo o resto... meio que me escapou.

Cruzo os braços com força sobre o peito, e uma intensa mistura de raiva e mágoa me percorre por dentro.

– Então, tem mais alguma coisa? Vamos lá, eu aguento. Claro, não ligo pra nada a não ser pra mim mesmo.

– Você não faz ideia do que é ser como eu. Ter que trabalhar pesado a vida toda pra avançar um pouquinho. Cresci pobre. Tive uma porra de um pai bêbado e uma mãe inútil. Lutei pra ter tudo o que tenho. Não é fácil ser seu amigo, Edward, quando você recebe tudo fácil. É por isso que a Isabella é tão especial pra mim. Ela é mais minha do que sua.

– Isso não é verdade – digo, trincando os dentes.

– O quê?

Engulo com dificuldade e respiro fundo:

– Ela é amiga de nós dois há anos.

– Mas eu sou o único que transei com ela, que conhece ela de verdade.

Não é verdade. Mas cerro a boca. Em parte quero contar, quero machucá-lo por todo o ressentimento que ele vomitou à minha frente. Em parte, porém, concordo com seu ressentimento. Essa parte vê o lado dele. Essa parte sabe que sou culpado.

– Você nunca esteve com ela, esteve Edward?

A pergunta me deixa perplexo. Nunca pensei que ele fosse de fato me perguntar isso.

– Com Isabella?

Ele assente devagar:

– Hã, hã. Parece uma pergunta idiota, mas a julgar pelos beijos que vi... Ah, você pode dizer que era um desafio ou que foi pras câmeras, mas não ficaria surpreso se você fosse o tipo de cara que daria um passo à frente.

Eu sou esse tipo de cara. Puta merda, sou uma pessoa horrorosa.

– Porque – ele continua olhando os dedos que tamborilam mais devagar –, se você fosse esse tipo de cara, eu teria o direito de saber. E nunca mais falaria com você. Seria como se você nunca existisse. Sabe aquele ditado: mulher de amigo meu pra mim é homem? Há uma verdade nisso. A gente não fode os amigos. E também não mente a respeito. Então, Edward, que tipo de cara é você? Um amigo? Ou o outro tipo?

Tenho que responder. Tenho que dizer alguma coisa. Não tenho tempo para avaliar a opção correta. Só posso ganhar tempo.

– Sou seu amigo, Jacob – digo-lhe. – Nunca estive com a Bella. Ela é toda sua.

Em seu rosto surge aos poucos o maior e mais luminoso sorriso. Parece uma criança no Natal. Isso não me deixa nem um pouco aliviado. Faz com que eu me sinta bastante deprimido. Acabei de mentir, menti abertamente pro meu melhor amigo. Acabei de destruir uma coisa linda com minha melhor amiga. Porque, agora, sei que não posso estar com Isabella, não depois do que acabei de dizer. Não podemos continuar dormindo juntos e não podemos mais dizer a verdade. Terei que terminar com ela.

Meu peito fica desolado, como se o fundo tivesse caído. E caiu de fato. Não posso terminar com ela. Não posso. Não posso. Não posso.

– Desculpe se fui um pouquinho duro – Jake diz, ainda sorrindo. Estou sorrindo de volta, mas é o sorriso mais fingido, mais rígido, que já atravessou o meu rosto. – Os amigos enfrentam merda o tempo todo. Acho que guardei alguns ressentimentos contra você que na verdade eu não sabia.

Concordo com a cabeça, sem sentir nada além de uma perda profunda e contundente.

– De qualquer modo, isso me faz sentir melhor. Você não faz ideia de como foi difícil não te contar antes, guardar este segredo, mas eu queria ter certeza de que fosse real. E é.

É como se ele tivesse mudado da noite pro dia.

– Você vai contar pra ela? – pergunto, com a voz um pouco rouca.

Ele reflete por um instante, inclinando a cabeça.

– Não sei. Acho que preciso jogar minhas cartas direito. – De repente, ele fica alerta, e seus olhos voam para os meus: – Você não pode contar pra ela, Edward.

– Não vou.

– Não – ele diz, e estica o dedo mindinho. – Esta é a coisa mais estúpida que eu conheço, mas sei que você leva a sério. Você não pode contar nada pra ela. Jamais. Fica só entre nós dois, como amigos, como irmãos. Faz parte daquela porra de código entre irmãos, entende? Promete? Juramento de honra? Você não vai contar nada pra Isabella sobre o que a gente conversou hoje. Nem quero que ela saiba que você soube da nossa transa, o.k.?

Estico a mão devagar. Por pura culpa me forço a enroscar o dedinho no dele. Ele dá uma sacudida nos dois.

– Ótimo. – Suspira alto. – Agora posso respirar. Cara, eu estava morrendo de medo de te contar tudo isso, que você me achasse louco. Só que agora me sinto muito melhor. Achei que ia ficar arrasado de novo, mas agora sinto que talvez, talvez, a gente tenha uma chance. Ou seja, terminando com Leah, a Bella solteira de novo, e o fato de termos dormido juntos no ano passado... Pode ser que eu tenha mesmo uma chance.

Resmungo alguma coisa em concordância, me sentindo zonzo e desorientado.

Minha cozinha roda à minha volta, e a sensação de dor no meu coração não vai parar. Não vai parar.

– Então – Jake diz, levantando-se. – O que você vai fazer hoje? Quer ir pra Union Square? Preciso fazer umas compras de Natal. A gente podia ir tomar café no Blue Bottle.

Não quero passar nem mais um minuto com ele. Mas também não acho que posso ficar sozinho. Bella está na loja, então não posso nem mesmo falar com ela sobre isto.

– A gente pode tomar umas cervejas em vez de café? – pergunto.

Ele dá de ombros.

– Pra rebater a ressaca, claro. – Ele vai em direção à porta, e depois me olha de cima a baixo. – Você deveria vestir uma camisa, não precisa de uma multidão de mulheres te perseguindo. Ou talvez precise. Com quem, diabos, você anda trepando?

– Ninguém com quem você tenha que se preocupar – digo.

Visto uma camisa e uma jaqueta e vou para a porta.

Ninguém com quem ele tenha mais que se preocupar.

•••

Não sei como enfrento o movimento das compras de Natal, com Jacob, dentre todas as pessoas, e hoje, dentre todos os dias, quando a porra do meu mundo parece se esmigalhar à minha volta pela força de minhas próprias mãos, mas consigo. Ele volta a seu estado mais animado, salvo por alguns xingamentos bem colocados, desferidos contra os compradores natalinos.

Não converso muito. Não consigo. Não me atrevo. Estou perdido nos meus pensamentos e na culpa, senão por ter mentido a Jake, pelo que terei que dizer a Isabella. Estou numa encruzilhada em que nunca quis estar, aquela na qual é preciso escolher entre duas pessoas que você ama.

Jacob é mais meu irmão do que Emm. Jacob, com todos seus defeitos, é leal, e nunca tive esse tipo de lealdade. Jacob tem sido um grande amigo ao longo dos anos, e nunca fodeu comigo. Eu, ao contrário, fodi com ele. Ele pode não saber, mas fodi. Fodi quando fui atrás de Isabella, mesmo suspeitando de que ele pudesse estar apaixonado por ela. Fiz isso porque a desejava, e meus desejos eram mais importantes do que os dele. Ele nunca faria isso comigo. Mas eu faria isso com ele.

E depois tem Bella. Quando penso nela, as palavras não vêm porque ela é dona do meu coração. Ela faz com que seja muito fácil ser o cara que fode com seu melhor amigo. Ela faz com que eu sinta que não preciso de mais ninguém no mundo além dela. Ela é o meu mundo, e eu disse que a seguraria com força, que não a deixaria escapar.

Cá estou eu, porém, indo para sua loja depois de me despedir de Jake, e estou prestes a deixá-la ir. Só posso esperar que fique. Só posso esperar que possamos passar por isto, que não tenhamos que nos separar. O fato de ela ter dormido com Jacob no seu aniversário, de não ter me contado, é um golpe enorme; ainda assim, sei como ela se sente em relação a mim, a maneira como me olha. Ela me ama.

Nunca senti nada mais verdadeiro.

Por causa disso, sei que ela não vai optar por Jacob. Sei que não está interessada, que não a perderei para ele nesse sentido. Mas posso perdê-la por causa dele. Preciso que ela entenda que nem mesmo sei o que dizer, porque jurei que não lhe contaria como Jacob se sente.

O que significa que terei que terminar e ponto. Vou ter que fazer aquele joguinho de amigos e espero que possamos voltar a isso. Porque não sei o que faria se fosse embora de verdade. Se ela saísse da minha vida. Simplesmente não sei. Sei, contudo, que não poderia lidar com isso. Não sobreviveria. Como sobreviver quando todo o seu mundo acaba?

Chego à loja às seis da tarde. Todas as luzes estão apagadas, exceto a dos fundos, e penso que talvez ela já tenha ido para casa. Então, vejo sua sombra. Respiro fundo e bato à porta. Pouco depois ela aparece, sorrindo feito um anjo.

Não posso fazer isto. Não tenho como fazer isto.

Ela destranca a porta e a abre. Entro com uma lufada de frio, de ar úmido da rua.

– Brrrr – ela diz, tremendo ao fechar a porta. – Finalmente, agora está parecendo Natal. – Ela olha as sacolas da Nordstrom que estou segurando. – Ah, são pra mim?

Na verdade, são. Apesar de tudo, ainda acabei lhe comprando alguma coisa, além de presentes para sua família. Acho que dentro de mim ainda tem um babaca otimista, que pensa que talvez o mundo continue existindo.

– São – digo-lhe.

– O que há de errado? – ela pergunta, me analisando. Fica na ponta dos pés e me beija no rosto. – Você parece... melancólico.

– Melancólico?

– É. Foi às compras hoje? Isso dá pra deixar qualquer um deprimido.

– Você não – observo, atravessando a loja e enfiando as sacolas no canto para que ela não fique xeretando.

– Não, mas sabe de uma coisa? Prefiro muito mais comprar on-line. Não é preciso lidar com... pessoas.

Não posso deixar de sorrir:

– Palavras curiosas vindas de alguém que lida todo dia com clientes.

– É – ela diz. – Mas agradeço aos céus a parte on-line. Sabe, andei pensando. Se minha loja on-line acabar sendo mais popular do que o varejo, acho que vou fechar esta merda.

Isso, pra mim, é novidade, mas ela parece muito séria.

– É mesmo? Mas você entrou de corpo e alma nesta loja. – Aponto todos os pequenos detalhes e toques de acabamento que ela mesma colocou. – Seu amor por este lugar está por toda parte.

– Eu sei – ela diz. – Mas eu também amo a loja on-line. Ainda será amor, só que de um jeito diferente, só isso.

Olho fixo para ela perante essas palavras. Ela pode conseguir passar de amar uma loja de tijolos e cimento para uma feita de bytes e pixels, mas não posso passar de amá-la deste jeito para amá-la como amiga. Não será a mesma coisa. Não vou sobreviver.

– Edward? – ela pergunta. – Você está ficando melancólico de novo. Olhe, não é certeza que farei isto. Mas eu seria louca se não fizesse. Posso administrar a loja on-line sozinha e, se precisar de ajuda, será muito mais fácil contratar alguém para um depósito, para embalar e enviar, do que para atendimento ao cliente. Muito mais fácil. Contratar alguém é de doer. Além disso, ganharia mais dinheiro sem ter que pagar luvas ou um aluguel alto pra caramba. E, você sabe, se não tivesse me empurrado pra começar a dar uma olhada nas minhas opções, eu nem teria pensado em ter uma loja on-line.

Ela vem até mim e pressiona um dedo delicado entre as minhas sobrancelhas.

– Pare de franzir o cenho. Parece que tem alguma coisa pra me dizer. Diga.

Não posso fazer isto. Não esta noite. Preciso saber do que estarei me despedindo antes de me despedir.

– Eu te amo – digo. Agarro seu rosto nas mãos, e olho profundamente nos seus olhos. – Te amo demais. Todas estas palavras não bastam.

Seus olhos brilham na penumbra:

– Eu também te amo, caubói. – Ela pega na minha mão e a coloca no peito. – Bem aqui. Dois corações.

Fecho os olhos e encosto a testa na dela. Quero continuar, apenas seguir em frente.

– Vamos fazer alguma coisa especial esta noite – murmuro. – Tem alguma coisa que você queira?

– Qualquer coisa? – ela considera. Passa os braços em volta da minha cintura e me olha. – Bom, você sabe, gosto de traçar você. Poderia traçá-lo num estilo especial.

Sorrio:

– Não tenho dúvidas. Mas antes. Qual é a entrada?

Ela lambe os lábios, pensando.

– Venha comigo – digo.

Apanho os pacotes e a pego pela mão. Meia hora depois, estamos no alto de Hawk's Hill, olhando a baía e a Golden Gate. Eu costumava trazer as meninas aqui quando era mais novo, e elas suspiravam perante a vista. Hoje à noite, não tem ninguém. Está frio e o vento está aumentando, mas desloca a densa camada de nevoeiro abaixo, o que faz com que, de vez em quando, apareça a extensão laranja-avermelhada da ponte, antes de ser mais uma vez encoberta até o topo.

Tiro uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas xícaras de café que peguei no posto de gasolina, e sirvo para nós dois um merlot de segunda. Sentamos na pedra e assistimos ao espetáculo. A vista é tão poderosa quanto possível, e o nevoeiro resplandece com as luzes da cidade, como um sol radioativo.

– Isto é maravilhoso – ela diz baixinho.

Viro-me para olhar para ela. Ela é maravilhosa. Seu nariz perfeito, os lábios expressivos, e aqueles olhos reveladores que ainda me deixam sem fôlego. Nove anos depois e ela ainda tira o meu fôlego. Agarro sua mão com força.

Mais tarde, vamos para sua casa e fazemos amor de um modo lento, apaixonado e intenso. Ela grita ao gozar, e sinto como se tivesse lhe dado cada parte de mim sem nunca querer de volta. É para que ela as guarde. Ela se enrodilha em mim, e eu a abraço ainda mais forte.

Vou deixar para amanhã.

* * *

 _ **Esse Jacob é um cuzão. E o Edward é um bobão. Tadinha da Bella...**_


	22. Estilhaçada

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE**

* * *

 _ISABELLA_

Antes que abra os olhos na manhã seguinte, sei que alguma coisa mudou.

Estendo a mão, mas já sei que Edward não está na cama comigo. O lugar onde ele estava dormindo, a noite toda abraçado comigo, não está nem mesmo morno. Faz algum tempo que ele se foi.

Ele nunca saiu sem se despedir. Nunca saiu enquanto eu estava dormindo.

Começo a entrar em pânico, pensando que talvez houvesse algo de errado com ele, que esteja doente, quando ouço armários se fechando na cozinha. Solto um grande suspiro, e me afundo de volta na cama por mais alguns minutos. Ele não se foi. Está aqui.

Mesmo assim, enquanto estou aqui deitada, ele não volta para o quarto. Posso ouvi-lo mexendo-se pela cozinha, porque as paredes são muito finas neste lugar minúsculo, mas ele nunca aparece. Por algum motivo, seguro o fôlego de novo. Por fim, pulo da cama, enfio um robe pendurado sobre a cesta de roupas para lavar, e saio para o corredor.

Por toda a agitação que ouvi, pensei que talvez Edward tivesse feito o café da manhã, como de costume. Mas não há nada exceto uma embalagem de leite de amêndoas e um copo pela metade. Edward está totalmente vestido com uma camiseta preta fina, abotoada junto ao pescoço, mostrando todas as curvas dos seus músculos e jeans preto; além disso, sua testa está franzida. Está recostado no balcão, olhando um vazio à frente. Seu maxilar está contraído, e o ar à nossa volta está denso e carregado.

Minha intuição feminina se aguça e faço o possível para respirar normal. Não há nada de desastroso ou assustador em relação a Edward na minha cozinha.

Quando vou para o outro lado do balcão, porém, ele me olha. E nos seus olhos vejo algo que nunca quis ver. Estão escuros, opacos e cheios do que parece ser arrependimento. Não sei se vou aguentar o tranco.

– Edward? – Sorrio, tentando manter a voz leve, na esperança de que, se eu me comportar, tudo vá ficar bem.

– Ei – ele diz com a voz rouca, depois limpa a garganta. – Dormiu bem?

Não há intimidade nos seus olhos. Acho que é isso que está fazendo minhas pernas paralisarem.

– Dormi. E você?

Ele apenas acena com a cabeça e mexe o queixo para frente e para trás, abaixando os olhos. Está respirando pesado. Olho suas mãos, agarradas no balcão, as veias do braço saltando.

– Querido? – sussurro. Mal consigo respirar agora. – Qual é o problema?

Prendo a respiração ao olhá-lo. Observo cada leve indício no seu rosto, cada movimento do seu corpo. Conheço este homem há tanto tempo; é muito fácil dizer quando alguma coisa vai ou não vai bem. Neste exato momento, algo vai muito, muito, horrivelmente mal. Sinto como se soubesse, antes mesmo de saber. Não é disso que todo mundo tem medo quando se apaixona? De estar prestes a despencar, sem ninguém para aparar a queda desta vez? De ficar caindo, caindo, caindo para sempre?

– Edward, por favor. O que é?

Ele fica quieto por tanto tempo que, quando suspira, de modo tão brutal e alto, quase dou um pulo.

– Andei pensando – diz devagar. Tem que limpar a garganta repetidas vezes. – Hã, em nós.

Ai, não.

Merda, não.

Ele me dá um sorriso doloroso, tão doloroso que parece que está tentando sorrir com um ferimento a bala.

– Anda tudo muito difícil, com essa história de ficar disfarçando, de ter que se esconder. Não sei se dá pra continuarmos assim. Não tem mais graça.

Sinto-me esvaziada, oca.

– Então, a gente não deveria contar pras pessoas? E não se esconder mais? Parar com o joguinho? Eu gostaria muito de parar com este joguinho.

– Não posso fazer isso com Jacob – ele diz e desvia o olhar.

– Não pode fazer o que com o Jacob? – Dou um passo em sua direção. – Edward, Jake vai superar isto. Juro pra você.

Ele sacode a cabeça:

– Não, não vai.

– Vai – digo, agora mais alto, odiando que isso tenha se tornado um problema. – E, se ele não entender, o problema é dele, não nosso.

– Não posso – ele diz, categórico.

– Eu não entendo – digo, desejando poder enfiar alguma lógica na sua cabeça. – Que importância tem o que ele pensa? Por que você se preocupa tanto?

Ele solta um forte suspiro e passa a mão no cabelo.

– Você tem razão – diz baixinho. – Você não entende.

– Então me explique! – grito, abrindo os braços. – Me diga que merda está acontecendo. O que você pretende, Edward? Está terminando comigo?

Ele engole, seu pomo de Adão sobe e desce, mas acaba conseguindo olhar nos meus olhos:

– Acho que a gente deveria... que a gente precisaria... voltar a ser amigos. Só amigos.

Estou sendo cortada ao meio.

– Só amigos?! – Quase cuspo nele. – Estou loucamente apaixonada por você! Você disse que estava apaixonado por mim. Como diabos a gente poderia voltar a ser apenas amigos depois disso?

– Não fique tão nervosa – ele diz.

– Vá se foder! É claro que estou nervosa! – Ponho as mãos na cabeça e puxo o cabelo, sentindo a raiva me percorrer, lutando contra a vontade de gritar. – Só amigos? Não posso ser a merda da sua amiga, Edward. Nunca mais.

Seus olhos se aguçam:

– Você disse que iria até o fim.

– Não, _você_ disse! – retruco. – E não vai. Por causa do Jake? Ele que se foda.

– Ei, ele também é seu amigo.

– Estou pouco me lixando de quem ele é amigo – digo. – Se ele for amigo, vai entender dois amigos que se apaixonam. E, se você me amasse de verdade, não desistiria de mim por ele.

– Isso não é justo! – Ele urra para mim, espetando o dedo na minha direção. – Você não faz ideia do que estou tendo que resolver.

Pisco, chocada:

– Não faço ideia? Edward, passei os dois últimos meses com você, não venha me dizer que não faço ideia, eu vivi isto. E detestei isto. – Seus olhos se arregalam e vou em frente: – É, às vezes eu detestei o fato de ser tudo escondido, de ser um segredo, de você ter vergonha de nós.

– _Você_ quis manter isto em segredo! Até ficar tudo entendido.

– Bom, então eu entendi a porra da coisa toda. Achei que estava pra lá de óbvio quando te disse que estava apaixonada por você. Puxa, Edward, nada dessa outra merda deveria importar.

Ele está miserável:

– Mas importa.

Meu rosto está ficando cada vez mais vermelho, e o apartamento cada vez mais parecendo a boca do inferno, como se logo não fosse haver mais ar, que este momento terrível, injusto, nos consumirá. Mas, Deus, não pode estar acabado ainda. Não pode estar acabado. Não vou deixar. Eu o amo. Amo Edward, nós, tudo o que estamos prestes a largar com tanta facilidade.

Respiro fundo, mas continua difícil. Estou tremendo.

– Edward – digo, pondo a mão no balcão. – Olhe, sei que é complicado, mas vamos discutir isso, o.k.? Tem uma saída, sei que tem. Uma em que as pessoas não precisam ficar magoadas.

Ele sacode a cabeça e passa por mim, saindo da cozinha. Nem ao menos me toca.

– Aonde você vai? – pergunto.

Ele pega o casaco no sofá:

– Acabou.

– Que porra é esta? – Corro até ele e empurro seu braço. Ele mal se move. Não me olha no olho. – Que merda aconteceu entre ontem à noite e agora? Como é que você pôde deixar de me amar durante a noite? Como é que pôde simplesmente...

Agora as lágrimas ameaçam escorrer pelo meu rosto. Minha boca se enche de água. Por fim, ele me olha:

– Eu ainda te amo, Bella. Sempre vou te amar. Mas estou fazendo o que é certo.

Minha boca se abre. Não consigo nem formar palavras.

– Por favor, acredite em mim – ele continua, e agora seus olhos também estão marejados. – Não queria que fosse assim, mas é uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer. É para o melhor. A gente vai se recuperar. Vamos superar isto.

Sacudo a cabeça até as lágrimas caírem:

– Não, não vamos. Não vamos.

– Então, não deixe que se perca. E eu também não vou deixar.

Ele vai se mover, mas agarro seus braços, prendendo-o no lugar enquanto o olho através da minha visão borrada e ardente.

– Edward. Por quê? O que você não está me contando?

Ele não diz nada. Novamente seus olhos procuram a parede, a porta, tudo menos eu.

– Me diga! – grito, sacudindo-o.

– Ele está apaixonado por você! – ele grita de volta, e sua voz está tão alta, tão pesarosa, que fico paralisada. – Jacob está apaixonado por você. Ele até terminou com Leah por causa disso. Ele me contou. Contou que vocês dormiram juntos no ano passado. – Ai não, ai não. – E, desde então, você não sai da cabeça dele. E ele está superfeliz por você ser a única coisa que eu nunca tive.

– O quê? – pergunto com idiotice.

– Menti pra ele – ele diz, tenso. – Disse que nunca havia estado com você. Ele perguntou. Não tive escolha.

– Você poderia ter contado a verdade.

– E que tipo de amigo eu seria?

– O tipo de amigo que você é! – grito, e é como se o tivesse estapeado. – Puta que pariu, Edward. Ouça o que está dizendo. Você está desistindo de mim por causa dele, porque aparentemente ele está apaixonado por mim? Porque você se sente culpado, sente pena dele, se detesta? Você detesta até ter estado comigo? Que porra é essa, Edward, que porra é essa?

Ele não diz nada.

– Então, qual das alternativas?

Ele umedece os lábios:

– Fiz a coisa certa. Ele merece você. Eu não. Tenho tudo. Ele não tem.

Levo a mão à testa, sem acreditar.

– Ai, Deus do céu. Você está ouvindo o que está falando? Está? Eu não amo Jacob, não estou apaixonada por ele. Amo você. Você! Sempre você, caramba. Como é que você se atreve a jogar isso fora? Como se atreve?

Agora ele começa a parecer consternado:

– Nós tivemos uma... Nosso relacionamento... é...

Não tenho certeza se ele está falando de mim ou de Jake agora, mas não me importo. Estou arrasada, em pedaços, mantida inteira apena por uma raiva liquefeita.

– Então, é isso o que acontece. Jacob te conta que está apaixonado por mim, você tenta me passar pra ele como um sacrifício, pra aplacar a sua culpa, assim ele não te odeia, assim você não se odeia. É isso?

– Não – ele sussurra. – Por favor, baby...

– _Não se atreva_ a me chamar de baby – sibilo para ele, recuando um passo. – E também não se atreva a falar comigo de novo.

– Não, Bella – ele tenta me agarrar, e escapo.

– Dê o fora daqui, Edward – urro para ele. – Você é um puta de um idiota se pensa que pode fazer isto e continuar meu amigo. Você fodeu com tudo, fodeu comigo, então, parabéns. Volte pro seu Jacob e pra sua consciência tranquila. Mas eu não vou estar por perto.

Ele parece mesmo chocado. Não, parece destruído. Realmente achava que poderíamos voltar a como as coisas eram. Tudo o que sei é que, se ele me amasse de verdade, da maneira que disse que amava, não haveria como sobreviver a isto. Aponto a porta:

– Caia fora. E na próxima vez que disser a uma mulher que a ama, veja bem se sabe o que a palavra quer dizer. Não acho que tenha a mínima ideia. – Faço uma pausa e dou a última estocada. – Você devia ter guardado isto com você mesmo.

Sua respiração fica difícil, e é quase como se eu pudesse ver um mundo desabando atrás dos seus olhos. Mas não me importo. Tenho que cuidar das minhas próprias ruínas. Ele se vira, lento, perplexo, para um instante, então segue até a porta. Assim que sai, bato a porta com força e a tranco.

Aguardo alguns segundos, sem saber se choro, grito ou o quê. Depois, vejo os presentes de Natal ainda nas sacolas da Nordstrom. Imediatamente, as pego e as jogo na parede, gritando com toda a força dos pulmões. Algumas se arrebentam como vidros quebrados, outras caem com um tranco. Chuto-as, chuto-as, chuto-as, até estar suando e as sacolas estarem rasgadas, todas as caixas de dentro deformadas. Chuto e piso até elas ficarem parecidas com o meu coração.

Enfim, caio no chão em meio ao massacre, e choro.

E choro.

E o mundo que eu amava me escapa por entre os dedos.

 **•••**

Nos dias seguintes, faço algo que nunca fiz antes. Não abro a loja. No primeiro dia, nem saio do apartamento. Não tomo banho, não me visto, não como. Nem mesmo carrego meu celular, ligo o computador ou a TV.

Só fico ali, no sofá, na cama, no chão. Fico ali deitada e choro. Estou acabada de tristeza, uma perda arrancada do meu peito até eu me sentir como se estivesse côncava, que nunca mais vou me conseguir me endireitar. Berro e chuto e grito e praguejo contra o mundo. Sou a personificação da raiva e da frustração injustificada. Sou um ódio brutal e um inverno gelado e mortal. Estou me debatendo em desespero, e não há luz, calor, mundo, coração. Sinto-me como se tivesse morrido. Só que a morte deveria trazer paz. Não tenho paz. Não estou nem mesmo entorpecida. Só estou presa nesta vida que não era a que eu estava vivendo há alguns dias. Nesta vida, perdi tudo.

No segundo dia, ainda não vou trabalhar, e ainda não carrego o celular nem vou ao computador. Não tomo banho, mas consigo me vestir. Dou uma limpada de leve no apartamento. Jogo fora os presentes, mas aí minha curiosidade vence e os tiro do lixo. Sento-me no chão e abro cada pacote arrebentado.

Um deles é uma vasilha de cerâmica com limões, estilhaçada, daquelas que minha mãe adora colecionar. Esse seria o presente de Edward para ela. O outro é um cortador de charuto de aço inoxidável. Seria o presente do meu pai. Então, há uma caixinha de joia. Suponho que seja para mim. Quase não consigo abri-la. Estou com muito medo, como se de algum modo ele estivesse olhando, como se eu fosse ficar ainda mais machucada do que já estou. Mas abro. É um bracelete de prata com diamantes no formato de caveiras à volta toda. É caro e lindo. E traz algo gravado na parte de dentro: _Obrigado por me mostrar sua alma._

Desmorono.

Mais tarde, quando já fiquei tempo demais com meus pensamentos, e depois de ter enfiado o bracelete no fundo do armário, bem, bem longe, entro no carro e vou até Petaluma. Ao atravessar a ponte, já não tenho medo de cair, mas meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Hawk's Hill, o lugar da nossa última noite juntos, a última noite em que fizemos amor, está à minha esquerda.

O que aconteceu? Ainda não entendo. Talvez nunca tenha entendido o relacionamento entre Jacob e Edward, talvez tenha subestimado o complexo de culpa que Edward carrega. Talvez seus pais tenham fodido com ele muito mais do que eu pensava. De uma coisa eu sei: ele não me ama. Não sabe o que é o amor. Não é sua culpa se nunca lhe ensinaram e se ele nunca sentiu isso. Mas ainda dói mais do que uma faca no estômago, do que uma bala no peito. Meu coração está preso numa armadilha, ferido e sangrando, e não consigo soltá-lo.

Quando chego à casa dos meus pais, minha mãe está me esperando do lado de fora. É como se soubesse. O carro do meu pai não está lá porque acho que não é a noite de eles namorarem ou alguma merda desse tipo. Que péssimo. Gosto do meu pai nesse tipo de situação. Ele sabe falar coisas sensatas, ver o ponto de vista masculino.

Minha mãe me puxa num abraço, e começo a chorar de imediato. Desabo nos degraus da frente, até que ela me leva para dentro e me deita no sofá. Me dá um pouco do uísque do papai. Ouve enquanto tento explicar entre soluços. Nada fica mais claro nem melhor. Minha mãe parece tão confusa quanto eu.

Depois, quando me acalmo, ela se senta ao meu lado e dá um tapinha no meu joelho.

– Ele também está sofrendo, sabia? – ela diz.

Sacudo a cabeça:

– Não como eu.

– Você não sabe, querida. Já vi esse rapaz muitas vezes agora. Ele te ama. De verdade. Às vezes, quando a pessoa não tem experiência com as coisas do coração, é muito fácil ficar confusa. Parece que esse relacionamento com Jacob era muito mais complicado do que você pensava.

Termino o uísque, sentindo um leve conforto na queimação.

– Eles pareciam bem. Às vezes, Edward sentia que Jake tinha ressentimento dele...

– Se ele sentia isso, e se Jacob tem sido mais próximo dele do que sua própria família, ele pode sentir que precisa fazer o possível para que isso não seja verdade. Às vezes você também é assim.

Olho para ela com agressividade:

– Assim como?

– Louca para agradar. Ansiosa por aprovação. Minha e do seu pai.

Levanto as sobrancelhas, mas minha mãe apenas sorri com carinho.

– Eu sei. Não te culpo. Em grande parte a culpa é nossa, acho. Com seu irmão... Ele exigia muita atenção.

– Ele estava doente, mamãe.

– Eu sei. E Nate precisava dessa atenção. Algumas vezes, você foi posta de lado. Não era nossa intenção. Mas vimos que isso estava acontecendo, e nossa esperança era que você entendesse depois de adulta.

– Eu entendo – enfatizo a ela.

– Só pelo fato de você entender, não significa que passe. A vida deixa cicatrizes. Às vezes, você só repara nelas mais tarde. Às vezes, não sabe de onde vieram. Às vezes, elas vão sumindo perante os seus olhos. Mas o mundo nos deixa marcas. Pode ser que Edward não entenda as dele.

Suspiro e me sento:

– Então, o que isso quer dizer? O que faço?

– Gostaria de saber, querida. Parece que ele está precisando de um amigo. Você acha que poderia ser amiga dele?

– Eu queria ser – começo a dizer, mas meu coração se afunda em tristeza –, mas não posso. Sei que é egoísmo da minha parte, mas não dá. Estou apaixonada por ele. Jamais posso ser sua amiga. Ele deixou uma marca profunda demais em mim.

– Às vezes é preciso ser egoísta – ela diz. – Quer ficar pra jantar?

– Claro – digo, meu estômago roncando só de pensar. Só comi um saco de biscoitos de arroz ontem. – Cadê o papai?

– Está cochilando.

– Cochilando?

Ela aponta com a cabeça em direção ao quarto:

– Não te contei? Ele se mudou para cá na semana passada.

– O quê? Não vi o carro dele lá fora.

– Está na garagem.

– Então, tudo voltou ao normal? – pergunto.

Ela sorri, os olhos enrugados e suaves:

– Neste mundo, do lado de cá da ponte, sim.

* * *

 _ **E... a merda está feita. Ah, Edward, Ah Edward!**_


	23. Goodbye, San Francisco

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM**

* * *

 _EDWARD_

OS PASSOS DE UM CONDENADO. É assim que parece. É esta a sensação de um coração partido, arrebentado, arruinado. Nunca passei por isto antes. Espero nunca mais passar.

E o curioso é que sei que não vou. Porque nunca mais vou entregar meu coração a ninguém. Pertencia a Isabella. Sempre pertencerá. E, como ela o tem, estou sem. Profundo é, talvez. Mas estou numa tristeza tão fodida, num abismo tão fodido, que não tem como sair dessa. Só há um buraco sem fim dentro de mim, que continua se aprofundando. O dia todo. Todos os dias.

Dizem que as noites são piores. Acho que são as manhãs. É nas manhãs que estendo o braço na cama para agarrá-la e não toco nada além de ar. É nas manhãs que ninguém me dá bronca por beber o suco de laranja direto da embalagem. É nas manhãs que faço ovos mexidos só para uma pessoa, que não tenho motivo para dirigir até o distrito Mission, que faço café demais porque não sei como fazer menos.

É nas manhãs que não posso me despedir dela com um beijo. Nunca mais vou poder beijá-la.

Perdi-a. Deixei que se fosse. Totalmente.

Só para aplacar a minha consciência. Só para sentir que não fiz nada de errado. Pela primeira vez na vida cedi a Jacob, e começo a achar que comecei errado. De qualquer maneira, tudo despencou em cima de mim.

Alguns dias depois de ter terminado com Bella, não conseguia nem me encontrar com Jake. Se ele sempre teve algum tipo de ressentimento contra mim, eu estava começando a me ressentir dele. Estava começando a culpá-lo por tudo.

No dia antes da véspera de Natal ele me convida para ir à sua casa. Não está trabalhando. Quer beber alguma coisa, mas não no Lion. Então vou até lá. Levo uma dúzia de cervejas, porque é isso que os amigos fazem.

A porta está aberta. Jacob mora num prédio de merda, sem elevador, mas fez um belo trabalho de decoração no seu apartamento. Mesmo assim, a vizinhança não é das mais simpáticas.

– Acho que você devia trancar a porta – digo-lhe ao entrar, passando a chave.

Ele está sentado no encosto do sofá, me olhando fixo, como se estivesse o tempo todo esperando que eu entrasse.

– O que foi? – pergunto, colocando a caixa de cervejas na mesa da cozinha. O cômodo cheira a fumo, mas não dá para saber se ele está alto ou não. – Por que você está com cara de maluco?

– Não posso acreditar que você mentiu pra mim – ele diz, o rosto assustadoramente pálido, e é então que sei que está tudo perdido. É quase um alívio.

Ainda assim, preciso tentar:

– Do que você está falando?

– Isabella – ele responde.

Meu primeiro pensamento é, _ah, puta que pariu, será que ela falou com ele?_ Será que contou que sabe que ele está apaixonado por ela? O que mais ela disse? Ela está bem?

Claro que ela não está bem, porra. Você partiu seu maldito coração.

– O que tem ela? – pergunto, ainda esperando.

– Você andou trepando com ela. Durante meses.

E aí está. A pura verdade. Levanto o queixo em desafio:

– Quem te contou isso?

– A amiga dela, Rosalie – ele diz. – Ela diz que você partiu seu coração. Acho que tive alguma coisa a ver com isso, não tive?

Nem mesmo sei o que dizer, então não digo nada. Não há nada para dizer.

– Nenhum pedido de desculpas? – ele pergunta com amargura.

Certo. Acho que tem isso. Mas sei que não vai servir de nada.

– Sinto muito ter mentido pra você.

– Claro – ele diz com um rápido aceno de cabeça. – Tudo bem. Você mentiu. De cara limpa. Você me disse que nunca tinha estado com ela.

– Estive com ela.

– Por meses.

– Por meses – confirmo.

– Há quanto tempo você está apaixonado por ela?

– Quase tanto quanto você.

Ele sacode a cabeça e ri sem qualquer humor.

– E é claro que você acabou sendo o cara por quem ela se apaixonou. Tinha que ser você, né?

Parece que não vou conseguir engolir o tijolo na minha garganta.

– Não tinha que ser. Mas não lamento que tenha sido. – Faço uma pausa. – Rompi com ela porque não queria te ver magoado. Não sabia que você amava ela, Black. Tem dó.

Ele estreita seus olhos escuros. Parecem os de uma víbora.

– Mas pelo menos você suspeitava? Você disse que não, antes, mas de qualquer modo você estava mentindo. Pelo menos passou pela sua cabeça que eu ainda sentisse alguma coisa por ela?

Confirmo com um gesto de cabeça:

– Passou. Talvez não dessa maneira...

Ele estala a língua:

– Típico. Bom, não posso dizer que esteja surpreso. Eu vi ela primeiro, mas acho que ela tinha que acabar sendo sua, de qualquer maneira.

– Ela não é mais de ninguém.

Ele dá de ombros:

– Que me importa?

Fico perplexo:

– Desisti dela por você! Isso conta pra alguma coisa.

– Você desistiu dela por _você_ – ele grita de repente para mim, e a saliva voa da sua boca. – Nada disso foi por minha causa. Foi pra se livrar da sua própria culpa, pra fazer você se sentir melhor, como se fosse um homem mais nobre quando não passa de um babaca egocêntrico. Sempre foi e sempre será. – Ele respira fundo. – Agora pelo menos você sabe o que é perder. Você perdeu ela. E agora me perdeu.

Não preciso protestar. Não preciso que ele me diga pra dar o fora, como Bella fez. Só posso concordar com a cabeça, dar meia-volta e sair do apartamento. Jacob Black e a caixa de cerveja ficam para trás.

 **•••**

É impressionante o que as pessoas fazem na véspera de Natal se você lhes pagar o suficiente. Por volta das nove horas, estou levando minhas malas para o aeroporto, o meu apartamento inteiro está embalado e no caminhão de mudanças. O pessoal da mudança não apenas estava disposto a trabalhar o dia todo carregando a minha merda, mediante um pagamento adequado, como um judeu resmungão se propôs a atravessar o país levando todos os meus pertences.

A princípio, eu mesmo ia fazer isso. Quando liguei para o meu pai ontem à noite e contei que ia aceitar sua oferta do apartamento em Manhattan, porém, ele insistiu que eu chegasse lá a tempo para o Natal. Que é, como você sabe, amanhã.

Será meu primeiro Natal em família em dez anos. Nem mesmo sei o que esperar, ou quem é a minha família. Só sei que é melhor do que ficar em São Francisco, onde não tenho mais nada. Meu pai tinha razão: de que adianta fincar raízes se não tenho para onde crescer?

Não há Isabella. Não há Jacob. E, apesar de adorar meu trabalho, sempre há novos trabalhos a serem descobertos. Manhattan está cheia de helicópteros precisando voar. Manhattan está cheia de possibilidades para um mundo novo.

Entro no avião e, enquanto disparamos com outro voo decolando na mesma hora, olho pela janela, para as pontas do prédio da Pirâmide Transamérica, a baía e a ponte Golden Gate, enquanto elas apontam pela mortalha do nevoeiro.

Deixo meu coração em São Francisco.

* * *

 _ **Eita... Bom, estou postando durante a semana para compensar todos os atrasos, e também porque os capítulos estão curtinhos. Se alguém puder me agraciar com reviews, fico super feliz! Beijos, até!**_


	24. Reencontro

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS**

 _ **\- TRÊS MESES DEPOIS -**_

* * *

 _ISABELLA_

– Estou muito feliz que você tenha me dado uma segunda chance!

Assinto, espetando com o garfo um bocado de brócolis embebido em manteiga. Não estou ouvindo de verdade, para ser sincera. Deveria estar, porque meu ex-namorado está sentado à minha frente, estamos em um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade, e não estou detestando isso.

Minha mente está em outro lugar, porém. Sempre esteve em outro lugar, desde que Edward foi embora.

Não sei muito bem o que deu em mim para dar uma chance a James Hastings. Solidão, acho. É mais ou menos a isso que minha vida se reduziu. Uma solidão aguda e dolorosa que me arrasa diariamente. Quando James me telefonou noutro dia, dizendo que nunca parou de pensar em mim e que queria consertar as coisas, senti todas as minhas defesas desmoronarem. Claro que ele é o cara que me traiu há tempos, claro que é, em última análise, um contador chato, que bebe vodca pura. Contudo, eu queria, precisava ter alguém que me dissesse que me desejava.

Preciso e desejo Edward, mas não é o que tenho.

Em vez disso, Edward vive em Manhattan, num apartamento estiloso que seus pais lhe deram. Pelo menos, é lá que eu deduzo que ele viva. Na verdade, não sei mais nada dele. Nem mesmo sei se ainda é piloto de helicóptero, se partiu para ciência política, se está se relacionando com a alta sociedade ou sendo um playboy como seu irmão mais velho.

Não falo com Edward desde que ele partiu pouco antes do Natal. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Num minuto estávamos gritando um com o outro, no outro ele tinha ido embora. Foi como se ele tivesse levado cada caco meu com ele, e agora fiquei sem nada, apenas o contorno de onde seu amor costumava estar. Ou de onde eu pensava que seu amor costumava estar.

É fim de março. Está quente e ensolarado daquela maneira maluca de São Francisco. Meu negócio on-line está indo bem, e estou planejando fechar a loja física depois que vencer meu aluguel em outubro. A perspectiva é boa, mas não consigo vê-la assim. Costumava parecer muito melhor.

Minhas amigas, Rosalie e Alice, têm sido ótimas, um grande apoio, mas sinto como se até mesmo elas estivessem ficando cheias de mim. Elas me dizem para esquecer Edward, dizem que sou gostosa e ainda jovem, e poderia ter a cidade na palma da mão.

Não é verdade, mas de qualquer maneira, não me importa. Só quero o que eu tinha, o que não posso mais ter. E com certeza não quero James. Por razões egoístas, estou satisfeita de ter saído com ele. Estava muito cansada de ficar sozinha. Depois de um tempo, isso começa a irritar. Sou súper a favor da independência, mas um pouco de contato íntimo humano, um pouco de afeto, às vezes é necessário.

– Isabella? – James chama.

Olho para ele. Agora, seu cabelo tem uma entrada e suas orelhas ficaram pontudas. Acho que ele vai parecer um Legolas envelhecido quando tiver 50 anos. Está ainda mais rico, administrando seu próprio escritório de contabilidade para muitas das maiores empresas do Vale do Silício, mas, a seu favor, ele não mudou muito.

– Desculpe – digo rapidamente. Termino de mastigar o brócolis devagar, num esforço para ganhar tempo para pensar. – Estou contente que você tenha decidido me procurar. – Pronto, o mais diplomático possível. Posso estar solitária, mas não quero dar a impressão de que isto é algo mais do que é.

Ele sorri, parecendo feliz com a resposta.

– Ótimo. É curioso como a vida às vezes caminha, não é? Algumas pessoas vêm e vão, e outras vão e voltam.

 _É, mas não aquelas que você quer._

Súbito, meu celular toca dentro da bolsa. Normalmente eu não atenderia durante um encontro, mas não estou preocupada demais com relação a este. Isto é uma coisa boa em relação aos ex: eles podem ser tão confortáveis quanto um sapato velho. Tiro-o, à espera de ver uma chamada de Alice me perguntando como vai indo e se preciso de um plano de fuga, mas levo alguns segundos para registrar o número.

Falando em ex, é Jacob. Também não falo com ele desde dezembro. Não consegui encarar isso, desde que soube como ele se sentia a meu respeito; não depois que soube que foi um catalisador. Perdi Edward e ele de uma vez.

Lanço um olhar de desculpas a James.

– Sinto muito, preciso atender. – Porque preciso mesmo. Porque Jake nunca me ligaria do nada, a não ser que fosse importante. – Alô?

– Isabella? – James diz. – Você soube da notícia?

A voz dele está tão desanimada e grave que me provoca um arrepio na espinha.

– O quê? Não, desculpe, estou jantando fora.

– Tudo bem – ele diz, e espero que me deixe desligar, mas ele vai em frente. – Sinto muito te ligar assim, mas você precisa saber. Houve um acidente.

 _Tum. Tum. Tum._ Meu coração falha e dá uma parada.

Ai, meu Deus. Não pode ser.

– O quê? – sussurro.

Quase não quero que ele responda.

– Com o Edward. Um desastre de helicóptero.

– _O quê?_

Estou gritando. O restaurante todo está olhando para mim, mas não me importo. Minha alma se transforma num lugar frio e escuro, como se o sol tivesse sido extinto. Estou forçando o ar para dentro, com medo de me mexer, de respirar, de fazer qualquer coisa. Sinto que, quanto mais eu ficar quieta, quanto mais este momento durar, mais tempo ficarei sem ter que ouvir a notícia que, mais uma vez, poderá destruir o meu mundo.

– Não sei o que aconteceu – Jacob diz. – Mas achei que você deveria saber.

– Ele está vivo? – sussurro, frenética. Sou puro pânico.

– Está – ele diz, e fico tão aliviada que quase caio da cadeira. Noto que James está ao meu lado, me segurando, e todos estão olhando. – É, acho que ele está bem. Bom, ele não está bem, está muito machucado, perna quebrada, costelas, braço, concussão, cortes, mas está vivo.

– Como é que você soube disso?

– O irmão dele, Emmett, me telefonou. Acho que ele pensou que a gente ainda era...

Amigos é o que ele quer dizer.

– É – digo baixinho, compreendendo, enquanto James esfrega meu ombro, perguntando se estou bem. Ignoro-o, envolvida nesta chamada telefônica, nesta última ligação com Edward, com a vida que eu tinha.

– Você quer ir vê-lo? – Jacob pergunta.

– O quê?

Ele limpa a garganta:

– Você quer ir vê-lo? No hospital? Voar até Nova York?

– Quando?

– Esta noite, no voo noturno. Eu... Eu procurei on-line assim que soube e vi que tinha voo. Emmett disse que seria bom, que Edward não tem nenhum amigo por lá. Disse pra gente mandar uma mensagem de texto pra ele quando chegar.

– Você vai? – Meu coração agora bate com mais força. Devo ir?

Espere. Esta é uma pergunta estúpida.

– É. Percebi que preciso me desculpar com ele. Por um monte de coisas.

Engulo em seco e concordo com a cabeça:

– É. Eu também.

– Então, se eu comprar nossas passagens, você vai? Onze da noite. Eu te pego.

– Está bem. Vou pra casa agora mesmo fazer a mala. Te vejo daqui a pouco. – Faço uma pausa. – Jacob, obrigada por me ligar.

– Tudo bem, Bella.

Desligo e olho para James. Felizmente, agora os outros clientes estão mais uma vez entretidos com seus pratos, James, porém, parece mesmo preocupado. Não o culpo.

– O que aconteceu? – pergunta.

– Sabe o meu amigo Edward?

Ele se encolhe um pouco. Sei que ele se lembra de Edward.

– Sei.

– Teve um acidente terrível. Está morando em Nova York agora, e está no hospital. Vou pegar o voo noturno pra visitá-lo. Desculpe – digo e me levanto. – Não pretendia interromper nosso encontro assim.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Se você não queria me ver, bastava ter me dito. Não precisa de um plano de fuga.

Ponho a mão no seu braço e aperto:

– Por favor – imploro –, não estou mentindo. Tenho que ir.

Ele concorda com a cabeça:

– Vou acertar a conta e te levo pra casa. – Faz um sinal pro garçom. – Sabe – diz, virando-se de volta para mim –, você é uma tremenda de uma boa amiga.

Não posso nem sorrir frente a isto. Não sei mais o que represento para Edward. Só sei que preciso vê-lo. Às vezes, a pessoa recebe uma segunda chance.

 **•••**

Ainda que só tenham passado uns três meses desde a última vez que vi Jacob, é esquisito vê-lo de novo. Mesmo assim, quando o vejo no balcão de passagens, a primeira coisa que faço é me atirar de braços abertos para ele. Solto um suspiro profundo, e ele me abraça de volta. É quase como nos velhos tempos. Percebo que, depois de tudo que passamos, sinto falta dele.

– Ei – digo, me afastando.

– Ei – ele me diz de volta, me avaliando. – Você está ótima.

Dou um sorrisinho. Meu cabelo está um pouco mais curto, na altura dos ombros, repicado, e tingido de preto de novo.

– Obrigada. Você também.

Não estou dizendo isso para ser educada. Ele está mesmo ótimo. O cabelo dele também está mais curto, despenteado, com um monte de produtos, e seu rosto tem um brilho mais maduro.

– Você saiu de férias? – pergunto.

Ele confirma com a cabeça:

– Passei umas semanas no México, em fevereiro.

– Legal. Você fez bem de dar uma saída e tudo mais. – Por curiosidade, pergunto: – Com quem você foi?

Ele demora um pouquinho para responder:

– Com Leah.

Abro um largo sorriso:

– Legal. Vocês voltaram?

Agora fica um pouco desconfortável, pelo menos na minha cabeça, porque sei o motivo de eles terem rompido. Ele também sabe disso, mas, pela maneira como me olha, sei que está indeciso quanto ao que eu soube.

– É – ele diz. – A gente só ficou separado um tempinho. Foi bom pra gente.

– Que incrível! Estou feliz por vocês.

E estou mesmo. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, não lhe desejo mal. Foi apenas a maneira como as coisas aconteceram. Além do mais, gosto muito de Leah.

Logo entramos numa conversa mole, coisas seguras como hóquei, trabalho, histórias da pirada São Francisco e, antes que percebamos, estamos no ar, atravessando o continente americano pela noite escura.

Infelizmente, não consigo dormir em aviões, e este voo está muito cheio. Estou no assento da janela, James está ao meu lado, e uma asiática ronca no assento do corredor. Então, ouço música até que a bateria do meu celular morre. Guardo-o e relaxo, olhando pela janela o espaço escuro acima de nós, o manto de nuvens abaixo de nós.

– Bella? – Jacob sussurra. – Você está dormindo?

Viro a cabeça para olhar para ele:

– É óbvio que você acabou de me ver guardando o celular.

Ele levanta um ombro, batendo-o contra o meu.

– Você podia ser uma dessas pessoas que caem no sono em um segundo.

– Acho que elas são chamadas de narcolépticas.

Ele concorda, depois seus olhos se acendem:

– Desculpe por não ter comprado passagens na primeira classe. Sempre achei que, quando ficasse mais velho, voaria só na executiva.

– Bom, ajuda ter um negócio que pague por esta merda. Somos mais ou menos proprietários de pequenos negócios autônomos. Não sei quanto a você, mas não tenho tanto pra gastar, sabe?

– Sei. Ainda.

– Pff. Só vamos visitar um amigo numa emergência. Não importa como chegamos lá, desde que seja rápido.

Quero que este avião vá três vezes mais rápido. Mas depois que conseguir ver Edward... o que vou dizer?

– É – ele diz baixinho. – Ouça... Ando guardando uma coisa comigo mesmo por algum tempo, agora. Uma coisa da qual não me orgulho.

Ah, Deus, por favor, por favor, por favor, não me diga que ainda está apaixonado por mim, penso. Sei o quanto isto me faz parecer egocêntrica, mas não poderia lidar com essa bobagem depois de ele ter acabado de me contar sua volta com Leah.

Quando não digo nada, percebo que ele vai me contar de qualquer jeito. Então, falo rápido:

– O que é?

– Sei o motivo de Edward ter rompido com você.

Sou mais uma vez tomada por um turbilhão de emoções. Tento respirar em meio a isso.

– Por quê?

– Por minha causa. Eu o obriguei.

Não sei bem o que dizer, porque, embora saiba algumas coisas que provavelmente não deveria, _isto_ é novidade para mim.

– Você o obrigou?

– Sabe, pensei que estivesse apaixonado por você.

Meus olhos arregalam-se. Não por causa do choque, mas por ele ter coragem de me dizer.

– Hã...

Ele dá um rápido sorriso:

– Tudo bem. A frase é pensei que estivesse. Não estou. E não estava. Mas queria estar, porque eu e você uma vez tivemos alguma coisa, e era alguma coisa que Edward nunca teve. Sabe... Eu disse ao Edward, depois que vocês tinham rompido, que sabia que vocês dois estavam dormindo juntos.

Ele sabia?

Ele continua:

– Contei a ele que sua amiga Rosalie me contou. E foi verdade. Mas ela estava bêbada no Lion, então não teve culpa. Fiquei enchendo seu copo para fazer com que ela falasse. O fato é que sempre soube. Assim que vi vocês se beijando no Sea Ranch, eu soube. Quando vocês fizeram aquele pacto estúpido. Na verdade, acho que estive mais atento ao que vocês sentiam um pelo outro do que vocês. Este tempo todo, andei assistindo ao desenrolar deste show.

Mal consigo acreditar no que estou ouvindo.

– Você soube o tempo todo? – grito, e depois abaixo a voz ao perceber que posso ter acordado todo o avião.

– Era meio óbvio pra quem estivesse do lado de fora, observando. E, cara, como odiei o Edward por isto. Também te odiei um pouco.

– Mas por quê?

– Bom, te odiei porque senti como se você tivesse querido o Edward desde o começo e tivesse aceitado ficar comigo, por resignação. E o Edward porque, bom, ele consegue tudo o que quer. E eu não. E estava cansado disso.

– Mas você sabe que isso não é verdade.

– Sei. Mas eu era um puto ciumento e em negação, e precisava de um bode expiatório, então, por que não meu melhor amigo? Eu sabia que vocês estavam se encontrando. Era muito óbvio. A câmera do beijo. Vocês dois desaparecendo ao mesmo tempo. A maneira como se tocavam, como conversavam, quando achavam que ninguém estava olhando. Eu sempre estava olhando.

Remexo-me no meu assento, desconfortável.

– Isto é meio esquisito, Jacob.

– É. Era. Estava acabando comigo. Comecei a me convencer de que estava apaixonado por você. Sabe, quando a gente dormiu junto na sua loja, aquilo foi só sexo. De verdade. Depois, me convenci de que era mais do que isso. Eu estava adorando a ideia de enfim ter alguma coisa que Edward não poderia ter. Então, te roubei dele, só pra ele saber qual é a sensação de perder algo.

Sinto-me como se estivesse sendo recoberta de piche, de tão enojada.

– Isso é horrível – digo a ele, afastando-me dele em direção à janela. – Falando sério. Essa é uma puta coisa calhorda de se fazer.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando, quase febris, sob as luzes da cabine.

– Sei que é. Fui péssimo. Sou um calhorda. Eu sou o homem que acusei Edward de ser. E estraguei todo o nosso relacionamento uns com os outros. Acima de tudo, estraguei o que vocês dois tinham. Algo que sempre quis. E nunca me perdoei por isso.

– Então, você está indo pra Nova York por estar arrependido?

– Estou indo pra Nova York porque preciso dizer que estou arrependido. Depois de saber que a gente quase perdeu ele hoje, preciso lhe dizer ao vivo. Estou arrependido pra caralho. E amo ele, sinto falta dele. Só quero meu amigo de volta.

Por mais que odeie Jacob neste momento, vejo uma lágrima rolando pelo seu rosto e, de repente, eu mesma estou perdendo o controle. Ele fodeu geral, mas é sincero. E está tão machucado quanto eu. Ele enxuga a lágrima depressa, um tanto envergonhado, e diz:

– Acima de tudo, quero vê-lo de novo com você. Vocês dois nasceram um pro outro. Mais do que tudo, tinha que ser você e ele.

Suspiro com tristeza e me recosto no assento:

– É. Mas ele poderia ter lutado por mim, sabe? Ele não lutou.

– Não acho que Edward saiba o que é lutar – ele diz.

– Talvez não. Talvez sim. Mas acho que mereço isso, alguém que lute por mim, que acredite em mim. E que confie no amor. Parece piegas, mas... depois que você tem o amor, é preciso acreditar nele. Não acho que ele saiba disso, mas acho que preciso de alguém que saiba.

Ele está concordando com a cabeça:

– É. Entendo. Olhe... Sei que pedir desculpas não vai consertar as coisas, mas vou tentar. Sei que o que fiz foi horrível e egoísta, e eu estava muito puto de ser... de ser um nada, comparado com ele.

– Você sabe que a culpa não é do Edward – observo. – Isso aí vem de dentro de você, não dele. Ele tem sido um bom amigo. Talvez não o melhor, em alguns momentos, mas nada é tão preto e branco. A vida é cinza. O amor é cinza. Ele apenas... Eu amava ele, Jake. Ainda amo. E gosto de pensar que pelo menos ele tentou me amar da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Sinceramente, ele nunca quis te machucar. Você nunca saiu da cabeça dele, era sempre com você que ele se preocupava. Ele se esforçou muito pra ser um bom amigo pra você, mas nós todos fodemos a certa altura e tivemos que fazer escolhas difíceis.

Ele morde o lábio inferior e não fala nada por uns minutos. Depois, solta um suspiro sofrido:

– Eu sei. Me sinto como um... um...

– Um puta de um bebezão? – sugiro.

Ele me dá um leve sorriso:

– Você sabe que sempre lamento o fato de ter tido que crescer muito rápido, mas... não tenho certeza de ter crescido.

Não posso discutir com ele quanto a isso, mas dou uma dica:

– Acho que, às vezes, conforme a gente vai envelhecendo, as amizades não evoluem como deveriam. – Eu deveria acrescentar: Não seja duro demais consigo mesmo, mas quero que ele seja duro consigo mesmo. Acho que também posso ser um pouco imatura.

– Que merda de confusão – ele diz.

– É. Que merda de confusão.

 **•••**

De alguma maneira, não sei como, consigo dormir por uma ou duas horas, porque quando as rodas tocam o asfalto do aeroporto em Nova York, acordo com uma sacudida. Então, me lembro de onde estou, com quem estou e quem vamos visitar.

Edward. Meu coração aperta-se ao me lembrar dele, deitado na cama do hospital. Fico me perguntando se seus pais estão lá. Seu irmão chamou Jacob, o que foi um bom sinal, mas sei que eles não estarão lhe dando o amor e o apoio de que ele precisa. Me pergunto o quanto ele ficou assustado quando aconteceu, como aconteceu, se terá danos permanentes. Me pergunto se ele vai querer me ver, ver Jake. Me pergunto se este é o começo de uma segunda chance, ou apenas a despedida derradeira.

Assim que aterrissamos, Jacob manda uma mensagem para Emmett. Abre um pequeno e esperançoso sorriso enquanto pegamos nossas malas e seguimos pelo corredor.

– Está preparada? – pergunta.

Faço que sim com a cabeça. Ele segura minha mão brevemente, de maneira amigável. É confortante. Me dá um pouquinho de força.

É estranho estar em Manhattan de uma hora para outra. Os edifícios icônicos, ruas que parecem túneis porque se estendem infinitas, a vibração e vida do lugar. Já estive aqui uma vez, com Rosalie, para um fim de semana de mulheres, mas não bastou. Ainda amo São Francisco até a morte, mas, se existe uma cidade que poderia competir por um espaço em meu coração, é Nova York.

O táxi que pegamos para em frente a um hospital de tijolos à vista, e saímos. Só trouxe roupas para uma noite, então minha mala está leve e fácil de carregar.

Esperamos do lado de fora por um tempo, enquanto Jacob manda mais uma mensagem para Emm, dizendo que estamos aqui, congelando a bunda. Março em Nova York e março em São Francisco são coisas muito diferentes. Felizmente, não demora muito para ele sair, vindo em nossa direção a passos largos e apressados. É quase a imagem escarrada de Edward, um pouquinho mais alto e mais musculoso, com impressionantes olhos castanhos, em vez de verdes.

Também tem o cabelo denso de Edward, mesmo que não seja acobreado, mas, na última vez que o vi, estava todo emplastrado. Agora, parece um pouco insano, como se ele o andasse puxando. Está preocupado. Isso me preocupa.

– Oi – diz Emmett, o sotaque de certo modo mais forte que o do irmão. Há um momento embaraçoso, em que parece que ele não sabe se deve apertar nossas mãos ou não. Acaba me puxando para um abraço. – Obrigado por vir, Isabella. – Depois, faz um aceno de cabeça para Jacob: – Obrigado por trazê-la.

– Tudo bem – diz Jake. – Como ele está?

Emmett suspira e começa a andar em direção às portas de entrada. Vamos atrás dele.

– Está melhor. Sua concussão está regredindo, mas ele ainda está inconsciente. Está dopado até não poder mais. Com um monte de morfina, por causa da dor.

– Ai, meu Deus! – digo, com os dedos se afundando no meu peito.

– É, ele não está uma beleza. O que é uma boa mudança, pra variar.

É uma brincadeira, mas sem humor. Não conheço bem Emm e, o que conheço, não sou muito fã, mas isto o está afetando mais do que pensei. Sob certos aspectos é bom, significa que Edward tem mais amor e apoio da parte dele do que poderia pensar.

– E seus pais, estão aqui? – pergunto ao entrarmos em um elevador com uma enfermeira.

Ele assente:

– Estão. Têm ficado aqui. Minha mãe está em casa, agora, ah, descansando, mas papai está na rua. Não sei se está numa reunião ou foi buscar uma comida diferente da gororoba horrorosa que tem aqui. – Ele olha para a enfermeira. – Sem querer ofender, querida. – Olha de volta para mim e dá um leve sorriso. – Bem, ele está aqui.

Saímos em um andar do hospital que por algum motivo cheira mais a limpeza e parece mais bem cuidado do que os outros. Emmett nos leva pelo corredor. Curiosa como sou, não posso deixar de espiar em cada porta aberta. São quartos privativos que devem custar uma fortuna, mas pelo menos o dinheiro dos Cullen está sendo bem usado.

Por fim, paramos em frente a uma porta fechada, e Emmett respira fundo antes de abri-la. Sinto vontade instantânea de chorar.

Mal dá para reconhecer Edward. Não é que esteja terrivelmente desfigurado, mas tem um curativo em volta da cabeça, o rosto está com cortes e hematomas, e a perna e o braço esquerdos estão engessados. Parece tão pequeno na cama que é difícil acreditar que seja ele, mas é. Seus olhos estão fechados, e ele parece estar dormindo. Fico pensando se deveríamos voltar mais tarde, quando estiver acordado.

Jacob segura meu cotovelo e me conduz devagar à frente. É como se eu tivesse me esquecido de como andar.

– Edward – Emm diz, enquanto vai para o lado da cama, olhando para ele. – Você tem visitas, irmão.

A cabeça de Edward está caída de lado, os olhos variando e sua respiração é pesada.

– Ah, é? – Edward resmunga de volta. Ainda não levanta a cabeça, nem abre os olhos.

Emmett me olha, ansioso.

Limpo a garganta e chego mais perto. Ponho a mão sobre a de Edward enquanto penso no que dizer. Mas acontece que não preciso dizer nada. Lenta e cautelosamente, ele mexe a cabeça e abre os olhos. Seus lindos olhos provocam um turbilhão no meu coração.

– Bella? – ele murmura, franzindo a testa em vaga confusão. – Você é real?

Sorrio. Poderia ser o sorriso mais triste que já dei.

– Sou. Vim assim que soube. Nós dois viemos. – Faço um leve movimento para que ele possa ver Jacob parado ao meu lado.

– Oi, cara – Jake diz baixinho.

A testa de Edward franze ainda mais. Sem dúvida, somos as últimas pessoas que ele esperava ver.

– Ei.

– Ok, vou deixar vocês à vontade – Emmett diz, dirigindo-se para a porta.

Jacob vai atrás dele:

– Também vou. Volto mais tarde. Vamos dar um pouco de privacidade pra estes dois.

Bom, isso, com certeza, torna as coisas um pouco mais desconfortáveis. Vejo-os deixar a porta um pouquinho aberta e sumir pelo corredor. Engulo em seco e olho de volta para Edward, para seu olhar vidrado, minha mão ainda na dele. Ele envolve meus dedos, pisca de leve, e aperta. A sensação é familiar.

– Ainda acho que poderia estar sonhando.

– Não – digo baixinho –, não está. Jacob me contou o que aconteceu, então viemos no voo noturno. Você parece... O que aconteceu?

Ele continua olhando fixo para mim. Posso vê-lo lutando para se lembrar sob o efeito dos remédios e o letárgico olhar de esguelha.

– Uma pane. Acho que eles disseram que foi um curto-circuito, mas não sei. – Ele umedece os lábios, respirando devagar. – Por sorte não tinha mais ninguém a bordo. Era para eu ter levado uns passageiros num tour, agora trabalho para uma empresa de turismo. O helicóptero era novo, por isso saí com ele só para me familiarizar. Me lembro das luzes se acendendo e depois se apagando, próximo ao aeroporto. Eu tinha que descer. Me lembro... de quando estava quase chegando no chão. Talvez uns 9 metros. Aí, ele mergulhou. Eu sabia que estava caindo, mas... não me lembro, na verdade, do impacto. Acordei aqui. Assisti à reportagem. Pareciam uns destroços em chamas. Não sei como consegui sair. Tive sorte.

Estou horrorizada. Ele aperta a minha mão.

– Não posso acreditar que você esteja aqui.

– Acredite, caubói.

Ele sorri, mas então fecha os olhos, tenso de dor.

– Quer que eu te deixe descansar? – pergunto.

– Não – ele responde rápido, com os olhos ainda fechados. – Só fiquei tonto. Tive traumatismo craniano e os remédios são... os remédios são uma maravilha... mas parece que estou debaixo d'água. – Ele abre os olhos e me fita. – Por favor, não vá. Me conte alguma coisa. Me conte como você está. – Ele respira fundo. – Puta merda, senti sua falta, Bella.

Meus olhos começam a arder. Não quero desmoronar.

– Também senti sua falta. Tem sido... Tem sido difícil. Sem você, não tem muita graça.

– Sinto muitíssimo – ele diz, as palavras entrecortadas. – Sinto mesmo... Lidei com tudo de um jeito muito errado. Muito errado. Estou... – Ele para e exala com força, o maxilar travado. – Merda. Dói todo santo dia.

– Você precisa de mais remédios? – pergunto, procurando o botão para chamar a enfermeira.

– Não – ele diz. Seus olhos cintilam, parecem muito despertos. – Não. Não é esta dor. A dor que causei ao ir embora. Eu tinha o seu amor e joguei fora, como se não valesse nada, quando valia tudo. Parti a porra do meu próprio coração, e o seu. Todos os dias é como se houvesse mais uma rachadura dentro de mim e, por mais que eu a ignore, não sara. – Ele fecha os olhos e balança a cabeça para si mesmo. – Mereço isto.

– Não fale assim – repreendo-o. – Estou falando sério, pare com isto. É, as coisas desandaram, mas ninguém merece estar num maldito desastre de helicóptero. Ninguém merece isto, principalmente você. As pessoas erram, eu sei. A gente só não foi o que sempre esperei que seríamos.

– Não, não fomos. Fomos melhor do que isso. – Ele me dá um meio sorriso. – Juntos, fomos o máximo. É por isso que dói pra danar.

Há uma batida na porta e me viro. Jacob está ali parado. Pela segunda vez em 24 horas, tenho vontade de chutar seu saco.

– Desculpe – ele diz, parecendo lamentar de verdade. – Uma enfermeira me disse que está quase acabando o horário de visitas. Só queria falar um pouquinho com ele.

Concordo com a cabeça, mas Edward aperta minha mão com mais força.

– Por favor, não vá – diz com a voz rouca, tentando me levar até ele. – Preciso de você.

Precisa mesmo? Ou está num estado ultraemocional provocado pelas drogas, por ter enfrentado a morte, numa espécie de choque? Todo instante esqueço que ele agora mora aqui, o quanto tudo mudou.

– Você vai ficar bem – digo-lhe.

Solto sua mão com relutância e me afasto para que Jacob possa acalmar sua consciência. Ao passar por ele, lanço-lhe um olhar de alerta. Não sei o que Jake vai falar, se vai expor tudo como fez comigo no avião, e não tenho certeza do quanto Edward possa aguentar.

Entretanto, Jacob assente, parecendo entender. Olho para trás, a tempo de ver Edward me observar, parecendo sentir mais dor do que antes. Saio no corredor e vejo Emmett e um respeitável homem mais velho, parado a poucos centímetros.

– Você deve ser Isabella – o homem diz, vindo em minha direção com a mão estendida, falando com um ridículo sotaque escocês requintado. – Sou o pai de Edward.

– Ah, olá – digo, feliz por enfim conhecer sua infame figura. Ele é alto e bonito, com cabelo grisalho e olhos cintilantes. Fica claro de onde seus filhos herdaram os traços. Aperto sua mão com toda a firmeza que posso, querendo impressioná-lo. – Prazer em finalmente conhecê-lo.

– É – ele diz. – Prazer em finalmente conhecer você, a famosa Isabella Swan.

Faço um muxoxo, algo não muito elegante:

– Famosa?

Ele troca um olhar com Emm:

– Edward tem falado muito em você ao longo dos anos.

– Tem? – Edward mal falava com seus pais.

– Tem. A certa altura, você sempre era citada. E, desde que ele se mudou para cá, bom... você é muito mais citada. É bom juntar um rosto tão bonito a um nome tão querido.

Edward tem falado de mim para seu pai? Enquanto reflito sobre isso, ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro de Emm e diz:

– Vou em casa buscar a sua mãe. Volto logo. - Ele me faz uma leve reverência – Prazer em conhecê-la. Espero vê-la de novo em algum momento.

– Claro, sem dúvida – digo-lhe, e o vejo ir embora.

– Ei – Emmett me diz –, não sei quanto tempo você vai ficar em Nova York, mas aceita um café enquanto esperamos Jacob? Tem um bom lugar aqui ao lado.

Parece melhor isso do que ficar no hospital, então concordo. O problema é que tenho que voltar logo para São Francisco para abrir a loja. Não posso me dar ao luxo de fechá-la neste momento.

Ao sairmos do hospital, me pergunto se terei ao menos a chance de me despedir.

* * *

 _ **Ah, esses caminhos da vida... Muito agradecida pelas reviews, suas lindas =)**_


	25. Corações e Helicópteros

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS**

* * *

 _EDWARD_

Lembro-me de quando eu era garotinho, de ter ido aos estábulos ajudar minha mãe. Bom, eu não estava ajudando de fato, estava mais fazendo hora. Minha babá estava de folga, e minha pobre mãe estava relegada a tomar conta de mim e de Emmett. Cara, éramos mesmo dois pestes. Emm subia no depósito de feno e pulava nos fardos abaixo, enquanto eu entrava e saía das baías dos cavalos.

Nesse dia específico, estava seguindo minha mãe como um espião. Eu sabia que ela ficava irritada de nos ter brincando à sua volta enquanto tentava trabalhar, então eu ficava mais para trás. Mas me lembro de observá-la, talvez até de ficar especulando o que é que os cavalos tinham que faziam com que ela parecesse gostar muito mais deles do que de mim. Naquele dia, ela estava lidando com uma potranca que estava tentando vender, acho. Lembro-me de que às vezes fantasiava que talvez ela ficasse para mim. Minha mãe parecia se dedicar muito mais a ela.

Quando ela saiu para ver outro cavalo, entrei na baia da potranca. Acho que se chamava Appleton, embora agora perceba que seu nome veio de uma garrafa de rum. Mas acho que era isso.

Estava agradando o cavalo, igualzinho a como a minha mãe tinha feito, quando Emmett deixou cair alguma coisa no estábulo. Isso fez a potranca se assustar e ela acabou corcoveando, chutando a minha cabeça. É claro que eu não estava onde deveria estar. Só me lembro de uma explosão líquida de fogo dentro da minha cabeça, e tudo ficou profundamente escuro. Acordei mais tarde com um veterinário me examinando. Ao que parece, foi mais fácil chamá-lo do que me levar para o hospital.

Na maior parte da minha vida, achei que esta havia sido a coisa mais assustadora que já me acontecera. Agora isso mudou.

Sobreviver ao desastre do helicóptero é a coisa mais assustadora que já me aconteceu. Isso parece bem óbvio, eu sei. Essa seria uma das coisas mais traumatizantes já acontecidas para qualquer um, e por sorte é raro acontecer. Mas o que me abalou não foi o desastre em si nem os ossos que se quebraram. Não teve nada a ver com isso. Foi depois, quando acordei no hospital, e percebi que não tinha a única pessoa do mundo de que precisava. Estava só, talvez não fisicamente, meu pai e meu irmão estavam ali, mas estava só na alma. Meu coração ainda pertencia a alguém, e eu poderia ter morrido sem jamais vê-la de novo. Foi aí que a perda dos últimos três meses, o desespero e a mudança, tudo veio caindo à minha volta de uma vez, me esmagando até eu não ter escolha a não ser me render. Render-me à perda. Render-me às escolhas de merda que fiz.

A culpa foi minha.

Chorei. Chorei pra valer naquela primeira noite. Todo mundo pensou que eu estivesse sentindo dor, então ficaram me injetando cada vez mais drogas, mas a dor era num lugar que elas jamais alcançariam. O desastre tinha terminado, mas eu ainda estava me quebrando, me quebrando, me quebrando por dentro.

Tudo por Isabella, a mulher que perdi, a mulher que dispensei.

E em nome do quê? De uma consciência tranquila? Do orgulho?

Para nada. Tudo em nome de nada.

 _Nada_ contém um som oco e infinito.

Quando Bella apareceu ao lado da minha cama, eu sabia que tinha que ser um sonho. Não havia como eu apenas desejar e ansiar demais, e no dia seguinte a coisa acontecer. Eu não era a porra de um gênio da lâmpada. Mas não era um sonho. Era?

Olho para Jacob neste exato momento, mas ele não é a pessoa que quero ver. A pessoa que eu quero foi embora mais uma vez. A pessoa que eu quero ainda está com o meu maldito coração.

– A Bella esteve mesmo aqui? – pergunto a ele, com a garganta tão áspera e seca que é como se eu tivesse engolido uma lixa.

O quarto ainda gira como seu eu estivesse numa máquina de lavar em ciclo lento, então talvez seja realmente um sonho. Como é que vou saber? Mas ele aquiesce:

– É, ela esteve aqui.

Então, por que ainda sinto dor?

– Olhe, sei que eu sou a última pessoa que você quer ver – ele diz. Não posso evitar franzir o cenho, ainda que minha cabeça doa quando faço isso. – Na verdade, achei que eu seria a última pessoa que você quereria ver.

Considerando a maneira como as coisas terminaram entre nós, estou chocado que ele esteja mesmo aqui. Estou chocado que Bella esteja aqui também. Então, minha mente quer focar em algo que espero não ser verdade. Eles estão juntos agora? Será que Jacob cumpriu suas intenções com ela? Será que ela acabou se apaixonando por ele outra vez?

Fui eu o responsável?

Meu coração se aperta. Não existe morfina suficiente no mundo para isto. Jacob coça a cabeça e suspira. Senta-se na cadeira de plástico ao lado da cama.

– Edward, vou te contar uma coisa e não vai ser fácil.

Puta que pariu. Eu tinha razão, não tinha?

– Tudo bem – digo.

Mal dá para ouvir, com o pulsar do sangue nos meus ouvidos.

– Você vai querer me matar.

– Parece uma maravilha.

– E provavelmente eu não deveria te contar isto bem nesta hora, mas, se eu não contar, você nunca vai voltar pra onde precisa estar. E você sabe onde precisa estar, não sabe? Você precisa voltar pra São Francisco e precisa ficar com ela.

Tudo bem. Está custando um tempo para eu processar isto, mas não é de jeito nenhum o que eu pensei que ele diria. Ele engole com dificuldade:

– Eu te disse que estava apaixonado por Isabella. E sabe de uma coisa? Estava. Quando a gente estava junto, eu estava. E depois que a gente terminou, foi difícil tirá-la da cabeça. Dormir com ela de novo também não ajudou. Não é como se eu tivesse mentido pra você, mas... quando eu te disse que estava apaixonado por ela, que tinha terminado com Leah por causa dela, não sabia direito o que estava dizendo.

– Estou muito confuso – digo-lhe, tentando entender. – Você deve ter notado que tive um traumatismo.

Ele olha fixo para mim, e é como se estivesse se debatendo.

– Eu não estava tão apaixonado por ela; o que eu queria era tê-la. Queria que ela me quisesse. E queria tirar ela de você. Porque eu sabia. O tempo todo eu sabia o que estava rolando ente vocês. Sabia que os dois estavam mentindo para mim, escondendo merda de mim, fazendo as coisas pelas costas. Não gostei disso. E, mais do que isso, não achei que fosse justo. – Ele faz uma pausa. – Não é fácil pra mim admitir isso, mas o fato é que fiquei com ciúmes. Queria que você conhecesse perda e sacrifício. Por uma vez, quis que você não tivesse tudo.

Não percebo o quanto estou apertando os maxilares até minha cabeça começar a latejar de dor. Mas isso não é nada, nada, comparado à raiva interior.

– Que porra? – É tudo o que consigo extrair. – Por que você faria isso comigo?

Seu sorriso é gelado:

– Porque você estava fazendo isso comigo. E porque eu era um amigo fraco e estúpido, que não conseguia deixar de sentir ressentimento por você. Não sinto orgulho disso, mas é a verdade.

– Você vai fazer com que eu tenha uma porra de um enfarte – digo com raiva. – Se a porra do meu braço não estivesse quebrado eu te esgoelaria até a morte. Puta merda, aposto que conseguiria te esgoelar só com uma mão! – Súbito, tento alcançá-lo, mas a intravenosa puxa a minha pele.

– Sinto muito – ele diz sem se mexer, como se quisesse ser morto por mim. – Fodi com tudo. Estraguei o que tinha com você e o que você tinha com a Bella. Estraguei tudo. Até meu relacionamento com Leah, porra! Tudo porque fui mesquinho demais, e estava cego e puto pra ver direito o que estava fazendo.

Mal posso falar.

– Por que merda você está me contando isto agora? – urro para ele. – Mal estou vivo neste maldito hospital. Você me contou isso pra acalmar a sua maldita consciência?

Ele sacode a cabeça:

– Não. Porque não me sinto nem um pouco melhor e não acho que vá me sentir. Estou te contando isso agora porque Isabella está aqui. Você não precisa se preocupar com os meus sentimentos. Não deve se sentir culpado por nada. Estou te contando isso pra você poder lutar por ela. É o que ela merece. Alguém que lute por ela. Nós dois a tivemos a certa altura e tivemos muita sorte. Mas é você quem pode ficar com ela de novo, deveria ficar com ela de novo. Ela tem tudo a ver com você. Sempre teve.

Fecho os olhos tentando recobrar a respiração:

– Eu parti o coração dela.

– Então dê um jeito nessa merda e cole de volta os pedaços.

Abro um olho e o espio. Está de pé, agigantando-se sobre mim.

– Nós dois fodemos com tudo. Mas é você quem tem a melhor chance de acertar as coisas. Pegue-a de volta. Conquiste-a.

– Ela não me quer de volta.

– Ela ainda está loucamente apaixonada por você – Jacob diz, exasperado.

Quero muito acreditar nele, mas não sei como alguém poderia amar alguém depois disso. O amor é tão instável, tão raro, tão frágil! Não tem como ela continuar presa nisso. Não tem como um dia ela me perdoar depois do que fiz.

– Você ainda ama ela? – ele pergunta baixinho.

Nem mesmo penso. Confirmo com um gesto de cabeça:

– Sim, mais do que nunca. Amo-a mais do que tudo.

Cada palavra que sai da minha boca faz meu peito desmoronar um pouco mais. Talvez seja um osso quebrado, mas não posso ter certeza.

– Com licença – a enfermeira com olhos de lince, acho que seu nome é Andie, surge à porta. – Acabou o horário de visitas. Ele precisa descansar.

Olho para Jake em pânico:

– Cadê Bella?

– Acho que está com Emmett – Jacob diz. Ele olha para a enfermeira. – Tem mais alguém lá fora? A garota de suéter cinza, cabelo escuro?

Ela sacode a cabeça:

– Ninguém. Por favor, senhor, vamos lá. O senhor pode voltar amanhã.

Jacob me olha de volta:

– Sinto muito, cara. Vou ver se consigo ficar mais um dia. Ela disse que não pode se dar ao luxo de fechar a loja, então...

Então ela vai para casa. Inferno, só o fato de ela ter vindo já foi um milagre.

– Quer que eu dê algum recado pra ela? – Jacob pergunta.

Sacudo a cabeça devagar:

– Não.

Tudo o que eu quero que ela saiba, tenho que dizer eu mesmo. Só que agora não vou conseguir.

– Ei, mais uma vez, peço desculpas – ele diz. – Não pretendia despejar tudo isso em cima de você. Mas queria que você soubesse que fiz merda e vou tentar ser um bom amigo de novo. Sinto uma puta falta de você, cara. Não é mais a mesma coisa.

Não sei o que pensar ou o que dizer, então só aceno com a cabeça.

– Diga a Bella... – Dizer a ela o que? – Diga a ela que estou feliz que tenha vindo.

– Tudo bem, cara.

E, mesmo que eu não me sinta mais confortável em considerar Jacob um amigo, sinto mais um tantinho de perda quando ele se vai.

 **•••**

– Edward – ouço uma voz feminina me chamar. – Querido, você consegue me ouvir?

Não é a voz feminina que eu esperava.

Abro os olhos devagar. O sol invade as janelas do quarto do hospital. Minha mãe está ao lado da cama, sentada na cadeira. Sua mão, esquelética e pálida, com uma pele de papel crepom, está sobre o meu braço. Não tem mais ninguém no quarto. Estamos sós.

Não consigo me lembrar da última vez em que estive sozinho com a minha mãe.

– Mamãe – digo enrolado. Tento me sentar.

– Shhh – ela diz, apertando a mão sobre mim. – Não se mexa.

Posso sentir o álcool no seu hálito, o que não é uma surpresa, mas seus olhos estão claros. Parece preocupada. Tudo isto é muito desagradável.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – consigo perguntar.

– Vim ver o meu menino – ela diz baixinho, mas não parece ofendida ou na defensiva com essa pergunta. É como se soubesse que é um pouco estranho que esteja aqui, dando uma olhada no filho que está no hospital. – Como está se sentindo?

– Como se tivesse sofrido um desastre de helicóptero.

Ela sorri. É uma linha fina e dura, mas pelo menos chega aos seus olhos. Está vestida de maneira muito reservada, com uma gola olímpica branca e calça cáqui. Não tem nenhuma joia. Parece que não dorme há dias, mas isso pode ser apenas o desgaste da bebida no seu rosto.

– Seu pai quer processar a empresa do helicóptero – ela me diz.

– Não me surpreende.

– Você não faz objeção?

Suspiro:

– Não sei se traria algum benefício. A gente não precisa do dinheiro, precisa?

– Claro que não – ela diz. – Mas acho que é mais por uma questão de princípio. As pessoas têm que pagar quando cometem um erro.

– Não sei de fato o que aconteceu, de quem foi a culpa.

– Eles dizem que foi uma pane elétrica.

– Tenho certeza de que um piloto melhor poderia ter aterrissado.

– Edward – ela diz, agora com a voz mais dura. – Você é um dos melhores pilotos que existem.

Tenho que admitir, estou atônito com tal afirmativa. Meu queixo cai um pouco, e há uma sensação peculiar de calor nas minhas costelas.

– Não foi culpa sua – ela acrescenta. – Todos nós sabemos disso. A empresa errou.

Suspiro fundo:

– Mas essas coisas acontecem. É o risco que a gente corre. Eu assumo com consciência esse risco todas as vezes que voo. Sei no que estou me metendo. É uma máquina complicada, convoluta, feita de rotores, veios de transmissão, fios e voa verticalmente. Você sabe no que está se metendo todas as vezes em que entra numa dessas coisas. Você pode ter um histórico de segurança perfeito, mas nunca está de fato seguro porque nada é seguro. A vida é assim.

– A vida é assim – ela repete. – Então, deduzo que você vá continuar voando?

– Claro – digo, sem medo nem hesitação. – Não sei se vou voltar para a mesma empresa, mas um acidente não vai me impedir de voar. Sei que não é bem o que você queria ouvir, mas nasci pra isso.

Ela suspira com delicadeza:

– Eu sei, filho. Seu pai e eu não ficamos muito... entusiasmados ... com a escolha da sua profissão, e foi exatamente por isso. Ninguém quer ver o filho ferido.

Fico tentado a interrompê-la, a lhe dizer que estou surpreso que ela até mesmo saiba que tem filhos, mas deixo que continue. Isto é raro. Muito raro. Ela puxa para cima as mangas do seu suéter e prossegue:

– Se você sentir que está em você, e que este acidente, esta coisa medonha, horrível, não te dissuadiu da sua paixão... então a sua paixão lhe cabe. E nem nós, nem ninguém, deveria se meter nisso. – Ela dá um tapinha na minha mão. – Sei que não parece, mas, de coração, só queremos que você seja feliz.

Acho que isso é o mais próximo de "eu te amo" que vou ouvir dela, mas tem o mesmo efeito.

– Então – ela diz, levantando-se devagar. – Você vai ficar aqui? Ou vai voltar pra São Francisco?

Estremeço, o que faz minha cabeça doer.

– Por que eu voltaria pra São Francisco?

– Achei que lá você fosse mais feliz.

Engulo em seco:

– Não sei. – Não posso me imaginar voltando e sendo feliz sem ter Isabella.

Por um instante, minha mãe me olha intensa com aqueles olhos estranhamente claros. Então, surge um pequeno sorriso:

– Sabe, seu pai me disse que enfim conheceu a garota.

– A garota?

– Isabella – ela diz, como se fosse um grande acontecimento. – Detesto me meter na sua vida, Edward, embora tenha certeza de que você não concordaria com isso. – Ela ri baixinho consigo mesma. – Mas, se você está disposto a voar de novo, apesar do desastre, apesar dos riscos, e arriscar tudo... talvez esteja disposto a fazer outras coisas. Talvez os helicópteros não sejam tão diferentes dos corações.

– Quem é você? – não consigo deixar de perguntar. Parece a minha mãe, mas com certeza não está agindo como ela, não como a mãe que conheci a vida toda.

– Eu sei, eu sei – ela diz, dando mais um tapinha na minha mão e indo para a porta. – Às vezes, custa muito acordar uma pessoa.

Ela me dá um sorriso solidário e sai do quarto.

Fico pensando se estava se referindo a si mesma. Ou a mim.

* * *

 _ **Será que Edward vai ouvir o conselho inédito da mamãe?**_


	26. O Pacto

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **VIGÉSIMO QUARTO (E ÚLTIMO) CAPÍTULO**

* * *

 _EDWARD_

Fico duas semanas no hospital. Duas semanas de merda, com tédio, formigamento, luzes florescentes, enfermeiras mal-humoradas e comida horrorosa. Duas semanas de merda de puro inferno.

Isso, porém, me dá duas semanas de merda para pensar. Para pensar em Jacob e no que ele me contou. Para pensar no que minha mãe – que começou a me visitar todos os dias, às vezes bêbada, mas sempre simpática – me aconselhou. Duas semanas inteiras para pensar em Isabella. Para decidir voltar para São Francisco, recuperar meu antigo trabalho e meus dois melhores amigos. Mas, principalmente, recuperar Isabella.

Porque não faria sentido ter um coração se não fosse usá-lo do jeito certo. Se eu estava disposto a arriscar o pescoço de novo e voltar para o céu, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, sobrevivendo às piores circunstâncias, então não haveria motivo de não fazer o mesmo por ela, por nós. Não importa se ela não sentir a mesma coisa. Não importa se não me amar mais, se nunca me perdoar. Só importa que eu tente. Arrisquei tudo antes com ela e fracassei conosco. Não vou deixar que se repita.

Então, é claro, essas duas semanas de merda me trouxeram próximo ao meu aniversário. Meu aniversário de 31 anos.

É amanhã. E isso significa que tenho um dia antes que nosso pacto termine.

Não me esqueci dele. Ficou na minha cabeça o tempo todo. É claro que é tudo uma bobagem, mas para mim ainda é bem real. Desde que nós dois continuemos solteiros, desde que ainda tenhamos 30 anos, vou me casar com essa mulher. Ou, no mínimo, tentar.

Ainda que tivesse planos de atravessar o país com a minha tralha, mais uma vez está tudo no bagageiro de uma van de mudanças, indo para São Francisco. Desta vez, contudo, Edward é quem está dirigindo. Ele se ofereceu e eu não iria recusar. Acho que ele estava procurando uma desculpa para deixar Manhattan, e eu não ficaria surpreso se acabasse se instalando em São Francisco. Ele não ficaria comigo, é claro.

Consegui voltar para meu velho apartamento. Este tempo todo em que esteve à venda, não recebeu nenhuma oferta. Se Emm resolver ficar na cidade, reconheço que vai ser legal. Nos aproximamos muito nos últimos meses. Ele não é um puta de um babaca como eu pensava. Talvez um babaquinha, um babaca de bolso.

Ao chegar em São Francisco, não tenho minha estratégia muito clara. Tive um voo inteirinho para pensar a respeito, mas estava passando um monte de filmes bons que eu queria ver.

Agora estou chamando um táxi. As muletas, por causa da minha perna engessada, dificultam. Não posso me inclinar por causa das minhas costelas, e não posso usar muito o braço. Por sorte, o taxista é um cara legal e me ajuda. Detesto me sentir tão imóvel. Quando ele me pergunta aonde quero ir, me dá um branco.

Não falei com Jacob nem Isabella desde que deixaram Nova York, então não faço ideia de onde estão ou se sabem que estou aqui.

Faço o táxi me levar primeiro para o apartamento de Bella, e peço que espere um pouquinho. Isto pode levar um tempo. O anel que trouxe para ela da Tiffany's parece queimar no bolso do meu jeans. Não faço a mínima ideia do que dizer ou fazer, e não sei quanto tempo o táxi vai esperar se ela estiver em casa.

Mas ela não está. Toco no seu apartamento quatro ou cinco vezes, sem resposta. Por fim, manco de volta até o táxi e digo ao motorista para me levar à casa de Jacob. Imagino que ele saberá dizer onde ela está, ou pelo menos terá uma ideia. Não sei se eles continuaram amigos ou não desde que tudo aconteceu, mas eles voaram juntos até Nova York para me ver.

Não importa. Jake não está em casa. Deve estar no Lion. Então, o pobre otário do taxista me leva até lá. Pelo menos lá consigo dispensá-lo, não sem antes ganhar uma boa gorjeta por todo o esforço e todas as vezes em que teve que me ajudar a entrar e sair do carro.

Um nevoeiro fantasmagórico movimenta-se enquanto vou lentamente até a porta. Este lugar me traz centenas de lembranças. Com os sons abafados e a luz quente do bar, é como viver no passado.

Abro a porta e sou recebido por tudo o que é bom, tudo o que me fazia falta. Este lugar tem um cheiro: ranço de cerveja, perfume e fumaça, aderido às paredes há décadas, batatas fritas engorduradas, limões cortados. Na verdade é um tipo de cheiro ordinário, mas que eu amo mesmo assim.

A primeira pessoa que vejo é Jacob. Ele está atrás do balcão, passando o pano, e me sinto como se estivesse num episódio de Cheers, porque Dan passa por mim com uma bebida e diz:

– Edward! – E completa: – Puta merda, cara, você está fodido!

Dou um tapa nas suas costas e continuo andando até Jake me ver. O pano quase cai da sua mão. Fica mudo. Mas Leah – Leah! – está sentada junto ao balcão no seu lugar costumeiro, e segue o olhar vazio de Jacob até onde estou.

– Ei – ela grita feliz, deixando seu banquinho para vir me abraçar. É carinhosa: – O que está fazendo aqui? – Olha-me de cima a baixo, os dedos se demorando em alguns cortes que tenho nas maçãs do rosto. – Ai, meu Deus, você está péssimo. Mas dá certo tesão.

 _O que você está fazendo aqui?_ , quero perguntar, mas imagino que seja mais do que óbvio que, quaisquer que fossem os motivos de Jacob para terminar com ela, agora foram superados.

– Voltei – digo a ela, olhando para Jake. – Achei que terminaria meu caminho para a recuperação aqui.

Os olhos dele arregalam-se ainda mais, e por fim diz alguma coisa:

– Está falando sério?

– Estou. Neste exato momento, Emmett está atravessando o país com a minha tralha de novo.

– Por que você não foi com ele? – ele pergunta. – Deve ser bem mais confortável estar todo arrebentado num veículo do que num avião.

Suspiro alto:

– Bom, amanhã é meu aniversário.

– Eu sei – ele diz com um sorriso irônico.

– Trinta e um – Leah acrescenta, animada.

– É, bom, voltei pra terminar uma coisa. – Olho ao redor do bar. – Vocês viram Isabella?

– Ah – Penny diz, com a voz baixando o tom. Ela troca um olhar com Jacob.

– O quê?

– Hã – James diz, coçando o pescoço. – Ela está aqui, mas está, hã, num encontro.

Merda. Por que raios supus que estaria solteira?

– Um encontro?

– É. – Olhos dele se iluminam esperançosos quando diz: – Mas a boa notícia é que acho que é só o segundo encontro com ele. Quero dizer, desta vez. É o ex dela.

– Quem? O surfista?

– Mike? Não. O contador babaca.

– O bebedor de vodca que traiu ela? – pergunto sem acreditar. – O Capitão Cuzão?

– É.

– Foda-se – digo. – Por que ela está com ele? Cadê ela?

Jacob acena com a cabeça para atrás do bar, perto dos banheiros. Na última vez em que estive nesses banheiros, estava trepando com Bella apoiado na parede. Desta vez, quero agarrar James e tentar mandar a cabeça dele pela privada. Por que diabos ela está com um cara que a tratou como merda?

De repente, não tenho um pingo de vergonha do que estou prestes a fazer. Contorno o bar, enquanto Jacob grita para mim:

– O que você vai fazer, Edward?

Eu o ignoro.

Lá, na divisória do canto, estão Bella e James. Ele está cortando uma salada com garfo (que tipo de cara pede salada num bar?) e discursando sobre alguma coisa. Está de terno, agora usa óculos, e mal lhe restou algum cabelo. Suas orelhas estão começando a parecer as de Bilbo Bolseiro, de O Senhor dos Anéis.

Bella está sentada em frente a ele, rodando entre os dedos seu (muito obsceno) copo de Martini e parecendo entediada. Está linda, tão incrivelmente linda que é como se eu estivesse de novo sob efeito de morfina. Como é surreal pensar no tempo que a conheço, em ter estado dentro dela, tê-la ouvido dizer que me ama. Naquele momento, não sei se algum dia me recuperarei disso.

Ela está de botas de cano curto, jeans e uma camiseta de manga comprida. Não tem nenhuma parte do corpo à mostra, exceto a clavícula, um dos meus lugares favoritos para morder e lamber. O cabelo está preso num rabo de cavalo, e ela quase não tem maquiagem. É bom saber que não se embonecou para ele, que não está tentando impressionar ninguém. Mas o fato é que ela não precisa. Ela é ainda mais incrível quando é ela mesma.

Ela é tão absurdamente linda que eu poderia morrer.

Agora James está me olhando. Franze o cenho. Ele se lembra de mim. Me detesta.

E está prestes a me detestar ainda mais.

Bella vira a cabeça e, assim que me vê, seu queixo cai. Está tão encantadora que fico feliz com a surpresa. Também não parece brava, o que é uma boa coisa. Olha para James e depois de volta para mim. Parece a ponto de entrar em pânico. Vou facilitar as coisas para ela.

Sigo em direção a eles, tentando parecer tão relaxado quanto possível de muletas, e paro bem em frente à mesa.

– Sinto interromper a agradável noite de vocês – digo, olhando para os dois enquanto eles me encaram surpresos –, mas tenho uma coisa importante pra perguntar pra Isabella. – Dou uma olhada para James. – Se você não se incomodar de deixar a gente a sós.

James toca a boca com o guardanapo e depois o joga na mesa. Limpa a garganta:

– O que você tiver pra dizer pra ela vai ter que dizer na minha frente.

 _Ah, é mesmo?_ Nenhuma simpatia com o aleijado? Eu não tinha planejado ter espectadores, mas, se não seguir em frente, posso perder a chance. Olho para trás e vejo Jacob, Leah e Dan na beirada do bar, com cervejas na mão, olhando indiscretos para nós como se estivéssemos representando. Pisco para eles e dou meia-volta.

– Tudo bem – digo a James. – Fique, se quiser. Mas, se disser uma palavra, assento a merda desta muleta na porra das suas orelhas de hobbit, entendido?

Ele engole em seco com uma cara indignada, porém não diz nada. Olho para Isabella e posso ver que está com a cabeça a mil. Não tem ideia do que estou prestes a fazer, mas sei que com uma frase posso pô-la no caminho certo.

– Isabella – digo, voltando meu corpo para ela. – Amanhã é meu aniversário. Vou fazer 31 anos.

E agora ela sabe. Surpresa, medo, e algo que espero ser um pouquinho mais positivo do que isso tudo, se agitam em seus grandes olhos chocolates.

– Eu sei – ela diz baixinho, cautelosa.

– Então você sabe que uma vez nós fizemos uma promessa um pro outro. – Meu peito parece comprimido, mas vou em frente. – E sei que a promessa se perdeu. Foi arruinada. Por minha culpa. Contudo, não posso fingir que acabou. Que não existe. Quero acreditar que ainda dá tempo. Quero mais uma chance pra te dar meu coração. E, é claro, outras coisas além do meu coração.

James faz um som de insatisfação, e levanto a muleta na direção dele, desferindo-lhe um olhar mortal. Devo dizer, a seu favor, que ele cala a boca.

Inclino-me tanto quanto posso e pego a mão de Bella. É muito pequena e macia. É muito minha.

– Fiz uma coisa medonha. A pior coisa. Tinha seu amor, que era todo o amor do mundo, e o joguei fora. Porque era um idiota. Porque estava assustado. Porque tinha medo de fazer a coisa errada e ser o cara mau. Mas aí eu me tornei o que temia e perdi aquilo que mais me importava. Não sei se algum dia poderei me perdoar por ter desistido de nós e por deixar que terminasse quando prometi que não deixaria. Porém, espero e rezo para que você possa. Que me dê mais uma chance. Porque vi sua alma, baby, e ela é verdadeira e rara. E uma vez você foi bondosa a ponto de dá-la pra mim. Quero ter você de novo. Quero o que é verdadeiro. – Dou um suspiro estremecido. – Nós somos verdadeiros. Sempre fomos. Espero que sempre seremos.

Pego na sua mão, sentindo seu pulso, e então, enquanto ela me encara com um olhar profundo, tento baixar sobre um joelho. Mas, lógico, estou de muletas e não consigo. Oscilo ali por um segundo, quase me inclinando, mas James estica o braço para me equilibrar. Foi simpático da parte dele. _Babaca_.

– Eu ficaria sobre um joelho – digo a ela, sentindo meu rosto enrubescer. – Só que talvez nunca mais me levantasse. Então, vamos só fingir que estou ajoelhado. – Pego o anel no bolso. – Mas ainda consigo te dar isto.

As pessoas no bar seguram o fôlego. Alguém solta um gritinho (provavelmente Leah). Isabella, entretanto, não está chocada. Uma lágrima solitária desce pelo seu rosto e ela tem uma mão no peito, mas não parece surpresa. Acho que me conhece mais do que eu penso. Ou talvez esteja sentindo pena de mim. Não são muitos os homens que pediriam uma mulher em casamento de muletas.

Mantenho os olhos grudados nela, tentando transmitir tudo o que não me vem à boca.

– Sou seu melhor amigo há nove anos. Quero ser todo o seu mundo por mais noventa. Você é tudo o que eu sempre pude querer: amiga, amante, família, envolta por uma embalagem fantasticamente sensual. – Sorrio para ela, que enrubesce. – Aprendi muito com você o tempo todo, e quero aprender mais. Quero crescer com você, evoluir com você, rir com você, e agradar você até ficar velho e de cabelos brancos, até não poder falar ou ouvir, até que a única coisa que eu possa fazer seja amar. Essa é uma coisa que nunca acabará: meu amor por você.

A parte interna do meu nariz fica quente e, através de uma visão borrada, apresento o anel, exibindo-o para ela. É de platina, com um diamante enorme, emoldurado por minúsculos diamantes pretos: lindo, mas não convencional, igualzinho a ela.

Ela geme um pouco ao vê-lo, um leve "ai, meu Deus" escapa dos seus lábios, e ela começa a tremer.

Limpo a garganta, determinado a me manter firme:

– Isabella Swan, Baby Blue, minha melhor amiga e dona do meu coração, você me dará a honra de se tornar minha esposa? – Aguardo um momento para me acalmar. – Quer se casar comigo?

Todo o recinto parece prender o fôlego ao mesmo tempo, junto comigo. É como se fosse uma puta eternidade.

Ela olha para mim, para o anel, depois novamente para mim. Os segundos se escoam. Dá para quase ouvir as pessoas à volta engolindo em seco. Sinto como se pudesse morrer. Meu coração está preparado para despencar.

Mas aí ela ri. Alto. Um sorriso largo e lindo abre-se no seu rosto.

– Quero! – ela exclama. – Sim, sim, sim!

Meu coração explode no meu peito. Estou quase que feliz demais para enfiar o anel no seu dedo, mas dou conta. É somente aí que sua manga escorrega um pouco, e vejo que está usando o bracelete que comprei para ela no Natal. Deve tê-lo aberto mesmo assim, gostado dele mesmo assim. Ela ainda me ama.

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Ela joga os braços à minha volta, com cuidado, rindo, chorando, me abraçando com força. Machuca um pouco o meu peito, mas não me importo. Ao nosso lado, James sai discreto do reservado, resmungando, e vai embora. Súbito, rolhas voam pelo espaço, e as pessoas festejam e se reúnem à nossa volta. Meus olhos, porém, só enxergam ela. Sempre foi só ela.

Pego seu rosto com delicadeza em minhas mãos:

– Eu te amo – digo-lhe fervoroso. – Te amo, te amo, te amo. Nunca deixei de te amar.

– E eu ainda mal comecei – ela diz de volta. – Obrigada por voltar pra mim.

Trago-a para perto e beijo sua testa:

– Obrigado por dizer sim. Ao pacto. A isto. A mim. Obrigado.

– Não tem de quê. Sabe, mal posso esperar pra brincar de enfermeira com você de novo.

Ela me beija nos lábios, macio, doce, um beijo molhado de lágrimas. Beijo-a de volta, imerso nisso, nela, na alegria.

De repente, Jacob e Leah estão parados ao nosso lado, com quatro taças de champanhe.

– Sei que brindamos a isto há quase cinco anos – Jake diz, sorrindo para nós –, mas vamos brindar de novo.

Eu me endireito e lhe faço um aceno de cabeça caloroso enquanto pego a taça da sua mão. Ainda que nossa amizade tenha sido posta à prova e não seja mais a mesma coisa, estou confiante de que poderemos sobreviver a isto, e até sair melhores. Talvez todas as amizades precisem evoluir, adaptar-se e mudar.

Exatamente como a vida.

Nós quatro levantamos nossas taças no ar.

– A Bella e Edward – Leah diz.

– À amizade – Jacob diz.

– Ao amor – Bella diz.

– A nós.

* * *

 _ **Preparadas para o prólogo? Sexta feira vem ai =) Deixem reviews, por favorzinho?**_


	27. Epílogo

**Adaptação da obra literária "Se nada der certo até os 30, casa comigo?", de Karina Halle.**

* * *

 **~EPÍLOGO~**

* * *

 _ISABELLA_

Sabe aquilo que dizem que dá azar a noiva e o noivo se verem antes do casamento?

Bom, acho que dá sorte se eles trepam um com o outro antes do casamento. Com vendas, é claro, para não quebrar as regras.

Tudo bem, na verdade a ideia foi toda do Edward, mas obviamente sou presa fácil. É por esse motivo que estou parada em frente ao guarda-casacos do andar de baixo do Corinthian Yatch Club, em Tiburon, com meu vestido de noiva e uma venda na mão.

Bato na porta e espero, olhando em volta, nervosa, para ver se algum convidado perdido me viu. A cerimônia vai começar daqui a pouquinho, mas esta é uma daquelas coisas que prometemos fazer. Juramos com os dedos mindinhos noutro dia, e sei que não quebramos esses juramentos um com o outro.

– Quem é? – pergunta Edward do outro lado da porta.

– A princesa Disney – respondo, acrescentando: – A noiva.

Ouço uma risadinha:

– Tudo bem, Baby Blue. É bom que você esteja de venda. A gente não pode se ver, lembra?

– Espere aí – digo. Presto atenção em onde estou parada, qual a distância da maçaneta, e depois ponho a venda, amarrando-a atrás da cabeça. – Preferiria muito mais que você amarrasse isto. Seria muito mais sexy.

Meu mundo escurece. Minha mão toca a maçaneta. Giro-a devagar, e entro com cuidado no guarda-casacos.

O cheiro é de couro, pot-pourri e sálvia. Este último aroma é muito Edward. Mãos grandes e fortes agarram meu braço e me puxam mais para dentro. Uma respiração pesada enche o cômodo enquanto a porta se fecha atrás de mim.

– Por favor, diga que você também está de venda – peço a ele, me sentindo muito vulnerável e irritada na escuridão. – Ou isto é ridículo.

Uma mão chega ao meu ombro, a outra ao redor da cintura. É desajeitado, como se ele estivesse inseguro, mas confiante ao mesmo tempo.

– Não consigo ver merda nenhuma – ele diz. – E apaguei as luzes, por via das dúvidas. Não se preocupe, estou levando a sério toda a sua bobagem de não ver a noiva antes do casamento.

– Não é bobagem – digo, e agora seus lábios estão no meu pescoço, e suas mãos passeiam pelos meus seios, meu quadril, minhas coxas.

– Já posso te dizer que você está linda e que este vestido é incrível – ele diz, com a voz rouca e grave na escuridão.

Sorrio. Meu vestido foi feito sob medida: sem mangas, justo até o quadril e depois abrindo no estilo sereia. É branco, mas as extremidades são verde-água forte, degradê, como se tivesse sido mergulhado em cor. Sou a primeira a admitir que foi (quase) totalmente inspirado no vestido de noiva de Gwen Stefani.

– Você vai vê-lo logo, logo – prometo. – Agora, me diga de novo por que a gente está se encontrando assim?

– Porque não posso passar 24 horas sem estar dentro de você – ele murmura, sua boca encontrando meu pescoço e sugando no lugar certo.

Gemo de leve, entregue a seus lábios e língua.

– Certo. Pensei que talvez você estivesse nervoso e precisasse ser lembrado de com o quê vai se casar.

– Isso também. – Traz sua boca até a minha. – Isso também.

Ele me beija com força e calor. Seus beijos me reivindicam, me dizem que pertenço a ele, e, embora sinta que sempre pertenci, de corpo e alma, daqui a uma hora serei sua legalmente, como esposa.

Esposa. Marido. Depois do pacto, depois de tantos anos, enfim está acontecendo. Ainda não consigo acreditar, e sob certos aspectos não quero acreditar. Gosto de acordar cada manhã em seus braços e pensar que estou sonhando. Agora, vou me casar num sonho. Tenho uma puta sorte.

Como sempre, seus beijos me deixam ansiando por mais. Ele me segura pela cintura e me vira, na maior competência em mover meu corpo com tanta facilidade, com impressionante masculinidade. Minhas mãos vão à frente, agarrando-se no suporte onde estão penduradas todas as roupas. Isso me lembra das vezes em que fizemos sexo no depósito da minha antiga loja. Agora que a Brumas & Plumas é exclusivamente on-line, não tenho mais uma loja física, mas a boa notícia é que os negócios estão crescendo e minhas horas de trabalho estão diminuindo. Ainda há o que aprender no mundo da internet, mas estou encontrando meu nicho na indústria e o usando a meu favor.

Minha linha agora? Tudo com caveiras. Botas de borracha com caveiras, cachecóis com caveiras, saias com caveiras, chapéus com caveiras, abajures com caveiras, frigideiras no formato de caveiras. Às vezes acho que poderia mudar o nome da minha loja para Caveiras & Teias, mas ainda não cheguei a esse ponto.

Vamos ver.

Edward geme faminto. Desce os braços e sobe com as mãos pelas minhas pernas, levantando minha saia no percurso. Elas param na liga em torno de uma coxa.

– Esse é o item azul – explico, quando ele estala o tecido de renda contra a minha coxa. – Sua mãe me deu isso, o que é meio esquisito. Mas ela disse que está no seu tartã escocês ou coisa assim. Xadrez de vermelho e azul.

– É – ele diz, soando muito escocês. – Essa porra me deixa excitado.

– O fato de eu ter ganhado da sua mãe?

– Não fale na minha mãe nos próximos minutos – ele me avisa. – Estou me referindo ao tartã. O fato de você o estar usando significa muito pra mim. Sei que hoje em dia nosso nome é escrito sem o Mac, mas ainda somos a antiga linhagem dos MacCullen.

Meu coração derrete-se um pouco.

– Você significa muito pra mim. Aceito qualquer nome que escolher.

Posso sentir seu hálito quente no meu pescoço:

– Nós vamos mesmo ficar emotivos aqui no closet ou vamos trepar?

– Como você é mandão – digo.

Ouço o zíper da sua calça se abrir e depois de uma instante ele pressiona seu pau quente nas minhas coxas.

– Ah, vou te mostrar o que é ser mandão.

Ele põe uma mão entre minhas espáduas e me empurra para a frente. Fico feliz que meu cabelo esteja puxado para trás e selado com spray, completamente fora do caminho, mas, mesmo assim, curvo o pescoço para que não se estrague. Se estragar, também, grande coisa!

Edward pode me estragar o quanto quiser.

Ele me excita com o dedo, delicado, cuidadoso e carente, antes de entrar em mim. No escuro, sem visão, meus outros sentidos se aguçam. Posso sentir cada centímetro dele enquanto enfia, lento, até estar bem dentro de mim. Depois, sinto cada centímetro quando ele, atiçado, tira fora. Sua respiração está intensa e alta no escuro, e o ocasional gemido está no limite do animalesco. Sinto-me como se estivesse sendo estocada por um estranho, mas um estranho que eu amo. Porque amo Edward mais do que posso dizer.

Quando terminamos, meus gritos abafados nos casacos dos nossos convidados, ele desliza para fora de mim. Existe uma mínima parte que espera que sua semente já esteja em mim. Afinal de contas, ele trepou com força e profundo, achei que nunca fosse sair. Não que eu queira filhos assim de cara, mas um dia eu quero. Nós dois queremos.

– Acho que você não pode me dizer se estou bem – digo, recuperando o fôlego, enquanto a sensação de bem-estar me aquece por dentro.

Assento meu penteado sem muito empenho, prestando atenção para não ter nenhum fio fora do lugar.

– Você está linda – ele diz, beijando minhas faces com delicadeza. – Não preciso de luz pra ver isso. – Ele segura minha mão. – Bom, Baby Blue, você está preparada para nos tornarmos esposa e esposo?

– Estou, caubói, estou. E, se soubesse onde te beijar, eu beijaria.

– Sempre dá pra você me achar – ele diz, e com dedos cuidadosos no meu queixo, leva minha boca até a dele, onde coloca seus lábios de leve nos meus. – Até no escuro.

Retribuo o beijo devagar, sem querer que acabe. Mas o tempo está passando e, se bem conheço o pessoal, eles estão ficando inquietos. Suspiro.

– Então...

– Acho que eu deveria ir primeiro – ele diz, resignado.

– Só mais uma hora e estaremos juntos.

A parte mais difícil de todo este casamento não foi o vestido, o local ou a distribuição dos lugares, mas não conseguir ver Edward por um ou dois dias. Considerando que ele não é apenas meu noivo, mas meu melhor amigo, fica difícil não poder tê-lo comigo a cada passo do caminho. Foi por isso que eu sabia que encontrá-lo no closet, vendada, era mais uma questão de me tranquilizar. Além disso, fazemos muita merda bizarra em casa.

Posso sentir Edward sorrindo no escuro. Ele beija a minha testa, aperta minha mão e sai. Sinto o ar escapar do quartinho, e a porta se fecha. Espero alguns minutos, tempo o bastante para ele desaparecer, antes de tirar minha venda e sair.

Alguém, acho que uma das minhas primas mais velhas do lado paterno, me vê da ponta do corredor. Parece intrigada quanto ao lugar de onde saí. Dou de ombros:

– Aqui não é o banheiro – digo para ela, gesticulando para a rouparia numa falsa confusão. Ela parece vagamente horrorizada e vai embora.

Suspiro e então vou até o verdadeiro banheiro daquele andar, me certificando de que pareço tão perfeita quanto pretendeu o meu cabeleireiro e maquiador. O reflexo que me olha de volta está um pouco afogueado, mas radiante. Está feliz.

Antes de Edward me pedir em casamento, eu sentia que tudo na minha vida estava em suspenso. Deixá-lo em Nova York, e voltar para a minha vida normal e vazia foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já tive que fazer, mas, em nome das contas pagas, e para proteger meu coração, eu não tinha mesmo escolha. Claro, mandei algumas mensagens de texto para Edward, pedindo notícias, mas, sabendo que ele estava no hospital, não fiquei surpresa que ele não respondesse.

Emmett, porém, respondeu. Deixou-me a par do progresso de Edward, mas jamais deixou escapar que o irmão estava voltando para cá ou até mesmo que o estivesse ajudando. Fiquei no escuro até ver Edward no Burgundy Lion, todo arrebentado, com hematomas, de muletas.

Por ironia do destino, eu tinha saído com James. Era nosso segundo encontro, algo que eu nem mesmo queria, mas me senti muito mal por cair fora no primeiro. Acho que o segundo também não correu muito bem. Não são muitos os encontros que acabam com um pedido de casamento de um terceiro adendo. Vamos pôr a culpa disso no carma de James Hastings.

No minuto em que vi o meu Edward machucado, quebrado, vindo em minha direção, e oferecendo seu coração, soube que enfim ele estava lutando. Lutando por mim. E acreditei e confiei no seu amor. Era real, puro e verdadeiro. Tenho certeza de que alguns podem considerar isso um risco, depois do que aconteceu entre nós, mas eu sabia que a recompensa seria doce demais para não arriscar.

A recompensa _é_ doce. Vou me casar com ele. Vou me casar com meu melhor amigo, meu amante, e muito mais. Vou me casar com o meu Edward, e não há nada que eu queira mais. Este ano com ele tem sido melhor do que os meus sonhos, e agora que vamos dar o próximo passo sei que meus sonhos vão continuar se expandindo. Nem sempre é fácil, meu trabalho tem suas dificuldades de crescimento e, quando a temporada turística declina, Edward não voa tanto. Às vezes as famílias são um pé no saco, às vezes os amigos são. Às vezes quero socar a cara de Edward.

Com tudo isso, entretanto, estou aprendendo a apreciar todo o cinza entre o branco e o preto. E, assim como a bruma da área da baía, o cinza pode ser tremendamente lindo.

A cerimônia acaba sendo curta e terna, bem como queríamos; nada da merda sentimental, vamos direto ao assunto. Meu pai me leva, Alice e Rosalie são minhas damas de honra, Jacob e Emmett são os padrinhos de Edward. Nosso pastor é um homem com quem Edward costumava trabalhar, e ele se sai com piadas que você não acreditaria. Algumas são muito estúpidas, mas pelo menos fazem as pessoas rir e nos permitem relaxar.

Até meu ex, Mike, está aqui. Nunca houve mágoa entre nós, não como com James; no fim da noite, quando todo mundo está bêbado, quebrando copos e dançando a música infame dos anos 1980, vejo Mike dar em cima de Jessica, uma amiga solteira da época de escola. Não sei o que sairá dessa abordagem, mas sei que ele é um cara bom e merece alguém como ela... Ainda que sua ideia de diversão seja jogar paintball.

Dito isso, sei que Edward e eu não evoluímos muito no nível de maturidade.

Enquanto dançamos música lenta noite adentro, no embalo ao passar por Jake e Leah, pelos pais dele e pelos meus, sei que, mesmo que agora passamos dos 30, ainda não somos tão adultos como esperávamos ser. Não sei se usar uma aliança e assinar um documento mudará isso. Mas tudo bem. Porque, com o passar dos dias, percebo que a vida não é uma jornada linear. Às vezes é um passo atrás, dois passos à frente e depois um pulo para o lado. Pensando bem, é meio como "Time Warp", de The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

A vida segue muitas direções e, ainda bem, no fim, sua mente, seu corpo, sua vida e seu amor, todos acabam se alcançando.

Sei que vou ficar bem indo em qualquer direção que a vida me leve, mas principalmente se Edward estiver ao meu lado. Quando as estrelas surgem sobre a baía, aperto mais o meu marido e sorrio.

Com Edward ao meu lado, minha alma está em paz, e o resto da minha vida... Bom, o resto da minha vida está apenas começando.

* * *

 _ **Obrigada a todas que me acompanharam, apesar das intercorrências da vida corrida. Semana que vem já vou postar a próxima fic, ok? O nome por enquanto está em off, pois não sei se vou manter o título original ou não. Nos vemos semana que vem, então? =)**_


End file.
